For A Thousand More
by LyssaLa
Summary: It doesn't matter how, it doesn't matter when, it doesn't matter what way, what world, what universe soul mates will always find each other. A collection of 30 alternate universes where Eren and Mikasa (and sometimes a little help from their friends and family) find each other over and over again. One Shot Collection for the 30 Day AU Challenge and Eremika AU Week.
1. Now College That Was a Ball

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T_

 _ **Words:**_ _3681_

 _ **Inspired by:**_ _Shut up and Dance (Walk the Moon), Bad Romance (Lady Gaga), We Are Young (Fun)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _HAPPY EREMIKA AU WEEK(s). I've been waiting for months now to share some of these fics with you guys! I had a complete blast working on them and this set will continue up to 30 chapters as part of the 30 day AU challenge but the first 14 are for the au week. I worked really hard to make these much longer than my usual fics with a 5k word goal for all of them. As you can see not all of them make it (and some make it double) but the muse goes where it wants to go. Also I added a new aspect to my fics where I picked three songs for every fic that either fit the theme or the feel of the fic. If music helps you like it helps me you're more than welcome to take a listen before or after you read, if not that's fine it was just a little aesthetic I wanted to add in ^^_

 _The one to kick it off came from a conversation I had with eremikadefensesquad where we talked about Armin being the unwilling wingman who is so sick of his oblivious best friends. I love my brot3 so much and I think Armin loves the both of them so much, so much that he is tired of them not giving each other the love he knows they have for each other. The title is from "Alcohol" by Brad Paisley._

 **Now College That Was a Ball**

 _(Day 1 – College)_

Armin didn't know why he agreed to go to parties with his best friends. Sure he liked seeing people and yeah, sometimes they were fun cause they were some college rite or ritual or something but even as he walked up to the house blasting the loud music with Eren and Mikasa walking in front of him Armin already knew what kinda danger zone he was walking into. He saw it a thousand times before.

It was the same story every single time they came to whatever weekend party they were invited to. Armin would trail along just to watch the familiar scene play out in front of him. Mikasa would try desperately to get Eren's attention, to get some kinda response from him that he was as in love with her as she was in love with him. When that didn't happen, and it never did because Eren's forte wasn't exactly understanding that the girl he knew since he was nine years old had been in love with him for years even when everyone else around them knew, she'd get upset and hurt and leave. She'd go and find someone who did want to talk to her, and there was normally a line because Mikasa was gorgeous. Of course, since Eren was actually in love with Mikasa as much as she was smitten with him he'd get jealous she was hanging out with other guys and sulk the entire night. When it was time to go Mikasa would always go home with Armin and Eren, because as much as she tried, Armin was sure there was no one else she'd ever go home with but Eren. Repeat again next Friday night.

It was more than a little annoying.

Armin loved his two best friends more than anything in the world, but they were the two biggest dumbasses he knew. Armin wasn't too skilled in the ways of romance, he preferred to focus on his school work than get too involved with anyone but he was pretty sure the first step was to have at least one confess their feelings so the other was aware to reject them or confess their own feelings. These two refused to even give each other a hint.

Eren held open the front door for Mikasa, letting her and Armin in before closing it behind them. It was just as loud as it was outside but with more people. Whose house was this again? Reiner liked to host the parties but this place looked far too rich for Reiner's blood. Eren slipped back between them, putting his hands on Mikasa's shoulders to lead her through the crowd towards the back of the house. It wasn't until Armin saw a portrait on the wall of a blond man and woman, their equally blonde daughter in front of them that Armin realized it must be Annie's house.

Annie was closer friends with Reiner and Bertholdt but she must've liked Armin, Eren, and Mikasa enough to invite them over. Armin kept following behind Eren who slipped into the kitchen and out an already open back door, leading out into the back yard. There were still quite a few people back here, but the air wasn't as cramped and the yard was pretty large with a pool people were swimming in and a large pool house. Armin was a little taken back at first, he had no idea Annie's family had money.

Eren took them down the porch stairs and to the pool area where a few chairs were still open. "I heard Annie had a nice back yard," Eren explained as Armin plopped down on the pool chair, kicking his feet up on the plastic. "I thought you might like it better out here than cramped inside."

"You know me alright," Armin snorted, but it was the truth. It was a little miserable being inside where everyone was congregated and getting alcohol spilled on him at all times.

Mikasa took the other seat next to Armin, though she chose to sit off to the side, probably so Eren could have a place to sit too.

"I'll go get us some drinks, sound good?" Eren asked giving them a thumbs up to make sure they'd be okay.

"Yeah, sounds great," Mikasa smiled up at him.

"Alright, be right back." Eren slipped back the way they came, past the pool and back into the house.

When Armin looked over, Mikasa was still watching after Eren. This was gonna be a long night already. Armin tried to tell himself it was better if he didn't get involved, that they'd work it out on their own but after years of wanting to smash their heads together, Armin didn't know if he could keep his words to himself for much longer.

"Are you ever just gonna tell him?" Armin asked when Mikasa looked away from the house. Okay, maybe that was a little too direct.

"What?" Mikasa asked, giving Armin a smile that told him she was pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

Armin already wasn't in the mood to play games with her. "Eren's not really that complicated of a person. He probably needs you to tell him how you feel or he'll continue to think you like every other guy at a party but him."

Even in the dim lighting of the lights around the pool, Armin saw her face flush. "It's not like that," she said, looking back towards the door Eren went in.

"And I'm building a time machine in my garage. It's been like that since you were a kid, Mikasa."

She shook her head. "You know Eren. He'd never feel the same way. Why bother?"

Armin wanted to ask her why she did bother then? Why purposely try to make Eren jealous even though she never actually saw that it worked? But Mikasa probably wouldn't talk to Armin for the rest of the night if he did. She thought she was doing the right thing even though the right thing was so much simpler than the game her and Eren played.

She perked up a little bit which probably meant Eren was coming back out. Sure enough, he was back standing in front of them soon enough with one bottle and two cups.

"Alright, some hard cider for Armin," Eren said reaching his hands down so Armin could take the bottle. "And a Malibu bay breeze for Mikasa with extra rum don't think I forgot."

"Thank you," Mikasa said with a grin as Eren handed her the cup before he sat down on the other end of her chair.

"Please tell me you mixed your drink heavily with soda or something," Armin said.

Eren snorted taking a sip from his cup. "It's probably more soda than alcohol right now, satisfied?"

"We'll only be satisfied if we don't have to carry you home again," Mikasa said, kicking off her flip flops and bringing her legs up on the chair to nudge her foot against Eren's leg.

"Hey, hey, I'm not that bad," Eren said giving Mikasa a rather fake offended look.

And so the first phase of the night began. It wasn't too much of a surprise really, once they sat down together it was always this way. Armin resisted rolling his eyes.

"Eren, how about the time you declared you were the king of the water and jumped into the pool with all your clothes on and your phone in your pocket."

"That was one time," Eren said holding up one of his fingers as he turned to look at Mikasa.

"Or when you put on your mother's clothes and walked around telling everyone what to do."

"I think we agreed never to bring that up again." Eren ran his hand under Mikasa's foot, tickling her and making her leg jerk back as she laughed.

Huh, Eren was doing pretty good with her this time. Normally he just responded like he would usually and not in that playful tone he was giving her. Maybe he was _finally_ catching the hint.

"I could go on all night, Eren." Mikasa said with a grin as she took a sip from her cup. "I have plenty of stories."

"Oh yeah?"Eren said, arching an eyebrow though he was still giving her a toothy grin. "What about the time you were the one who was drunk, and you crowned yourself queen of the castle and made me carry you around on your shoulders the whole time."

Mikasa rolled her eyes but Armin saw her tense up at the memory. These were the moments Armin really wished he was telepathic to tell Eren to keep his mouth shut.

"And you told me every queen needed a king, and I was the only one who was okay enough for the job." He laughed taking a sip from his drink and Armin wanted to groan into his hands.

That was the closest Mikasa every got to telling Eren how she felt and there he was bringing up the memory like it was a joke. He wasn't trying to be rude of make fun of her, Eren would never do that; he was just too dense to actually know how much those words had meant to Mikasa, even if she was drunk when she said them. Eren looked around the pool area still unaware that Mikasa had all but shutdown behind him, no longer having a smile on her face, the brightness lost in her eyes. Eren was a damn idiot sometimes. He probably thought he just won the conversation and that was it.

"We should've brought something to swim in, huh?" Eren said, looking back over to Mikasa and Armin. "Think that pool is heated."

Mikasa downed the rest of her drink, placing the cup on the ground as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm gonna walk around."

"Hey, Mik, wait-" Eren tried but it was too late, she was already walking away. He looked over to Armin, Eren's forehead furrowed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Armin nearly sighed. "Maybe she just wants to be alone for a little bit."

Eren shrugged but Armin could tell it was still bothering his best friend, and he probably didn't even understand why. Eren pushed himself back so he could sit where Mikasa had been sitting, his back pressed up against the chair, and pulling his legs up to lounge. Eren was quiet as he sipped at his drink, eyes watching the crowd, obviously hoping Mikasa was coming back soon or even just so she was in his vision. Eren never really liked it when Mikasa went off on her own; it was clear in his eyes. One would think for someone so protective he'd realize how he felt about her.

Apparently that was too much to ask for.

Armin did sigh this time. The first phase went by pretty fast thanks to Eren and his big mouth which meant once Mikasa showed back up chatting with some guy in Eren's vision it was Armin's least favorite part: dealing with his sulky, jealous and normally partly drunk friend. Armin looked over to Eren who Armin expected to be looking around the party trying to see if he could find any of their friends to talk to or see if Jean was here so Eren could push him in the pool. Instead, Eren was staring down at his legs, swirling his cup absent mindedly in his hand.

He didn't outwardly look too upset, but Armin knew Eren better than that and Armin saw the downward look to Eren's eyes, the way his shoulders hunched over, the limpness to his limbs. He didn't always look like such a lost puppy dog when Mikasa wasn't here. Normally even if Mikasa was upset when she left them Eren was oblivious to her feelings but tonight it looked like he caught on pretty fast that he was the one who hurt her feelings.

Well, that was an improvement.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Armin asked. It was innocent enough but maybe, just maybe Armin could actually get Eren to talk about it for once in his life.

Eren's head snapped up, and he gave Armin a smile but it didn't reach Eren's turquoise eyes. "Nah, why would you say that?"

"Cause you looked like someone kicked you in the gut. I know because I've seen someone actually kick you in the gut."

Eren snorted but he didn't say anything, he just took a sip from his cup. The fact Eren didn't bite back at all only confirmed Armin's suspicions. Yeah, Eren was feeling pretty shitty alright.

Armin decided to try a different approach. "I'm sure Mikasa is fine, you know sometimes she just likes to mingle." Which was a lie of course, Mikasa wasn't too much of a people person. The only reason she'd leave them is when she got too frustrated with Eren not returning the attention she was trying to give him.

"Yeah, right," Eren said. "Mikasa hates being social."

At least he was aware of it too; that might make this a little easier. "So why do you think she left then?"

Eren shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Maybe not. "Well, think about it," Armin said. "She was fine until you brought up that story."

"So what? She was bringing up my embarrassing stories, she can't get mad for me bringing up one of hers." Eren sipped down more of his drink. "That's not fair."

"Do you think maybe it was the content of the story?" Sometimes talking to Eren about his feelings was like talking to a five year old. "Her words in your story held certain implications did they not?"

Eren's forehead furrowed. "She was drunk, she didn't really mean she wanted to marry me and rule over a kingdom."

"Well, maybe not that literal, but do you think maybe in a moment of drunken weakness she could've been trying to tell you how she felt, and then you bring it up like you were making fun of her for it."

"Wait a second," Eren said holding his hand up. "I wasn't making fun of her; I'd never do that. I like that memory, that's why I said it." He paused for a moment, clearly Armin's other words starting to click in his head. "You think Mikasa was telling me she had feelings for me?"

Yes, Eren, that's exactly it. "She could've been."

Eren laughed that time, he actually laughed as he shook his head. "Not a chance."

"What makes you so certain?" Aside from the fact you're the most oblivious person in the world.

"This is Mikasa, she could have any guy she wanted. She's beautiful, kind, funny, strong, she's…she's perfect. Why would someone like that want me? Please." He snorted into his cup.

Huh, that was a strange twist. Mikasa never wanted to tell Eren how she felt because she was convinced he'd never feel the same. Eren couldn't even entertain the fact she might like him because she'd never feel that way towards him. It just made Armin want to slap the both of them even more.

He didn't have to though, because Eren's eyes drifted away from Armin, looking out into the crowd. In a single moment it looked like Eren already had been slapped across the face. Armin followed Eren's gaze and it wasn't too surprising when Mikasa was standing near the pool talking to some guy who didn't look familiar. She was smiling at him as he talked, but it wasn't in her eyes, it wasn't the way she looked at Eren; not that he'd know that.

"Why's she gotta do that," Eren grunted. "We're right here, she can hang out with us. I'll apologize if that's what made her upset."

It was clear he wanted her to come back to be with him and not some random guy Mikasa met at the party but Armin wasn't sure if Eren actually knew why he felt that way."Why?" Armin asked with a shrug. "If she wants to hang out with someone else why does it matter?"

"Are you kidding me?" Eren said leaning forward and gesturing over to where Mikasa was. "Look at that guy. Some rich ass who doesn't even know Mikasa, doesn't even know that her favorite color is sea green and that she wanted to be a vet when she was little but couldn't do it cause she'd cry if she had to put animals to sleep. He'd never know the way she looked that time we went to the aquarium and she couldn't leave the jellyfish tank because she thought they were so beautiful that she didn't even know how beautiful she looked watching them. That she likes only cream in her coffee and cold macaroni and cheese but hates cold pizza so you have to heat it up just right for her."

Armin was trying hard to bite back a grin; leave it to Eren to prove Armin's point completely. "And you do?"

"Of course I goddamn do," Eren said, crossing his arms against his chest, cup clenched in his hand. "I know her better than anyone."

"Is that why no one but you will ever be good enough for her?"

"I…" Eren blinked, Armin's words obviously resonating. "I'm…I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone who can treat her better than I ever have."

Armin was about to say he disagreed with that but there was a look in Eren's eyes that made Armin stop. It was a bit of longing and sadness, a type of ache that Armin never even picked up on before. "You're in love with her." He was and he knew it. Eren just must've never said anything because he never thought he was good enough for her. Eren wasn't dense (well, more recently Armin supposed cause Eren always was a little dense by nature) he just wanted what he thought was best for her so he kept his distance in regards to her feelings.

Eren rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I didn't always know it, but when I realized it I told myself she should be with someone else but then I had to actually watch her be with other people and fuck Armin, it's not easy."

"Eren." Armin leaned over towards Eren a little bit. Armin's frustrations all but melted, instead he was just sad. Eren, who was one of the best people Armin knew, who always cared for Mikasa like she was his whole world, didn't think he was good enough to love her. "Who better to be with than someone who always treats her like she's the queen of the castle?"

"I dunno, Armin." He gestured weakly to where Mikasa was still chatting with that guy. "She seems pretty happy with him to me."

"Bet she'd be happier if it was you."

Eren was quiet as he watched the scene in front of him and Armin thought that was gonna be it, that Eren was just gonna leave it at that. He was a stubborn ass more often than not so it really shouldn't have surprise Armin. He'd go back to being frustrated with the both of them real quick in that case. Eren was afraid, even if he wouldn't say it and Armin knew that but when Eren and Mikasa were so clearly in love with each other and the only thing stopping them was each other? It was the dumbest thing Armin ever saw.

He was about to say so when Eren suddenly tipped back his cup drinking back whatever was in there and tossed it to the ground. He pushed himself to his feet and started to walk over to where Mikasa was without another word to Armin.

He wasn't entirely sure if his words had something to do with Eren's sudden burst of confidence or if maybe Eren just had enough heartache of being with Mikasa everyday and not being with her the way he wanted to but whatever it was, he wasn't backing down. Armin watched as Eren put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and said something to the guy but what Armin couldn't tell. The guy didn't look too happy about whatever Eren said, which probably wasn't too surprising, and Armin was pretty sure one of them was gonna punch each other; which again wouldn't be surprising.

Armin was the one who was surprised though. Instead of throwing a punch at the guy Eren was annoyed with, he took Mikasa's face in his hands and kissed her. This was no peck on the lips either, Eren really kissed her, long and slow. Armin didn't seem to be the only one caught off guard, Mikasa practically fell into Eren as he kissed her, though Armin did notice she seemed perfectly fine to kiss him back.

A smile pulled at Armin's lips when the people around the pool started to cheer, and they probably didn't even understand the half of it. Armin couldn't see Eren's face when he pulled away from her, but Armin could see Mikasa's. He could see her red cheeks, her wide smile, and her bright eyes as she looked adoringly at Eren just like he always deserved to have someone look at him like. This time it was Mikasa who grabbed his face and kiss him, probably catching him off guard in turn. He fell into an easy rhythm with her though, wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pressed her forehead to his, her eyes closed, and smile still on her lips. Eren turned his head slightly causing Armin to see the genuine smile on Eren's lips, his eyes lit up in a way that only Mikasa could bring him.

With a grin, Armin shook his head and looked away from Eren and Mikasa. God, Armin's best friends were idiots but when they got it right, they got it really right. Granted sharing a dorm with Eren might get old fast.


	2. To Love Another Person is to See

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _One Sided Eren/Annie_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T (Character Death; I'm sorry, it is Les Miserables lol)_

 _ **Words:**_ _12476_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _Do You Hear the People Sing?, A Heart Full of Love, Bring Him Home (Les Miserables, any version will do)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _I made a small post a while ago musing about a Les Miserables crossover cause I'm actually trash and I got quite a few people asking me if I was gonna do it. I needed a crossover for today so I figured why not? I always need an excuse to listen to Les Mis all day long at work. Normally I try to take liberties with crossovers to make them more unique, while I change some of the scenarios to fit Shingeki alot of the plot had to remain the same to give it that beautiful Les Mis feel._

 _Forgive me for the heavy backstory review in the beginning; if I wrote out everything we'd be here forever lol You don't have to know Les Mis to read the story; I had someone who never saw it read the first half and they gave me the okay (but I won't lie it probably will help if you do, the story is pretty complex and its beautiful so you should watch it ;3). I hope you enjoy two of my favorite things put together :3 The title is my favorite, favorite line and it's from "Finale"._

 **To Love Another Person is to See the Face of God**

 _(Day 2 – Crossover)_

When Levi dreamed, he dreamed of the past. He could still feel the brutality of the jail he spent years of his life in, how he felt less than even a human, the cut of the whip, the coldness of the stone floors, the bitterness in the words spat at him. He was a thief; there was no disputing it, no fighting it. He stole, he was caught and he was sent to jail. It shouldn't have surprised him that upon his release he stole again.

Levi still saw the face of the man Levi stole from, a tall, blonde man. Smith, his name was Erwin Smith. He opened his home to Levi, and stole from the man his silver. Levi wasn't even sure why he did it; desperation probably or just that thieving was all Levi ever knew. When the Military Police found Levi the next morning they dragged him back to Smith's house, a bag full of silver. Levi knew in that moment of his life he was going back to the hell he was released from. A thief was all he was.

He'd never forget the look on Smith's face when Levi was thrown at the man's feet, the way he said Levi had forgotten the gold Erwin gave him as well. Levi watched as the officers left, leaving him at Erwin's feet, at his mercy and that was what the man showed him. No one ever showed Levi mercy like that man did, who spared him from another life in jail. Erwin told Levi to take this second chance to do good, and in that moment he ran. He broke his parole and ran to start over.

How he found himself running a business in all the way out Shiganshina Levi wasn't quite sure, but people listened to him. No one ever needed to know about his past, it was done and over with. Wall Maria was a huge place; there was no way it could catch up to him. It seemed he wasn't quite right, not when Officer Nile, the man Levi broke his parole from, walked into his town one cold morning. Especially not when Levi discovered another man was named as Levi Ackerman and was awaiting trial for a broken parole.

Levi felt relief at first; he could no longer live always looking over his shoulder but that was before the gut turning guilt filled him. Erwin Smith's kind face came to Levi once more, the man who gave Levi forgiveness. How could Levi condemn a man to death when Levi himself was given a second chance? Cursing, Levi went to the trial announcing he was Levi Ackerman, the numbers tattooed on his arm from when he was imprisoned. He told Officer Nile he knew where to find Levi, and turned back to Shiganshina to await being brought back to jail.

Even then, that wasn't what changed Levi's life completely. It was the woman, Vita Ackerman.

She was another face Levi would never forget, a face he saw in his dreams constantly. The young woman who worked for him, who was fired under Levi's care, who he found sick and dying out in the cold fighting off a man who couldn't take no for an answer. It wasn't until she refused Levi's help that he found out she had a sick child living in another's care. He was too late to save the woman, the one he could never bring himself to tell they shared the last name, but he wasn't too late to fulfill her last wish. He promised to find her daughter, and Vita Ackerman died with a smile on her face, finally at peace.

Officer Nile was there waiting for Levi when he came out. He knew he did the right thing by not running from his fate but before he could go, he had to uphold the promise he made. Levi wasn't always a man of his word, nor was he someone who particularly liked children but the look in Vita's eyes as she called for her daughter while she was dying, Levi couldn't let this one go. He had to do what he promised. Being a strict man of the law Officer Nile didn't understand or care, he only wanted to uphold the justice of having Levi returned jail after breaking the law once more. He managed to escape, not stopping until he got to the Leonhart's, the family who had the little girl, Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi found her alone in the snowy woods collecting sticks. She was skinny little thing, with hair as black as her mother's and dark, wide eyes. She was hesitant to let him approach at first but after a few reassuring words she did take his hand and led him back to the inn she lived in. It turned out the Leonharts were thieves as well but as with any type of con men, money was their language. Levi kneeled down in front of Mikasa, and asked her if she wanted to come with him, somewhere far away where she wouldn't have to sweep the floors anymore.

She looked thoughtful for a second before swinging her arms around his neck in a hug and letting him pick her up and carry her away from the inn, from the cold. He knew he told Nile Levi would return when he got the girl to safety but once Mikasa was in his care, this little thing who had no one else in the world, who was already asleep against his shoulder, Levi couldn't bring himself to think of anything else but her. He ran again, and never looked back.

"Levi? Levi, are you awake yet?"

Levi rolled over in his bed, shielding his eyes from the sudden light flooding into his room.

"I suppose I should've assumed."

He looked up towards the door to see Mikasa standing there already dressed in an outing dress, her hair falling down past her waist, and an amused smile on her lips. "What are you dressed up for, kid?" he grunted, pushing himself up on his elbows. Granted, she wasn't much of a kid any more. She was seventeen, almost a woman.

"Did you really forget?" She didn't look too surprised though. "It's Thursday."

"Oh yeah," he said. Thursday, Mikasa liked to go out and pass out food to the poor in their town. They had more than enough money to spare so Levi didn't really care even if it wasn't his favorite way to spend a day. Still, he remembered what it was like to have nothing, so if that's what Mikasa wanted to do, then that's what they'd do. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Breakfast is on the table," she said, heading back down the hallway.

Levi ran his hands over his face and up into his hair. They lived in peace since the day he left with Mikasa, but Levi had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. How long would that last?

* * *

Even though Mikasa chose to dress lighter than usual it still seemed like the sun was beating down on her. There wasn't much to protect her from the sky in this area of the city where the homeless and poor lived out on the streets with nowhere else to go. She remembered the days when she had to sweep the floors, and get the wood outside alone just so she could eat dinner, and she didn't want the people of her city to have to go through the same thing. She passed a loaf of bread from her basket to a woman who thanked Mikasa gratefully. She smiled and turned back to where Levi was doing the same nearby.

He looked about the same as he always did even as he passed the food he had out to some children surrounding him. The sight made Mikasa laugh a little bit; the children always loved Levi even if he had no clue what to do with them aside from fill their hands with food. He was a strange man, Levi Ackerman was. Mikasa loved him dearly, of course. He was her father; he cared for her and loved her like a daughter. What more could she ask for? But there were things about him she didn't understand.

Mikasa kept walking along the street, her basket on her arm and a book in her hand just in case Levi let her stop in the park on the way home. She passed out more bread to a little family standing by an abandoned building. She never knew why she and Levi had to live in such solitude but Levi always insisted it. It wasn't like she couldn't ever leave the house, but it couldn't be every day and Levi didn't like her going alone. She supposed she understood when she was younger but she was almost eighteen now. She didn't know what he was worried about. It's not like they lived in the poor part of the city; where they were was completely safe.

She got the feeling there was something he was afraid of, something he wouldn't tell her and Mikasa knew there was a lot he wouldn't tell her. When she started to ask about the past he never talked about, he changed the subject making it clear they were not having this conversation. Levi was a good man, a little closed off and probably a lonely man, but he was a good man. He looked after her for all this time but Mikasa wanted to see more of the world and not just their small city.

"Extra! Extra!" a young newsboy called from a nearby street corner. "General Pixis grows sicker by the day! Who knows how much longer he has!"

A few people ran up to pay the boy for a paper as Mikasa watched. General Pixis, the name sounded familiar. She wondered if it was the same person she had been hearing about in whispers whenever she went out, the man who stood for the poor people of this district. She hoped not, because she'd want a man like that to live, not die. There was so much to do here for these people. She knew bread wasn't nearly enough but it would help them survive at least.

Mikasa heard Levi's voice saying something, and she quickly turned around to make sure everything was okay. The sight made her stop in her tracks. There was a man, a blond haired man standing in front of Levi, who didn't look very pleased at all. Mr. Leonhart, Mikasa couldn't forget the face of that man. How was he here? They ran so far away from that place how could they be here?

She didn't know whether to run to Levi or run back home. Before she could even move, someone rushed behind her knocking her to the ground. Her basket fell, and her book slid away. With a groan, Mikasa stayed down on her knees, grabbing her basket. She went to reach for her book but when she did she found her hand grabbing down on another hand that was already on her book.

Mikasa slowly looked up to the person crouched down in front of her and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the boy who was watching her. He had a look of equal shock on his face, but his lips soon curled into a smile that had her heart racing.

He was dressed nicely but his brown hair was all over the place, giving him a boyish look. Mikasa never saw anyone like him before; she never had someone make her feel this way at one look before. His fingers picked up the book and held it out to her, her hand brushing over his again as she reached out to take it.

"C'mon, we need to go," Levi said, grabbing a hold of her elbow and helping her to her feet.

Mikasa turned to him. "Wait, Levi-" But it was too late, a crowd was starting to form where Levi was standing before she fell. When she looked back where the boy was but he was gone, it was just more of the crowd. Her heart sank as Levi hurried her back to their home. She clutched her book to her chest. It was so quick. One moment he was there smiling at her and then he was gone. Was he just a dream? Would she never have the chance to see him again? Did she want to?

Mikasa was sensible. She didn't fall for a face she saw on the street. That was until today. She looked back over her shoulder in one last hope he'd be there, that she could learn his name but he was gone. She never knew if she'd see him again.

* * *

Eren walked down the street almost like he was in a dream. Who was she? That dark haired girl who suddenly appeared before him. Was she just a dream? A figment of his imagination? One minute there she was and then she was gone. All he had been doing was walking to the café where his friends were waiting for him when he saw her fall. He just wanted to help her get her book, but then she looked at him, a face full of more beauty than Eren ever knew. He was frozen to the spot just staring at her. Never had he been stricken but such beauty before, such kindness in her eyes, in the basket of bread she must've been handing out.

He turned down the familiar alleyway. Walking the same steps he did everyday but now, now everything felt different. One of the kids at the front of the café nodded to Eren as he turned into the small building, heading upstairs where he heard the chatter and laughter of his brothers in arms.

"Eren, you're late," Jean said, sitting on a table with his arms crossed against his chest. "We need to get to work. General Pixis doesn't have much time left, we need our plan."

Eren nodded and took a seat at the next table over, maps laid out over it as Armin leaned over marking something.

"Eren?" Armin asked, looking up through his glasses. "Is something wrong?"

Eren rubbed his forehead. "No, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" Jean arched an eyebrow as the rest of the boys started to quiet down. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A ghost, huh," Eren said, staring down at the map in front of him, images of her face coming back to him. "She was like a ghost, wasn't she?"

"She?" Connie piped up, his face appearing next to Eren's. "Eren Jaeger, did you meet a girl?"

He reached up to push Connie's face away as the whole room went up in teasing but accusatory noises.

"Leave him alone, Connie," Reiner said, pushing the smaller boy out of the way so she could lean down. "The real question is did you meet her or did you pay for her?"

The room went up in laughter again.

"Alright, knock it off," Eren grunted, crossing his arms against his chest as everyone was still laughing. This wasn't a laughing matter, but how could he explain that to them? None of them would understand, they weren't there, they didn't see her.

"Oh my God," Armin laughed in disbelief as he must've seen the way Eren's cheeks heated up. "You actually met a girl, didn't you?"

Everyone seemed to go quiet, waiting for an answer.

"I don't even know her name, okay," Eren said, tossing his hands up in defeat.

"Atta boy!" Reiner said, reaching up to ruffle Eren's hair. "I never thought I'd see the day where our Eren fell in love."

"Love means nothing with the way the world is right now," Jean said, jumping off the table and walking over to them. "We need to take our stand and show the government that the people need a say. That we need rights. What good is our life when its led under oppression and under a government that doesn't care about the people?"

"You didn't see her," Eren said shaking his head. He understood, he did. He believed in the same things Jean did but now, all of a sudden he had something else to live for too. "I never…I never thought I could feel as much as I did when she was there in front of me. I have to find her, somehow I just have to."

"Eren," Jean said, clasping his hand down on Eren's shoulder. "Our lives aren't what matters. We're fighting for a larger cause. No offence, but who cares about your lonely soul? We fight for the people who have no voices, for the people on the streets, people dying to just to make a living, this is for you, for me, for everyone."

"Here, here!" Connie cheered jumping up on one of the tables.

It was the thought of never seeing her again that was getting to Eren. He just had to see her again. Especially with General Pixis' health dropping so quickly, Eren knew Jean would want to start action the moment it was announced Pixis was dead. Eren believed in fighting for the people and he'd give his life for his cause but he had to see her just one more time. He had to know her name.

Jean gave Eren another pat on the shoulder before walking over to Armin to discuss more battle strategies.

"What did she look like, Eren?" Bertholdt's voice was soft just like his presence. Eren didn't even notice the tall boy sitting next to him until Bertholdt actually said something.

Eren closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to recall the beautiful face he knew he'd never forget. "She had black hair, as black night and…she was wearing a red and white dress like the dust of the dirt hadn't even touched it but it was her eyes. They were so dark but so warm, so kind and gentle. She just…" Eren looked up to Bertholdt who was watching. "She took my breath away. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Love'll do that to you."

Eren looked down the table, he hadn't even seen Annie sitting down at the end watching the whole scene. "Annie," he said, a sudden idea jumping into his head. He pushed his chair out and hurried over to the blonde girl he knew as long as all the other boys in the café. "Annie, your father was in the square today, were you with him? Did you see the girl I saw?"

Her eyes flickered up to him, her face almost unreadable. "Why?"

"Annie, please, I need to find her. I just want to speak with her, even just once."

She was quiet for a moment. "I saw her and I know her but what's in it for me."

Eren laughed aloud, trying to contain his grin but it was impossible. He had a chance; he might be able to see the girl again. His chest felt light, his stomach fluttering at the thought of touching the soft skin of her hand. "My eternal debt." He grabbed a hold of Annie's hands, his eyes watching hers. "And my forever thanks. I'll never know how to thank you if you can do this for me."

"Of course I can, moron," she murmured, looking away and pulling her hands away from his. She stood up to her feet and went to turn away from him. "I'll find you when I find her."

"Thank you, Annie," Eren said pulling her into a quick hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

She grumbled a "whatever" and quickly left the café which was pretty typical of Annie. She liked to help everyone here but she wasn't too much of a people person. Eren looked back to the boys who were all back on course, charting their plan for revolution. Everything seemed so much brighter now. He had a chance. He had a chance to see her again.

* * *

Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman. Annie could hardly believe the scrawny little girl she grew up with back at the Inn was living in such luxury. Mikasa barely even looked the same; she grew up to be a beauty, with dark hair and fair skin. She was like that princess in the books they used to read when they were little. Mikasa even had Eren's heart now, even if she didn't know it.

"Just a little farther now," Annie said, not turning back to see if Eren was still following or now, she assumed he was. The moon was high in the sky, the streets dark as Annie tried to take him through the richer part of town without looking suspicious. Luckily for him, she was good at getting around just about anywhere; which is how she found where Mikasa was living in the first place. It was unfortunate for Annie though who actually had to go through with bringing Eren to Mikasa.

The gates covered in vines and flowers nearly hid the whole house but Annie knew this was the place. She peered into the gates and sure enough, Mikasa was sitting on a garden bench in the front yard. She was wearing a different dress than she was this morning, but she still looked just as pretty sitting out under the stars. Annie didn't even have a chance.

She stayed off to the side behind one of the brick pillars as Eren slowly made his way to the gate.

"Annie, you're amazing," he murmured as his eyes looked in through the vines. He didn't stop until he stood at the front gate, his hands wrapping around on the metal poles. When Annie heard a gasp she knew Mikasa must've seen him.

It was quiet, everything was so still that Annie thought maybe Mikasa wouldn't come to him but when Annie did glance over Mikasa was standing in front of the gate, a surprised but wide smile on her face as she looked up to Eren.

"Hello," he breathed, watching her with such adoration it almost made Annie turn away.

"Hello," Mikasa said, her voice clear.

Eren said "Were you-" at the same time Mikasa started with "I didn't-" causing them both to cut off and laugh. Annie didn't think she ever heard Eren laugh like that before; it was so light and so carefree. He was happy.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," he said, reaching a hand up to run through his hair. "I'm doing this all wrong. I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Mikasa," she said, biting down on her lower lip but it did nothing to hide her smile.

"Mikasa," he said back, the name rolling off his lips. "I didn't know if I'd ever learn your name, let alone see you again."

"How did you find me? My father, he likes his privacy. I didn't know anyone ever knew we lived here."

"I had help from a good friend," Eren said, his fingers reaching carefully through the gate. His words made Annie's heart skip even if they were directed at another girl.

Mikasa looked down at his hand, then back up to his face before placing her fingers against his. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too." He leaned his head against the gate, carefully lacing his fingers with his. "I know we just met and I barely know you but there's just something that…it just…I feel…"

"Drawn to you?" Mikasa finished for him with a small smile of her own.

"Yes," he breathed, his eyes bright. "Like my life hadn't started until the moment I saw you in the square."

"Is it true? Can people really fall in love so fast?"

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know much of anything about love but I know I want to see you again, and again, and as much as I can. If that's how love starts then so be it."

Mikasa laughed a little. "I'd like to see you again too, Eren Jaeger, when there isn't a fence between us."

Eren got that silly, toothy grin on his face, the one that normally made Annie smile but now all it only send daggers to her heart. "I'd like to take you out tomorrow, though the park, or through the street, or even just right here if your father allowed it."

"I'd like that very much."

Annie looked away. She wanted to just leave; she did her good deed for Eren. He'd be happy with Mikasa. That was all there was to it. Annie turned to leave back the way she came, but a figure made her stop.

"Annie?" the voice hushed. "What're you doing here?"

Annie glanced back to Eren leaning his head up against the gate, still talking to Mikasa who was watching him with adoring eyes. Annie grabbed a hold of her father's arm and pulled him away from gate and around the corner of the house, right where she assumed the rest of his little pack of thieves were. Sure enough, they were standing there waiting for orders.

"Come to scout the place out yourself, aye, Annie?" one of them said getting a few chuckles from the group.

She crossed her arms against her chest looking up into the face of her father that looked so much like her own. "Do you mean to rob this place? Is that why're you're here?"

"Of course," he snorted. "Annie, do you know who this is? This is man who took Mikasa away all those years ago. I knew it the moment I saw him in the square today." Her father rubbed his hands together. "He has to have plenty of riches here. We'll get him back for what he did. Are you in or not?"

She hesitated for a moment. "There's nothing here, just the old man and the girl. Leave them alone."

Her father's face changed from amused to angry as fast as it always did. "Then run along, little girl."

Annie clenched her jaw. As tempting as the thought was she couldn't do that to Eren. He deserved to be happy. "Take one step closer to the house and I'll scream."

"You wouldn't dare." Her father reached out to grab a hold of her face but it was too late, Annie already opened her mouth, letting out the loudest noise she could.

It worked. The other thieves bolted, her father following but not without pointing at her. "You'll pay for this, girl." The effect was kinda lost as he ran away shortly after.

Lights turned on in the house, some kinda commotion going on; it was probably the man she woke up. Annie looked back over to where she left Eren. Mikasa looked panicked now, half of her looking like she was gonna run back into her house, but Eren's hand was on her cheek. He was telling her something but Annie couldn't hear it. She didn't dare walk back over until Mikasa was gone and even then Annie had to walk up to Eren watching after her with a love sick look on his face.

"Annie!" he exclaimed when he saw her, a hand clasping down on her shoulder and he pulled her behind the brick pillar so no one inside would see them. "Was that you? Are you hurt?"

Annie shook her head. "Someone was here."

He smiled again, but it only made her stomach clench. "Thank you, thank you for everything you've done. We should go, c'mon." He nodded his head as he started down the way they came, walking as quickly as he could.

Annie did like she always did and followed. She thought she always would, but she knew there would be one place she could never follow him; to the heart of another girl.

* * *

Levi knew this was coming. He knew it the moment he saw Officer Nile in the square with the Leonharts. Levi was found. This city was no longer safe and they had to leave, they had to find some place safe or everything would be taken from him. Mikasa would be homeless again and he refused to let that happen. She would not be taken from him.

Mikasa was used to moving, they did every so often but this time was the worst it ever had been. She came running back in the house breathless to which Levi thought was because of the scream; he thought she'd be relieved but it was the complete opposite. She cried. She cried and she told him no, she wasn't going.

Levi had no other choice but practically send her to her room to pack which she did but not without a temper tantrum worthy of a child. He had no idea what had gotten into her, that was until the next day when he was packing his own things trying to get her out first. When he went to tell Mikasa the carriage was ready out the back door she wasn't in her room where he thought she was. In a moment of panic, he thought she ran away but it only took one look out the front window to see she hadn't.

She was standing at the gate, a boy Levi never saw before standing on the other side. Her hands looked so small in the boy's as he held them through the gate. Levi could tell by the way her shoulders were hunched that she was crying again, or still if she never stopped from last night. His heart clenched as the boy spoke to her, his eyes never leaving Mikasa's. This was another day Levi always knew would come; the day she wasn't take from him by authorities but by the man she'd fall in love with.

So that was why she didn't want to leave.

It didn't change anything though. Levi had no idea who this brat was, if he could even take care of Mikasa or was just smitten by her pretty face. No, Mikasa was safe with Levi and that was it. She had to leave. He watched the boy raise Mikasa's hands to his lips pressing a kiss against her fingers. She turned away from him, walking back into the house, one hand reaching up to try and wipe away the tears falling down her face. If she saw Levi, she never let him know even as she walked past him back to her already packed up room.

Levi looked back out expecting for the brat to have taken off but he was still staring in through the gate, watching where Mikasa had been standing, his forehead against the metal bars. Levi turned away, going back to his own packing. It had to be this way. This was about Mikasa's safety first and foremost.

He tried to ignore the guilt swirling in his stomach as he put Mikasa in her carriage, and especially so when she wouldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry, kid," he grunted, hauling the last one of her bags in with her. "It's for the best."

Mikasa nodded but she still didn't say a word.

"I'll follow as soon as I can."

Another nod.

"Be safe, Mikasa."

She did look at him but he almost wished she did. He never saw such sorrow, such hurt in her eyes before. "You too, Levi."

The carriage was already heading down the road as he stayed in place watching it go.

"Extra! Extra! This just in!" a newsboy called from a street corner nearby. "General Pixis has died!"

Was Levi making the right choice? Of course he was, he told himself as he walked back into the house. Her safety was his priority; he took that on the moment he took her into his arms that cold, December night so long ago. It didn't stop him from feeling the guilt rise up the rest of the day as he gathered his finances, his possessions, everything they would need to survive. They needed to survive.

Night was falling. Commotion was in the streets but Levi didn't care to know why. He just needed to leave as soon as he could. It took him much longer than he would've liked to gather everything but just a few more minutes and he could call his carriage to follow Mikasa. That was until he looked up from his back door to see blue eyes staring at him.

"What do you want, brat?" Levi grunted at the girl who was standing just outside his back steps.

"I have a letter," she said with little to no expression. "For Mikasa."

Levi arched an eyebrow.

"I don't care to know if she's here or not, it's not from me." The girl held out the piece of paper towards Levi. "Will you see to it that she gets it?"

She looked familiar, like from a distant memory but Levi couldn't quite place it. "So you're delivering a note for someone? Why couldn't they just do it themselves?"

The girl shrugged. "He probably wanted to, but he couldn't leave. He trusted me to do it for him, so will you just give it to her so I can at least tell him that much?"

Levi eyed her for a moment. "Fine, get outta here," he said taking the paper from her hands.

The girl took a few slow steps back before turning to run down the street.

Levi watched after her for a second before flipping open the paper. It was in a neat scrawl, but one he didn't recognize. Granted, it only took the first line for Levi to suspect who it was from.

 _Mikasa,_

 _I don't know if this letter with reach you or not but I had to try. General Pixis has died and it's time for us to take a stand against the government and fight for our rights as people. Even just yesterday I would've given my life for this cause, for my friends, for the people of Wall Maria but today, my heart aches at the thought of leaving you._

 _I promise you I will find you when this is all over. I will come back from the fight even if it's just to see your face again, to feel your hands against mine. There's nothing that could keep me from you. Please know that._

Eren Jeager it was signed; so that was the brat's name. Not just any brat, one of the brats that thought they could take on all of Wall Maria's military officers for some idealistic cause. Levi wanted to throw the paper to the ground and never let Mikasa have it, knowing it would break her heart even more when he didn't come back to her. She would be okay; it was just some case of puppy love. Give it a month and she'd forget all about this kid.

But deep down Levi knew he was wrong. He knew he wouldn't live forever. Someone had to take care of Mikasa when he was gone, someone who could love and cherish everything she was. Levi turned back to his house, kicking the door open.

Shit.

He had all his things loaded onto a carriage that would be sent to where Mikasa was before putting on the simplest clothing he had and setting out into the night. It wasn't too hard to find the base of the revolution; it was where everyone was running from, a flimsy built barricade in an alleyway, guns pointing out into the night and who knows what kinda military shooters watching them. Levi wasn't stupid, he served in the military for a short time in his younger days, and he knew they would be watching these kids even if they hadn't let their presence be known yet.

Levi kept to the shadows of the alley before quickly scaling up the barricade, his hands up to let the children with guns know he meant no harm. A hand reached out to grab him pulling him down into the area behind the wall of furniture and garbage just as a gunshot went off behind him, narrowly missing a leg.

"Who're you?" the boy said, holding firmly onto Levi's collar.

"I was a soldier once myself," Levi said. "I thought I could help." He glanced around the area looking for the kid he actually came for but the boy who was holding onto him shook him a little.

"We already had a 'solider' come in to help, and it turned out he was a spy," the boy in the red vest spat. "We don't need anyone's help."

"That's not actually true, Jean, and you know it," a voice piped up.

Levi looked over to see the boy who had been standing outside his gate just this morning, Eren Jaeger. His eyes were a little red, his hands tightly gripping a rifle. He looked shaken, just like this kid, Jean did. They couldn't be more than sixteen, seventeen years old. They were children, what did they know of the world?

"We can't trust everyone," Jean said, looking back to Eren. "Look what happened when we did."

"We want the people of this city to help us, to come to our aid and help the cause," Eren said. "So he has, we should give him a chance."

Jean still looked conflicted but he let Levi go. "Connie, get him a gun."

A bald kid who was sitting on the barricade jumped down, an extra rifle in his hands. He tossed it to Jean who caught it and shoved it into Levi's hands.

"Then take care of the spy and we'll know if you're truly on our side or not," Jean said pointing towards the café behind them before walking back to the barricade.

Levi looked around the area seeing all the boys who belonged in a school, not on the street. He wasn't here to judge though. He walked over to the café, by where one body was laid on white sheets hastily taken from a bed it looked. It was the girl, the one who gave him the letter, her chest covered in blood from a gunshot wound. No wonder they looked shaken; they already suffered their first loss. She must've gotten shot coming back to tell Eren the letter was delivered. Hopefully, it taught these kids something. They weren't playing a game here. This was real life and real life wasn't always kind.

Levi stepped through the door into the café that looked like it was looted to build the crass barricade outside. There wasn't much left inside save for one man tied up in the center of the room, the man who Jean called the spy. The man turned his head just an inch to see who was coming in. It was all Levi needed.

"Nile?" Levi asked, raising the gun in his hands as he walked over to stand in front of the tied up man. He looked older than Levi remembered, even in the square the other day but that could've been because he was too focused on leaving with Mikasa and not staring at the officer's face.

"Figures," Nile grunted. "I came here to make sure these kids learned what happened when you oppose the system that rules you, when you break order, when you break the law. Figures you'd be here with these brats. Breaking the law is always what you were good at."

"You know nothing of my life," Levi said, aiming the rifle down. "You never have and you never will."

"Once a criminal always a criminal, Ackerman.I've hunted you so you could pay justice for what you did but it seems only injustice will be paid today," Nile said, nodding his head towards the gun. "Just get it over with."

One shot. One well aimed shot and it could be over. No more running, no more hiding. The only person who still hunted him would be gone. Levi tilted the rifle up towards the wall and shot, the bullet burying itself into the wood.

"Get outta here," Levi grunted, placing the rifle in his hands again.

Nile looked up, eyes narrowed like Levi insulted Nile by giving him a chance to live. Well, knowing him that's probably exactly what it was. "Giving me my life will not erase the crimes you did, what you have to account for."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a criminal I get it; don't think I don't know the things I've done." Levi would never forget what he did to get imprisoned, what he did when he was released, when he should've died but someone gave him a second chance. He had to pay that back. He reached down to undo the ropes that were holding Nile in place before stepping away, just in case he decided to dive for Levi. "Just go, save yourself before the brats get in here and you can be free to hunt me down till the end of your days or whatever it is you do for fun."

Nile stood up, looking a mix of angry and confused but without another word he turned and slipped out the back of the café, disappearing into the night. That very well might bite Levi in the ass when this was over, but whatever, it was the right thing to do. He turned to go back to tell the kid who seemed to be the leader that it was done but gunshots ringing out had Levi ducking back around the wall.

He looked out to see just about every boy who was there on the barricade shooting through the cracks and crevices. Bullets ricocheted off the front of the barricade, nothing slipping through which was really a miracle.

"No one is coming for you!" A voice shouted over the gunshots from the distance, someone on the military side. "You are alone! Give up the useless fight!"

"Keep firing!" Jean shouted on their side.

The boys listened, guns firing off rounds until it died down to silence once more. Levi came out from behind the wall of the café when most of the kids came down away from the barricade, only a few staying to keep watch.

"Is it done?" Jean asked wiping some sweat off his forehead as he approached Levi.

"It's done," Levi said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Jean nodded before turning back to the barricade. "Everyone rest while you can. Who knows how much harder they'll fight next time and we have to hold out for the people to come join our fight. Don't believe a word they say, the people will come."

The boys cheered in agreement but Levi didn't feel the same sentiment. He doubted anyone else was willing to risk their lives against the government and the military like these idealistic brats were.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Eren said from a little distance away, sitting down at the base of the barricade next to a blond boy.

"Ah, I'm okay," he said, looking over to Eren, the blond kid's hands practically shaking as he held the gun in his lap. "Never shot one of these before. I only worked out the battle plans not actually fighting in the battle.

"You're doing fine, Armin," Eren said, reaching up to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Annie."

Eren rubbed his hand over his forehead, smudging gunpowder on his skin. "Me too."

Levi took a seat on a crate nearby, the other kids doing the same though most all of them looked as nervous as Armin did. One blond kid, whose arms looked bigger than most of the boys here, pulled out a bottle of wine from a crate before popping the top and taking a long swig. He didn't even look old enough to be drinking.

"What's on your mind?" Armin asked, getting Levi's attention again.

Eren shook his head, eyes staring off in the distance. "It's nothing."

"It's her isn't it?"

Eren did look over to Armin that time. "I just met her. Just yesterday, that was the first time I ever saw her, ever talked to her, and learned her name. Now she's gone and I have no idea where. It was like my life got turned inside out and then ripped away from me." He sighed, looking down at the ground again. "I don't even know if she'll remember if I die here."

"Don't think like that," Armin said. "The people will fight."

Levi understood the meaning behind the kid's words, but even he didn't sound convinced that anyone was coming.

"Even so," Eren said. "You saw how fast it took. Annie was there and then she wasn't. That could've been me; I was the one who asked her to go. If I had gone to Mikasa, I'd be the one dead, not Annie."

Armin gave him a slight smile. "If you went you wouldn't have come back."

Eren snorted, but looked back over to Armin. "That's probably true."

"Try and get some sleep, okay? I'll keep watch for you," Armin said, clasping his hand against Eren's shoulder.

He nodded and watched Armin climb back up the barricade. Eren's eyes closed as he laid his head back against the uneven barricade, his gun in his lap. The kid with the wine bottle was passing it around to a few other kids, one of them choking and spitting it all out making everyone laugh. Boys, they were just boys; someone's children, someone's siblings, someone's loved ones.

Levi looked back to Eren who still had his eyes closed, chest moving rhythmically. He had to be Mikasa's age, no older than seventeen but when he was sleeping he looked so much younger. Where were his parents? Where was his family? Where were the people who used to tuck him in at night? Who chased away the nightmares? Who taught him to fight for what he believed in? Maybe they were gone like Mikasa's were; maybe he didn't have someone to come in and save him. Where did he live his life? What made him want to fight this impossible fight?

Levi didn't know. He didn't know anything about this kid save for the way Eren looked at Mikasa and the way she looked at him. Levi couldn't say he had ever really been in love before; he loved sure, but not in love. Still, he could tell, just watching them for that brief moment, they had the chance to have something special. Mikasa had a chance to have the kinda of love Levi could never give her, to have her own family, her own love. He wouldn't be here forever and he'd never want to leave her alone like she was when she was a child. If this was who she wanted, he'd keep Eren safe for her sake.

He looked up to the sky, the stars shining brightly above him, above them all.

 _Whatever higher power there was pulling on the strings of this life, please, spare this kid. Take my life if you have to but bring him back to his family, to his home, to Mikasa. Please. Bring him home._

When dawn came, and the early morning sun started to creep over the buildings it was still the same exhausted boys who had been here all night. Jean stood in the center of their area, his gun in his hands. He was probably wondering if they should go on without anyone coming to help or fight until the last breath. His eyes were focused just beyond the barricade, knuckles nearly white against the gun. All eyes were watching him, their leader no older than them.

"No one is coming for our cause," Jean said. "No one had the courage to stand up against the tyranny that commands our every move but we know better." He raised his gun over his head. "We fight. We fight and fight until someone finally makes a change."

The boys cheered raising their own guns in agreement. They believed in their fight enough to die for it, and for that Levi couldn't quite blame them. They were taking a stand; kids who knew nothing about anything, but they fought for what they believed.

With a loud burst of noise, wood off the barricade splintered, the ground shook, and black smoke filled the air.

"Cannons!" Connie hollered from the top of the barricade. "They have ca-"

He was cut off by another fire, rocking the barricade.

"Fire back!" Jean shouted but where he was Levi couldn't see between the chaos that rose up. Gunshots started to ring all around him, the boys taking place at the deteriorating barricade.

Levi reached out to grab Eren's shoulder as he ran towards the battle, pulling him back behind. "Watch yourself, boy," Levi grunted, aiming his gun at a military officer scaling the barricade.

It was too late though. They never had a chance. Another cannon shot off blowing a hole right through what was once the barricade they fought behind. Wood and debris flew everywhere. Levi turned away to shield his face from the sudden blast of smoke. He coughed and picked his head up again, only to see officers pouring through the hole. There were too many bodies already, too many young faces now lifeless before him and even more dropping as the officers' guns shot off.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, turning around where he left the kid what seemed like seconds ago but he was no longer there. "Eren!" He scanned over the area as quickly as he could look for that brown head of hair he had to protect for Mikasa.

There. Just a ways back towards the café. Some debris must've hit Eren, knocking him to the ground, a stray bullet in his leg, blood gushing down his pant leg. Levi pushed the wood off Eren's chest and grabbed a hold of the boy, throwing him over Levi's shoulder. There were screams, there were gun shots. Smoke was making it harder and harder to breathe, harder and harder to see. Officers had the only exit completely blocked.

Levi ran towards the café and out back where he let Nile escape to. More officers were headed up the dark alleyway. There would be no way to get out. There had to be something. Somewhere there had to be. Levi looked up and around, and then down towards the ground. He dropped to his knees in front of a grate imbedded into the ground off to the side of the alley; a drain leading deep underground. It was wide enough. It was their only escape. Using every bit of strength he had, he pulled the grate open. With one hand holding onto Eren and the other grabbing the ladder, Levi climbed lower and lower into the sewers under the city.

It was his worst nightmare, the smell already making him nearly vomit and he wasn't even done climbing yet. It wasn't just about Mikasa anymore. Eren was losing blood fast, not to mention the infection Levi was about to inflict on the boy. Eren would die if Levi didn't get him help; this boy who still had his whole life to look forward to.

Levi staggered under the weight, under the overwhelming stench of the sewer when his feet hit the bottom. He took one step down into the rushing waters and took another step, and another, and another. He would get them out of here.

* * *

It was so dark. It was dark and everything in Eren's body felt like it was on fire. Water was rushing over him, cold water that chilled him to his very core. Something was touching his hand, pulling and yanking. With a groan Eren opened his eyes. It was still dark but this time he saw a man, a man with blue eyes that looked so familiar.

"Annie?" Eren murmured.

The man jumped back, and suddenly the water was gone, like someone was lifting Eren up from where he was laying. He was still cold, even more so now that the he was out of the water but still soaking wet. He started to move, though he was almost positive he wasn't walking, not with the way his legs were in such pain, such overwhelming pain.

His eyes shut, darkness coming over him again as the pain started to make his head throb. Where was he? Was he dead? Would he ever see Mikasa again?

When Eren woke up again he wasn't wet and it wasn't dark. It was the opposite actually; it was so bright he had to close his eyes again. He tried to open them again, squinting this time. The sun was shining in through a nearby glass door that looked like it led out to the gardens. He was laying in a bed, a warm and soft one with clean sheets, everything looked so familiar like…like his own home. The one he left so long ago.

"Eren?" a soft voice called from nearby, a hand on his forehead that was softer than any of the sheets or the bed could ever be.

Eren flickered his weary eyes over to his bedside where the sight took his breath away. Mikasa was sitting there next to him, her fingers stroking over his face, a warm smile on her lips. He knew it was her, he'd never forget her face, the tone of her voice. "Am I dead?" he murmured leaning his face into her touch.

"You gave it a good try," she chuckled. "But you're very much alive."

Eren tried to push himself up but a sharp sting from his chest made him feel like he was gonna pass out again.

"Easy, easy," Mikasa said, reaching to a bowl by her side and grabbing a towel to rub some cool water on his face. "You broke some ribs, and your leg was wounded badly and then infected on top of it. You really are lucky to be alive."

Images of the battle flashed inside his head, the bodies of his friends falling in front of his eyes, the feeling of a bullet cutting through his skin. "Mikasa," he gasped, trying to get the images out of his head. "Please, tell me. What of my friends? What of the battle?"

She was quiet as she placed the rag back in the bowl and as she reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers. "I'm so sorry, Eren, you were the only one to survive."

The words cut into his heart in a way a bullet never could. Hot tears stung his eyes and he tried to choke back a cry but it didn't work. His friends, his brothers…they were all gone. Never would he hear their voices again, never would he hear the triumphant words, the talks of glorious revolution to change the world.

"Shhh, it's okay," Mikasa said, reaching a hand up to his face, to brush his tears away. "They fought for what they believed in, just like you."

"What was it for?" Eren said, turning his head to look at her, tears in her own eyes for the people that he'd never get to introduce her too. "What was all of it for if I'm here and they're gone? What was it for if nothing changed?"

"They loved enough to sacrifice themselves for their cause. There aren't many people like that in the world," Mikasa said. "Don't you think they'd be happy to know at least you're okay?"

Eren bit down on his bottom lip and nodded but it didn't stop the tears, it didn't stop the agony that he would never see them again.

"Everything is gonna be okay, son."

Eren blinked up to see his father at the other side of the bed, his mother standing next to him, tears in her own eyes. He was home? He had no idea how but he was home. It only made the tears fall faster, the cries hurt more. Mikasa never let go of his hand even when the tears stopped, and even when he found himself falling asleep again. She was still there.

Later, when he was able to sit up in bed and when Mikasa sat in bed with him, helping him with his food, he was told by his father another doctor contacted him to let him know the clinic was brought someone who the doctor was told was Eren Jaeger.

"The man who brought you to the doctor disappeared as quickly as he came," Grisha explained as he leaned up against the bedpost. "Only saying your name and that you needed help immediately. We were contacted since it was well known we were looking for our runaway son for a little while now."

Eren felt a little bit of guilt at the words but he continued to bite at the toast Mikasa had cut up for him.

"It wasn't until we brought you home for recovery," his father continued, this time was a small smile on his face. "That we found out you had the affection of this lovely girl."

"Dad," Eren murmured, feeling his cheeks heating up while Mikasa couldn't quite look him in the eye.

Grisha chuckled. "Her father said he had been helping his daughter find a young man who bore the same name as our son. We let them come in to see you and since Mikasa did such a good job taking care of you we offered her and her father a place here for as long as they'd like."

Mikasa looked up from cutting an apple into thinner pieces for Eren, a small smile on her face. It was impossible not to smile back at her. He had no idea how she did it, but she found him. She wanted to find him. That in itself was enough to make his chest feel warm. Where he lost so much in a matter of seconds, he gained so much in her.

She was a constant force in his life for the weeks of his recovery. Mikasa was always by his bedside reading to him, helping him with his food, making sure he had enough water, or just keeping him company. When he was ready to start walking again with the help of a cane she was by his side helping to support him as he tried to build up strength in his leg again.

Every day he fell more and more in love with her. Not only was she beautiful but she was so kind, to him, to his family, to the maids in the house. For some reason Mikasa always wanted to be with Eren, to be by his side and he really wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He admittedly didn't see too much of her father, Levi. He tended to keep to himself though sometimes he spent time in the gardens with Grisha and Carla, but Mikasa said not to worry, that he was a private man.

The weeks turned into months, Mikasa and father becoming a nearly permanent fixture in Eren's house. As the time grew longer his strength grew back little by little but that was mainly because he had the best nurse he possibly could've.

Mikasa nearly fell off her chair in the garden when Eren walked out to her, only using his cane for support. "Look at you," she exclaimed, placing her book down on the bench before rushing over to him, placing her hands on his arms. "You don't even need me anymore," she teased, a smile on her face.

Eren leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I always need you."

She smiled up at him, giving him a quick kiss back before turning to loop her arm with his. "Your father says it shouldn't be too much longer till you'll have your full strength back."

He started to walk down the path, though a little slower than he normally would've. "It's all thanks to that man who carried me away from the battle. I just wish I knew who it was."

Mikasa leaned her head against his shoulder. "Whoever it was I'm forever in their debt."

"So what do you plan on doing when I'm healed, hmm?" he asked.

She looked up at him arching an eyebrow. "I think the question is what _you're_ gonna do when you're healed. You'll have the world open to you again."

"Yes, I suppose I will," Eren said thoughtfully. "Though, I think the first thing I'd like to do is marry you."

Mikasa halted in her tracks, looking up at him with wide eyes. She looked so surprised he nearly laughed, well, that was until she started to hit him in the shoulder. "What kinda proposal was that?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," he chuckled, even though his heart was practically pounding through his chest. He held his cane tightly as he did his best to actually get down on one knee. When he looked up at her she had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring he had been keeping there for days now, waiting for the right time.

"It was my mom's. She gave it to me a few days after I woke up," he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile on his lips. "So, Mikasa Ackerman, the girl who stole my heart in the middle of a busy square in broad daylight, who helped me when I couldn't even sit up in bed, and who never left my thoughts in my darkest moments, will you marry me?"

She nodded, her eyes filling up with tears of her own. Eren had to coax her hand down from her face to actually get the ring on her finger before she had to help him get back up on his feet. Then her arms were around him, and her lips pressed to his and his future seemed so much brighter.

Time seemed to move so much more quickly but that could've been because his mother couldn't breathe for two seconds without planning another part of the wedding. Eren was glad for it though; he knew he put heartache on his family when he left them to join the revolution with his friends but now they could have not just one child to love, but two. The household was constantly moving around, constantly doing something to prepare for the day everyone wanted to celebrate. Eren was getting to the point where he didn't need his cane quite as often, and he didn't think he ever saw Mikasa laugh so much as she did now. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, well, except when Eren ended up face to face with Levi in the garden one day.

"Sit down, kid," he said, gesturing to one of the chairs.

Eren was heading back inside to do a fitting for his suit but he figured talking to his future wife's father was pretty important too; if he wasn't about to murder Eren that was. Levi was a pretty intimidating guy. "Oh, of course, sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Knock the sir thing off," Levi grunted sitting down across from Eren but Levi didn't say anything, he just stared down at the ground.

"I, um, I did went to let you know, you'll always have a home with us," Eren said. "Mikasa said you're the only family she has left, and I want you to know you can stay near us or with my parents. We're all family now."

Levi shook his head and look up to Eren, a distant look in the older man's eyes. "You'll take care of her. I've watched you with her, I have no concerns with that but there's something you have to know."

"Is it about Mikasa?" Eren asked, rubbing his hands slightly against his legs.

"No, it's about me." Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When I was a younger man, no older than you, kid, I was a thief. I know the things I've done, and I went to prison for those crimes. I paid my time and then I was released." He looked up at Eren. "I broke my parole to lead a better life, a life that led me to Mikasa but because of that I'm still a criminal. I could never tell Mikasa and let her understand the reasons of the past. I've already stayed to long here, if get caught here it would break her heart. I need to leave, but I need you to understand why you can't tell her why I'm leaving."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Eren asked, standing up to his feet. "She adores you, she'll never believe a word I say."

"It doesn't matter, this is for her sake." Levi said, also standing up. "Just let her know I love her, but I had to leave right away."

Eren's heart sunk. This would break her heart more than the truth about her father ever would but what could he do? This was her father's wish. He hesitated for a moment. "Okay, I will."

"I trust you to take care of her, kid."

Before Eren could assure Levi that Eren always would, no matter what he always would, the older man was walking away.

Levi was gone before dinner.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, it was more beautiful than Mikasa could have ever dreamed. She admittedly didn't pay too much attention to the people, the highly decorated church, as she walked down the aisle, her white dress flowing with every step. All she could see was Eren waiting for her at the end, the eyes she loved from the moment she saw them watching her. It wasn't until after he took her hands in his, after he promised to be with her till the end of their days and after she did the same, after the songs were song and after he gave her their first kiss as a married couple that Mikasa turned back to the people who had come to watch this day.

There were so many people there, all standing and clapping as Mikasa walked by Eren's side down the aisle. Save for some of the house staff and of course Eren's parents, she didn't recognize a single face. Mikasa was happy, she was the happiest she ever remembered being but her heart ached that Levi's face wasn't there in the crowd. A part of her hoped that he'd come back for this day, but he wasn't there.

Eren must've recognized the look on her face because the moment they were in the carriage to take them to their reception, he grabbed a hold of her hands. "I have no doubt he wanted to be here, to see how beautiful you look."

"You're biased," she said.

Eren chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "Wherever your father is, Mikasa, he's proud of you. He's happy even if he doesn't show it cause I'm pretty sure I've never seen him smile before."

Levi never really did; he had other ways Mikasa could tell he was happy by. Levi stepping away and letting her have her new life was something Mikasa knew meant he was happy for her, for them. Still, she wished he was here to share it with her. She almost didn't believe Eren when he told her that Levi had to leave, that there had to be something else but if it was all Levi said then that was all there was. She tried to find him in the weeks before the wedding but he was long gone wherever he went to.

If Carla outdid herself for the wedding the reception was even bigger and more elaborate. So much so that Mikasa had to stop and just stare the moment she walked in with Eren. He tugged on her hand laughing, telling her that Carla had been waiting since he was born to do this. The music started, and Eren pulled her into a dance. It was just them at first, just his eyes watching her, making her smile, making her laugh. For a moment nothing else mattered, it was like they were the only ones in the room. Mikasa never knew how she lived so long without Eren in her life. Other dancers swirled in around them, circling them, filling the dance floor.

Everything was perfect. Or it would be if the ache in her chest would go away. Why didn't Levi come?

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," an attendant said as he approached Eren. "But we have a bit of an issue."

Eren took Mikasa's hand in his, leading her off the dance floor as the attendant pointed over to a man, a blond man, lounging by one of the food tables and shoving silverware in his pockets. Mikasa gasped. What was he doing here?

"I'll be right back," Eren said letting go of Mikasa as he maneuvered through the crowd to approach the man.

Mikasa followed him through the people who didn't even seem to noticed something was wrong.

"Ah, Eren, my boy," Leonhart said, clasping his hand against Eren's shoulder. "Didn't know your family was so rich when you were slumming it in the streets with your friends."

"What do you want?" Eren said, shrugging the man's hand off.

Mikasa tried to get closer but people kept walking in her way, trying to congratulate the bride.

"Oh, you know," the man said, placing his hands behind his back. "Just thought I'd be the one to let you know you were marrying the daughter of a murderer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eren said. "I know the man, he is no murderer."

"But what you don't know is I happened to be right in the sewers under the barricade that night. I saw him carrying a corpse out. I know the man too, and I know what I saw."

Eren paused for a moment, but Mikasa couldn't get a good look at his face.

"I even have proof." The blonde man pulled out something, some piece of silver jewelry that Eren took in his hands, looking over it carefully. "See, pulled that off the body. So what do ya say, spare some silver to keep the mouth shut?"

Eren looked up from his hands, clenching the piece of jewelry in his hand. "Someone take this man out of here," he called turning away.

"Excuse me?" Leonhart said trying to slip pass some attendants who were now coming for him. "I'm offering you a deal, or I'll tell everyone that Levi Ackerman is a murd-" He never got the chance to finish, mainly because Eren punched him in the face, knocking the man to the ground.

Mikasa watched Eren wide eyed as he came back over, grabbing a hold of her hand and started to pull her through the hall. "Eren, what was all of that? Is everything okay?"

"We have to leave for a little bit okay?" Eren said, he paused at the front doors and held out the piece of jewelry to her. "This is my ring, my family ring. That man, Leonhart, he said he pulled it off the body Levi was carrying."

Mikasa had a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

Eren took her hand in his. "Your father saved my life, Mikasa, he brought me back to you."

* * *

 _Levi...Levi..._

The voice sounded distant in his head, like someone far away was calling him. He pulled the blankets tighter around him as he sat alone in the house he once called his. It wasn't even cold out but the infection he got from those sewers never quite went away.

 _Levi..._

Levi closed his eyes and he could almost see her standing in front of him. "Vita Ackerman," he murmured.

"Levi," she said with a smile. He couldn't say she looked the same, she looked better than the woman who he last saw dying in a bed dreaming of her daughter. She looked fuller, happier. "You raised my daughter in love."

"She's a good kid," Levi said. "She's marrying a good kid too."

"That's only thanks to you." She reached out to him and Levi could almost feel her hand against his shoulder. "You saved her."

"She looks like you, you know."

Vita only smiled at him.

"Papa!"

Levi's eyes fluttered open at Mikasa's voice, at the name she hadn't called him since she was a little girl.

"What're you doing here all alone?" Mikasa was in front of him, her white dress shinning against the flickering fire. She reached her hands out to take his. "You're freezing. Why did you go? We could've taken care of you."

Eren was next to her in a moment, kneeling down in front of Levi as well. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my word. Not when...not when it was you who saved my life. I owe you everything, my life, Mikasa. It's all thanks to you."

Levi closed his eyes again, Vita still there though this time she had tears in her eyes. "You've done well, Levi."

"You went there to look after him didn't you?" Mikasa said. "That's why you knew where he was, you gave him to the doctor who knew to call his father."

"I had to go make sure his dumbass didn't go breaking your heart," Levi said.

Mikasa laughed but her eyes were glistening.

"Did I ever tell you that you look just like your mother?"

She shook her head. "There's a lot of things you didn't tell me."

Levi sighed, but he didn't feel quite so cold anymore. "Yeah, I guess there is. There is one story, Mikasa, the one about the people who always loved you."

"We'll have plenty of time for that," Eren said, placing a hand on Mikasa's back as she started to cry. "There will be plenty of time to tell your story, Levi."

Yeah, plenty of time.

"You've done well, Levi," Vita's voice echoed in his ears.

He looked down at Mikasa, she was still holding onto his hands with tears rolling down her cheeks and Eren sitting next to her, his hand on her back for comfort though his eyes were glossy as he watched Levi. Mikasa, that small little girl he promised to take care of so long ago, was now a strong woman who was in the care of someone who loved her more than life.

Maybe Levi didn't do so bad after all.


	3. The Gods Vote How to Kill Us

_**Additional Pairing:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K+_

 _ **Words:**_ _9634_

 _ **Inspired by:**_ _The Prelude (Final Fantasy, Distant Worlds Version), Light Spirit's Message (Twilight Princess, Twilight Orchestra Version), Not Alone (Final Fantasy IX, Distant Worlds Version)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _So I promised myself I'd do something different and not do a Percy Jackson crossover but I am weak. So this will be based around Greek Mythology, where there's a special camp for demigods to train and live safely from the creatures that hunt them. If you haven't read Percy Jackson do yourself a favor and go read all of them now. I don't care how old the target audience is supposed to be, I'm 26 years old and Percy Jackson is one of my all-time favorite series (including Heroes of Olympus too cause the sequel series is just as wonderful and longer!)._

 _Also I did want to cover a few main points so this is one of two of the week fics that are broken up by age so I can span over years the events I wanted to take place :3 It's not super heavy on the myths since I wanted to focus on their growing relationship, but Eren struggling with being claimed by his goldly parent is also a focal point ^^ The title is a chapter title from "The Titan's Curse"._

 **The Gods Vote How to Kill Us**

 _(Day 3 – Mythology)_

 _ **10 Years Old**_

Eren didn't know how long they'd been running, he didn't know how much longer they'd have to run. Mikasa's hand was sweaty against his as he held onto her and making sure they didn't get separated. Armin was by Eren's other side, a book tight in the blond's hands as he panted trying to keep up. Eren glanced over his shoulder, nothing seemed to be following them as they ran through the woods but nothing was safe. Nowhere was safe.

He didn't know why he took his friends out of the city, why he was running them aimlessly through the woods. All he knew is if they stopped running they'd be dead. Creatures like Eren had never seen followed them everywhere they went, and it was clear it wasn't to be pet like a stray dog. The bloodlust was so clear in their eyes as they hunted Eren, Armin, and Mikasa that Eren could only keep them running or he'd lose the only people he had left in the world.

A loud crack of thunder made Eren jump. He skidded to a stop Armin and Mikasa huddling around him. Huh, the sky didn't look like it was gonna storm; in fact Eren could see all the stars up above now that they had left the city lights behind. Lightning shot down, illuminating the sky and the forest.

"We need to find shelter," Armin said, glancing behind them.

"I know, I know," Eren said. But how would they find shelter in a forest? This was such a bad idea, why did Eren even decided to come in here. Now they were lost, alone, and had no way to survive.

"We have to go," Mikasa mumbled, tugging on Eren's hand.

Eren looked up to her, following her gaze behind them. Sure enough, a large, hunkering dark figure was off in the distance, nose in the air as if it was sniffing…for them. Eren grit his teeth and started to run again, Mikasa and Armin following. Where we they gonna go? What were they gonna do? Eren wanted to cry. All he wanted to do was go back to the way life was. His mom would know what to do, she always knew what to do and she always took care of them. What were they supposed to do now that she was gone?

Thunder roared again, lightening cracked down. It illuminated the forest again but this time instead of stopping Eren saw something in the distance. It was brief since the light didn't last that long but he saw a gate of sorts in the distance. Maybe, just maybe there was some kinda shelter they could hide in until whatever it was hunting them left.

"Keep running," Eren said, tugging Mikasa along but Armin was already starting to fade, his breath heavy as he struggled to keep up. Eren reached back to grab a hold of his friend's arm, pulling him up with them. "I saw something!" Eren shouted over another burst of thunder.

Lightning struck again and this time Eren could see the gate. There was something written in stone on top, letters that at first looked ancient but quickly turned readable. Camp Rose, the words said.

The creature roared behind them, clearly on their trail. Even if this place was abandoned at least there'd be shelter, places to hide. They had no other choice. Eren nearly threw Mikasa and Armin in through the open gate, his feet catching on a rock and knocking him to the ground. Eren choked as he rolled over, the beast with curled horns, and red eyes charging him. He tried to move but he was frozen in his spot watching the creature charge him.

A hand grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him back, the beast hitting someone kinda invisible fence or something because it stopped dead in its tracks, hissing and growling. Eren stared wide eyes up at the monster that almost ate him, or whatever monsters do to kids.

"Well, you kids sure lucked out didn't you?"

Eren was still trying to catch his breath when he looked up to see a woman standing in front of him. Mikasa and Armin were sitting on the green grass nearby looking just as surprised. "W-what happened?" Eren asked the woman.

She looked kind, a warm smile on her face, her short auburn hair shining against some of the torchlights that lined the area. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, a sword on her back. She crouched down in front of Eren, reaching up to brush some of his hair out of his face, like his mother used to. "We didn't know you kids were even out there until recently, but it looks like you found us before we could get to you."

"What are you talking about?" Eren wanted to back away but the woman gave off such a calming presence that he found his heart rate starting to slow down, his panic subsiding.

"Did you have someone who was watching over you kids?" the woman asked.

Eren swallowed. "My mom, she took care of us after Mikasa and Armin's parents died."

The woman nodded but didn't ask anything else. "I'm Petra, by the way. You had a nasty minotaur after you, kid, I'm glad you found us before it could get to you. You're safe here."

"Excuse me," Armin piped up, his voice small. "Where is here?"

Petra stood up and grinned. "Camp Rose, of course, a place for demigods to live in safety and peace."

Eren blinked at her. Demigods?

Petra clicked her tongue. "Oh, you don't know do you. Well, you made it through the gate so all of three of you have a godly parent, only demigods can step foot in Camp Rose. Ever meet your dad, kid?"

"Um, no, Mom said he left us."

"Well, true in a sense. Gods and goddess come and go," Petra said. "But they claim their children when the time is right so if you stick around I'm sure you'll get to know who your dad actually is."

Eren looked over to Armin who looked surprised but not disbelieving and Mikasa didn't betray any emotion at all.

"It's safe here, I promise," Petra said, her warm smile back on her lips making Eren feel at ease.

"Whose your parent?" Eren asked hesitantly. He didn't know if he bought all of this but there had been weird creatures hunting them since his mom died…where they the ones from myths? Or what Eren always thought were myths at least.

"Aphrodite is my mother which comes in handy when scared kids come in. I tend to get called to watch the borders so I can keep them relaxed." She winked at him. "Why don't you come with me, I'll take you to meet Erwin, he runs the camp." Petra reached her hand out towards Eren. "I know he'd love to meet you three, maybe he can help explain a little more."

"Is he a demigod?" Armin asked.

Petra chuckled. "No, he's something a little different." She nodded her head down towards the camp. "C'mon, why don't we show you three around? It's late so our campers are all asleep but that doesn't mean everyone is."

Eren stood up to his feet with Mikasa and Armin following his lead like they always had. Eren still didn't know what was going on, or if any of this was real but they were clearly safe in here, safer than out there. He needed to think about Armin and Mikasa's safety too. Right now staying here was their best bet. "Okay," Eren nodded.

Petra smiled as she placed her hands on her knees leaning over so she was more at their level. "Your mom did a very good job hiding you three from danger while she was alive. Let us take over for her, okay?"

Eren didn't think about it like that; that his mom could possibly know about all of this but the monsters didn't start chasing them till after she died. She always told him he'd be the one to watch over Mikasa and Armin when the time came…could she of known?

Petra reached up to ruffle Eren's hair. "C'mon, let's go see Erwin." She started to head down the hill to the camp, Eren scrambling to follow and that's when he saw it.

The camp was huge, leading all the way down to the biggest river Eren had ever seen. There was a huge house off to the side which is where he assumed they were being taken too, but there was a whole section of cabins lined up across from each other, a medical bay, an entire area for training including, stables, and so much more that Eren couldn't even see from where he was.

He was beyond stunned. "Whoa."

 _ **11 Years Old**_

Eren ran through the familiar woods, sword in his hand, the light armor he wore clanking as her ran. He really wished it wouldn't make quite that much noise but whatever, what else could he do? Well, maybe not run when he was trying to move undetected, but it wasn't like he had all the time in the world. His team was counting on him.

He jumped over a log that was in the way and kept going, all the way till he reached the river bank. Eren quickly looked behind him but no one was following him, not from his team or the other team. He stuck his toes in the water to let the water nymphs know he was there. Sure enough a head popped out of the water, giving him a mischievous grin. Eren learned pretty early on in his days at Camp Rose any of the nature nymphs tended to be sneaky but this was a camp activity so at least he knew they couldn't trick him like they usually did just to tease.

"Ah, Eren Jaeger," she said. "Did you figure out the riddle all by yourself?"

"Hell no," Eren snorted. "Armin did, he just told me where to go."

"Hmm," the nymph grinned. "Armin Arlert is a smart one isn't he? Sending you all the way out here once he realized what the riddle meant to elude the other's before they could work it out too."

"Yeah, he's smart, I know, can we move on with it please."

"So impatient," she tsked but she rose her hand to his, dropping down some pearl or something.

Eren didn't really know why or what it was, he just did was he was supposed to so his team could win. "Thanks!" he said, closing his hand around the pearl, and taking back off the way he came. He seemed to get back a lot faster than he got all the way out there in the first place but when the familiar green shirts started showing up in the woods all around him, looking for the goal of the game, he knew he was close.

Armin was sitting on the ground near the border of camp and the woods, Mikasa standing next to him looking around for any sight of Eren probably, and Marco was hanging around as well. That wasn't too surprising; Marco was one of their first friends in camp. Since kids who hadn't gotten claimed when to stay in Hermes' cabin and Marco was a son of Hermes and their age, they got to be friends pretty quick.

"I got it!" Eren announced, only when he was close enough for his friends to see him.

Armin jumped up to his feet, other kids circling around to see if Eren really did have it or if he was just lying. That was kinda rude, Eren didn't lie _that_ often. He opened his hand to show Armin the shining pearl the nymph gave and dropped it into Armin's hand. "That's what it was right?"

Armin looked up to Petra who was leading the game. He held it out to her, so she could examine it.

"Ah, very well done, Armin!" Petra smiled, ruffling Armin's blonde hair. "You figured out the answer to the riddle was a pearl given by a water nymph and you managed to keep the other team off your trail but placing false hints, and leading them in the opposite direction while you sent Eren off in search of what you needed. You're a clever boy." She blew her whistle getting all the kids who were in the nearby vicinity to look up. "Red team wins!"

Everyone who was on their team started to cheer. Eren went to hug Armin for being so smart and getting them a victory against Jean's stupid team but Eren halted in his tracks.

Armin was grinning wide, it was clear he was incredibly happy for the win, his eyes looking down at the pearl in his hand. He didn't even notice the light that came up around him, the figure of an owl sitting in an olive tree shining above his head.

"Oh, Armin." Petra seemed to be the first one to say something. "Look, your mother has claimed you as hers."

Athena, those were her symbols Eren knew. Well, that made complete sense. Now that he thought about there really was no other god or goddess that Armin could've been born from. Eren couldn't help but smile when he saw Armin's face light up, even as the symbol faded from above his head. He was the first one of them to get claimed, that was a big freaking deal.

"Good for you, buddy," Eren said clasping his arm around Armin's shoulders. "You did Athena proud."

"I can't believe it," Armin said looking up to Eren. "I lived with my granddad and your mom for so long I didn't even know my parents, but now….I at least know who one of them is."

"I'm happy for you, Armin," Mikasa said giving him one of her small smiles while Marco clasped onto Armin's other shoulder. Some of the other kids were pushing through to congratulate Armin but Petra put her hand on Armin's head, making the incoming crowd stop.

"Why don't we go tell Erwin, hmm? Then we can go about moving your things into Athena's cabin."

Armin nodded before turning to wave goodbye to his friends so he could follow Petra up to the main cabin where Erwin and Levi usually where. Eren waved back still smiling at his best friend but inside Eren felt his stomach clench. Armin had to leave the cabin now, he actually had a parent who was looking down and thought "My son did me proud today". Why were Mikasa and Eren left behind? Did they not make their parents proud?

"Eren?"Mikasa's concerned voice made him look over to her. Most everyone had left the area, heading back into camp after today's excitement. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with us, Mika?" Eren grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest. "Why don't our parents care?"

Mikasa was quiet for a moment. "I don't think it's they don't care but maybe it's not the right time yet. Armin was here for months and Athena only just claimed him. We just have to wait our turn."

"What if our turn never comes? What if we never do anything good enough for our parents to notice us?"

She shook her head. "You'll do something great, I know you will. You'll make your father very proud, just like you always made your mom proud."

Leave it to Mikasa to make him feel better. She always did have that way about her. Maybe she was a daughter of Aphrodite and she could charm people like Petra. Eren knew it was his father who was the godly parent but Mikasa lived with who she thought was her mom and dad so she had no idea which parent was which. It was possible to be anyone Eren supposed but then she'd have to leave the Hermes cabin too and leave him alone. Eren didn't think he was ready for that yet.

"Oh no," he groaned, a thought coming into his mind. "If we want to visit Armin we have to go into Jean's cabin too now."

Mikasa snorted. "I'm sure Armin will come visit us. He's only a few cabins away now that's all. We'll still see him every day."

Yeah, she was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, Armin looked so happy when he found out, how could Eren really be upset?

 _ **12 Years Old**_

Eren couldn't believe it, but even as he watched practically the whole camp swarm around Mikasa he still couldn't believe it. How did she win? Some of the people they were up against had lived here for years, trained for years but she won. She actually won the first tournament she ever played in and Eren barely scraped by for a few rounds.

Mikasa was looking around like she was searching for him, but he had already thrown his sword and shield to the ground and was walking away from the arena. It wasn't fair. Why did he bother even staying at stupid Camp Rose if everything he did was a disappointment? Eren didn't want to stick around and see Aries or whoever claim Mikasa as their daughter, leaving Eren alone again.

Armin was always busy reading all these new books about his mother and about tactics and all these things Eren could barely follow. So he tried focusing on training to see if that would be his niche but no, obviously Mikasa already had that down. Eren couldn't remember a time he felt more useless.

He threw himself down on the bank of the river, looking up at the sky that looked like it was starting to storm. Whatever. Maybe the storm would wash him away somewhere that his mom was still alive. Where he knew at least one parent loved him.

"So is throwing a temper tantrum better than congratulating your friend on her win?"

Eren looked back to see Levi standing behind Eren in the sand. He shrugged in response, picking at some weeds in front of him. Levi was the head counselor, one of the first people Eren met his first night here. As a son of Aries Levi was not someone to be trifled with but Eren wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Levi didn't seem to care because he came to stand next to Eren, also watching the storm clouds rolling in, and distant thunder crackling. "So our goal here is to hurt your friend's feelings instead is that it?"

Eren grunted. What did he know about it? "Mikasa is fine. She had everyone else." He looked up at Levi. A part of Eren didn't want to know but at the same time he needed to know. "Did she get claimed?"

"No, and that's probably the least of her concerns."

"What concerns?" Eren snorted. "She won the tournament, she gets to be the victor and all that crap. She's better than me, what else is there to say."

"How long have you known her, brat?"

Eren shrugged. "Since we were nine."

"And do you think that's how she feels about you?"

Guilt swirled in Eren's stomach. Mikasa never would, nor would she have reacted the way he did if he was the one to win. "No," he mumbled.

"Then why the hell are you throwing a pity party? Get off your ass and go congratulate your friend." Levi leaned down to pull at Eren's ear until he was standing up.

"I just don't wanna lose my friends, alright," Eren said, crossing his arms against his chest as he looked up to Levi. "Armin's got where he belongs and Mikasa will too any day and that just leaves me."

"Kid," Levi said, putting a hand on Eren's head and leading him away from the river. "The only way you're gonna lose your friends is if you keep acting like a selfish ass."

Eren supposed Levi was right, not that Eren would ever say it though.

Mikasa wasn't in the arena when he got back, instead Eren found her curled up in her bunk which was right below his in the Hermes' cabin. She had her eyes closed but Eren knew she wasn't sleeping, for the amount of times she fell asleep in his bed he knew how she looked when she was.

"Why aren't you out celebrating?" Eren asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Mikasa glanced up at him; her eyes looked surprised but she didn't move much. "Didn't feel much like it."

He wasn't sure if it was how he reacted or because no one claimed her as a daughter after her win but Eren hated seeing Mikasa like this, even if it was his fault. "Screw some parent we've never met, I'm proud of you, Mika, you did really good today."

Her smile started to pull across her lips. "Thank you, Eren."

He couldn't help but smile back, his chest feeling so much lighter. That was more like it.

 _ **13 Years Old**_

"How are we supposed to do our mission if we can't even find where this kid is," Eren groaned, tossing his arm over his eyes as he laid down on the forest floor.

"We haven't been looking that long," Armin said, back propped up against a tree they were camping by. "Also, imagine if we had to do this in the city? It would be so much harder to find her and imagine all the creatures who'd be after her in the city. Be thankful she only lives in the country."

"Thankful?" Eren propped himself up on his elbows to look over to Armin. "We've been wandering around farmland for days now and haven't seen anything, not even a creature to send back to Tartarus."

"She's out here, Eren, and it's our duty to find her and bring her to safety."

Eren groaned. Why couldn't it have been something exciting? No, go find the girl and bring her back to camp so she doesn't get eaten or whatever. Granted, he probably would've been thankful if someone came and found him when he was lost and scared, being hunted by things he didn't understand. "What's her name again?" he sighed reaching up to rub his forehead.

"Sasha," Armin answered. "Sasha Braus."

Eren stared up at the clear sky; at least it didn't seem like it was gonna storm anytime soon, that was all they needed. Hopefully they could find this girl quickly, and before something else found her. "I'm gonna go find, Mikasa, okay?" Eren said jumping up to his feet.

"Alright, but try not to wander too far okay?"

"Kay, Mom."

"Eren," Armin whined but Eren was already walking away.

Mikasa said she just wanted to take a look around to see if she could find any traces of people or creatures being here and she was tough so Eren didn't mind letting her go off on her own. That didn't mean he wasn't gonna go look for her though. She couldn't have wandered off too far since it really hadn't been that long, but who knew with Mikasa.

Eren stepped out through some bushes, the sound of a river rippling in the near distance. It was a clearing of sorts before the actual river but before he could step out into it the sight made him freeze.

There was Mikasa alright, she was standing just in the water, her shoes kicked off to the side of the bank. She was crouched down her fingers reaching out to touch a bright flower that was growing in the water bank. There was a small smile on her face, the sunlight shining against her dark hair and Eren just felt his breath get taken away. Sure, Mikasa was always pretty but he never noticed how…that…that she was so beautiful. Yet here she was, just being herself with no one else around and Eren couldn't take his eyes off of her.

A few swans swam by behind her but Mikasa still had her eyes on the little flower in front of her. A light shone around her and a beautiful rose started to glow above her head. Eren blinked, in awe of what he was seeing. There with only him as a witness, Aphrodite was claiming Mikasa as a daughter. Even though he was surprised it was happening, he wasn't surprised who her parent was. Everyone thought it was Aries when Mikasa turned out to be so good in battle but Eren couldn't ever really get behind it. Mikasa was gentle, she was strong and she kicked his ass in training, but she was almost like the flower she was still looking over. Not all strength came from war, some strength came love and compassion which is what Mikasa always had.

"Hey, Mika," Eren said softly as to not scare her.

She did jump a little but she looked over to him, her forehead furrowed.

"Look up," he told her. If he thought she looked beautiful before, it was even more so when Mikasa saw that Aphrodite must've looked down and saw the girl who grew up to be so beautiful inside and out.

Eren felt a sting of jealousy that now he really was the one who was left behind but when Mikasa ran over to hug him in happiness he couldn't find it anywhere in his heart to be anything but happy for her.

 _ **14 Years Old**_

Four years. He had been at Camp Rose for four years and he was still sitting at the Hermes' table for dinner with kids who were younger than him waiting for his dad to just claim him already. Erwin told Eren not to worry the last time he went to the centaur to ask for advice. Erwin said he'd seen kids older who still hadn't been claimed, that the gods didn't always have the time to see all their children and that it would happen. Eren was beginning to think maybe he was just too much of a disappointment to actually get acknowledged by his dad.

Eren looked around the area and all he saw were all his friends whose parents wanted them. Armin had his notebook out at Athena's table going over something with Jean and some of the other kids there; Sasha was shoveling down some food with the other Apollo kids; Connie was tinkering with some machine at the Hephaestus table making a few of the kids there laugh; Annie was just eating but the Aries kids tended to keep to themselves; even Marco who technically was at Eren's table was talking to one of his Hermes' cabin mates about something. Historia was waving at Mikasa from the Aphrodite table and though Mikasa waved back, she came over to sit across from Eren.

"How was training?" she smiled at him, putting him at ease some.

"Eh, it was okay," Eren shrugged.

"Eren," she said, her voice gentle and soothing. Eren had to wonder if she was using some charmspeak or if she just always had that effect on him. "You aren't still worried about your father claiming you are you?"

"C'mon, Mik," Eren said, picking at his food. "Sasha was here for like a week last year and Apollo claimed her. Connie's only been at camp for a few months and he was claimed. I've been here for four years and nothing." He sighed, his eyes meeting hers. "Maybe this was a mistake and I was let in by some fluke."

Mikasa chuckled a little bit as she reached for a roll.

"Oh, I'm glad to know the fact that I'm mortal when everything thinks I'm a demigod is so funny."

"Eren," she said. "You're a demigod, you can't get in the gate if you aren't and you've been back and forth through it plenty of times. You know how the gods can be."

Yeah, fickle as hell and don't give a damn about their kids. Thunder cracked in the distance making Eren look behind him towards the river. He didn't think a storm was coming in at all today; normally he could tell which was weird yeah. He just could feel when the air changed over, when the clouds would move.

"Maybe your father is just waiting for the perfect time to tell everyone you're his son."

"Or I'm just an embarrassment to his name."

"That's not true," Mikasa said. "Don't make me get Armin over here to tell you too."

Armin could be worse than Mikasa in this regard, might be best to listen to her. Granted, it was almost always better to listen to Mikasa, not that he was gonna tell her that though.

"Alright," Eren sighed. "You win. What're we doing tonight? It's your turn to pick."

"Oh, um," Mikasa's face flushed a little bit which was weird, cause every night after dinner her, Eren, and Armin always hung out. It was how they got their time together now that at least two of them were busy honing in their traits their parents gave them most days. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk down the river?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Eren said. "As long as it doesn't storm."

Mikasa's forehead furrowed. "The sky is clear though."

Eren looked back at the sky and sure enough, it was perfectly sky. Huh, he swore he heard thunder a little earlier. Well, whatever. If Mikasa wanted to walk that was fine. It'd be nice to get away from camp for a little while anyway especially with just Armin and Mikasa.

"You're growing out your hair," Eren noted as he leaned over to eat some of his food.

Her face flushed a little again as she reached for the ends of her hair. "Yeah, I thought I'd do something different with it."

"Looks nice," he said reaching up to grab a roll. He had no idea what were in these rolls but they were the best part of camp.

"Oh, th-thank you," she said, a smile pulling at her lips.

Mikasa had been looking different over the course of the year, and Eren wasn't really sure what changed but there was something about her that was different. Maybe it was all the time she had to spend with the other Aphrodite kids now but she just looked…different, Eren couldn't really quite place it. It wasn't bad, she was still as beautiful as always but there was just something else there.

"Ohh, what's this," Marco said in a near sing song voice turning his head towards Eren. "Are you getting better at flirting, Eren?"

"Get outta here, dumbass," Eren grumbled, pushing Marco's laughing face out of his but for whatever reason Eren felt like his cheeks were on fire. "That's Mikasa."

"I know who it is," Marco said. "Do you?"

"You're such an idiot."

"I'll see you after dinner okay?" Mikasa said, picking up her her half eaten plate and heading back the way she came.

"Was that really necessary?" Eren grunted, watching after Mikasa as she walked away.

Marco was laughing which didn't help. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, Eren, it's cute on you."

"Goodnight, Marco," Eren grumbled picking up the remains of his food and leaving the table too. He wasn't blushing that was stupid. It was just Mikasa. That's all. Just Mikasa.

Then why did his stomach feel like air nymphs were flipping around in it?

 _ **15 years old**_

"Hey, have you seen Mikasa?" Eren asked leaning over from the tree branch he was laying on to Armin who was sitting on the ground looking up from his book.

"No, why?" Armin asked, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Eren shrugged, dropping an arm down over the branch as he laid there. "Just wondering."

Armin rolled his eyes. He looked so much older now than when they first found Camp Rose. He had to wear glasses now, and he grew his hair out longer, choosing to keep it pulled back in a small ponytail. It made him look older and wiser which as a son of Athena Eren supposed it worked for Armin. "Go on, go find her."

"Who said I wanted to?" Eren mumbled, but the fact that he felt so incomplete without Mikasa there with them clearly said otherwise. He knew nothing bad happened to her, but that didn't mean he still wasn't worried about her. She was always with Eren and Armin in their free time, so why hadn't she come to find them?

"You did, when you asked where she was."

Eren snorted in response and rolled over on his back on the thick branch, eyes looking up at the sky.

"Maybe she's with some of her other friends," Armin said.

"Like who?" Eren's chest clenched at the thought. Who could she be hanging out with that she liked more than him and Armin? They were her best friends. Not that she couldn't have other friends...just that...why wasn't she here?

"I dunno, Jean said he was gonna try and see if she wanted to hang out today, maybe that's where she is."

That time Eren's stomach turned, his hands clenched against the tree. The thought of Mikasa hanging out with Jean instead of Eren was just...no."Why?"

"Really, Eren?" Armin arched an eyebrow. "He's got a crush on her, I thought you'd even be able to tell that."

Eren jumped out of the tree so fast he nearly lost his footing when he hit the ground. No, no way. Jean wasn't really a bad guy; he was Armin's cabin mate and Jean really wasn't as annoying as he used to be but him with Mikasa? No way. No way in all of the underworld. Eren would let the Titans back out before he let Jean think he stood a chance with Mikasa.

"Eren, where're you going?" Armin called but Eren was pretty sure he didn't need to answer.

The sun started to disappear as a few storm clouds rolled in over camp. Eren really only noticed because he felt the air change from warm to cool real quick as he walked from the outskirts of the training fields back into the camp area.

He just couldn't even believe it. Would Mikasa really pick Jean over Eren? Well, over him and Armin that was. A part of Eren asked so what if she did? She was more than welcome to have other friends, to date guys if she wanted to. He knew that, he did, but the thought only made his chest clench up more, made anxiety bubble up in the pit of his stomach. No, he couldn't lose her, not after all this time not to someone else. Eren knew it was okay for her to be with other guys but at the same time he didn't want any part of it.

A deep rumble of thunder filled his ears when he saw Mikasa standing off to the side of one of the cabins, Jean leaning up against the side of the building and a smile on his face as he talked to her. Lightening cracked off in the distance. Who the hell did Jean think he was?

"Hey, there you are, Mikasa," Eren said, trying to keep his voice light, despite the way hs hands were clenched into fists at his side.

Mikasa looked up, a little surprised, but she still waved and smiled. "I was just coming to find you," she said. "Jean just wanted to talk for a moment."

Eren took great satisfaction that she was in fact coming to find him and that shit eating grin from Jean's face fell pretty quickly.

"And I'd like to keep talking to her if you don't mind," Jean said clearly trying to shoo Eren away.

Another roll of thunder. Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

"Huh," Mikasa said, looking up at the sky. "Those clouds came in really fast, do you think it's gonna rain?"

"Maybe," Jean said, before Eren could answer. Jean shot Eren an annoyed looked and turned to face Mikasa completely, like Eren wasn't even standing there waiting for her to come with him. What an asshole.

A sharp gust of wind blew through, jostling their hair and clothing.

"But like I was saying, the campfire next week, I was wondering if maybe..." Jean paused, a hopeful kinda sappy shitty look on his face. "If maybe you'd wan-"

"Hey, Mika, c'mon," Eren said through his clenched teeth, nodding his head back the way he came. "If its gonna rain we should go get Armin. We can hang out in my cabin, it shouldn't be too crowded."

Jean turned to scowl at Eren, but he didn't care.

Lightning crackled so close it made the hairs on his skin rise.

"What is your damn problem?" Jean practically hissed. "Can't you see I'm trying to talk to her?"

"Jean, it's okay," Mikasa said, not quite stepping between them but making it clear they needed to stop fighting. "I appreciate your offer but I already promised I'd go with Eren and Armin, we do every year."

Now it was Eren's turn to look smug. She chose him over Jean. Okay, Eren and Armin but still.

Jean's fists were in the collar of Eren's shirt before he could even dodge it. "You're a real asshole you know that?"

Eren tried to move but Jean had him good. Thunder rumbled in the air sounding almost too close to be in the sky. "Let me go, idiot. It's not my fault she wants to go with me."

It must've been what he said, cause Jean looked even angrier than before. "Who says you have the right? You never even look twice at her, and now, now of all times you decide to think you can shove yourself into her life? What have you ever done for her?"

Eren's eyes narrowed as his hands came up to Jean's, ripping them off Eren's shirt. Images of Mikasa scared and alone, cowering from a beast triple her size who killed her parents and was coming for her, holding her hand as they ran and ran from creatures of all sizes. Mikasa crying alone at night in the Hermes' cabin because of nightmares, him trying to comfort her when she slipped into his bed. The times he made her laugh, the times he carried her back to bed when she trained too much, the way she still slipped into his bed from the Aphrodite cabin when she couldn't sleep and when she smiled at him when she woke up in the morning.

"No one knows Mikasa better than me," Eren spat, taking a step forward towards Jean. Lightning cracked so loudly Jean jumped, his eyes turning fearful as he looked up to the sky. "I'd do anything for her, I'd give my life for her. Could you say the same?"

Jean was backing up, his hands held up. "Just calm down okay."

"Eren." Mikasa's voice was soothing and it made him look over at her as thunder rolled in the distance. "Lookup."

When he did, all he could see was storm clouds swirling over the area and only this area. The wind was hissing around them, a strike of lightning lightening up the clouds. Eren blinked as he unclenched his fists. Was he...was he doing that? The anger left his body almostimmediately clearing up the sky, the sun coming right back up and the clouds floating away. Did he do that? Was it his fault it was storming over him?

Mikasa gasped, her hands over her mouth when Eren looked at her. He didn't even noticed all the other campers standing a good distance away but all around, and all watching him.

"What?" Eren asked, his forehead furrowed.

"Eren," she said again, pointing up above his head.

He slowly looked up, almost afraid of what he would see but there it was, a golden lightning bolt shining over his head. Zeus. His father was...Zeus. That was...was that even possible? It had to be; he claimed Eren, the proof was right there.

Eren barely even had time to process what was going on when Mikasa swung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Eren," she said, her mouth close to his ear sending shivers down his spine. "I always knew you were something great, I always knew it."

All he ever wanted to know was who his father was, if he was proud of Eren but in this moment he didn't think it was knowing who his father made him great but the girl who was standing in front of him who never doubted him once definitely did.

 _ **16 Years Old**_

Eren loved to lay under the open sky without any other campers or noises to bother him. It was peaceful. He wondered if part of it had to do with the fact his father ruled the sky and just staring up at it did kinda just make Eren feel a little more at home, even if Zeus never actually spoke to him. Not that Eren expected him to; the other gods barely talked to their kids let alone Zeus. Eren was pretty used to it by now. He was happy he knew, even if that meant living in a completely empty cabin.

"Hey, Eren!" Sasha called from somewhere but when Eren looked he couldn't see where she was. That was until she popped up right next to him making him jump.

Gods, he hated when she did that. "Can I help you, Sasha?"

"I hope so," she said from her spot squatted down next to him, a bow on her back. "I'm looking for your girlfriend, have you seen her?"

Eren grunted, and tried not to let heat rise to his face at her implication. "You very well know I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you should," Sasha grinned reaching over to poke him in the side.

"Oh, I didn't know Apollo was god of matchmaking as well."

This time she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm only saying that everyone knows how you feel about her save for maybe her so maybe you should tell her."

"Thank you for making me feel so much better," Eren said. "To answer your question, no, I don't know where Mikasa is. Please stop bothering me now."

Sasha didn't move though, she just stayed there grinning that stupid grin at him.

"Fine, she's helping some of her younger cabin mates who were just recently claimed understand more about their mother and shit. Happy?"

"Yep! Thanks, Eren!" Sasha gave him a wave before disappearing again into the nearby woods.

He sighed and reached his hands up to rub over his face. Was he really _that_ obvious? Him and Mikasa were always together, they always did everything together; from training, to quests, to bringing kids back to camp, it was always them and more often than not Armin too. So what changed? When did Sasha start harassing him to do something with Mikasa? When did everyone start to see something more?

Eren supposed it was when he started to feel more.

He tried to pinpoint when it was he fell in love with his best friend but he had no idea. Eren wondered if maybe that was the way it always was, that he always loved her even if he didn't understand it as love at the time. She was the one person he always to be by his side, the one person he knew he couldn't live without, he just didn't know how to tell her that. Eren was never the best with his words and whenever he thought about what he would say to her, his mind just went blank, his heart started to race, his palms got sweaty. It was just...bad.

He never had trouble talking to Mikasa but this was something entirely different. How could he tell her how much he was in love with her smile, her strength, her beauty, just everything she was and then hear her tell him she didn't feel the same? It would ruin everything they had. Eren just couldn't do that.

Armin wasn't the only person to tell Eren Mikasa probably had the same feelings for him, but he was also told that she was a daughter of Aphrodite and was naturally supposed to make people feel like she was in love with them. Eren did have a hard time buying that cause Mikasa would never use that to get what she wanted, she wasn't that kinda person but at the same time it just made doubt swirl in his gut.

Did he keep his mouth shut and keep things the way they always were? Or did he risk it and tell her how much she really meant to him? How much he loved her?

Eren sighed and looked but up to the blue sky, cluttered with white fluffy clouds. "I'd ask you, Dad," Eren murmured. "But you don't exactly have the best track record with women. No offense, no one could say you didn't love women enough."

There was no response like Eren assumed, but he wasn't struck down by lightening so that was a good thing too. Instead a cool breeze blew over him, comforting him even just a little bit.

Could he live his life never telling her and watching her go out and fall in love with other guys? Did he even have a chance against other guys? Sure ever since his father claimed him people were intimidatedby him, or that could've been because when he got angry he tended to create a violent storm around himself but he was pretty sure he didn't change any in Mikasa's eyes. He didn't really want to.

He just wanted to be with her, like really be with her. He just didn't know how.

 _ **17 Years Old**_

Eren lived at Camp Rose for years and spent a few years of that with his two best friends living in two different cabins. Eren Jaeger was pretty good at eluding the cleaning harpies at night. Even more so when his cabin was only him; it got lonely at night. So even though Mikasa was practically hiding her face and body into Eren's side as they laid on the roof of the Zeus cabin, Eren knew they weren't gonna get caught.

"Knock it off," he snorted, reaching the arm that wasn't tucked underneath her already to try and pull her face back up to look at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, we're safe. I come up here all the time."

Her head popped up from his side, dark eyes watching him in such a way that it made his heat skip. "You do?"

"Yeah," Eren said, nodding his head up towards the skin. "It's nice isn't, when there's no clouds and the stars are all out. Nothing like it was in the city."

"You mean where you couldn't even see the sky because of the smoke from the factories?"

"That's the one," he said, poking her in the side.

"Seems like ages ago," she said, placing one hand on his chest as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Eren always had a hard time breathing when she was close like this. Her warm presence, and her familiar scent always warmed him, always made him smile.

"Do you ever regret it?"

Eren glanced down at her. "Do I regret living on the street with creatures like a minotaur chasing us down?"

She chuckled. "I meant, do you ever regret leaving home."

"No," Eren said, his eyes looking up at the night sky, the moon shining brightly over the river. "There was nothing left in that apartment that was home, not without my mom there and certainly not if something happened to you and Armin."

Mikasa nodded, but she didn't respond. It was one of the few times the camp was completely quiet with all the campers sound asleep, no activities, no training, no nothing. Just the quiet of the wind in the trees. The city was never this quiet and while he had a hard time when they first started to live here, Eren didn't think he could go back to the city life, to that apartment.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do next year?"

Eren looked back down at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and bit down on her lower lip. "I just mean we'll be eighteen next year, we can chose to leave or stay here. I was wondering what you were thinking of doing."

"Oh, um..." To be honest Eren hadn't quite thought about that yet. He knew at eighteen they could leave and try to live in the real world or they could stay and help the camp and train new campers but he never thought of what he wanted to do. Aside from quests and missions he never really left camp like some of the kids did for the school year. Him, Mikasa, and Armin had nowhere to stay, no school to go to, they just stayed here year round, trained and learned what they were supposed to. Where would he even go if he left? But would he feel trapped here if he stayed?"

"I dunno," Eren shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Mikasa was quiet for a moment. "I was just wondering."

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Eren asked but the thought of her answer had his heart starting to race.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure either."

"Yes, you do." He nudged her with his shoulder. "I know that tone, you know."

"I do not," she laughed. "I'm serious."

"You're lying to me." Eren reached over, rubbing his fingers against her side. "I always know when you're lying to me, Mika."

"Don't you dare," she said, a smile pulling at her lips as she tried to back away from him.

It was already too late. Eren rolled over, his body hovering over hers and pinning her to the roof of his cabin. He wasn't gonna give her the chance to overpower him though. He wiggled his fingers against her sides making her nearly cry out in laughter. She was biting down on her lip, trying hard not to laugh aloud in case someone heard her. She looked adorable.

"Please, Eren," she wheezed trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"Eren!"

"Shh, shh," he chuckled, not relenting tickling her one bit.

"Okay, okay," she said in between gasps. "I'll tell you!"

Eren stopped, but he didn't move from pinning her down. Mainly because he wasn't to stop looking at her breathless face. "Go on then."

She panted a little trying to catch her breath, her face red. "Well..."

"Well..." he gestured for her to keep going.

Mikasa bit down on her lip as she looked up to Eren. "I just...I'd like to go wherever you go."

Eren watched her, his breath hitching in his throat. Her eyes were looking up at him carefully like she was unsure if she said the right thing. She wanted to stay with him. After all these years she wanted to stay with him. It had nothing to do with her mother being Aphrodite or charmspeak or anything more than just Mikasa wanting to be with him even when she didn't have to. Eren didn't even realize he leaned in to kiss her until he felt her lips against his. He nearly melted into her when he felt her kiss him back.

Eren pulled away, her dark eyes watching his carefully. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them. "I love you," he breathed. "I always have I just...I never knew how to tell you."

Mikasa watched him for a moment, a smile pulling at her lips. She reached her hands up to his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. "I think you did just fine." She pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly before pulling away to look at him. "I love you too, Eren Jaeger."

Suddenly the stars didn't matter, neither did the sky, or the peaceful night or getting caught on the roof of his cabin. As he leaned in to kiss her again, all that mattered was her. She was always what mattered the most to him.

 _ **18 Years Old**_

"What do you think Erwin wants to talk to us about?" Eren asked as he reached down to lace his fingers with Mikasa's while they walked.

Mikasa gave him a knowing smile. "Maybe it was the fact you nearly electrocuted someone when we were on our quest last week."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Eren, it was a perfectly sunny day seconds before that guy started to talk to me."

"That still wasn't my fault."

Mikasa laughed and nudged her shoulder against Eren's. "Why do you insist on being jealous?"

"It comes by nature," Eren said pointing up towards the sky.

"You can't blame your father for everything."

"Do you even know Zeus?"

She laughed again, leaning her head onto his shoulder as they made their way up to the main cabin of the camp. "It's probably because we're eighteen, he wants to know what we're gonna do." She looked up at him. "Do you know what you're gonna do."

Eren leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Not a clue."

"Eren." Her tone was the usual "Eren, please" tone but she was still smiling. Eren didn't think he had seen her stop smiling for this whole year. It still made his chest feel warm.

"I'll figure it out before he asks."

Mikasa hesitated at the front of the stairs, looking up at the big house. "We're still gonna be together though, right?"

Eren squeezed her hand his eyes meeting hers. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With another smile she tilted her face up to kiss up before the clearing of a throat made them both look towards the house. Levi was standing on the steps of the building, arms crossed and looking about the same as he did from the moment Eren met him.

"Are you finished?" he grunted, an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, yeah," Eren said, lightly tugging Mikasa up the steps.

Levi held the door open for them letting them walk into the main room of the house, the room that Petra took them into seven years ago to meet Erwin and Levi in the middle of the night. The night Camp Rose became their home.

"Ah, Mikasa, Eren," Erwin said, standing high above them in his true form. The top being all broad and blonde and the bottom being a white horse. It was strange that first time, but Eren quickly got used to it. "I'm glad you came so quickly."

"Of course, sir," Mikasa nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you know why I called you here," Erwin said with a smile, walking a little closer to them. "You're eighteen now which means you're free to go back into the world permanently to try and live a normal life or you can stay here and help other young demigods find their place in the world. The choice is entirely up to you." His smile changed a little bit, to a much more knowing one. "I called you two together since I figured your answers would be the same."

Levi grunted somewhere in the back of the room.

"Um, well, sir," Eren started but he wasn't sure what to say. Even in the moment when he thought he could work it out, he wasn't sure. Did he want to try to go back to have a normal life, to live in an apartment again with Mikasa, to have a normal job? Or did he want to stay in the only place that felt like home since his mother died? Well, he supposed when he put it like that the choice was obvious.

Eren looked down to Mikasa who was watching him, trusting him to make the right choice for the both of them. He knew what she wanted, he thought maybe he always knew. He looked back up to Ewrin. "I think I'd like to stay here. I mean someone has to keep the Zeus cabin occupied."

"Mikasa, is your answer the same?" Erwin asked.

She nodded. "Yes, sir, I'd like to stay and help others avoid the lives we had when we were children."

"I'm very happy with your choices," Erwin said as he place a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll find good leadership positions for you two and Armin, who also told me he wanted to stay. You've always been welcome here, children, nothing will ever change that even if you did decide to leave."

"Thank you, sir," Eren said, squeezing Mikasa's hand again. "But, um, could we maybe make an exception cause the Zeus cabin does get a little...quiet."

Erwin chuckled. "I'm sure we can arrange something. Both your parents would be very proud of you. You've done so much good, and you'll do so much more." Erwin squeezed their shoulders before dismissing them, even if Levi practically kicked them out.

Eren felt a weight off his shoulders as he stood out on the porch overlooking the camp with Mikasa by his side. Sure he still hadn't met his dad, and sure he probably had a lot to learn still about actually being a demigod but he was home. This place with Mikasa and Armin and all the friends he met along the way, this place would always be home.


	4. Now I See the Family Where There Once

**Additional Pairings:** _Mentioned Annie/Armin_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Words:** _6651_

 **Inspired By:** _Danny's Song (As covered by Me First and the Gimmie Gimmies), Grow Old with You (The Wedding Singer), Mine (Taylor Swift)_

 **Notes:** _This honestly started out as me writing a domestic baby fic cause I have been reading domestic fanfiction all day for another fandom. As I was writing I went well damn this would be a perfect Family au piece so I went with it. I'm the biggest sucker in the world for them having a norm, domestic life with a house and kids. It is the cutest thing in the world to me and I love writing it. Also God help any teacher who tried to tell Eren someone picking on his daughter was normal. The title is from "Danny's Song"._

 **Now** **I See the Family Where There Once was None**

 _(Day 4 - Family)_

Eren hated working late. It only meant less time at home, less time to see his family, less time to relax, less time to sleep; it just sucked all over. Unfortunately it happened too often, though the overtime pay certainly helped when he had two small children to feed and clothe at home. Regardless, it didn't make him feel any less exhausted when he pulled his car into his driveway. Mikasa's car was there which he expected and it looked like Armin's car was parked across the street which was unexpected but not unwelcome.

Eren grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and slipped out of his car, locking the door behind him before heading up to the front door. It was already unlocked like he expected it to be, Armin's voice laughing over something from the kitchen. Eren was about to call out that he was home so he didn't scare them but the sound of small feet got to him first.

"Daddy!" Nicolas called as he ran down the hallway towards Eren. Nic had about one speed as a toddler and that was run until he tripped or someone caught him; Eren decided the latter of course was better. He crouched down just in time to catch his two year old and swing him right up.

"Hey, buddy, did you have a good day with Mama?" Eren asked shifting his bag so he could slide his son onto his side.

"Yeah," Nic said nodding egarly as Eren started to walk down the hallway that led to the kitchen. "We played and we eat and we waited for Izzy to come home from school."

"Well, that sounds like an exciting day," Eren said, using the fingers of the hand that was holding Nic to wave at Armin who was sitting on a stool at the island. "How long has Uncle Armin been bumming here?"

Nicolas looked thoughtfully at Eren and completely missed Armin's rude and rather obscene gesture aimed at Eren. "Before Izzy came home."

Eren made an understanding noise. "Is he hiding from Aunt Annie?"

"Knock it off," Armin laughed, reaching over to shove at Eren as he walked by. "I came over to make sure Mikasa was okay since she wasn't feeling well and had to take care of a toddler all day."

"Where is my queen of the castle?" Eren asked, peering into the nearby living room as Nic started to play with the collar on his jacket.

"In the bathroom," Armin said taking a sip of whatever drink he had in front of him. "She's not, uh, pregnant is she?"

Eren shook his head, placing Nic on the edge of the island next to Armin, standing in front of the boy so he didn't get too excited and fall off. "No, thankfully. I don't think we're quite ready for another one yet."

Armin snorted. "Probably even more so after today."

Eren looked over to his friend as he stuck a hand out to Nic's chest when he leaned to far over the edge. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eren? You're home earlier than I was expecting."

He turned his head to see Mikasa walking into the kitchen from the hallway. She looked about the way he left her this morning, just maybe a little more tired. He opened his arm to her gesturing for her to come closer. "Hey, baby, feeling any better?"

Mikasa wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder as he brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's been a day," she sighed.

"Fun day, Mama," Nicolas said, kicking his legs against the counter.

"It's always a fun day with you," Mikasa said reaching out to pick the squirmy toddler off the island. She put him down on the floor so he could run off and play if he wanted to but Nicolas, with two of his fingers firmly in his mouth, just grasped onto Eren's pant leg instead.

Mikasa tilted her face up towards Eren, pressing her lips to his in what was probably meant as a quick kiss. Eren on the other hand decided he missed his wife too much all day just for a quick kiss. He reached up to hold her face in his hands, kissing her much longer than she probably anticipated. She practically melted into him so he supposed he didn't make a bad choice; he probably would've kept going if some losey beat friend didn't clear his throat.

"I didn't forget you were there," Eren said, dropping his hands from Mikasa's face as she turned to head into the kitchen. "I just thought you'd enjoy the show."

"Thank you, like I haven't seen it for over ten years," Armin snorted.

Nicolas was whining a little and tugging on Eren's pants, one arm outstretched. Eren reached down to pick his son back up into his arms. Nicolas' head fell right into Eren's shoulder, a sure sign the toddler was getting tired.

"The kids already ate," Mikasa said pulling some containers out of the fridge. "But I'll eat with you."

Eren paused for a moment. Nicolas running to him, and Mikasa being there was all normal when he got home, but he only then realized he was missing a child hanging off his back. "Where's Isabelle?"

Mikasa popped open the container with more force than usual and Armin looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Would you like to know what your daughter did at school today?"

Eren knew that tone, mainly cause for a good majority of his life including currently in his life it was more often than not directed at him. "If she's _my_ daughter today, no, probably not."

Mikasa looked like she really didn't care if he wanted to know or not, she was telling him. "She came home with a detention slip today."

"A detention slip?" Eren hoisted Nic up a bit as the nodding off toddler was slipping down. "What can a first grader even do that warrants a detention?"

Mikasa sighed as she poured out some contents of the various containers on two plates. "She punched one of her classmates in the face."

Eren blinked. "She did what?"

At that point Armin seemed to lose an composure he might've been keeping. "I'm sorry, Mikasa," he laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "It's just, Iz is so much like Eren it's not even funny."

"You don't have to tell me," Mikasa said, pushing both plates of food into the microwave.

"Like she didn't shove them or trip them she full on decked a kid in the face?" Eren asked. Kids fought, he knew that. He got into plenty of scrapes (that he may or may not've started) when he was younger, which Armin was right where Iz probably got it from but his little girl punching someone out at six years old? Sure, Iz always played a little rough; she had to learn to be gentle with her brother and gentle with Ymir and Historia's kid. Not everyone had thick skin, but something had to have happened to prompt this kid getting hit.

"That's what the note said," Mikasa said leaning up against the counter. "And what day we have to come in for a parent teacher conference."

Eren groaned. He wasn't sure there was much he hated less than parent teacher conferences; hell, he'd work a double shift to avoid that. They always thought they knew your kid better than you and that they knew how to parent them better. It always took all of Eren's restraint imaginable not to deck the teacher in the face. Okay, that was definitely were Isabelle got it from. "Did Izzy say why she did it?"

Mikasa shook her head. "She just handed me the note and went right up to her room. She came down for dinner and I tried to talk to her about it so I could properly discipline her but she just shut down and wouldn't talk to me."

"Alright," Eren said, running his hand that wasn't holding his son through his hair. "I'll go talk to her."

"That's my cue," Armin said. "Let me know how it goes." He waved to Mikasa and gave Eren a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh just you wait," Eren said as Armin was walking towards the hall. "You're having a boy, you're gonna get it too."

"If he's anything like Annie, at least he'll already know how to punch right. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Eren grunted as Mikasa came over to take the sleeping toddler from Eren's arms.

"Nic already had his bath so I'll go put him to bed, okay?"

"Alright." Eren reached over to gently ruffle Nic's thick dark hair before following his wife up the stairs. When she turned into Nic's room, Eren moved to the closed door that belonged to his six year old.

He knocked on the door lightly before turning the handle. "Hey, Iz, what's the deal? You didn't even come down to say hi." He tried to keep his tone light to let her know he wasn't gonna yell at her but she was already laying in bed, her back to him and made no motion to acknowledge him.

Eren closed the door behind him and walked the short distance to her bed. "Alright, kid, your mom told me what happened. So out with it, why'd you do it?"

Iz rolled over so she was looking at him but she kept her face passive, a trait she no doubt got from her mother. Unfortunately for Isabelle, Eren had more than enough years reading Mikasa's face.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it," Eren said. "But it has to get addressed. You got a detention at school, we have to go speak with your teacher. I want to stand up for you Iz, but I can't if you don't talk to me or your mother."

"It's stupid, okay," she murmured.

"It's not stupid if it made you upset enough to deck someone in the face."

Isabelle made some kinda grumbling mumbled noise.

Eren never really knew what his parents had to go through until he had a child as stubborn as him. "C'mon, the faster you tell me the faster I'll leave you alone."

"Dad," she whined, kicking her feet against the bed. "He was picking on me, okay? Are you happy?"

Eren felt a surge of anger in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with Isabelle hitting someone and more to do with the fact some bratty first grader was picking on his little girl. "I'm glad you told me but no, not particularly happy someone was teasing you."

"You're not the only one," she mumbled.

Eren sighed, and reached over to grab a hold of the small girl under her arms. "Alright, c'mere." He placed her down in his lap, her head rolling into his chest as he kept on arm around her back and the other over her legs so she wouldn't fall. "You wanna tell me why this little shit was teasing you?"

Isabelle cracked a smile at Eren's language like he knew she would; he just hoped Iz was old enough not to repeat that to Mikasa. "I dunno," Iz shrugged. "His name is Steve, and he's in my class. He just came up to me and lunch and I was just trying to read my book. He told me girls couldn't like the book I was reading cause it was for boys. I told him that I could read anything I wanted, and that my mom bought me this book so i couldn't just be for boys. He just wouldn't stop being mean to me."

"Did you tell him he was being mean and that you'd like him to stop?" Eren knew that wouldn't stop a kid from teasing but he did want Iz to know that was the right thing to do.

"I told him to shut up and when he wouldn't I got so mad I just...hit him."

Eren tried not to laugh, he really did. She was his daughter alright. "Izzy, I know he was being mean but the best way to fight a bully is to ignore them if they aren't gonna stop. They'll get bored and move on. Hitting them is not the answer."

Her blue eyes looked up at his. "Uncle Armin said that's what you used to do when people picked on him."

"Yeah, that's when I was a stubborn little brat like you." He leaned down to press quick kisses all over her face letting her know he was teasing, but the good kind. She laughed and tried to squirm away but he kept her close to him. "Lashing out in anger isn't a nice thing, Iz. No matter how mad or frustrated I may get I would never, ever hit you or Nic or Mom."

"That's different, Daddy. You love us." She reached her head up to kiss him on the cheek. "I do not love Steve." Izzy wrinkled her nose to make sure Eren knew how she felt on that matter.

"Doesn't matter if you love him or not, it's the right thing to do. You can defend yourself without hitting someone, okay?"

"Okay." She paused for a moment, leaning her head back against him. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just don't do it again. Got it?"

"Even if Steve is mean again?"

"Even if Steve is mean again."

"Got it," she sighed.

"Hey," Eren said, josling her a bit in his arms to get her attention towards him again. "Maybe Steve likes you, huh?"

"Gross," Isabelle gagged. "Why would be pick on me if he liked me?"

"Boys are stupid like that."

That made her laugh. She hit Eren gently on the chest that was very reminiscent of what Mikasa did. "Were you stupid like that?"

"Oh, I was very stupid like that."

"Did you pick on Mama when you were kids?"

Eren nodded. "That I did. I teased her all the time cause I had a huge crush on her."

"What did Mama do?"

He leaned his head down so his face was right in front of Iz's. "She decked me in the face." Eren tickled Izzy's sides making the girl erupt into laughter.

"Isabelle, I have your bath ready, c'mon, now."

Eren looked up to see Mikasa standing in the doorway, a smile on her lips.

"Okay, Mama," Isabelle said slipping off Eren's lap and running out past Mikasa who reached out to brush by her daughter's head.

"Hop in, I'll be there in a second," Mikasa called after her, before going over to stand in front of Eren.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in till his face was pressed up against her stomach.

"What did she say?" she asked, running her hands gently through his hair.

"The kid was teasing her over the comic book you bought her, saying girls can't read that stuff and all that bull."

Mikasa made a "tch" noise. "We'll bring it up at the parent/teacher conference then."

Eren groaned. "When is that anyway?"

"Tomorrow at 3pm. Can you get off of work for it?"

"If I say no will you let me sit it out?"

"No."

"Yeah, I can get out of work for it," he grunted.

"Thank you." She leaned down to press a kiss to his head before untangling herself from his arms. "I'm gonna help Iz with her bath, go ahead downstairs and eat. I'll come down when she's in bed."

"Alright," Eren said, following out of Isabelle's room. Mikasa turned up towards the hall towards the bathroom as Eren headed back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

She left two plates out on the kitchen counter for them, both of which were fairly warm telling him Mikasa heated them up again while he was talking to their daughter. He grabbed the plate and fork left for him before turning to the dining room. The table was clean and set for someone to eat at it but Eren really didn't feel like sitting in a stiff chair after the day he had. He walked into the quiet family room and sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up over the cushions and pressing his back against the pillow propped up on the armrest.

With a content sigh, he took a forkful of food and blew on it before taking a bite. He glanced around the room as he ate, the room that should be covered with toys, crayons, playsets, papers, and everything else his kids liked to destroy but everything was in it's home, not a single toy out of place. Eren had no idea how Mikasa did it. How she spent all morning making sure Isabelle was ready for school, making sure Eren had breakfast to eat and lunch to take to work, and all the while having a rowdy toddler on her hip. Then when he was at work and Isabele was at school she still ran errands, cleaned, cooked, watched after Nicolas, and on the days Eren had to work late she waited for Isabelle at the bus stop and helped with homework then fed their children and got them ready for bed. Eren dealt with a lot of shit working at the hospital but he was pretty sure even he worked less than Mikasa did.

He always told her she could go back to work if she wanted to. Both his and Mikasa's parents didn't live too far away to help, but Mikasa would always just smile and say she loved being at home with the kids. The benefit of the long hours was Eren did make enough to support his family without Mikasa having to work, so if that's what she wanted, then he was fine with it. He'd rather have his kids with their mom than just about anyone else anyways and she was good at keeping their house nothing less than flawless.

"Was the dinning table not good enough for you?"

Eren looked up from his plate to see Mikasa standing over the other side of the couch, plate in her hand and smile on her lips. "The couch was more comfortable. C'mere, eat like we used to when we were in college and didn't have a dining table."

Mikasa rolled her eyes but she steadied her plate and sat down in the space Eren made between his legs, resting her back against his chest. Eren sighed again, leaning his head down against hers as she started to eat her own dinner. Eren loved his kids, but he loved when he got to have Mikasa to himself. The days she belonged to Iz and Nic, but the nights, those were his. Well, provided everyone stayed in their own bed.

"How was work?" Mikasa asked in between bites tilting her head back to look at him.

"Same old same old," Eren shrugged, finishing off the last few forkfuls of dinner before reaching over to place the plate on the coffee table. "The usual broken bones, high fevers, objects stuck where they shouldn't be." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, so basically your whole childhood then."

Eren snorted but he didn't bother denying it. "Aside from our juvenile delinquent, how was everything here?"

Mikasa swallowed her bite of food. "It was okay. Nicolas had a few meltdowns but nothing too terribly drastic for a two year old. Armin came over to get Isabelle off the bus and hung out for a while."

"He asked me if you were pregnant," Eren said. He knew she wasn't but once the words were out, he did want to hear her confirmation on the subject.

Mikasa moved her food around on her plate before taking a few more bites. She glanced back towards Eren. "What if I was?"

He breathed a sigh of relief; she was teasing him. "You'd probably never see your husband again because he'd have to work even longer days."

She chuckled and tried to put her plate on the coffee table but Eren grabbed it for her, putting it on top of his. Mikasa settled back against him, her arms resting his over her stomach, her head falling against his shoulder. "Do you want to have more kids?"

"Maybe when we don't already have one child who can't sit still for two seconds and another one who maybe we should start training in boxing." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Mikasa batted at his hands but she was laughing. "Oh God, I thought maybe cause she was a girl she wouldn't take too much after you but I was wrong."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when she hits other students." Mikasa sighed, rolling her head against his neck. "Not that I really blame her if she was being picked on."

"Maybe it's you she takes after then." Eren nudged her with his hands. "I remember quite a few bruises for thinking I could tease you when we were kids."

"That's just because you were annoying, not mean."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

Mikasa tilted her head up to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Eren hummed in response, dropping his head to her neck and trailing a few kisses along her neck. "Thank God." He nipped at her skin, his hands tightening against her stomach.

"Eren," she said, her tone a little warning but when he looked up her eyes were closed, her fingers lacing with his.

"They're upstairs and asleep." He pressed his lips against her jaw as her head rolled back against him. "And I happened to miss my beautiful wife all day."

She chuckled, shifting her body so her back was up against the couch, her eyes looking up at Eren. She reached her hands up to his face. "I think you need a vacation."

"Oh, you know how to talk to me," Eren said, leaning in to press his lips to hers. He loved what he did, and was thankful to have a job that was pretty close to home but he loved being here with Mikasa more.

"Mama," Nic's voice whined making Eren's head snap up. Nic could be pretty loud but he wasn't shouting from upstairs, he had made his way downstairs somewhere.

Mikasa gently pushed on Eren's chest, having him sit back down against the armrest. She nodded over to where two little eyes and a head of brown hair were popping out from behind the side of the couch. "What's wrong, baby?"

Nicolas took that as an invitation to invade his parent's space which is admittedly what children did. He walked over to where Mikasa was sitting and reached his arms up, prompting Mikasa to pick him up and swing him up into her and Eren's laps. "My tummy hurts," he whined again, leaning back so his legs stayed with Mikasa but his upper body was resting against Eren's chest.

"Oh no," Mikasa said, reaching a hand out to rub Nicolas' stomach. "Do you want Daddy to examine you?"

Nic nodded his head.

"Alright," Eren said, ruffling Nic's hair a little. It was something he did with both his kids if he knew there really wasn't anything seriously wrong with them. It normally just made them feel better more than anything. "Does it hurt or does it feel like your tummy is flipping all around?"

Nicolas thought for a second. "All flippy around."

"Okay, when did it start?"

"It woke me up ummm three minutes ago."

"Hmm," Eren said, pretending to think hard on it. "I think you ate too much at dinner again and made yourself feel sick."

"No, Daddy," Nic said but he was grinning, a sure sign Eren was actually right.

"Okay, let's get a warm water bottle and go back to bed, okay?" Mikasa said, reaching to take Nic up into her arms.

"I got it, Mik," Eren said, hoisting Nicolas up so he was sitting up on Eren's side while he pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "You relax, I'll be right back."

She nodded and moved to where he had been sitting. Though even as Eren walked into the kitchen, Nicolas resting his head quietly against Eren's shoulder, he very well knew once he got Nicolas back to bed, he'd have to come back just to carry Mikasa back to their bed. That's the way life was but he'd never deny that he didn't love it. Even if by doing this he was losing the few moments he'd have alone with Mikasa and risking getting thrown up on by his son.

* * *

Eren couldn't hold back a yawn as he locked his car in the parking lot at the elementary school. Getting a two year old to go to sleep when he doesn't feel good isn't the easiest thing in the world. At least Mikasa was still awake when Eren did come back to the couch, which only resulted in him staying up even later than usual. He didn't have to go back to work when this meeting was over though, he could just go home and relax for the rest of the day; provided he didn't get called in for anything.

Eren shoved his keys in his pocket and started to make his way to the front of the building where Mikasa would probably be waiting. He didn't really ever come here unless the teachers wanted to talk of if by some off chance he had to pick up Isabelle early. He pushed open the front doors, the shining floors and school like smell not having changed since he remembered coming here as a kid. Eren turned into the front office where he knew he'd have to sign in but the moment he did, Mikasa was already standing at the desk, two visitor badges in her hand.

"Always one step ahead of me, aren't you?" Eren said.

Mikasa looked up from talking to the receptionist, a woman who was there when they were kids and who also happened to be Connie's mom. "How else do you think we manage to get anything done?"

"True enough," Eren said as Mikasa walked over clipping the badge onto the pocket of his scrubs where his hospital ID normally hung. She patted him on the chest and leaned up to kiss him quickly.

"Do you remember where Isabelle's classroom is?" Mrs. Springer said with that kindly smile Connie didn't inherit.

"Yes, just down the hall and to the left, right?" Mikasa turned to ask.

Mrs. Springer nodded. "Right next to this one's first grade classroom," she said pointing towards Eren. "I'll see you both at the baby shower this weekend right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Mikasa smiled and waved pulling Eren out of the office probably before he could make some kinda joke about what the world was coming to if Connie was reproducing.

Eren followed Mikasa's lead as she linked her arm through his, walking down the quiet locker lined walls. "Where's Iz and Nic?"

"She's playing on the playscape with one of her friends. Her mother is out there with them and Nicolas is with my mom."

It would probably be easier to do this without Isabelle in the room. Whether that was for her sake or Eren's sake he wasn't too sure though. "Hey," he said, leaning his head down towards Mikasa. "Remember when we were in high school and we used to sneak back in the here when they got out early?"

"Best not bring that up with the teacher," Mikasa snorted.

Being here did bring back plenty of memories, more so memories of being in Isabelle's situation and his parents being in what was now his. Mikasa turned down into another hallway, the one where his first and second grade classrooms had been. Judging by all the bright colors down this hall he assumed they still were here.

"Right here," Mikasa said nodding towards an open door that was right next to Eren's first grade classroom like Mrs. Springer said.

"Ah," Isabelle's teacher, Eren thought her name was Mrs. Peck or something like that, said as she stood up from her desk when she saw them in the doorway. "Dr. and Mrs. Jaeger, I'm glad you both could make it. Please, sit down."

Eren took one of the seats next to Mikasa and noticed the teacher's name tag did read Mrs. Peck. She was a middle aged woman, probably been teaching for most all her career. Hopefully that meant this would be easy and painless.

"I'm sorry we have to meet like this," Mrs. Peck said sitting back down at her desk. "But we take any sort of physical violence very seriously. Especially at Isabelle's age, we want her to learn that's not the right course of action."

Eren looked over to Mikasa who nodded her permission for him to handle the conversation. "And rest assured we're talked to Iz about how her actions were wrong and that she knows it's not how you treat other people, even if you are upset. What I'm concerned about is the other student involved."

"He was taken to the nurse, but aside from a split lip he was fine," Mrs. Peck nodded.

"I'm sorry," Eren said, placing his hands on the armrests. "That wasn't what I was referring to. I meant will he be punished as well?"

Mrs. Peck's forehead furrowed. "For what? He was the one who was hit in the face."

"Yeah, cause he was picking on my daughter. Not saying how she handled it was correct, but she told me this kid wouldn't stop teasing her over the book she was reading and it made her upset enough to hit him." Eren leaned forward in the chair a little. "If you ask me that sounds like a situation that could've been prevented if someone had told this kid to leave Isabelle alone when she told him to."

"Well, Dr. Jaeger," Mrs. Peck folded her hands on the deck. "It's very hard for one teacher to watch everything going on in the playground. Unfortunately things go unnoticed. That being said, these children are five and six years old, they're learning how to interact on this new level. They probably will tease and pick on each other, that's just the way it is."

Eren felt a surge of anger swirl up in his stomach. That's just the way it was? "Oh okay," he said, trying to keep his tone as even as it had been before. "So the fact this kid was picking on Isabelle to the point where a normally nonaggressive little girl felt so mad she hit him was perfectly okay then. I see. So next time, instead of hitting him she should just insult him right back. That's the kinda kids we're raising here."

"That is not what I was saying at all."

"Really? Cause letting that boy get away with what he did to my daughter is telling him while she was wrong to hit him, he was okay to tease her and he'll just go back to teasing her but now Isabelle has no out cause she knows hitting is wrong."

Mrs. Peck arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying in this situation Isabelle was perfectly right to react the way she did?"

"I'm saying that when I was her age and I teased girls and they decked me in the face, I went home with a split lip and my mom told me good, you need to learn not to treat people like that. I was punished because what I did was just as wrong as being hit."

"We do our best to watch all of our children, Dr. Jaeger, but if you think telling a child to stop doing what children do is going to stop teasing then you obviously have never been around groups of children all day long."

"That's why you punish it," Eren said, his complete annoyance leaking through into his tone. "You sit here and say it's just what kids do let them have their fun and be kids but then they never grow out of it and you wonder why there are so many bullies in the school, you wonder why school shootings happen."

"Eren," Mikasa warned, though she didn't look too upset. It was probably more or less to not get kicked out of the school and not that she disagreed with him.

"I think that's completely inappropriate to-" Mrs. Peck started but Eren didn't care to hear more.

"You wanna know what it was like when I was in high school? There were so many bullies who were so used to getting their way because when they were in elementary school. No one told them to stop teasing and picking on kids that I had to get into fights just to protect my best friend who could never even harm a fly."

"Maybe that's where Isabelle gets it from, hmm?" Mrs. Peck said cooly. "Kids this age do tend to copy what they see."

Something inside Eren snapped. "Excuse me?" he spat. "Are you accusing me of using physical violence in my household? Against my family?"

Mikasa's hand hit him in the chest, pushing him back down into the chair. Eren knew better than to hit someone just cause he was mad, ironically enough, but that didn't mean some people didn't deserve it.

"Mrs. Peck, my husband was simply using his childhood as an example. Rest assured he got in trouble both with the school and with his parents for each one of those fights but so did the other party involved and that's all we're really asking for." Mikasa's hand moved from his chest to the back of his neck, rubbing small circles in his skin and making him feel like he could breathe again. "Isabelle was wrong to hit the boy and she knows that, she will get punished at home but the boy teasing her was wrong too, and we want to make sure he doesn't hurt Isabelle's feelings like that again. This is supposed to be a safe place, not a place where a little girl has to come home crying everyday because someone is mean to her and no one will help."

Mrs. Peck seemed to calm down a little as well; Mikasa had that effect on people. "I'll see what I can do," Mrs. Peck said, though she was a little short about it.

"That's all we ask," Mikasa stood up, prompting Eren to follow. "Thank you." She held her hand out for Eren to take, lacing his fingers with hers as she led him out of the room.

"Jesus," Eren grumbled, following Mikasa through the halls to get to the playground entrance out back. "What a grumpy old bitch."

"It's not like you were helping," Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Not saying that you were wrong, you weren't and she had no place accusing you of anything. She doesn't even know you. You just have a tendency to make everything worse when you let your temper get the best out you."

"Thanks, babe, I love you too."

Mikasa chuckled, leaning her head against Eren's shoulder as they walked. "You're a good dad, Eren, you made sure Iz knew what she did was wrong but then made sure the teasing that started all of this would get taken care of as well so Isabelle wouldn't come home upset everyday. You're just gonna be that parent that the teachers dread seeing walk into their classroom."

"Especially if you're not with me to keep me in line."Eren pushed open the door stepping outside on the path that would lead them to the nearby playground.

"I dunno, the time may come where I have to sic you on the school."

Eren snorted at the thought though he hoped that day never came, not for the sake of the school but he wouldn't want his kids to have to go through anything that would make him or Mikasa that mad.

"Daddy!" Iz shouted from the playscape. She jumped off the platform she was standing on and started running towards the path Eren and Mikasa were walking down.

Eren easily caught her, swinging her up into his arms. She wasn't as little as she used to be but he was thankful she hadn't quite gotten too big for him to carry her still. "Hey, princess."

"Do you have to back to work?" Isabelle asked, her hands tugging lightly on his scrubs.

"Not unless there's an emergency." Eren nudged his head with hers as Isabelle gasped happily, swinging her arms around his neck. He felt like his heart was swelling up just feeling his little girl's excited face rub up against his. Eren didn't know he actually lived for his kids until he had kids. "You know what I think that means?"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Ice cream after dinner."

"Really!" Isabelle grinned looking over to her mother. Iz knew well enough Daddy's word wasn't always the determining factor. "Mama?"

Mikasa looked like she was weighing the fact they still did have to punish Iz for what she had done, and that Eren very rarely got out of work early to spend more time with his family. A smile pulled at her lips and Eren already knew the answer. "After dinner is fine."

"Yay!" Isabelle cheered as Eren bounced her a bit in his arms. "Can we go to the one down the street? The outdoor one?"

"We can go where ever you and Mama want to go." Eren said, using one hand to reach out and grab a hold of Mikasa's again. "You wanna go say by to your friend and we can go home?"

Isabelle nodded but when Eren went to go put her down she clung onto him instead. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time he heard it, and he certainly hoped it wasn't the last but he was pretty positive nothing else could melt his heart quicker. "I love you too, Iz." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and let her feet hit the ground so she could run back off to the playscape. Eren reached his arm up from Mikasa's hand to her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

Mikasa was still watching Isabelle, a misty eyed expression in her eyes. He knew that look.

"You're thinking about having another baby aren't you?" Eren chuckled, leaning his face down to kiss her.

Mikasa gently hit him in the stomach. "Nic's gonna be Isabelle's age soon and Isabelle even older. Is it wrong to want to keep my babies as babies?"

"I'm always okay with trying for another baby."

She rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. Eren always knew it, Mikasa was meant to be a mom. He was just thankful it was something he got to share with her. He couldn't imagine his life with someone else by his side, and he'd never want to.

Isabelle came running back this time wanting a piggy back ride which Eren was more than happy to give. Lacing his fingers with Mikasa's once more he walked her and Iz back to Mikasa's car knowing that once he picked up Nic from Eren's in law's he'd probably get his face drawn on or whatever the kid wanted to play with today.

Eren wouldn't change a single second of it, of his family. Adding to it on the other hand was still an open option. The long shifts would always be worth it if he got to come home to his wife and kids everyday.


	5. For You There'll Be No More Crying

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T (Language, Mentions of mental disorders and suicide)_

 _ **Words:**_ _3120_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _Songbird (Fleetwood Mac),Samson (Regina Spektor), Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Iron & Wine)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _A few warnings; this fic does contain mention of various mental illnesses including PTSD, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, bulimia, and depression. There's also suicide mentions as well so I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I tried to skim over it as much as I could but because of the nature of the prompt it's kinda hard to avoid when I had to at least give some explanation for why they're there. It's also been a long time since I studied any mental illnesses so I tried to be as accurate as I could but forgive me if I did anything wrong, it wasn't intentional or to make light of any of these illnesses. Some are from personal experiences and some had to be looked up a little bit more. The title is from "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac._

 **For You There'll Be No More Crying**

 _(Day 5 – Asylum)_

Petra stood off to the side of the room, eyes watching the children in the rec room. Really she shouldn't call them children, they were teens and young adults but inside she knew they were still children who were hurt and who hurt enough to be put in the care of Sina Mental Institution. Petra studied all their files in preparation for her first day as the head night doctor at the hospital. She could still see the pages of words and medical explanations for each child she'd be looking after over the nights to come.

Closest to her in the room were Sasha Braus and Connie Springer sitting at a table playing some kinda card game as they talking in loud, excited voices. Petra could almost recite their files off the top of her head. Sasha was sixteen years old and the most recent member to the long term ward having only been here for four months. She was diagnosed with Bulimia Nervosa when she was brought to the emergency room due to her disorder. No one knew how long it was going on and Sasha wouldn't offer that information up, but if she hadn't collapsed no one might've ever known till it was too late. She was always smiles and hospitality, giving everyone around her the appearance everything was okay and never letting anyone know the battle with her body image had gotten so severe.

Connie became fast friends with Sasha both of them sharing the same kinda sense of humor and interests. He was a year younger and had been here for two years already though his file said he was getting ready to be released. He was diagnosed with depression and severe stress after his mother died leaving his father to work double to triple shifts just to support Connie and his six brothers and sisters. Connie being the eldest had to take care of everything at home and school but the stress of having six smaller children depending on him and never being able to mourn the loss of his mother correctly got too much leaving him with a mental breakdown at only thirteen years old. He made great improvements over those two years and was ready to go home shortly leaving not much need for Petra to take care of for him, which of course, made her happy.

Sitting on the couch in the farthest corner was three of the institutes longest admissions; three teenagers who walked through the doors as young, terrified children. Mikasa Ackerman was sixteen years old, being ten when she was brought in by a court order. She was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after having witnessed her parent's murder at age nine. She probably wouldn't even be alive it wasn't for a neighborhood boy who happened to be walking by. Eren Jaeger, who was sitting next to her on the couch, was sixteen years old and was brought in with Mikasa when he was ten as well. He was also diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Bipolar Disorder. While the court did rule it as self-defense, both him and Mikasa killed the three men who broke into her house that night. She moved in with the Jaegers for a year but when Mrs. Carla Jaeger passed and Dr. Grisha Jaeger vanished without a trace, the court brought them to Sina Medical Institution.

They had similar situations and shared experiences but from their files Mikasa and Eren had opposite personalities. Mikasa was quiet to the point of rarely ever speaking past a one word answer where Eren could snap at the drop of a hat. He could be trouble if he wasn't watched to make sure he took his medication having at one point to be detained multiple times a week for getting into physical fights with the other patients. The file noted to make sure he was always placed with both Mikasa and their friend Armin Arlert, a small almost frail looking boy who was sitting next to them on the couch reading some kinda book; both of whom were known to keep Eren calm.

Armin was also sixteen years old, being brought in to the institute by his concerned grandfather when Armin was eleven years old. He was already showing signs with having hallucinations, talking for long periods of time but jumping all over with unconnected topics, and being severely socially withdrawn. It took him a while to open up, even to Eren and Mikasa who became his closest friends but years of treatment helped. With his medication properly treating his disorder and him understanding how it's helped him become clear minded and more like himself, Armin would be ready to go home but his parents asked for him to be kept here longer. Something that did cause a bit of relapse in him, but that was being worked on and worked through.

Jean Kirstein and Marco Bolt were sitting by one of the windows, looking out at the outside gardens that were illuminated by the moonlight. They didn't look like they were talking too much but that wasn't too much of a surprise from what Petra read. Marco who was fifteen and been here for around a year and a half always tried to talk to Jean, only a year older and here for half a year, and he only half responded always disinterested though they were sort of friends. They were both very similar in diagnosis, both with derpression leading to suicide attempts. Marco was a bit more like Sasha; he was always so happy and social no one knew until he tried to overdose on pain medication due to being bullied over his sexual orientation. He was open about it now where as Jean refuses to ever mention the reasons behind his attempt to kill himself or even admit he had a problem. Which meant there was quite a bit of work for Petra and the other doctors and therapists to help Jean heal.

There were two other girls, Annie Leonhart and Historia Reiss, who were both in after years of familial abuse. Annie's father both emotionally abused her and manipulated her for his cons and scams leaving her quiet and closed off to just about everyone she met, including the was the illegitimate daughter of politician Rod Reiss who kept her literally locked away so no one would know she existed. It wasn't too much of a surprise neither girl was in the room; they tended to keep to their rooms unless being forced out by doctor's orders.

"Dr. Ral."

Petra turned her head to see Ymir, one of the orderlies, arms crossed and standing next to Petra, watching expectedly. "Oh, Ymir, yes, what is it?"

"It's time to take the patients to their rooms for the night."

Had time really gone by that fast? "Okay, you may proceed. I'll oversee it."

Ymir nodded and clasped her hands together as she faced the rec room. "Alright, kiddies, time for bed. You know the drill, up and out."

Sasha and Connie groaned almost in unison. "A few more minutes, Ymir, please?" Sasha begged. "We're almost done with our game! Which means I'll almost have set the record for beating Connie."

"You know, I'm okay with going to bed," Connie snorted, tossing his cards down.

"Nope, no exceptions, new girl, rules are rules," Ymir said, ushering them.

Jean was the first one up and out, heading into the hallway where a few other orderlies were waiting to make sure they all actually made it to their rooms. Marco followed shortly, giving Petra a warm smile and a wave as he passed.

"Goodnight, Marco," she smiled back.

Connie and Sasha were still bickering as they walked by but it was clear they were just teasing each other and not actually about to start a fight with each other.

Well, so far so good. Bedtime could be tricky sometimes especially if they didn't want to sleep at night. Most teenagers would prefer to stay up all night and sleep all day but Petra had to make sure they all stayed healthy physically too, so the hospital had bedtime and wake up times preset every day. She glanced up the hallway to see the kids saying goodnight and splitting off into their rooms. The last group walked by as Petra was still watching the hall, Armin waving to Eren and Mikasa as he slipped in the first room in the hall, book still in hand. That was okay, Armin always had good behavior and he was allowed books in his room.

Mikasa was holding onto the side of Eren's shirt as they walked the rest of the hall together, one hand near her throat which Petra was told was a nervous habit. She was just about to head off to her office to go over some more files when she noticed Mikasa not actually leaving Eren's side when he opened his door. Obviously Petra knew they were close; spending one day in the same room with them she could tell. They never left each other's side which was fine during the day, but there were rules at night and just cause she was new she wasn't gonna let them think they could get away with more.

"Hey, I'm sorry, guys," Petra said as she walked down the hallway. "I know I'm new but I know the rules. Mikasa, sweetheart, please go in your room. C'mon." Petra gestured for Mikasa to go across the hall but it didn't go over so well.

Mikasa looked up to Eren with wide and nervous eyes, her teeth biting down on her lip.

"It's okay," Eren said though Petra wasn't sure if that was to her or Mikasa. He took her hand in his, stepping closer to his open door, and tugging Mikasa along.

"No, Eren, it's not okay. Rules are rules. Let her go, please." Petra was trying to be patient and kind knowing these were sensitive kids but they couldn't break the rules either.

"I said it was okay," he said, looking up at Petra with an irritated look. "She always stays with me, it's fine."

"And I said you're not pulling one over on me. You'll sleep in your own rooms like everyone else." Petra reached over to pull Mikasa's hand from Eren's.

Mikasa let out a sort of cry and that seemed to do it; Petra saw it in his eyes as he snapped. The Incredible Hulk the orderlies liked to call him, and she could see why as he lunged forward. Some orderlies must've heard the commotion cause their hands were there holding Eren back as Petra stood in front of Mikasa.

"C'mon, Eren, knock it off," Ymir said as she helped push him into his room. "Doc's orders. Suck it up."

He still looked furious, his jaw clenched and turquoise eyes narrowed. He was putting up a fight but still probably not as bad as if he conveniently forgot to take his medicine today.

Ymir shut the door and locked it, per procedure. She sighed and looked up to Petra. "You sure you wanna do that?"

"Of course," Petra said, though she was a little taken back at how strange Ymir was acting about this. It was the rules. "Does he had anything in there he can hurt himself with?"

"Nah, I'll check on him in a little bit, see if he needs to be sedated but he should cool down."

Petra nodded and turned to Mikasa, whose now watery eyes were staring at Eren's door. "C'mon, let's get you to bed, okay?"

Mikasa shook her head, eyes still watching where Eren was but she let Petra lead Mikasa back to her room across the hall. Once the door was shut and locked, Petra heard a few small cries that made her heart sink. Mikasa normally didn't make any sort of noises, and even her words were very flat, conveying no emotions. Yet here she was, crying alone in her room. Was that normal?

"Ymir?" Petra called after the orderly who was walking away.

"Yeah, Doc, what's up?"

"Is Levi in his office?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Probably, he tends to hide there when he doesn't wanna do anything."

"Thank you," Petra nodded and turned in the opposite direction. She knew the orderlies would be patrolling the halls, making sure the patients were doing okay through the night so she didn't feel bad heading to the office section of the ward, down near where her office was.

 _Levi Ackerman_ the name on the door said. When she asked if he was related to Mikasa, Ymir said they were cousins but that it didn't help too much cause Mikasa still didn't listen to the head orderly on the floor. Petra raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Levi's gruff voice answered.

Petra pushed open the door and slipped in with a smile which Levi didn't return. Not that it surprised her; he was never the friendly type.

"Bored already?" he asked, looking back down to some paperwork on his desk.

"Not really," Petra said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the small office before crossing one leg over the other. "We had a little meltdown at bedtime."

Levi looked up, eyebrows arched.

"It's handled," she reassured him. "But…are Eren and Mikasa normally difficult to get to bed?"

"No," Levi said glancing down to his papers. "They're normally just fine."

"Then how do you get them to go in their own rooms without them both reacting poorly?"

"You don't." Levi marked something on the paper. "We always let them stay in the same room. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No, they didn't," Petra said, though she was more surprised by the breaking of a pretty important rule with good reasons behind it. Maybe if they were the same gender she could understand a little better, even if they wanted to fool around when the guards weren't looking at least they couldn't get pregnant. Having teen parents who also had mental issues even in a safe place such as the institute, it wasn't a good mix. "Why would you let them do that?"

Levi sighed and dropped his pen. He leaned his elbows on the table and looked back up at her. "Would you like to deal with what you just dealt with every night? Sometimes worse depending on Eren's mood? Not only that, you'd have to listen to Mikasa cry in her room all night. Neither of them would sleep at all and it would be about a thousand times worse dealing with them in the morning. It saves a lot of headaches."

"They sleep better with each other?" Petra asked though she supposed it didn't surprise her too much. The comfort they brought each other when they were together was quite clear.

"I was here the day they were brought here," Levi said, reaching up to rub his forehead. "These two little brats who saw more violence and misery than some people in their whole lives. They had already lived with each for a year and by then they were already conditioned to sleeping in the same bed to keep the demons away. They both suffer from chronic nightmares as much as they did back then so he only way to get them to sleep a part would be to sedate the both of them every night." Levi made a "tch" noise. "What kinda life is that?"

Well, Petra could understand that. What better way to rest easy than have the one person who makes you feel safe with you. "But aren't you worried about the fact they are teenagers now, and not little kids?"

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Are you asking me if they fuck?"

"Um, more or less."

Levi shrugged. "Hanji, one of the afternoon doctors, leaves condoms in his dresser drawer."

Petra blinked. "Are you being serious?"

"To myknowledge, no, they haven't. Does that mean they never will? Doubtful," he snorted.

"Doesn't that concern you? They're here to get help, to heal. How can they make a life choice like that when they can't even survive on their own?"

"Those kids have troubles sure," Levi said as he stood up. "But loving each other isn't one one of them. C'mon, let's put them outta their misery."

Petra quickly stood to her feet, following Levi out his door and back towards the residential area of the wing. Sure enough, the closer Petra got the more she could hear Mikasa still crying in her room. Levi worked here for a very long time, so she trusted what he had to say even if a part of her felt like she was breaking some kinda rule. She tried not to feel guilty as she unlocked Mikasa's door, stepping inside to see the girl curled up in a small section of her bed.

"Mikasa," Petra said softly. "I'm sorry about earlier. Levi set me straight though, I'll take you over, okay?"

Mikasa didn't move from her bed or even acknowledge Petra at all. She was about to call in again when a body brushed by her to get in the room. Eren kneeled down on the floor by the bed, reaching his hands up to gently brush her tears from her cheeks. He said something to her but Petra couldn't really hear, and it probably wasn't meant for her ears anyways. She watched Mikasa uncurled herself as Eren laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms and closing his eyes. Her fingers curled into his shirt as she buried her head into his chest, the tension leaving her body almost instantly.

Petra knew the rules and she knew they were there for a reason and yet, seeing the two kids in front of her find their peace to get through the otherwise horrible night made her chest feel warm. She saw a lot of people, a lot of different types of people, a lot of healthy and a lot of unhealthy, but she wasn't sure she saw anyone look at each other the way they did. Mikasa adored Eren, the boy he was her hero at nine years old, and Eren, well, Petra already saw what could happen when someone got in between him trying to protect her.

"Will they be okay?" Petra asked, her eyes still watching Eren and Mikasa as they settled down to sleep but she knew Levi was still standing there after he got Eren.

"As long as some new doctor doesn't screw up their routine," Levi said.

Petra chuckled lightly as she pulled the door shut. Maybe some rules were meant to be broken.


	6. You Are Always Here To Me

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T (Language)_

 _ **Words:**_ _7364_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _Glitter (Another Infinity), Shissou (Last Alliance), Sayonara Memories (Supercell)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _I won't lie, I had a hard time coming up with something for this so thanks to Jason who gave me the idea haha Its kinda similar to the meeting online one I did a while ago but everyone seemed to like that one a lot so I assumed noone would mind if I made a longer one :3 The title is spoken by Eleven to River Song in "The Name of the Doctor" which is the series 7 finale of Doctor Who. Queue my endless crying._

 **You Are Always Here To Me**

 _(Day 6 – Fandom)_

Sometimes Mikasa really hated going online. It was one of those horrible love/hate relationships where she spent her days wasting her time away on the internet because she couldn't help herself but she hated what she saw more often than not. Why were people so stupid? Is generally what she asked herself after spending more than a few moments scanning over the posts on her screen. It was something she couldn't even comprehend. That and people went into tags to look at relevant posts to what they liked, not to see some ignorant post from someone who was really just butt hurt and not actually typing anything that had any truth behind it or logic for that matter.

As Mikasa laid on her stomach on her bed what she really wanted to do was pound her head against something to unsee the stupidity she had to bear witness to. Instead she clicked up on the new post button on her blog, bringing up a blank text on her screen for her to speak her mind for all to see; well, for the people who followed her who actually cared to see that was which was probably slim to none. Whatever. She felt the injustice of it all swirling in the pit of her stomach and she knew she had to get it out somewhere.

She took her OTP very seriously, okay.

 _I don't understand people sometimes,_ she typed onto the screen. _If you don't like a pairing is it so hard to say "Hey, I don't enjoy this pairing as much as some people do". I mean, that sounds perfectly fine and respectable to me. Instead, all I ever seem to see is "Well, this is why you're wrong about shipping this pairing" or "Here's all the reasons this pairing will never be canon" which of course leads to just a list that invalidates every single other relationship making the OP's OTP look the most canon._

 _My personal favorite of recent is "How can you ship this? They lived together as kids, that makes it incest". Do you even understand how stupid you sound? Incest is blood relations, like, that's the definition. You can't argue with it because it's fact. If you prefer to see a ship as having a sibling relationship, that's wonderful. Great for you, I have no issues with your opinion on that matter but it's still not incest no matter how you look at it. When you start using such a flimsy excuse as "they're incest" when describing two character who have a canon different mother and father, you're really just digging in the depths of denial that the ship is pretty strong in canon._

 _Please stop tagging your stupidity._

Mikasa hesitated over the post button. Sure, she was very annoyed that for what seemed like days in a row people were posting stupid shit on the tag but she also didn't feel like getting backlash. That just meant dealing with more delusional people who couldn't hold an actual debate in logical terms. She clicked post anyway, deciding she could delete it later if she needed to.

She looked over to a stack of books she had to go over before class tomorrow, none of which she really wanted to do but what else was new in college life. She glanced over to Sasha's side of the room; judging by the way it was left in a hurried mess, Mikasa's roommate probably wasn't coming home anytime soon. At least it would be quiet until then.

Mikasa turned back to her computer, refreshing her activity feed and glancing down to see someone had already replied to her post. She choked when she saw the username.

 _Bigdamnhero replied to "I don't understand people sometimes…"_

No. That had to be a mistake. Someone like him wouldn't just comment on her stupid whiney post. Now she was really hoping it wasn't him because she'd only just embarrass herself at the thought of him reading it. Mikasa clicked on the notification and sure enough it brought up the familiar blog, not that she checked it daily or anything.

Oh God.

With her heart pounding in her chest she let her eyes looked down to see what he said.

 _Bigdamnhero replied to "I don't understand people sometimes…"_

 _I don't get it either. It's like people can't ever ship something if it's not gonna be canon, you know? They have to insist and insist it's gonna be canon and tear down every other relationship involved with those characters. Fandom is where noncanon stuff is supposed to thrive. Granted, I am saying all this knowing most all the fandom is half my age :P_

It was all Mikasa could do but stare at the screen. _He_ actually saw her post and took time to comment on it agreeing with her. Him of all people, whose art gets thousands of notes, who probably has about quadruple the followers she did actually talked to her.

Should she respond? Would she just look dumb? Would he get offended if she didn't respond? Would he even notice if she didn't?

Mikasa clicked the reply button, bringing up a new box to type in. She made it a general rule to respond to anyone who talked to her that way she got to know people better and then no one could say she didn't try to talk to people. This was different though, this was very different.

 _I know! It's like no one is happy unless their pairing is the end all to end all and forgetting that no matter what a ship will always live on in the fandom. I mean, it's nice to have canon pairings and knowing your ship is together in canon but it doesn't always happen and that's okay too. Lmao I try not to think about that myself. I don't need the humiliation of knowing I was arguing with a thirteen year old over a pairing._

She hesitated over the post button again but pressed it quickly before she could back down. There, even if he never talked to her again at least she made an effort to respond. He probably wouldn't even see it in all his notifications anyway. Mikasa grabbed one of her books off the side of the computer not really wanting to refresh the page again to see if he did or didn't respond and she really didn't want to think about what she wrote and regret it.

It didn't work well for too long and Mikasa ended up reaching over to refresh the page after just a few minutes of trying to read her text book. Instead of choking this time, her heart just stopped when she saw the notification screen.

 _Bigdamnhero started following you._

* * *

Eren, his name was Eren. Eren Jaeger from California. Granted, he didn't tell her that but it did say it on the bio of his page so she didn't feel creepy knowing it. She always checked his page mainly because he posted a lot of stuff Mikasa found interest in, and she never wanted to miss his artwork. Lately though she found herself bypassing his page and going straight to his ask box to respond to whatever message he left her.

Mikasa was actually talking to Eren Jaeger.

It started off pretty small. He'd like some of her posts, maybe make a comment here and there, she'd respond and sometimes she'd even comment on his posts too. It always made her heart swell a little bit when tons of people commented on his posts but he always made an effort to respond to her. She wasn't sure what her tiny little blog ever did to get his attention but he was always just so nice to her.

She made such a choked garbled sound when she opened her inbox one day and found a message from him that even Sasha looked up from her bed and asked what was wrong. Mikasa couldn't actually come out and say "Oh, you know, this really popular blog is talking to me, no big deal". Sasha probably would've thought her roommate was insane.

It was a really innocent ask he sent her, just about her class she had been complaining about. She responded to him and soon it turned into a never ending conversation that spanned from school (he was in college too but not for art, he did that as a hobby; he was actually in pre-med and drew as a stress relief), to home (he loved California he told her, that he'd never get tired of just walking down to the beach whenever he wanted), to pets (he had a dog and his little sister had a fish, oh yeah, he had a much younger sister that Eren would joke around was the biggest surprise of his parent's life), to other interests (he loved sci-fi and fantasy, comic books and video games, not so much sports even if his dad did make him play soccer when he was little), and just about anything else that came up in conversation. Talking to Eren was the highlight of her day, even though she never heard him talk she still felt like she could hear his voice when she read his messages, his posts. She could almost hear his laugh in her head and it never failed to make her smile.

Okay, maybe it was silly, getting so close to someone she only ever saw through a screen but she couldn't help it. He was kinda irresistible, well, not that she had seen what he looked like yet, but his personality at least was irresistible.

Mikasa tabbed open her inbox when she saw the little one sitting there. She tried to bite back a smile but she failed miserably.

 _Bigdamnhero asked:_

 _Hey! I don't know if you have it or anything but I thought maybe it might be easier to talk on Skype. If you do just send me a request, my name there is the same as it is here. Don't feel like you have to or anything, I just thought it would be less tedious than sending messages back and forth._

A part of her was elated; he wanted to talk to her more than just through messages, but the other part was terrified. How did she talk to him instantly like that? What if she bothered him? What if she made herself look like a big idiot in front of him? He's just another person she tried to tell herself, another person she'd been getting to know pretty well.

Mikasa pulled up her Skype and quickly typed in his username under contacts before her nerves got the better of her.

"Why do you look like you're about to throw up?" Sasha asked as she popped open their dorm room door, shutting it behind her.

"Cause I might," Mikasa murmured, pressing enter on Skype prompting it to ask if she wanted to send a request to Eren.

"Test? Assignment? Project?" Sasha tossed her bag on the ground and flopped down on her bed, pulling out her laptop.

"None of the above."Mikasa pressed yes, which sent a request over to Eren even if it did make her heart practically beat out of her chest. What was she doing?

"Ohh," Sasha said in a knowing tone. "It's a boy isn't it?"

 _Bigdamnhero is on,_ Skype told her with a little popup. He accepted her request. Okay, not that she didn't think he would, he was the one who asked but still it made her feel a little bit relieved. That was until she realized she had no idea what do to next. Did she message him? Did she wait for him to message her? What if he never did? Mikasa wasn't too great with boys in person let alone over a computer.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Sasha said, throwing something over at Mikasa.

 _Eren J: Hey! Glad you actually had an account. I feel like most people do these days but you never know._

Mikasa felt a smile pull at her lips as the box popped up in front of her. Okay, that was pretty painless; thankfully he seemed to be more of an extrovert to balance out her introverted side.

 _Mikasa: Yeah, I only really use it to talk to my parents but it seems like it came in handy here._

 _Eren J: Mikasa, huh, you always struck me more as a Sally_

 _Mikasa: That's a load of bull. That was probably the first name that came into your head._

 _Eren J: Don't you think I'd be more creative than that? My father's name is Grisha for God's sake._

 _Mikasa: I don't buy it._

 _Eren J: Good cause you called me out lol_

"Yep," Sasha said making Mikasa look up from her screen. "That look on your face? That's a boy alright."

Mikasa reached over for her nearest pillow and tossed it over at Sasha's head.

* * *

 _Eren J: Do I have to?_

 _Mikasa: Do you not understand how a dare works? Three silly pictures and one serious. It's how the rules go._

 _Eren J: Mik, you made up the rules_

 _Mikasa: Obviously._

 _Eren J: Fine, fine, whatever makes you happy ;P_

He was quiet for a moment which was fine with Mikasa; she needed to do a little more homework and it was already like 1am. Sasha was rolled over in her bed, her back facing Mikasa so the glow of the laptop didn't bother Sasha. Really, Mikasa should be in bed, but she found it hard to say goodnight even though she'd just talk to Eren again all day tomorrow like the past week had been.

 _Eren J: Ta-da, have my face also with bonus best friend, dog, and sister_

His next message was a link back to his blog which Mikasa clicked eagerly. Okay, maybe she was being a little selfish by having her dare be to make him post pictures of himself. She posted pictures of herself all the time, he already knew what she looked like but she had been following him for months, talking to him for maybe a month now and he never posted a picture of himself before. Curiosity got the better of her.

His familiar layout was shining on her screen and as promised there were four pictures sitting there. The first one was what she assumed was Eren and his sister. She was sitting in his lap as they made some ridiculous faces at the camera. The next one was Eren and a blond boy at a beach. They had sunglasses on and their cheeks smashed together as Eren held a firm grip on around his best friend's neck, who looked like he was laughing and trying to get away. Then there was Eren laying down on some green grass, a dog almost as big as him laying over his stomach and staring up at the camera. The last one was the one that took her breath away though. He was just sitting in a chair or something, his legs pulled up to his chest as he concentrated on sketching out something; his beautiful blue eyes bright, his brown hair looking like he didn't even bother combing it, and his tanned skin reflecting in the sunlight that was streaming in.

She didn't even realize she had her hand over her mouth as she stared at the pictures of probably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen before. _That's_ who she had been talking to?

The orange light of the Skype box was blinking but she didn't click on it yet, instead she scrolled down to see what he wrote under the pictures.

 _Alright, alright. You win_ _inthenameofthemoon_ _have my face_

Mikasa clicked down on the box to make it pop back up again.

 _Eren J: I take it your silence means I've rendered you incapable with my dashing looks_

 _Mikasa: Nearly, I didn't know I was talking to a Greek god._

 _Eren J: Lmao pls I'm the farthest thing from. Armin's the one who gets all the girls not me. They like that blond hair, blue eyed thing_

Mikasa backspaced her initial response of "not me".

* * *

It was no surprise there were assholes on the internet; when you could hide behind your own computer and even block out your name and face, it was only natural the jerks of the universe would come out and bully anyone they could. Mikasa knew this because she saw it all the time through the blogs she followed. No one ever sent her anything but she figured that was because no one cared or even knew who she was in the first place.

Still, it didn't stop her jaw from clenching, her heart from sinking when she refreshed her feed, seeing a message Eren must've recently answered.

 _Anonymous asked:_

 _Can you stop tagging your shit everywhere? Literally no one cares about your shit art or opinions or whatever I'm tired of seeing it and pretty sure I'm not the only one so do us all a favor and just stop. If your followers wanna look at your dumbass fine but stop tagging it to save the rest of us_

 _You know, there is this beautiful option you have where you can take a username (in case you forgot mine is bigdamnhero), and block them completely so you never have to look at their shit again. Imagine that. Look, I tag things to share them with the people who might enjoy it. That's all. If you don't fine, I really could careless, block my ass and please save me from your stupidity._

He really didn't seem to upset and it made Mikasa wonder just how many times he received messages like this. He was a popular blog with thousands of followers and tons of notes and views on his posts. Not everyone would be nice about it. Still, it made Mikasa upset. That was no way to treat someone you didn't even know just cause you disagreed with them. Okay, so maybe it made sense knowing the kinda people who were on this site but it didn't matter, she still hit the reblog button.

 _Mikasa: I have a few choice words for that person who messaged you._

 _Eren J: Heh, don't worry about it, Mik. Not the first time and probably not the last. I don't take it personally_

 _Mikasa: Even though they were attacking you personally?_

 _Eren J: Gotta be doing something right if people feel the need to send you hate ;P_

Mikasa supposed he was right. It still didn't stop her from bringing back up the message he received. Her fingers hesitated over the keys for a moment before she started to type.

 _Is this how we spend our days now? Attacking people for no good reason? Even if you don't agree with or like the content that's no reason to insult a person who has really done nothing to you. Unless of course you count drawing something you disagree with as an attack which by your logic you very well might. There are many different aspects to a fandom, and you don't have to agree with all of them but at least have the decency to leave the people who do enjoy something alone. I bet you wouldn't take too kindly to someone coming in your ask box and spouting how stupid you are for enjoying your favorite ship now would you?_

She hit the post button and let the page refresh. There, she felt a little better now. Even if she couldn't stop someone from sending him a message like that at least she made it known how she felt on the matter. Orange was blinking on her task bar when she went to click on her skype box.

 _Eren J: You didn't have to do that, Mikasa. My feelings aren't hurt I promise_

 _Mikasa: I know that but you're my friend. I don't like it when people say that kinda shit to you, it's not fair_

 _Eren J: haha most of this fandom isn't very fair but thank you regardless :3_

Mikasa had to click away from the box with the way her breath started to hitch in her throat, her face heating up a little bit. Okay, now she was just being ridiculous. He was her friend, her friend who lived hundreds of miles away, that was all. She shook her head a little bit and clicked up to her inbox when she saw a little red number one pop up.

 _Mikasa: Wow, that anon must really not like you_

 _Eren J: Someone just can't appreciate a good pairing when they see it. What made you think so? Was it the excessive insult to my art and intelligence? Or the fact that I'm so disgusting they never want to see my blog name again?_

 _Mikasa: Well, that and the message in my inbox the same anon had to have sent_

It was the first time Mikasa received any message with any sort of hate in it before. Granted she didn't get too many messages in the first place but still. She understood what Eren meant about his hate messages now; she wasn't upset, in fact it was more stupid than anything.

Her computer started to beep in a way that nearly made her jump until she said the black box on her screen.

 _Eren J is calling you._

Her heart leapt up into her throat as she stared at the screen for a moment. He was calling her? Like on Skype calling her? She quickly reached for her headset she kept on her nightstand, nearly dropping it in the process and then nearly poking herself in the eye as she tried to get it on her head. She pressed accept and suddenly there was Eren on her computer screen. He was sitting on a porch swing or something, the sun shining behind him, a headset of his own on his head, and his eyes watching her through the screen. It was so surreal she wasn't even sure she could talk.

"Hey, sorry if that was sudden," he said in a voice that Mikasa had imagined over and over again. The real thing was so much better than anything she ever heard in her head before. "But I didn't want you to take anything that ass had to say to you seriously. You got it? I don't really care if they take jabs at me, but you? Yeah, that's not happening."

"Oh, um." She was honestly surprised any of her voice came out at all. "Well, thank you, but it's okay. It was such a stupid insult it couldn't even be called that."

"What did they say?" Eren asked, leaning back against the bench he was sitting on, the screen moving as he tucked his legs underneath the laptop.

Mikasa reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear which didn't work so well because she forgot she was wearing a headset. Shit. She hoped he didn't just see that. With shaking hands she brought back up her inbox. "Let's see, they called me 'A blind follower of a mediocre fan artist' and then an 'Incest shipping bitch with a horrible taste in shows and ships'."

Eren started laughing so hard in her ear that she couldn't bite back the smile on her lips. When she clicked back to Skype, she said his head rolling back against the bench as he laughed a loud, a wide smile on his lips.

"Wow," he snorted. "They really aren't creative are they?"

Mikasa wasn't sure she could talk again. He was gorgeous in his pictures and he was even more gorgeous sitting in front of her with his voice talking to her, his laughter in his ears but his smile was breathtaking. "No, they aren't," she said. "Also if they knew the pairing obviously they knew the show and was just insulting themselves as well."

He laughed again and shivers went down her spine. "Alright, well, know that I know it was utter idiocy, I'm sorry I sprang this on you. We can get off call if you want and go back to just IM."

It was the safe thing to do of course, to go back to the way things were and not press anything more from it; nothing good could ever come from this.

"This is okay with me," she said despite everything her mind was telling her. "If it's okay with you?"

Eren smiled again and Mikasa knew she was in trouble.

* * *

"So where're you and your roommate headed off to?" Eren asked. His eyes were on the screen of the computer but not at the camera as his fingers typed on the keyboard. He was probably working on a paper or something for school. Mikasa on the other hand managed to get all her homework done just in time for a relaxing Saturday night and Sunday.

"She wants to go out to dinner, maybe go see a movie or something," Mikasa said, scrolling down her feed with her little square of Eren's face in the corner of her screen. "She doesn't think I get out much."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, neither do I. Mainly because I have so much damn homework all the time and because my best friend would rather sit in the dorm with me and not go out."

"Where is Armin then?" Mikasa asked. She met the blond over the computer screen a few times, and heard his voice calling out in the room to Eren more often than not. Armin was nice, always polite and smiling, well, when he was talking to Mikasa, not so much Eren.

"At the library studying. He told me I'm too loud to which I told him he was more than welcome to turn up the music on his computer to drown me out. Then I remember that the sounds of the ocean CD he listened to probably didn't get that loud unless it was mixed with the _Jaws_ soundtrack. Needless to say he left."

Mikasa covered her mouth and tried not to laugh but it was nearly impossible to with Eren.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Eren said as he sat back in his chair, eyes back on the screen where she knew he was watching her. "There's a con out your way in a few months. Do you know which one I mean?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been to it before."

"Me and Armin go every year, you know."

Mikasa thought she felt her heart stop. "Wait, you guys come all the way out here for a convention?"

Eren laughed lightly. "All the way out there isn't that far, Mik. I know we live in different states but Armin and I always take a road trip to that con. You guys always get a lot of good guests so it's the only way he'll sit in a car with me for over nine hours."

The dorm room door opened, Sasha stepping in. "Okay! Let me get changed and we can leave," she said, tossing her bag on the floor and started to pull off her shirt to change into a new one.

Mikasa tilted the computer so there was no chance the camera would hit Sasha at all. "I can't believe you drive all that way just for a convention though. I mean, it's only like a couple hours for us, not nearly double digit hours."

"It's really not that bad," Eren shrugged, a smile on his lips. "Are you-" He stopped his eyes flickering up when Sasha practically jumped on Mikasa's bed.

Sasha, ignoring Mikasa's protest, unplugged the headset and leaned towards the screen. "Eren, right? I hope you don't mind but I'm taking this one out for some fresh air. I'm sure you guys will stay up talking all night this you always do anyway."

"Sasha," Mikasa tried to keep her voice even but even she felt her cheeks heating up.

"No problem," Eren said though the smile on his face told Mikasa he was trying not to laugh. "Have fun, Mik."

"Thanks, bye, Eren," Mikasa said, quickly closing her laptop before Sasha said anything else more to embarrass Mikasa.

Sasha watched Mikasa as she stepped over the brunette girl, slipping on some shoes and going to grab her bag by the door. "Mik? You let him call you by a nickname? Mikasa, you hate nicknames."

Mikasa shrugged. "He just always has, and I never bothered to correct him. Can we go now?"

Sasha clicked her tongue as she stood up. "I know it might not be any of my business, but are you sure about all this?"

"About all what?"Mikasa said opening the door and stepping out into the hallway but she had a funny feeling she knew what Sasha was referring to.

"Mikasa, he lives in a completely different state, you've never even really met him. How can you even really know him let alone get a crush on him."

Mikasa was fairly certain her face was as red as the shirt she had on. "I never said I had a crush on him."

"No, but your face does," Sasha snorted, closing the door behind her. "And I hear you two. I hear the laughing, the long conversations, the banter, the flirting."

"I do not-"

"Save it, Mikasa," Sasha said. "I'm not blind, I can see how you feel about him and there's nothing wrong with it so to speak." She dropped her arm around Mikasa's shoulders as they walked down to the elevators. "But I don't want you to get hurt. We're friends, remember? And friends have to be there to bring in reality. He's gorgeous, holy hell is he gorgeous, don't get me wrong but what could come of this? What if he's not what he says he is and hurts you? I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen."

"I talk to him every day," Mikasa said, though a little mumbled. "I may not've met him but that doesn't mean I don't know him."

Sasha reached over to press the down button on the elevator. "Even so, say he is and say you fall in love. His lives in California, Mikasa, in a rich part of California. You go to school all the way out here. How would you ever see each other? Would you move out there? Leave your family? It's not really your scene and if he's a Cali boy, I guarantee him moving out here would not be his scene."

"Well, you don't have to worry," Mikasa cleared her throat, stepping into the opening doors of the elevator. "We're just friends."

Sasha didn't look convinced, like even a little bit, but she dropped it as she followed into the elevator. Mikasa closed her eyes for a moment, knowing everything Sasha said was right but at the same time, Mikasa couldn't help but dream of something she knew would never happen regardless.

For the first time in her life she found someone she could love if given the chance and there was no way it could happen. Mikasa didn't even know if she could let it happen for all the reasons Sasha gave and how much it left her aching to say goodnight every night and never get the chance to feel his arms around her.

* * *

 _Eren J: Okay tell me when you're ready_

 _Mikasa: Ready for what?_

 _Eren J: Don't you think that would ruin the surprise?_

 _Mikasa: How can I be ready if I don't even know what I'm getting ready for?_

 _Eren J: Just humor me_

 _Mikasa: haha fine, I'm ready_

The next message Eren sent over was a link back to his blog, which wasn't too unusual. He sent her posts he reblogged all the time. When the page loaded though, Mikasa found herself staring wide eyed at the screen. It was art, his art to be specific, something he must've been working on and didn't tell her about. It was as gorgeous as always; a picture of her favorite character, just one half of her favorite pair. That wasn't what stunned her though, it was in a different style than normal and the face, the body structure, even the pose it just…it looked like her.

She scrolled down to see what he wrote, momentarily ignoring the blinking orange light.

 _I decided to try a bit of a different kinda style this time. It was strange to do since I'm so used to drawing a certain way but I like how it came out. Thanks to_ _inthenameofthemoon_ _for being my unknowing model ;)_

Mikasa didn't even know what to say to him. Okay, yeah sure, he must've spent some time while they were on call to draw it without telling her but that he wanted to use her face in his art…it was just really sweet. The picture was prettier than Mikasa thought she was but maybe that's because she didn't have the same eyes he did.

 _Eren J: What do you think? Sorry if it was weird or anything. I just kinda got the inspiration one day and went with it_

 _Mikasa: No, Eren, it's beautiful. I mean it. Thank you for putting all those skype calls to good use :3_

 _Eren J: hahaha well, I figured why not when I look at your beautiful face all the time_

 _Mikasa: Stop it, I'm still not color coding your notes and sending them back to you._

 _Eren J: Wasted flattery on you_

Mikasa laughed to herself but it was a little choked. He called her beautiful. It made her heart flutter in a way she knew she shouldn't let it even if it was impossible to resist Eren. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard. The con Eren mentioned a few weeks ago was coming up quickly and like usual, she had plans to go with Sasha; not that Mikasa mentioned that Eren was gonna be there.

She had been debating back and forth about what to do. Should she ask him if they wanted to meet? Or should she leave it up to fate and see if they run into each other? Should she try and find him? Or should she try at all costs to avoid him?

She knew her last point would probably be the smartest. While she knew Eren and she trusted him to be everything he said he was, did she risk herself in his presence knowing full well she wouldn't be able to stop the feelings she knew she had for him when he was standing and smiling right in front of her? Where would this lead her? He flirted a lot with her sure and he seemed to like to talk to her but what if that was all gone in person? What if he didn't even want to see her?

Mikasa shook her head. She was being ridiculous. Who gets the chance to meet a friend who lives hundreds of miles away and on any other day would never get to meet that person in real life? This was a once in a lifetime chance. Did she pass it up because she was scared that she might be falling in love with someone she could never have?

 _Mikasa: Eren?_

 _Eren J: Yeah, what's up?_

 _Mikasa: At the con in a couple weeks, would you maybe wanna meet up at some point?_

He was quiet for a moment and it nearly made Mikasa's heart stop.

 _Eren J: Of course, I'd love to :D_

She breathed a sigh of relief, a smile pulling at her lips. This was either the best choice of her life or her worst. She couldn't quite tell yet.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sasha asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time since they got to the convention; excluding the car ride.

Honestly, Mikasa wasn't sure. As she walked through the early morning Friday crowd which thankfully wasn't that big despite the overall size of the convention, she felt like she was gonna throw up. Granted, she felt that way the whole ride over and yesterday in the pre-reg line, and in the hotel room, and all night. It was a strange mix of excitement to finally see the man she spent most all her nights with and nausea at actually seeing him in person and everything that could go wrong.

"He's just another person, Sasha," Mikasa mumbled, narrowly avoiding a cosplayer who was running over towards another group of people. "I've seen him on camera many times, so have you. It would be impossible for him to be anyone but who he is."

"Yeah, I mean, I get that," Sasha said walking beside Mikasa through the main convention center. "It's not like he refused to ever let you see him which would be sketchy as hell, I just mean are you sure you're ready for what meeting him in person might mean? What it might change?"

No, no, Mikasa really wasn't. She swallowed hard and stepped onto an escalator that would bring them to the next floor. "He's just my friend."

"You keep telling me that," Sasha laughed. "But I'm pretty sure you don't even believe it anymore. I know I don't."

Mikasa chose to ignore her friend, mainly because once she hit the next floor she really felt like she was gonna throw up.

"So where're we meeting him again?" Sasha asked.

"Um, in front of the artist alley. He said he was waiting for it to open to see a friend who was in there."

"Then that's this way." Sasha grabbed a hold of Mikasa's hands and started to walk her back towards the ballroom where the artist alley was every year. "You nervous yet?"

"Please stop talking."

"Looking a little pale there for someone who is just going to meet a friend."

"Are you done yet?"

Sasha laughed as she practically dragged Mikasa round the corner to the hallway where their destination was. "Why didn't you guys just meet yesterday? Not like we weren't here all day."

"They drove a long time to get here," Mikasa said, her hand that Sasha wasn't holding was tugging at the bottom of her shirt nervously. The hallway wasn't that long. "He told me when they got in but I didn't want to bother them so they could sleep."

"They?" Sasha arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, 's best friend is with him."

"Oh thank God, at least I won't be the only third wheel."

"Sasha, stop it." Mikasa was gonna push her roommate away but instead Mikasa found herself halting in the middle of the hallway. There was the group of people waiting to get into the artist alley when it opened; off to the side, leaning up against one of the large window sills was Armin. Mikasa had gotten quite used to seeing the blond's face pop up at least once a night on her screen.

He wasn't looking up, more focused on the phone in his hand, until a different hand reached out to shove his shoulder. Armin did look up that time with a roll of his eyes and said something to the person standing in front of him. The person was none other than Eren himself.

Mikasa didn't think she could breathe. He was taller than she imagined, his shoulders broader, his eyes brighter. She never knew how much a camera could dim someone until she saw him in front of her eyes.

Sasha clicked her tongue. "That's him isn't it?"

"Ah, yeah, that's him."

"Well, aren't you gonna go say hi to your 'just friend'?"

"Do you really wanna walk back to campus, Sasha?"

She snorted in laughter but didn't say anything else to Mikasa which was probably a good thing. She didn't even know if she could talk anymore. She took a few more steps closer to where Eren and Armin were standing neither of them noticing her quite yet. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she walked up to them, her stomach in her throat. What was she doing?

Armin looked over and his blue eyes met hers. A smile pulled at his lips and he mouthed what she thought was an "it's okay". He reached a hand up to shove Eren's face towards her direction and whatever he might've been saying to Armin died on his lips.

That toothy smile she had gotten so used to was on his face and it was nearly impossible not to smile and laugh a little back at him. Eren took a few steps forward and Sasha tried to discreetly push Mikasa towards him.

"Hey," he said when he came to stop in front of her, so close she could nearly feel the warmth of his body. His voice was so much smoother than it was in her headphones, so much clearer. It was almost surreal.

"Hi," she said back, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

There was a strange silence between them, not awkward so to speak but it was like despite talking to each other every single day with ease now she had no idea what to say and he looked like he felt the same.

"Oh my God, Eren," Armin laughed from his spot next to Eren. "I had to listen to you rattle on about this for ten hours in a car and this is all you're gonna do now?"

His cheeks showed a little bit of red as he reached over to push Armin's face away though he didn't look away from Mikasa. "Now you get to see what I have to deal with all the time."

"I have a feeling I understand," Mikasa said, nodding her head towards Sasha's general direction.

Just like that whatever weird feelings Mikasa had kinda drifted away. This was Eren. She knew Eren. He opened his arms to her and she had to restrain herself from practically jumping into his arms. Her breath hitched in her throat when she wrapped her arms around his next, his scent nearly overwhelming her with those stupid fluttery feelings in her stomach. His arms held her back as he lifted her up off the ground causing a surprised laugh to fall from her lips as she rested her head against the side of his.

"This is nice," he murmured close to her ear.

"This is very nice," Mikasa said, her eyes closing. She always was happy to at least have his voice in her ears, his face on her screen but now, now she didn't know if she could ever go back to a place where she couldn't feel his arms around her, his breath against her skin. It sent shivers down her spin.

"So how long do you think it'll take them to start being those people who keep trying to kiss each other every second they get?" Sasha's voice said from nearby.

"Oh, I wouldn't give it that much time," Armin said. "But it won't be Eren, he's too much of a coward."

"That's good, cause Mikasa probably has enough balls for the both of them."

Eren snorted as he tilted his head so his forehead was against hers, his breath on her lips. "How good are you at ditching people?"

"Pretty good," Mikasa said a smile pulling at her lips. "You?"

"Oh, I'm an expert at getting rid of Armin."

"I heard that and no you aren't," Armin said.

Eren put Mikasa back down on the ground but he didn't move away from her. Instead he just took one of her hands in his and gestured towards the artist alley whose doors were now opening. Mikasa nodded turning to face the room and not looking anywhere near Sasha and Armin afraid of the embarrassing looks they had to be giving. Eren laced his fingers through hers and Mikasa hoped desperately this weekend would never end.

As she glanced up to see Eren still looking down at her, she never regretted making that one bitchy post so long ago.


	7. I'm Worn By the War in Me

**Additional** **Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Rating:** _T_ _(Strong Language)_

 **Words:** _8374_

 **Inspired By:** _Little Talks (Of Monsters and Men), And So It Goes (As Covered by Marianas Trench), Lost & Found (Katie Herzig)_

 **Notes:** _This is basically just a fuller story from the few assassin AU's I've done on tumblr (you don't have to read those to read this though ^^). I've gotten asked to do a few sequels to the first one I did so I figured no one would mind a larger story set in that world. This one goes back and forth between past and present to tell a few stories at once (and I am sorry for the people who did read the drabbles on tumblr one of the past stories is one I've already written but it was an important milestone I wanted to add into the bigger story). The title is from "Lost & Found" by Katie Herzig._

 **I'm Worn By the War in Me**

 _(Day 7 - Assassins)_

 _ **9 Years Old**_

It was cold. It was too cold to be outside,Eren knew that, he felt it in his bones. He held his jacket closer to him but it didn't do much good. It was too worn and it was too cold outside. Armin was shivering by Eren's side, hood covering Armin's blond hair and his small hands shoved into his pockets. Mikasa wasn't much better on Eren's other side, her body close to him for warmth but even with the old red scarf around her neck, covering part of face Eren still saw how red her normally fair skin was. Her eyes were drooping as she kept her hands under her arms under her armpits for more warmth.

"C'mon, Mik," Eren nudged her making her head snap up. "You can't fall asleep, you know that. You won't wake up if you do."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Eren sighed, looking up at the sky over them. Thankfully he found them a dry little spot down some alley. There was part of a roof hanging over from the building that created just enough dry ground for three nine year olds to squeeze into and keep out of the snow that kept falling from the night sky. They weren't wet at all thankfully, but it didn't make the cold wind any less biting. He didn't know what to do. He had to keep Armin and Mikasa safe out here but they had been wandering alone for months now, just barely surviving the street; once winter hit everything got so much harder. Now he was afraid if any of them fell asleep that would be the end of it, they'd never wake up again and he couldn't let that happen. He promised he'd protect them.

The crunching of the snow caught Eren's attention and immediately made him tense. Footsteps, someone was walking closer to the alley way. Why? They were in the abandoned factory district. There was nothing here but rats and probably other homeless people seeking shelter. His hand tightened around the kitchen knife he had in his jacket. People were dangerous. Some people wanted to hurt them, some just wanted Mikasa, and even the nice people wanted to take them to the police but Eren wouldn't let it happen. He knew how that worked. They'd be put in the system and separated from each other bouncing around from foster home to foster home cause who wanted a bunch of orphans anyway.

In the dim light of the moon and the distant street lights, Eren saw the silhouette of a man standing in front of the alley way before he started to make his way down the alley. He had short dark hair, and even his stature wasn't that tall but he held himself in a way that made Eren swallow hard. The man was wearing a long thick jacket, with nice pants and shoes. It was clear he was no homeless guy, he looked very well off and that made Eren more nervous than he was before.

"Stay behind me," he murmured to Mikasa and Armin as Eren stood up, pulling the knife out of his jacket. The snow started to fall on him as he stepped out from under the roof just as the man came to stand in front of him. "Leave us alone," Eren said trying to keep his teeth from chattering to make his voice firm.

"What's a bunch of brats doing out here in the middle of the night?" the man said, his voice more of a grunt than actual concern.

"None of your damn business," Eren said holding the knife out at the man. "Just leave us alone."

The man scoffed. "Kid, you couldn't hurt me with that if you tried."

"Yeah, I've done it before. Just you watch."Eren lunged forward but the knife flew right out of his hand, hitting firmly in the wall behind him. Mikasa was on her feet in a second, standing next to Eren her fists outstretched.

"Oh, you too, little one?" the man said as he squatted down in front of them. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl you know."

Mikasa didn't say anything, she just narrowed her eyes.

The man watched them for a second, moving only to glance over at Armin who was still huddled against the wall behind them. "Hey, Erwin," the man called. "We got some little rats near the building."

There was the crunching of snow again causing Eren to look up at the front of the alley again. Another man as walking down also dressed like the first man but he was much taller with broad shoulders and stance that would've been intimidating if he wasn't smiling.

"Well, what do we have here, Levi?" the man called Erwin said, looking down at Mikasa and Eren.

"That one tried to come at me with a knife, and he was pretty quick at that." Levi glanced over to Eren. "Just not fast enough. The girl came to fight when he was out of a weapon and their friend back there is looking a little sickly. My guess is they've been out here for a while."

Erwin squatted down next to, the concern in his eyes making Eren feel a little more at ease but he wasn't gonna let his guard down. "What're you kids doing out here? Do you have a home? A family?"

Eren was gonna tell him to fuck off but there was something about Erwin that made Eren want to trust the man. "Um, no. We all lived with my mom but when she died we had nowhere to go."

"Would you like to come with us?" Erwin asked. "I have a nice warm place for you to sleep, lots of food, a place to live, if your friend is sick we can help him, we have plenty of medicine."

Eren looked over to Mikasa, whose hands were still in fists but her skin was red and cracked, blood long dried over. They'd die if they stayed out here. Eren looked back to Erwin. "Are you gonna split us up?"

"Never," Erwin said with a smile. "If you three want to stay together then you'll always be together."

The cold wind blew, cutting through Eren's clothes.

"Okay, we'll come with you."

 _ **24 Years Old**_

Eren wandered through his dark bedroom trying to get to the door without actually having to turn the light on. Maybe not the smartest idea with how not so clean he kept his room but after just rolling out of bed the last thing he wanted was to be assaulted by bright lights. He fumbled for the doorknob and twisted it, pulling it open till he could see the dim lights of the rest of the apartment. Armin was clearly already up since he made sure not to turn the lights on too bright, and there was a cup of fresh coffee out on the counter. Eren scratched at his stomach as he slowly walked the kitchen island, plopping down on one of the stools.

He took a sip of his coffee before looking around the otherwise dark apartment; that was the nice thing about living underground, no windows. Armin's door was cracked open meaning he was probably in the shower but Mikasa's door was closed. His stomach clenched as he tried to drink down some more coffee. She was fine. She was always fine. This wasn't the first time she took a mission alone and it wouldn't be the last. He didn't always like it but he respected her choice to take missions that could only have one person.

The distant water running shut off signaling that Armin was gonna step out into their apartment soon. Maybe he had some news that came in early this morning about Mikasa's whereabouts. Eren doubted it though; this was a sensitive mission one where she had to do almost completely alone. Not many people would be trusted with something like that but she was.

"Morning," Armin said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"G'morning," Eren waved weakly as he turned to see Armin already fully dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, glasses not even foggy from the shower. How were his two best friends such morning people? "What's on the agenda today?"

Armin pulled out a small device from his pocket as he leaned up against the counter next to Eren. "Umm, first things first Levi wants to meet with us in about a half hour. After that you have a little break but you have some combat to teach today starting at 9am and I'll be helping Sasha and Connie who are on the field and will be with their mark today. Nothing is scheduled after that but I'm sure Erwin will update it soon enough."

"Why does Levi wanna meet with us?" Eren asked, trying to keep his worst fears of Levi breaking the news that Mikasa wasn't coming back from flooding his mind.

Armin shrugged. "Doesn't say. I wouldn't worry too much though, it's probably to go over upcoming field work or something." He reached over to clasp onto Eren's shoulder. "She's fine, stop worrying so much. This is Mikasa we're talking about. She's the top agent and she's your partner. Have some faith, you know what she can do."

Eren grumbled into his coffee. Yeah, he knew all that but it didn't make him feel any better. Hearing her voice telling him so was okay would make him feel better, or seeing her walk through the door.

"I know it doesn't help that you're completely and utterly in love with her either."

Eren glanced over to see Armin's smug face looking up over his device. "Are you gonna let me drink my coffee in peace or what?"

Armin raised his hands in defense but he still had that grin on his lips. "Of course, I just wanna let you know we live in the same apartment and the walls are surprisingly thin."

"I'm gonna get dressed now, just be glad you don't have to go into combat training with me." Eren picked up his coffee and headed back to his room, hearing Armin laughing at the kitchen counter. Eren very well knew Armin was just trying to make Eren feel better about the whole situation but she was supposed to be back on base yesterday. There wasn't much left for anything but worry.

 _ **12 Years Old**_

Eren always felt like he got run over by a bus after training but that's what getting forced to train with Levi was like. Eren wiped his face with a towel as he plopped down on the floor to the side of the training room. Thankfully Levi didn't make them wear any gear today and could just wear gym clothes; he was intentionally harder on them when they had to wear their weapons and the tight black body suit like get ups.

Eren took a sip of water from the bottle he kept with his things, looking back out into the training room. Mikasa was already fighting with Levi out on the floor, using some knives as weapons against each other. It was almost astounding to watch the two of them. They both fought very similarly, hands and legs almost too fast to even catch what they were trying to do. Eren fought with Levi plenty of times, and Eren knew how the older man fought just like Mikasa did; the only difference was Mikasa ended up on her ass on the floor far less than Eren did.

He grunted as he tossed his bottle back to the ground. Yeah, sure Eren was better when it came to just using his hands than opposed to weaponry like Mikasa was good with but he couldn't ever even land a hit on Levi. Mikasa did often; even if it wasn't enough for her to knock him off his feet it was still better than Eren ever managed. He didn't even want to be reminded what fighting with her was like. She beat him every single time and tried to make up for by offering to help, but he didn't want her help.

He wanted to be strong enough so she didn't have to fight.

A knife flew by landing in the wall next to his head. Eren looked up to see Levi watching him, Mikasa walking towards Eren with her towel around her neck.

Levi crossed his arms against his chest. "You gonna pay attention or what, kid?"

"Yeah, sorry," Eren mumbled, pushing himself to his feet.

"Hey, Eren," Mikasa said stopping in front of him. "Do you wanna train together for a little bit before the others get here?" Her face looked like it always did to anyone who didn't know her, seemingly expressionless but Eren could see the bit of hope in her eyes.

He ignored the guilt in his stomach as he said, "No. I don't." He pushed past her towards the area where Levi had some other weapons laid out to practice with. Eren meant to pick which one he wanted to use in training today but he couldn't help but glance back when he heard Levi make a "tsk"ing noise. Mikasa was still standing where he left her, her eyes on the ground and shoulders sagged.

Eren looked away before he could feel even guiltier for hurting her feelings. That wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to be the strong one; he wanted to protect her like he used to be able to. This life they were given it was dangerous and Eren knew he'd never forgive himself if something ever happened to her. He had to be stronger. He would be stronger.

He ran his fingers over a bow before picking it up, weighing it out in his hands. He made a promise to himself long before Levi and Erwin ever came around that he'd protect Mikasa and Armin no matter what; he meant it now more than ever.

 _ **24 Years Old**_

Levi really hated it when Eren referred to their base as their underground lair but that's basically what it was. It was built deep below the old factory district and had everything a super villain base would have. There were rooms full of weapons and various stealth tools and devices; communication, intel, and hacking devices that could go undetected (provided Armin was always the one who was in charge); a base full of people with no connections in the outside world to train in combat, weaponry, stealth, and tech depending on their strengths; hell, Erwin even had a white cat who lived on the base.

Erwin wasn't a fan of the analogy either, always correcting Eren that they weren't villains and that these were people who needed to be taken out of this world for the things they've done or would do. Eren still thought the fact Levi had a high tech office complete with multiple computer screens and a conference table with comfortable rolling chairs still seemed more like a super villain office than an average guy trying to help the world.

Eren sat down at the table with Armin next to him as the door they entered through slid shut, locking with a beep. Eren also always wanted to know who the hell funded this pretty damn high tech operation but trying to get that out of Levi or Erwin was impossible.

Levi sat down across from them, his face about as disinterested as ever but there was something about his demeanor that put Eren off immediately. He was trained to pick up on these things by Levi himself and no matter how well the older man was at keeping his thoughts and emotions highly guarded Eren knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, his hands already pressed flat on the table.

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Will you relax, Jaeger. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why'd you call us in here?"

"Because you're both senior officers and I have something to discuss with the both of you. Are you done being a pain in the ass now?"

Eren sat back in his chair. Levi always had the ability to make him feel like he was 12 years old again getting yelled at for doing the wrong procedure.

"Thank you." Levi looked down at the tablet in his hands. "As I'm sure you both are well aware, one of our agents was supposed to return yesterday and still hasn't."

Eren's heart sank into his stomach. It was about Mikasa.

"That's not need for concern," Levi said, looking up over his glasses to meet Eren's eyes. "Things happen, you both know that."

"Can you at least tell if she's on her way back or if she stuck somewhere?" Eren asked. He knew they had limited communication with her do to the nature of the mission but they always could track their agents.

"She didn't use any trackers," Levi said.

Eren's mouth went dry. "Excuse me?"

"Don't take that tone with me, kid. It was part of the mission." Levi said. "She had to be undetected and having a tracker on her risked that. She made her own choice to go without."

Eren turned to Armin. "You knew she went in there without us every being to know if she got out or not, didn't you?"

"Eren," Armin said, his tone soft but his cheeks were red, eyes sympathetic. "You know I couldn't tell you that. It was part of her mission."

"Regardless of what she did or didn't do," Levi said, his tone making it clear he was done with this conversation. "I called you in here to let you know I am sending in a small well trained team after her. I made the choice when we lost what little communication we had with her early this morning. I need to know whether the job was done or not so we can proceed accordingly."

"I'll lead it," Eren said, leaning his arms on the table.

"No."

"What?" Eren's hands gripped onto the smooth wooden table. "Levi, I'm more than qualified to lead a goddamn recon mission. Mikasa is my partner, I'm not leaving her there."

"And that's exactly why you aren't going, at all." Levi placed the tablet down on the table. "You're staying here and going about your day as usual, and that's the end of it. Armin, I'm taking you off Sasha and Connie's case today and you'll be with me."

If Armin had something to say about that Eren would never know. He stood up, pushing his chair back with his legs and his hands firm on the table as he leaned over it. "What the fuck, Levi? I'm the most qualified person to go out there. Next to Mikasa I'm the most experienced in the field and I know her better than anyone. I could find her better than anyone."

Levi's eyes narrowed as he pulled his glasses off. He didn't even need to stand up and be at Eren's level to make him nearly cower back into sitting down. "Yeah, Jaeger, I know, and like I already told you that's why you aren't going. What happens if it did go wrong? What happens if you see her body broken, bleeding out, eyes looking up at you lifelessly? If you don't know what will happen, I do. You will lose your shit and you will blow our whole operation and probably get yourself killed. You've never been able to keep your emotions in check and that's why I'm under no circumstances allowing you to go on this mission."

Eren's face was hot, his hands in fists on the table, his jaw clenched so tight it nearly hurt. "At least I'm not a heartless bastard like you." He had enough. If Levi wasn't gonna let him do anything, Eren would do it himself. He turned and pulled open Levi's door, storming out into the hall and terrifying some younger agents.

"Eren, wait!" Armin called but Eren didn't stop.

Mikasa could be in danger, she could be hurt somewhere, she could already be gone and he wasn't there. He wasn't there to protect her. He bit back the hot tears in his eyes before turning down a hallway that would lead him right to the weapons room. He'd do when he had to.

 _ **15 Years Old**_

They weren't too far from base, not this time, not the first field mission on their own. Eren sat facing the direction he was advised to, concealed by the night and the darkness of the old building. Mikasa was near him, crouched down just in case someone should spot them. Eren was pretty sure they were alone for now, his previous scouting the building came up with nothing, and he hadn't heard a single thing even move in the building since they got here. They still had a little bit before their mark actually got here but per orders they had to be in position far too early.

Eren wondered if it was because Levi was trying to see how the pressure and anticipation would affect them; if the waiting would make them jumpy and have them mess up their mission. If there was one thing Eren knew, it was Levi didn't baby them in training and he wasn't gonna baby them on a mission, first one or not. Eren was a little anxious he'd admit. He tried to keep his heart rate at a steady beat and tried not to think of everything that could go wrong, just his training and the plan. That's all he needed.

He glanced over to Mikasa who was watching the door, her eyes barely blinking. He wondered if she was nervous, though the answer was probably no. This was Mikasa he was talking about; she was almost always level headed and collected. He was about to look away when he noticed her hand twitch up a little before falling back down. Eren knew that motion because he saw it dozens of times before. She was trying to reach for her scarf that she wasn't allowed to wear on the mission for obvious reasons. It was a nervous habit she had; she'd reach for it when she was upset or worried. Maybe she wasn't as relaxed as he thought she was.

Eren wasn'tt too surprised when Levi told him Mikasa was his partner. While they trained with other kids who joined, Eren worked best with Mikasa and vice versa probably because he knew her so well, like that little habit of hers. He could read her and she could read him easily. They didn't need their words more often than not and that was incredibly key between partners. Plus it was nice enough just to see that angry look on Jean's face when Levi was announcing the partners for field work.

One time it might've annoyed Eren to constantly be put with the one person who could kick his ass over and over again, none of that mattered out here. In the field he needed someone he could trust, someone he knew would have his back no matter what. There was no one he trusted more for that than Mikasa. He knew she'd always be there for him when he needed her to be and he hoped she felt the same about him.

Mikasa perked up suddenly, her eyes looking over to Eren. She nodded towards the door telling him she heard something. It was too early for the mark to be here but Eren didn't doubt her instincts. As silently as he could Eren moved towards the door, keeping his back to the wall so he could look out the crack in the door undetected.

A few men were talking in hushed tones on the floor below them.

"That's them," Armin's voice spoke in Eren's ear. "There's four of them."

Eren looked back over to Mikasa who was watching him. He held his fingers up and motioned to the door. Mikasa nodded in understanding as she quickly stood up, walking silently to him with her blades already drawn. He placed one hand on the door, the other was gripping a bow which was much easier to carry than the gun he'd need for this kinda mission. He gave her a sort of half smile.

 _You ready, Mik?_

A smile twitched at her lips as she looked up to him.

 _Always._

 _ **24 Years Old**_

"Get out," Eren said pointing to the kid who was cleaning one of the weapons on the table.

He jumped out of his seat and quickly hurried out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Eren pulled his key ring out of his pocket, unlocking his gated section of the weapon room with his usual choice of poison and his gear. He shrugged out of his t-shirt and jeans before slipping on the thick pants and long sleeved shirt that formed to his body, making it easy for him to move without any restriction. He laced up his boots and went to start pulling on his gear, knives on his legs, handguns on his hips, bow on his back when he heard the door open again. He didn't look but he knew who it was, it was hard to forget that presence that was now in the room.

Eren didn't stop putting on his gear even when Erwin was standing right behind the gate. "I have to go, it's not fair to keep me here like this."

"It's not fair to keep you safe?" Erwin asked; his tone wasn't angery or accusatory, just inquisitive.

"My safety isn't important." Eren tightened the belt around his waist that he typically called his Bat Belt but today the thought didn't even make him wanna crack a bad Batman joke.

"Which is exactly why you aren't going, Eren."

Eren's fingers hesitated as he reached out for his bow, fingers brushing against the familiar metal. He wasn't the only archer and Sasha was admittedly better than him (and they tended to fight over if Clint or Oliver was the better archer). He could move to his gun interchangeably but there was something about the weapon that he first started with, the one he fought Mikasa with when she was trying to learn to hit away arrows with her blades, the one he fought back to back with her with countless times in close calls that brought him comfort. He pulled it off the rack and held it in his hand before turning to face Erwin Smith.

"I can't just leave her there, I have to do something." He hand was tight around the bow. Why didn't they understand?

"And you will be." Erwin hadn't changed much since that day Eren met him in the snow. He was still a forceful presence with a warm smile and a helping hand. He was a ridged and strong leader but one of the kindest men Eren had ever met; even if he did ban excessive comic book talk when everyone wouldn't stop calling him Captain. "You'll be leaving her in the capable hands of your comrades. You'll be putting aside your fears and trusting the people who can bring her back."

"I only trust myself to bring her back."

Erwin arched an eyebrow. "Do you trust Armin?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you trust me?"

Eren shifted his weight under Erwin's gaze. "Well, yeah."

"Do you trust Levi?"

"Yeah," Eren murmured already seeing when Erwin was going with this.

"All of us are heading this operation. I promise you, Eren, she'll come back. One way or anything we'll bring her home."

One way or another of course meaning dead or alive. Eren sighed and placed his bow back on its rack. He knew Erwin was right, Levi was right, they were always right even when Eren really didn't want to hear it.

Erwin reached out to place a comforting hand on Eren's shoulder. "We know how you feel about her, son. Getting her back is our highest priority."

Eren ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, I did call Levi a heartless bastard he might take it out on me now."

Erwin chuckled. "Not when it comes to Mikasa's life. Levi is stubborn and likes to keep his walls up as you're very well aware, but you three are the closest thing he's ever had to children. Don't think he doesn't love you, no matter how many names you've called him over the years. Everything will be okay."

Eren appreciated the talk and the reassurance but he didn't know if he could believe it.

 _ **18 Years Old**_

Eren was trained since he was nine, he was in the field for three years now, but he never saw as much blood as when it was coating his legs, his chest, his hands. Mikasa's dark eyes were looking up at him, her breathing shallow as he held the ripped off part of his shirt against her stomach to stop the blood.

"It's okay," he told her for what felt like the twentieth time that minute. "You'll be okay, Mik, I promise."

She didn't say anything but her eyes never left his. He had her in his lap, keeping her close to him in hopes at least his body would keep her warm until someone came to get them and he could get her medical help. They were far enough away from the mark they took down that it would be a while before any enemies found them; he made sure none of her blood spilt to leave a trail. The first people who found them should be their team who was waiting to remove them. Eren didn't want to think about what would happen if they were too late.

There were too many of them, it was unexpected and while him and Mikasa were used to the unexpected all it took was one miscalculation and she ended up with a bullet in her gut. He put an arrow in the heart of the man who shot her and carried her out before too much of her blood spilled and overpowered the blood already on the ground. Eren knew procedure, he did, but all of that went out of his mind when he saw the pained look on Mikasa's face as he held her against him.

"Stay with me, okay?" Eren said, running a hand over her forehead. "Keep your eyes open. Just like we were kids. Remember? Out in the cold? We're even in an alley. How's that for full circle?"

Mikasa nodded and it sounded like she was trying to speak but nothing came out but a hiss of pain. Eren put more pressure on her wound ignoring the way his own arm felt like it was on fire.

"You were always the one to nod off," Eren said. Maybe talking would keep her awake. "I always took care of you then, right? That's not gonna change."

She tried to say his name but it only made her choke, her body seizing as she did.

"Shh, shh," Eren said, holding her close so she'd calm down. "It's okay. Everything is okay." But he didn't know. He really didn't. This was always a risk, every time they took a mission this was a risk. It was just…not Mikasa, never Mikasa.

There was the distant sound of a car and Eren prayed to whatever higher power there was that it was Jean in the car coming to get them with a Marco in the backseat ready to bind her wound as quickly as he could. There was already so much blood. Their uniforms were made to absorb liquids so they wouldn't spill blood but he didn't know how much it could hold. She lost so much blood already.

"Remember when Armin used to keep us awake with stories?"

She nodded again but this time her head fell.

Eren reached for her chin, bringing her face back up to his. Panic seized his heart when he saw her eyes starting to droop. "Hey, Mikasa, remember? The fairy tales were your favorite. You loved Cinderella, remember?"

Her eyes met his once more and he swore he saw a smile on her lips before her eyes closed.

"Mik," Eren said, grabbing her face with his hand. "Hey, c'mon, wake up. You can't sleep."

She was limp in his arms, no movement, no recognition that she could even hear him.

"Mikasa, wake up, please, wake." Eren felt the hot tears in his eyes as he looked at her lifeless body, the body of the girl he loved so much. "Please, Mikasa, please," he begged her. Anyone but her. Please, anyone but her.

He barely registered a car coming to a stop, footsteps running down the alley Eren huddled them in. He couldn't even move when he saw Marco's gentle and careful hands moving over her body, bandages replacing the blood soaked piece of his shirt.

"You with me, Eren?" Marco's voice was distant even though when Eren looked up from Mikasa the freckle faced medic was sitting right in front of them.

Eren nodded.

"Hold onto her tight, okay? The car is right here, we need to get her back. She's still breathing, it's not too late." Marco helped Eren up to his feet, leading him to the car that would take them someplace that could help her. She'd be okay, she had to be okay.

 _ **24 Years Old**_

Eren tried to do what Ewrin asked of him, but Eren couldn't even focus on himself let alone a few kids he was supposed to be training. He eventually just had them break up and spar with Annie watching over them nearby. She didn't ask why or even really act like anything was different which he always did like about Annie. The kids were much older than Eren was when he started training but they were all orphans, runaways. Kids who had potential but would never be able to be given the opportunity to use it which is where Levi and Erwin came in. Once explained they were always given the chance to leave, like Eren had been, but most didn't in favor of a warm bed and food.

Eren rubbed his face with his hands trying to get himself focused back on what he was supposed to be doing but whenever he closed his eyes all he could see were all the horrible things that could've gone wrong. That wasn't helping his concentration any. It wasn't the first time a mission went south, and it wouldn't be the last but it was the first time he wasn't there when he had no idea what was going on. He had no idea if Mikasa was even still alive. He knew he should have faith in her and her abilities, but that was the burden of loving someone; he couldn't think of anything but just holding her in his arms again. It was all he wanted.

"Jaeger, get out here."

Eren didn't have to look towards the door to know where Levi was and why he probably wanted to talk. "Annie, I'll be right back."

She nodded while helping one of the kids get a better stance with a weapon.

Eren shut the door to the training room behind him, coming to stand in front of Levi who was leaning up against the wall. He was already wearing all his gear letting Eren know the team would be leaving soon. He crossed his arms against his chest and tried not to flinch away from Levi's hard gaze. The man was shorter and smaller in stature than Eren but he very well knew Levi could still kick Eren's ass in a matter of seconds. Levi was as intimidating now as he was the first day they met.

"You understand why you aren't coming am I correct?" Levi said.

Eren nodded stiffly.

"You're too rash, you always have been. You're hot tempered and you think with your heart and not with your head." Levi sighed. "But I can't blame you for feeling how you do. It's not fun is it?"

"Not particularly."

"You know when I decided to make you two partners?"

Eren shook his head.

Levi pushed himself off the wall and came to stand in front of Eren. "They day I met you brats. You came at me with a knife and when that knife was gone she was at your side instantly. It was like breathing to her. Even if you never realized it, you two always revolved around each other which only solidified my choice." He paused for a moment. "I can't promise she's coming back, kid, but I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Levi," Eren mumbled, feeling guilty for the words he threw at Levi earlier but Eren knew the older man well enough to know he wouldn't want an apology.

Levi merely nodded and started to walk down the hallway. "And don't harass Armin for details, he's sworn not to tell you."

"No promises."

Levi turned his head and Eren swore he could see a crack of a smile. "Yeah, wouldn't expect anything less from your dumb ass."

 _ **23 Years Old**_

The mark was attending a ball, one of those large, regal balls for really rich and powerful people. Attending that ball was what Eren and Mikasa had been working for on their months of being undercover; it was the whole reason they needed to be undercover as a couple. They needed to attend this ball together without raising any flags. It was to the point where Levi made Eren take ballroom dancing lessons from Petra. Normally Eren wouldn't have minded so much, but taking dancing lessons from a fellow assassin meant getting physically hurt every time you might have accidentally stepped on her feet; Petra was small but she could pack a punch.

So Eren stood in front of the tall mirror in Mikasa's "apartment" dressed in the best the department could afford (which was a lot, Eren was pretty sure this suit cause more than his car), and waited for Mikasa to finish getting dressed. He reached up to adjust his deep red tie, one he was told matched Mikasa's dress, as he tried not to move too much. The black suit was comfortable enough but he wasn't exactly used to dressing in black that wasn't easy to scale a wall in. Not to mention this place was gonna be on lock down so they had to get creative to be able to finish the job.

Armin would be leading them through their earpieces but Eren hadn't quite put his in yet, probably much to Armin's annoyance but Eren really wasn't in the mood for his best friend's lip tonight. It was bad enough he was still pretending to date a girl he was in love with for longer than he remembered and now they had to go to this big fancy ball and had to pull off being a couple in front of people who'd be watching them.

Eren sighed as he sat down on the arm of the couch. Erwin had wasted no dime making the apartment look like Mikasa wasn't anything less than a heiress, when in reality she was just a poor orphan like Eren was.

"Liam?"

It was always strange not hearing his name from her lips, but they had no idea if this place was bugged or not, so they had to be in their covers; luckily for anyone watching, Mikasa had almost always shared a bed with him since they were kids. So at least sleeping was normal.

"Is something wrong?" he called back to her bedroom.

"Not really."

"You sound hesitant, Kat, what's up?" More like Mikasa herself sounded hesitant, he could easily tell that wasn't an act.

"I've just ever worn this dress before." Meaning, "I've never worn a dress this fancy before".

"Katarina," he said, though if his undercover name on her lips was weird, this one on his was even stranger. "I'm sure you look beautiful, please come out here so I can tell you that to your face."

It was silent but he heard a little rustling. Eren was about to call to her again when he saw her step out from the hall and into the main room. Mikasa was always beautiful to him, but seeing her in a dress and jewelry that he knew she always secretly desired took his breath away. Her hair which was normally kept short had been growing out so it was done in an up do, a few black ringlets framing her face and a jeweled comb sparkling in her hair. Her dress left her neck and shoulders open, with just thin strips of a sleeve draped over her upper arms; the dress itself was floor length, jewels in line lines down the skirt where they met at the bottom where more lined the base of the skirt. It fit her slender, though Eren knew her muscular, form till going out just slightly at the hips where the skirt started. He didn't even know how to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"Liam," she whined, though he saw her cheeks getting red. "Well?"

"You look stunning, Kat," he breathed. God, how much he wanted to say her name, to let Mikasa know how gorgeous she looked tonight.

She didn't even try to bite back her smile. Mikasa quickly walked the distance between them, making Eren stand up when she stood in front of him. She reached out to grab his lapels and straightened them, smoothing her hand against his tie. "Well, you," she murmured, looking up to meet his eyes. "Look incredibly handsome."

"Handsome enough to get a dance before we leave?" That hadn't quite been a part of the plans but she was standing in front of him and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms before they had to put on a show for the rest of the room. Right now it could be just them, just him and Mikasa.

"How could I ever say no?"

Eren leaned over to the coffee table, pressing the remote for the stereo to start up. He was just glad he left in an appropriate station on from when Petra was teaching him. The instrumental music started and Eren held his hands out to Mikasa; she placed one of her hands in his and the other on his shoulder while his hand moved to her lower back, holding her close.

The steps were practiced and precise, but there was something different about Mikasa being the one he was holding (he was also thankful Petra punched him every time he stepped on her feet because he knew from previous experienced Mikasa punched harder).

Mikasa sighed, carefully resting her head against his. "Thank you," she sighed.

"For what?"

"For doing this with me." It was worded so if anyone overheard they would assume going to the ball, but Eren knew she meant for being the one to do this mission with her.

"Always for you," he murmured.

Mikasa pulled away from him slightly, to look him the eyes, that gorgeous smile on her face. Eren couldn't resist the way his head was tilting towards her, his lips brushing over hers. Sure he had to kiss her before for show, but never like this; not the way he felt her breath catch, the way her hands grasped onto him only for Eren to realize he was holding her the same way. He nearly groaned when she kissed him back.

The phone buzzing in his pocket nearly had the both of them jumping out of their skins. Mikasa was reaching up with shaky hands to fuss at her hair while Eren bitterly pulled the phone out of his pocket.

 _How long to I have to wait here for you two? Hurry it up._ The text read which Eren recognized to be Jean's burner cell number.

"Time to go?" Mikasa asked, though her voice was a bit softer.

"Yeah, our driver is gonna have a heart attack if we make him late." Eren shoved his phone back in his pocket and pulled out the small earpiece, shoving it far down in his ear; he had gotten used to doing it while still making it look very natural. Eren heard Armin chuckling already but Eren wasn't gonna give him any satisfaction of acknowledgement.

Eren reached over to the chair to grab Mikasa's jacket and drape it over her shoulders. He cleared his throat and held out his arm, trying not to feel completely embarrassed about what just happened (and wished his heart would stop racing over it). "Ready to go, Kat?"

She took his arm and placed her hand over his forearm. "Of course."

He started to lead her out of the apartment, wondering just what the hell was going through her mind. Was she disgusted? Did she hate him? Why did she kiss him back if that was the case? He had to push it aside though; they had a job, his head needed to be clear.

Mikasa gave his arm a squeeze causing him to look down at her. Her bright eyes and reassuring smile was enough to make him feel at ease all over again (not to mention make him melt).

 _ **24 Years Old**_

Days felt like years for every moment Levi and his team were gone. No one talked about it, no one even mentioned it but both Levi and Mikasa's missing presence was more and more noticeable every day. Armin was never even around for Eren to bug. There was nothing he could do but keep going about every day as he was supposed to and try ignore the aching hole in his chest.

It was the worst at night when he was stuck in his room alone without hearing her laugh, her voice, hell, even her yelling at him for something he did. He barely remembered his life before Mikasa, before he stumbled upon the break in that left her parents dead, that almost led to her death if Eren hadn't been there to save her. Ever since then she was with him. He couldn't imagine his life without her, he didn't want to.

He ran over every situation in his head, how he'd react to whatever news Levi's team came back with but there was only one outcome that didn't make him feel like his whole life was caving in on him. Maybe he wasn't meant for this life. He was strong sure, good at what he did, but losing more people he loved? Losing her? Eren didn't know if he could recover from that.

He still got up every day to his empty apartment and trained himself or trained others or just did whatever Erwin wanted him to, hoping that day would be the one day someone told Eren something to put him out of his misery.

It was a week. A week from when Levi left that someone started pounding on his bedroom door.

"Eren," Armin called waking Eren up almost immediately. "They're back."

Still wearing just his pajama pants Eren nearly clobbered Armin with the door trying to get out of the room. He was standing there, still in the clothes Eren saw his friend in this morning. Armin's face betrayed nearly no emotion and Eren had no idea what to think. Before he could even ask if she was okay, what happened, or any other of the questions flooding his mind she was standing in front of him.

Mikasa was still in her gear though the fabric was ripped in some places, some dried blood, a few stitches on her face, but she was standing there. She was smiling at him and she was right there. Eren didn't hesitate to reach out to her pulling her into his arms. Mikasa's arms were around his neck as she jumped into his grasp, her legs tight around his waist. Eren buried his face into her neck nearly being overwhelmed by everything about her that he missed so much while she was gone.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his hair. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Eren pressed his lips against her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, any part of her he could reach. "It's okay. God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, a comforting motion that had his eyes fluttering shut. "I'm fine."

It was all part of the life,Eren knew that when he first chose to stay but he hadn't exactly banked on falling in love with his partner along the way. With a sigh, he opened his eyes again with every intent to just look at the face he missed so much until work would make him leave her in Armin's care in the morning but Eren caught Armin's eyes first.

He had his hand on the door, looking like he was pulling it shut as he was heading out. He gave Eren a smile, an "it's okay I have work I can do" smile. Levi was leaning up against the wall right outside the door when Eren saw him, dark eyes looking disinterested but Eren knew Levi must've gone through a lot to bring her back. He didn't break his promise, and he never had.

"Thank you," Eren mouthed to Levi knowing he would get the message.

Levi merely nodded and gestured for Armin to follow, closing the door to the apartment.

Eren nudged his head back into Mikasa's neck making her laugh; it sent chills down his spine. He had thought he lost his family a long time ago, but they were given a second chance. Though it was dangerous most all the time, he'd never give up what he had now. He trailed his lips up across her jaw and up to her lips, one hand reaching up to steady the back of her head as she kissed him back. He'd never let anything happen to her, even if he needed help every now and then from his family.


	8. Can't You Feel It When We Touch

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K_

 _ **Words:**_ _8769_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy (Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker), Be My Baby (The Ronnettes), Save the Last Dance (as covered by Michael Buble)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _I've wanted to do this one for ages so I'm so thankful I finally have an excuse to write this super cliché performing arts school au. I've wanted to do them as dance partners since someone posted on the tag about them as partners on So You Think You Can Dance. I really, really wanted to do that but describing full dance scenes is too difficult for someone who hasn't danced in years and years and nowhere near the level of that show. So I compromised and came up with this one instead. I had to pick ballet of course one of the types of dance I never did take (but I can see Mikasa performing ballet so beautifully) so forgive me for my glossing over of certain details to get around the fact I have a very basic level of the details of that dance. I did take swing but it was years ago so again forgive anything I may misremember. The title is from "Save the Last Dance" as covered by Michael Buble._

 **Can't You Feel It When We Touch**

 _(Day 8 – High School)_

Mikasa practically ran up to the announcement board in the dance department, the place that announced parts, shows, awards, and in this case the pairing list for her ballet class. The one that would determine who her partner was for the spring showcase auditions. She could barely eat this morning she was too excited to see who Miss Ral paired her with.

The white paper labeled "Ballet II: Pairing Assignment" was hanging there on the board with no one even around for Mikasa to fight her way through. She held her bag tight on her shoulder as she looked right at the top for Ackerman, Mikasa. She held her breathe as she followed the dotted lines over to the next column. She expected it to Jean; he was the best male in class, and she figured naturally Miss Ral would put them together for something that was so important.

Mikasa's heart sank when she saw the name that was there. It wasn't Jean, it wasn't anyone she would've dreamed Miss Ral would pair Mikasa with. No, it had to be a mistake that was the only way. It had to be.

She held her bag on her shoulder, as close to her as she could as she weaved through the hall as it filled with other dance students just getting out of their own classes. Thankfully the school kept all the departments together so she didn't have to go too far to find the dance department's offices. Miss Ral had to still be there, she only just put the assignment list up on the board ten minutes ago probably. She had to be there. Mikasa couldn't go to class without getting this resolved. It already had her stomach in angry, anxious knots. There just had to be some kinda mistake.

She turned into the area where the instructor offices were and even though the girl in the front office waved to Mikasa, she only kept walking. She couldn't think of anything but resolving this situation. She had to or she'd be completely ruined in her school career. Mikasa breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Miss Ral's door open, the petite auburn haired woman sitting behind her desk already dressed for their class in a few minutes.

"Miss Ral?" Mikasa knocked on the door to get her instructor's attention.

"Ah, Mikasa," Miss Ral said as she looked up with a smile. "Please sit down, how can I help you?"

Mikasa dropped her bag off to the side of the chair and sat down, her hands falling into her lap. "I just…I wanted to talk to you about the assignment sheet you posted today."

"Mmm, and is there an issue?" Miss Ral crossed her arms against the table, giving Mikasa a bit of a knowing smile.

"You paired me with Eren Jaeger."

"Yes, that I did. Again, is there an issue, Mikasa?"

Mikasa was trying to keep calm but something inside her snapped. Miss Ral very well knew what she did, this was no mistake. "How could you do that to me? He's the worst in our entire class. He doesn't take anything seriously. He never practices; all he does is goof off the whole time. There's no way he isn't gonna ruin all of this for me. A year wouldn't be enough time for me to teach him everything he'd need to know to be on par with me. These duets are our audition pieces for the spring showcase. I'll never get a decent part with him as my partner."

"Miss Ackerman," Miss Ral said, her tone changing to the voice she used in class. She was small but she demanded attention and respect with every word; it made Mikasa feel about two feet tall when it was directed at her. "You're good, yes; probably the best in the class, but that doesn't mean you still don't have things to learn. Did you ever think I paired you with Mr. Jaeger because I thought he could teach _you_ something?"

"What could a slacker who never listens ever teach me?" she murmured knowing full well she was in trouble, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

This time Miss Ral did smile. "You'd be surprised, Mikasa. Now, go get changed for class. I expect you there right on time for warm ups."

This conversation was over. "Yes, Miss Ral," she said before grabbing her bag and leaving the office.

This was going to absolutely end her. All Mikasa wanted to do as she slipped into the nearest bathroom to change from street clothes into her familiar leotard and tights was cry. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She'd never have enough time to get Eren Jaeger into a suitable partner before the auditions. All she did since she was four years old was dance, that was all she wanted to do and now she was stuck with someone who just didn't care about what she loved.

She wiped her eyes before slipping on her dance flats and pushing open the stall door. Why did it have to be her? She pulled her hair up into a quick tight bun to keep it out of her face as she walked back out into the school hall, absolutely dreading going to class.

"Miky! There you are!"

Mikasa was nearly bombarded by a body coming towards her, luckily she recognized the girl; it was hard not when they lived together. "Hello, Sasha," Mikasa answered.

Sasha had a grin as wide as her face, already dressed in her own leotard and tights though she had neon green leg warmers on as well. Sasha never much had a taste for the classic looks. "You left before I could even walk down to school with you."

Mikasa shrugged. She loved Sasha but Mikasa wasn't in the mood to be bubbly today, not when she had to go to the class she used to love but was now dreading.

Sasha frowned as she hurried to catch up to Mikasa. "I take it you saw the sheet, huh."

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Sasha."

"C'mon, Mikasa," Sasha said, following aside Mikasa as they walked to ballet class. "I mean, I know he's not the best in class but it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Mikasa glanced over to Sasha who was practically dragging her bag along the tile floor. "I don't know how he even passed Ballet I last year, let alone was let into a more advanced class."

Sasha got a grin on her lips as she raised her eyebrows. "At least he's hot."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Looks mean nothing if you can't keep up in a dance."

"Always have your priorities straight, don't you, Miky?"

Of course she did. Mikasa always did. She wanted to dance for a prestigious ballet company; it was all she ever wanted. No one could get in the way of that. She pushed open the class room door and held it for Sasha before dropping her bag off to the side with the rest of the classes' personal items.

Most the class was already there. Marco was helping Jean stretch out his legs off to the side, Annie was already starting a few warm ups on the bar, and a few others like Mina and Hannah dispersed through the room also doing their warm ups. Her new partner wasn't there yet which wasn't too much of a surprise. He came in at the last minute almost every day.

"I gotta go talk to Marco about one of our assignments for voice. I'll be right back, kay?" Sasha said though she left no time for Mikasa to actually respond before running off to talk to her other classmate. Sasha and Marco, like quite a few people in Mikasa's classes, concentrated in other elements of the arts. For them it was musical theatre as well but not Mikasa. Ballet was what she loved, it was the only thing she wanted to do.

She sat down on the ground to do some quick warm ups before the actual class warm ups started like she did every day of classes. It was always the same, dance classes in the morning, school classes in the afternoon. It made for long days but she liked it better than the rotating weeks of school classes and arts classes. She liked to make sure she danced every day to keep in form, so this worked just fine for her. It was part of the reason she asked her parents if she could come here instead of another school, even if it was in the city, hours away from her home. Once she auditioned and got in her parents didn't mind paying the money for her to do what she loved. They were always so proud of her, she'd never let them down just because she was paired with someone who wasn't on the same level as her. She couldn't do that to them or to herself.

She stood up to do a few practice moves against the bar since Miss Ral wasn't here yet. Thankfully she didn't have to do anything on pointe for this class today; she'd take the breaks when she could get them.

"Hey, Mikasa," a voice she was hoping not to hear at all today was right behind her.

Mikasa turned her head slightly mid plié to see Eren standing behind her. He was still wearing a light jacket and some dance pants, face red like he just ran all the way over here just to be on time; which admittedly was a sight she never thought she'd see.

"Hello," Mikasa said coolly, turning back around to finish her set but she found Eren standing in front of her this time, leaning up against the bar she was warming up on.

"I saw Miss Ral paired us together."

Mikasa arched an eyebrow. "Oh, so you woke up early enough to look at the board?"

He obviously missed the tone to her voice because he laughed, his turquoise eyes lighting up a little. "No way, Armin, my roommate, told me. He's always here a million hours too early so he stopped by after his early violin lesson."

Mikasa eyed Eren slightly. Figures.

Eren's smile faltered when she didn't respond, just continued with her warm ups. Mikasa did feel a bit guilty. He had never actually been mean or rude to her before, but that didn't mean he'd make a good dance partner.

"Are you doing something after class today?" she asked, pausing against the bar.

"I have another class an hour later but nothing right after," Eren said.

"Good, meet me in front of the practice rooms." She moved back into her warm ups.

He looked like he was gonna say something else to her but Miss Ral entered the room before he could.

"Places, class," she said clapping her hands together once as she moved to the sound system to put on some light music and Mikasa's classmates hurried to their places on the bar for more warm ups.

Eren left without another word when Sasha came up to stand in front of Mikasa. Sasha gave her a grin and a thumbs up before turning back around but Mikasa couldn't share the brunette's enthusiasm. This was gonna be a long day.

Sure enough, once class was over and she headed over to the practice rooms that were only one floor above the classrooms, Eren was nowhere to be found. Had he never been to these rooms before? Mikasa was inclined to guess yes judging by his performance in class. She wanted to tell herself she was being too harsh on someone she didn't even know past seeing him in one ballet class a day but she just couldn't take someone seriously when he didn't take her art seriously.

"Hey!" Eren breathed, as he climbed up the last few steps. "Sorry, one of my instructors stopped me to ask me a question."

Well, maybe she was a little harsh on him. "It's fine," she said nodding towards the door she was standing near. She opened it as he followed her in. The sheet on the door said it was free for the time being so it worked just fine for her. Mikasa dropped her bag on the ground. Her pointe shoes where in there but she didn't bother bringing them into the mix quite yet. She needed to know what Eren knew before they could actually start to work.

"Have you ever danced with a partner before?" she asked as he placed his bag next to hers.

"Yes," he said confidently, and with his usual carefree grin like this wasn't incredibly important.

"For ballet?"

He reached behind his head to scratch. "A little last year, but it was real basic. Just what we learned in Ballet I really."

Mikasa crossed her arms against her chest. "Was that the first time you ever did ballet?"

"No, but it was the first time in a long time. I obviously wasn't the best at it so it wasn't something I actively pursued."

At least he could admit it. "And you only took it cause you had to right?"

"You got it."

Mikasa sighed. This was gonna be harder than she thought. She thought about asking what his background was but it wasn't gonna help her so she didn't bother. "Let's start with the basics then."

Eren nodded though the confident air he had about him in class wasn't quite there and Mikasa quickly found out why. While some of the basics he could do, almost every move Mikasa wanted him to do, he had no idea what it was or how to do it. An hour went by very slowly when she had to keep stopping to show him how to correctly do something. She felt more like a teacher than a student working on par with another student.

It was more than a little frustrating. At this rate she was gonna spend two months just trying to get him to be able to lift her, which she didn't even bother trying with him this time. She didn't feel like getting dropped over and over today. He was pretty decent at keeping in time with her when they did synchronized movements which was surprising to say the least but it was about that only thing that went well during their practice. To make matters worse he just had to keep making cracks and not being serious about anything which drove Mikasa even crazier than she already was.

Needless to say, by the time an hour was up she scooped everything up and left the room, murmuring just a hurried goodbye so she didn't snap on him and make matters worse.

"I take it that it went pretty badly?" Sasha asked nearly making Mikasa jump when she stepped down from the last step on the staircase.

"It was a nightmare," Mikasa said. "I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to make this work. He doesn't know how to do anything that I had in mind, and nothing less is gonna land a place in the showcase but he can't do any of it. It's infuriating that Miss Ral did this."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him, Miky?" Sasha said, walking beside Mikasa down the hall to her next class. "I mean, not everyone has been doing ballet since they were four in that class, not even me. It's a general dance requirement, not one of your niche ballet classes."

"I know, Sasha," Mikasa sighed. "But it's for the showcase audition."

"And you have time to perfect something with him. Just try and go a little easier on the kid. Even you weren't always as good as you are, it takes time and practice. Remember that."

"I'll try," Mikasa said as Sasha waved heading into her classroom.

Guilt swirled a little in Mikasa's stomach. She started to head down the hall to her class, and she could easily remember the days she sat on the dance floor crying because she couldn't hit the move that came to her so easily now. Maybe she was being too harsh on him. Eren said himself he hadn't done much ballet and it's much harder to jump into as an adult, really for someone who hadn't done it that long he wasn't too bad.

It was only one day, one day out of many. Tomorrow maybe she could be a nicer teacher, like the ones who helped her when she was young and unsure.

* * *

Mikasa yawned stretching her arms over her head as she walked up the steps to the practice rooms. She thought she'd get a head start by working out some easier routines for Eren to start off on. Most all the practice rooms were open since as students everyone liked to sleep as much as they could; arts school or not some things never changed.

She was about to enter one of the dark practice rooms when she noticed a light coming from one of them. Who else would be here so early? Feeling a little nosey she walked over to the door to peek in the window. She nearly fell over when she did.

Eren was trying to do one of the routines she taught him yesterday but he kept hitting his foot in the wrong place, causing him to fall on his ass. He'd still get up and try again though, like nothing was wrong. Her stomach turned over the way she had treated him, the things she thought of him. He was trying.

She opened the door, hoping she wouldn't scare him as she walked in.

Eren didn't look startled when he saw her, just surprised. He stood in the center of the room watching her like he didn't know what to say.

She supposed that was her fault. "Um, try kicking your foot out farther to the side, and see if that helps your balance any."

"Oh, thanks," Eren said. He reached up to rub the back of his neck as he watched her. "I didn't really know if you were gonna come back. I know it was kinda rough yesterday."

Mikasa dropped her bag to the ground and started her warm up so she could join him on the floor. "Everyone has to start somewhere, Eren. I'm…I'm sorry I forget that sometimes."

He waved her off giving her that warm smile she didn't feel like she deserved. "Someone as good as you has every right to forget that. I bet you've been doing this before you could walk."

For whatever reason, she felt her face heat up a little bit. "Oh, um, well, I did walk first but shortly after my mom put me in ballet shoes. What about you?"

"I was six," Eren said, placing his hands on his hips. "My parents took me to the ballet when I was around that age and I loved it so much I asked them to put me in classes. Like I said, turned out ballet wasn't my forte but through that I found other things I loved to dance."

"I took a few other things too," Mikasa said as she stood up, finishing up some warm ups on her feet. "But ballet always had my heart."

"You can tell, when you dance. It's clear it's what you love. Which is why I was a wee bit intimidated when I saw you were my partner. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what Miss Ral was thinking putting me with the best dancer in my grade."

She paused mid warm up. "You, um, you think I'm the best in the class?"

"God, yeah," he laughed a little, his eyes bright. "I've seen you in all the recitals and class performances. You outshine them all."

Mikasa definitely felt her face heat up this time. "Oh, well, thank you." She slowly started to walk to the center of the room to meet where he was standing. "So what's your background then if it's not ballet?" Unlike yesterday, Mikasa was actually finding herself wanting to know the answer now.

A smile pulled at his lips making Mikasa question herself if Eren always this cute. "Well, you asked me if I did partner dancing yesterday."

"Yeah?"

In a moment Eren had her in his arms, tilting her back but holding her so secure that she knew he wasn't even close to dropping her despite the fact he had all of her body weight. He looked down at her, messy brown hair falling in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the look on his face, the way his eyes shone, the smirk on his lips. Yeah, she never noticed how gorgeous the boy who stood behind her in ballet was until right about now.

"That's what I do. Ballroom, tango, salsa, swing," he said, still holding her body down at an angle. "Anything that needs a partner to swing around, to dip, I'm your guy."

"Can you lift?" she breathed, afraid if she didn't ask something ballet related her voice wouldn't come out at all.

Eren watched her for a moment before he pulled her back up and spun her out of his arms, Mikasa catching herself a few steps away from him. "I'm sure I could lift you, but I know it's different in ballet, more stylized, so if you teach me how to do what you want to do I would."

"What's your favorite dance?"

He did grin at her that time. "Swing. It's just so free, you know? It's just you feel a beat from the band and as long as your partner trusts you, you go with whatever you feel at the time. Maybe that's why I suck at ballet, too many rules for me."

"You don't suck." The words were out of her mouth before she even really thought about them. "You just need practice and a good teacher."

Eren arched an eyebrow at her, a smile on his mouth. "Are you my good teacher?"

For the first time since Mikasa found out just who her partner was she smiled. "Yes, I am."

* * *

It was wrong. Mikasa who was always so sure of herself, of her dance, was so unsure now and it was just wrong. She was so wrong about Eren, the boy she spent every day with now for weeks. The boy who made her laugh at his dumb jokes, who made practicing fun not stressful, who made her heart skip, who made it hard to breath when she jumped into his arms, when he caught her flawlessly. He still wasn't the best ballet dancer in the class, but he tried and he got better every day. She admired his passion, his dedication, but most all she found herself melting whenever he smiled at her.

The boy she couldn't stand was quickly becoming the boy she was most fond of and it was wrong. She had plenty of ballet partners over the years and she never felt for any of them. Mikasa knew how to keep herself away from things like boys and relationships because they only pulled her away from her complete dedication to dance. She knew this all too well, and yet, she couldn't control it. He was infectious. She found meeting him before or after class for practice was her favorite part of the day, even more so on weekends when they could rehearse longer together.

He just made her feel like a completely different person; someone who was fun, who could laugh, who could goof around sometimes instead of doing real work. Mikasa didn't recognize herself sometimes when she was with him but she wondered if that really was bad? He brought out something in her she didn't even know was inside of her after years of strict and controlled rules.

"Hey, Mika," Eren said as she shut her locker with a jump.

"Oh, hey," Mikasa said, trying to catch her breath looking over at him leaning up against the lockers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled watching her with those eyes she learned to adore so much. "I just wanted to ask you about Saturday."

"Yeah, right," she murmured reaching out to push him in the shoulder. "What time do you wanna meet tomorrow then?"

"Well, that's the thing," he said, shifting his weight as he watched her. "I can't do tomorrow."

Mikasa's heart sank almost immediately at the words. "Oh," she said, trying not to let her disappointment slip through her tone. "Okay."

"I'm actually going home for the weekend, it's been awhile, you know?"

Mikasa nodded, feeling a little better; at least he wasn't ditching her to hang out with someone else. Even if it was for someone else, that was none of her business; at least that's what she told herself. "Well, good, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Actually," Eren said, closing her locker with his hand, bright eyes meeting hers and nearly taking her breath away. "I was wondering if you wanted to come? I noticed you never really go home so I thought maybe you could use a break too."

She couldn't do much but stare at him. He was inviting her home? To see his parents?To stay in his house? Her breath was stuck in her throat and she wasn't sure if she could actually speak.

"Don't feel like you have to," he said holding his hands up slightly. "But we have a guest room you could stay in. I already asked my mom if it was okay, and she didn't mind. So totally up to you."

Over these weeks, her hours spent with him had become her absolute favorite so the prospect of spending the whole weekend with him was more than a little appealing. He thought of her. He was going home for the weekend and he thought of her to come with him.

"Yes," she breathed trying to keep her heart from racing. "I'd love to."

A smile spread across his lips. "Okay, um, meet me at the main entrance of this building at like four okay?"

"Okay," Mikasa said unable to bite back her own smile.

"Okay." Eren backed up slowly giving her a wave before disappearing behind a corner.

She leaned back against the locker, holding her books to her chest trying to keep her stomach from fluttering. Yeah, she was in trouble alright.

The rest of the school day dragged on so bad that Mikasa practically ran to her dorm to pack once the last class was up. Sasha tried to beg for details but Mikasa just waved and headed down to where Eren said he'd be. Sure enough he was waiting for her, that toothy smile on his lips when he saw her. Which was how Mikasa found herself sitting on a bus next to him driving from the city to upper state where she learned Eren lived.

"I know it's kinda a ways," Eren said, once they were settled in seats next to each other, the bus starting to drive through the city. "A few hours at least."

Mikasa was still trying to keep control over her pounding her heart, her sweaty palms sitting so close and so casually next to Eren. "Shorter a drive than it would be to see my she didn't ask before leaving campus. Maybe she should've but she was pretty sure they wouldn't be okay with her going to a boy's house for the weekend, a boy her parents never met before. Mikasa wasn't taking a chance they'd tell her no, so she conveniently just didn't ask at all; it was something she never did before, something that was so unlike her but Mikasa was beginning to realize maybe it was okay to do things that were unlike what she had done and who she was for her entire life.

Eren clicked his tongue. "I don't even think I know where you're from."

"Not even the same state."

"Wow, and you came all the way out here for school?"

"Yeah, didn't you?" she asked, giving him a nudge with her shoulder.

He snorted. "Yeah, you're right. So, did your parents dance? Or siblings?"

Mikasa laid her head back against the seat, settling in for the long trip to the mountains she had never been to before. "My mom did briefly. She liked it but couldn't continue with it so like any good parent she had me fulfill her dreams instead. I'm an only child though."

"Me too," Eren nodded. "Just me, my dad, and mom, who, just so you know, already probably filled the entire house with food. You don't have to eat it all, she knows what it's like to follow a strict diet for dance but it's there so you know. Normally Armin comes home with me, and as a musician he can eat just about whatever he wants to so it thrills my mom."

"Have you and Armin been friends long?" Mikasa met the blond violinist a few times when he came to get Eren or talk to him while he was in practice. Armin was always very kind even if he was quiet like she was.

"Since we were kids," Eren said. "Lucky us got into the same school and now he's really stuck with me."

"I didn't know anyone when I came to this school."

Eren let out a low whistle. "That was brave of you, coming all the way here and not knowing a single person."

"Well, lucky for me Sasha is outgoing enough for five people."

"That sounds like Sasha alright."

Mikasa's forehead furrowed. "Do you know her? I mean, outside of class."

"Yeah," Eren nodded. "I met her freshman year, we still hang out every now and then."

"She never told me that."

He looked over to Mikasa, giving her a smile. "Maybe she wanted you to make your own opinion of me."

Well, that did sound like Sasha and explained why she stuck up for him when Mikasa was frustrated.

"Am I doing a good job?"

Mikasa nearly laughed. "Admittedly, not at first but…" She looked up at him, his eyes watching her. "It's much better now."

The smile on his face was completely worth it.

* * *

Somewhere between talking to Eren about everything from dance to favorite places in the city to worst TV shows ever made and looking out at the beautiful scenery they were driving through Mikasa must've fallen asleep. The next thing she knew Eren was nudging her head with his shoulder. She snapped up, realizing she must've leaned on him somewhere in her slumber. He didn't seem to mind though, he was still just grinning at her.

People were bustling around the bus, and it was then Mikasa noticed they stopped moving. "Are we here?" she asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Yep, c'mon," he nodded towards the aisle where people were moving to exit the bus.

She grabbed her backpack and followed him outside into the terminal. The bus station wasn't very big, at least not in comparison to the one in the city but once Eren led her outside she couldn't believe her eyes. The sun was just starting to go down; pinks, reds, and oranges reflecting against the mountain and pine tree backdrop all around her. "It's beautiful," she said, breathing in the cool but fresh air. It was such a stark difference than in the city and even the suburbs where she was from.

"Yeah, home sweet home," Eren said, walking down into the parking lot, Mikasa hurrying behind to follow. "I hope you don't mind if we walk, I live just up the street and I like to try and keep it easy on my mom."

"Oh, of course," Mikasa said, walking behind him as he led her down onto the side of the road, walking into what seemed almost like the wilderness.

"It was part of the reason my parents were okay with sending me so far, at least that's what they told people. I'm pretty sure they were ready for an extended break of me," he laughed, looking up at the road in front of them.

"Did you grow up here?" Mikasa asked, following alongside the not so busy road despite the fact they were coming from a bus terminal.

"Actually, no. I'm from the South believe it or not, but my dad got a better job at a hospital up here so we moved up North. I'm still not the biggest fan of the snow."

"Is your dad a doctor?"

"Yeah, he is, a good one at that and one who wasn't disappointed when his son wanted to dance and not go to med school."

Mikasa chuckled. "That's good."

Eren reached out and tapped a mailbox that was next to what looked like a dirt road. "Here we are, told you it wasn't that far. Town is the opposite direction which is why barely any of the cars are headed this way, not that we can see the road from the house anyways." He turned down the driveway with Mikasa still tagging along next to him.

His driveway was like walking down a forest trail. She only knew they were close to the road because she could still see it behind her but everything else was woods. She didn't even see his house or any other houses but she could hear noises of animals crunching along fallen leaves.

"Deer probably," Eren said probably noticing the way she was staring off into the woods. "Though I hope not, then you'd have to see my mom running out of the house chasing the deer with a broom so they don't eat her flowers."

"Your mom sounds like something else," Mikasa said laughing lightly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Eren nodded forward and Mikasa could see a clearing with one car and a house that was like a cabin but bigger, much bigger.

She knew Eren said his dad was a doctor but that was a pretty big house.

Eren jumped up the steps of the porch that led up to the wooden door was a fall themed wreath hanging on it. "Hey, Ma," he said, pushing open the door and holding it for Mikasa to come in. "We're here."

Mikasa was almost too distracted staring at the high wooden ceilings of the living room and what looked like a dining room to see Eren's mother walk into the room from some sliding glass doors.

"Eren," she said, walking into the room with help from a cane. "I'm so glad you made it in okay."

She looked so young, too young to need a cane, but as Eren walked over to hug her it was so clear where he got his looks from; he looked exactly like his mom.

"Mom, this is Mikasa," Eren said gesturing over to Mikasa who was still standing by the door. "Mikasa, this is my mom, Carla Jaeger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Mikasa said, hurrying over to shake the woman's hand but Carla reached out and pulled Mikasa into a hug instead.

"No need to be so formal, dear," Carla smiled pulling Mikasa away but keeping one hand on her shoulder. "Eren's told me all about you already. Top of your class and everything, now, don't you just look like a perfect ballerina." She glanced over to Eren. "Remember when I used to look like that."

"No offence, Ma," Eren snorted. "But you never looked like that."

Carla hit him in the leg with her cane as she started to head back around the corner, and judging by the smell that was coming from this side of the house it was the kitchen. "I did too, before you and before you stressed me out too much and made my body old."

"Oh, so it's my fault is it?"

"No one could tell me otherwise." She was still smiling and Mikasa could tell this was just how they were together. It was nice, easy, not tense like her household could get. Not that her house was a bad place to be, she loved her home, but she was pretty sure her parents didn't even know how to tease or joke around with anyone.

"Um, Mrs. Jaeger?"Mikasa asked tentatively.

"Please, call me Carla, dear," she said from the doorway of the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"Were you a dancer too?" It was easy to tell, she had the body for it, and it was more than likely her need for a cane came from years and years of strain dance could cause or an old injury.

Carla looked from Mikasa to Eren. "Did you not tell her about your legacy?"

"What legacy?" he said. "I suck at ballet, Ma, I didn't get that from you."

"Well, that's true, you never were too good at that," Carla said, winking over to Mikasa.

"Thanks for your confidence, I really appreciate it."

Carla ignored him. "Yes, Mikasa, to answer your question, I was a dancer. I did ballet from my childhood until I had that one. I tried to go back when he was old enough but my legs aren't what they used to be. Sometimes there's sacrifice to do what you love but I don't regret my life one bit." She paused for a moment, a knowing smile pulling at her lips. "Eren told me you're quite the ballerina yourself. He said he's never seen anyone dance as beautifully as you do."

Mikasa didn't even had a chance for heat to rise to her cheeks because Eren clapped his hands together loudly. "So," he said, a red tint to his cheeks. "Mom, would you show Mikasa where the guest room is? I figured she might wanna shower."

"Taking her to the resort tonight I take it," Carla said. She was still smiling as she gestured for Mikasa to follow into the kitchen.

"Yeah, do you have something from the ancient times when you were our age that would fit her?"

"Eren Jaeger, you better watch it or you won't be getting dinner at all this weekend."

Eren just laughed and walked over to press a kiss to her cheek before slipping down a staircase that led down a floor.

"I swear," Carla said. "It's a miracle he's still alive."

"Oh, it's really okay, I already have something to wear," Mikasa said, tugging on the strap of her backpack.

Carla got that grin on her face again, like she knew something Mikasa didn't. "Probably nothing for where he's taking you though."

Mikasa didn't know if she should be terrified or excited.

* * *

Well, by the time she put the dress on that Carla left out for Mikasa in the guest room, she wasn't terrified, just confused. It was a beautiful red dress, one that looked straight out of one of those old movies. It buttoned down the center from the bottom of the full skirt that twirled widely whenever she turned and all the way up to the black Peter Pan collar, short sleeves covering just her upper arms. She pulled her hair back like she normally did but left it in a ponytail instead of a tight bun, it just fit better.

"Come in," Mikasa said when she heard a knock on the door.

"Well, look at you," Carla said as she stepped in carrying a pair of black Mary Janes with her and a black shawl over her shoulder. "It fits you perfectly, hmm?"

"It's beautiful, thank you," Mikasa nodded glancing back at her reflection.

"Here see if these fit," Carla placed the shoes on the ground in front of Mikasa. "They should, but I just wanna make sure."

Mikasa slipped into the shoes which as predicted fit just fine. "Um, Carla? What is all of this for?"

"Oh, did he not tell you anything?" Carla arched an eyebrow. "Well, I won't ruin the surprise then but Eren's father has had a membership at a nearby mountain resort since a little after we moved here. They have dance nights on the weekends and Eren always loved to go. Friday night is his favorite so I'm sure he just wants to show you a good time."

"Thank you, for doing all of this." Mikasa didn't think she had ever met a nicer stranger before, well, except for maybe Eren himself.

Carla draped the shawl over Mikasa's shoulders. "No need to thank me. It's not often my son brings home a lovely girl for me to fuss over, hmm? C'mon, he's probably already waiting downstairs."

It was almost too much to process, everything seemed to be happening so fast. Normally she liked to breathe, to think things through fully, but for once, Mikasa thought maybe it was okay to just throw herself into whatever was happening here. She followed Carla back down the stairs to the kitchen where Eren was waiting.

He wasn't facing them fully, eyes watching some of the food that was cooking, but he had dressed up too. He was wearing just some brown slacks, a white button up with his sleeves rolled up and brown vest. When he looked over to her, eyes lighting up, he took her breath away. Mikasa never went to any school dances when she was in public school, her life was too busy for that but she thought, maybe this is how she'd feel if she did go.

"Hey look at that," he smiled. "Fits you great."

She really hoped her cheeks didn't look as hot as she thought they were. "Oh, thank you."

"Don't stay out all night please," Carla said as Eren jangled the car keys in his hand.

"Yeah, sure, Ma. Tell Dad I said hi if he's in bed before we get back," Eren said, reaching over to drag Mikasa out of the room.

Carla called out something else but Mikasa couldn't hear it when Eren shut the front door behind them.

"Do you ever plan on telling me where we're going?" Mikasa asked as they walked out to the car that was parked in the driveway.

"Not a chance," he grinned at her making her heart skip before she slipped in the passenger side of the car, Eren getting in the driver's side. He turned on the car and just like that they were on the road driving up deeper into the mountains.

The sun was completely set, leaving only the lights of the car and the moon to guide their way up the twisting roads. Eren seemed to drive it just fine though, but judging by what Carla said earlier, he had been going here for years. Granted, when Carla said resort, Mikasa still wasn't expecting the nearly full parking lot of a huge hotel like building nestled in in the trees of the mountain.

"Okay, Eren, how rich are you, seriously?" she asked as she stepped out of the car, staring wide eyes at the building.

He chuckled locking up the car and stepping out into the parking lot where she was standing. "I'm not rich at all." He extended his arm to her, prompting Mikasa to take it with a small smile. "My parents on the other hand."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder knowing he was teasing her. "So what is this, an open dance night?"

Eren shrugged. "Kinda. They like to do events for the members and for the people who come stay at the resort. On the weekends they do dance nights, yeah." The doorman held the door open for them, letting them into the bright lobby of the resort. There were nicely dressed people standing around, some at the front desks checking in and some sitting down looking out the bay windows at the view, but the loud music coming from upstairs was almost too distracting to take in everything.

Eren grabbed a hold of her hand and started to tug her off to the side and up a grand staircase, the music getting louder every moment. One of the ballrooms was open, a man standing at the door who waved the moment he saw Eren.

"Hey, kid," the older man said reaching up to ruffle Eren's hair when they got closer. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I'm in school, old man, what do you expect?" Eren snorted.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget a city big shot like you," the man grinned.

Eren rolled his eyes but he pulled Mikasa up a little bit so she was standing next to him. "Hannes, this is Mikasa. She goes to school with me."

"Hello, Miss Mikasa, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hannes reached out to take her other hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it.

"Alright, knock it off," Eren said when Mikasa started to giggle at the gesture. "Can we come in?"

"She can, I dunno about you, kid. Been a while since I saw you on the dance floor."

"Well," Eren gave Hannes a wide grin. "That's gonna change tonight."

Hannes laughed and stepped aside so they could go in.

Even though the music was loud outside the room, it was almost overwhelming stepping in. Not only was there a live band on stage playing out the upbeat music, dresses of all different colors spinning on the dance floor, people of all ages dancing along from just swaying in place to guys tossing their partner around in a style that shouldn't have surprised her. Eren told her his favorite dance was swing. She knew the type of dance from movies and brief overviews in general dance classes but she never saw it like this. It was less structured and less controlled than ballet but there was a grace and energy too it that left Mikasa breathless just watching.

Suddenly she found herself being pulled towards the dance floor. Eren had taken both her hands while she was watching and was walking backwards towards the floor. The grin on his lips told her all she needed to know.

"Eren," she said, panic rising in her stomach as she stopped where she was halting Eren too. "I can't dance like that."

"Course you can," he said, taking a few steps towards her. "It's easy."

"Says you," she murmured looking back towards the dance floor.

"And that's exactly what I said about ballet before I met you." Eren placed his hand under her chin, making her look back at him. "All you need is a good teacher."

It was nearly impossible to say no to that face, the look in his eyes. He wanted to share this with her like she shared her love for ballet with him. Mikasa nodded that it was okay causing Eren to grin and nearly dragging her on the floor. She still felt a little like she was gonna throw up when she saw everyone dancing so smoothly around them but Eren grabbed a hold of her, on hand firmly on her back and the other on her hip, and she really thought she was gonna throw up.

He leaned in close so his lips were near her ear, and effectively sending shivers down her spine. "We'll start off real easy okay, just follow me."

She nodded and he started to dance, just simple like he said. A few steps forwards and few steps back which her feet got a few times of doing it.

"Good," he said. "Try getting your whole body into it, you're stiff." He dropped his other hand to her hip, forcing her hips to move more in rhythm to the music.

She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she felt but at the same time it felt nice to just move her body and not worry about hitting a mark just the right way. Even after Eren moved his hand back to her back she still kept her body moving the way he showed her, matching the rhythm he was following.

"I'm gonna spin you, okay?"

"Okay," Mikasa said. Sure enough she found herself twirling out away from Eren, his hand never letting go of her. He spun her back into him but this time she landed with back to his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her, his chin on her shoulder. Mikasa breathed out a shaky breath, but not because of nerves anymore. She loved ballet with all her heart, the grace and strength of it but there was something about this that was just freeing.

"I want you to jump up when I say," Eren said against her ear.

Mikasa nodded knowing he'd feel the motion against his head.

"Jump."

She did as she was told and Mikasa had no idea how he did it but the way he let go of her when she jumped had her do a short spin, landing on her feet so she was facing him again. Eren quickly pulled her back into his arms, starting the easy back and forth steps again.

"Wow," she breathed look up at him with wide eyes. "You are good."

Eren laughed, his face so close to hers that she felt his breath against her lips. "It's not all me. I can't do that the first time with most all the partners I've had. We're good together you know. You're a natural."

"Eren?" she breathed

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this, and showing me first looks aren't always what they seem."

He smiled, that one smile that made her knees weak. Eren grabbed a hold of one of her hands, extending it out with his. "Do you trust me?"

Weeks ago she would've said no, no way. She didn't even trust him to try doing any sort of lift but after she saw the person he really was, the one who opened her eyes, the one who showed her his home, who showed her kindness when she didn't give it to him right away, it was such an easy answer.

"Yes."

Eren gave her a grin. "Crouch down and hold your other hand out."

She did as she was told, watching his leg swing over her head. When his back was facing her, she reached her other hand out to take the one he was holding out to her under his legs. With a sudden force Eren pulled her through his legs, her body feeling like it was almost flying even though she really was just sliding before her feet hit the ground again in front of him.

Mikasa jumped and twisted to face him again but she must've mistimed something because she lost her balance, starting to fall backwards. Eren reacted quickly, pulling her back so she fell into him instead of on the floor. Maybe it was the exhilaration of feeling like she was flying then falling, or maybe it was because of the freedom this type of dance allowed her that she never had in ballet before but she suddenly couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed as hard as she was.

"What?" Eren chuckled.

When she looked up at him, she felt nothing but the affection that had been building up in her for weeks now. Eren was something else. He brought a sense of carelessness into her otherwise strict world and that was something she never had before, something she never knew she needed before. Without thinking she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Mikasa nearly melted on the stop when he reached a hand up to cup her face, kissing her back right there in the middle of the song, in the middle of the dance floor. She never wanted him to stop.

Ballet would always be the dance that had her heart but for the first time she realized learning other dances that were nothing like the one she studied wasn't such a bad idea. Especially if she had this good of a teacher.

* * *

Mikasa practically ran up to the announcement board in the dance department. There were a few papers but only one that had her name on it. She put her finger up against her name and followed the dotted line leading to her partner's name.

She grinned widely when she saw the name her finger landed on. It was gonna be a good year.

 _Jazz II: Swing Partner Assignment for the quarter:_

 _Ackerman, Mikasa…Jaeger, Eren_


	9. You'll Come Back When They Call You

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K_

 _ **Words:**_ _4248_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _Home (Phillip Phillips), The Call (Regina Spektor), Music Box (Final Fantasy V, Dear Friends Version)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _I saw this prompt and wondered, oh, what should I do for this and about a second later I knew haha You all know how much I love Carla, so getting the chance to bring her back to be a grandma in canon makes me so happy like the trash I am. The title is from "The Call" by Regina Spektor._

 **You'll Come Back When They Call You**

 _(Day 9 – Semi-Canon)_

Mikasa was sincerely weighing the odds between opening her front door, letting out all the warm air from the crackling fireplace and letting in all the bitter winter air from outside or her four year old getting sick from being outside for too long. Of course she had to go with the latter, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to opening that door. She reached up on the coat rack to grab a thick shawl to wrap around her shoulders and as much of her swollen stomach as she could before turning the doorknob and pulling the wooden door open. Even though the screen door was still shut it did nothing to stop the icy chill of the December afternoon from blowing over her.

She pulled the shawl tighter as she stepped out onto the porch that was kinda shoveled, as much as a four year old could do to help. "Nic," Mikasa called out to where Nicolas was still playing in the front yard, snow all around him. "C'mon, it's time to come in and dry off."

At first he acted like he hadn't heard it, but that was incredibly impossible considering he was right in there with no other noises to block Mikasa's voice.

"Nicolas, c'mon, I said it was time to come in."

This time he responded with a groan, his eyes looking up to Mikasa. "Can I stay out just a little bit longer?"

"You've been out long enough, you're gonna get sick if you stay in those clothes too long. C'mon, I said now." She held her hand out towards the steps hoping he'd just listen to her already but a part of her wasn't surprised when he looked back to the snow and whatever he was doing. Mikasa clenched her jaw; he was about as stubborn as Eren or herself ever was so she supposed they brought this on themselves. "Do you want me to come down there and get you myself? Because I can guarantee you, Nicolas, you do not want that."

"I'm not cold, Mama," Nic whined but at least he stood to his feet this time. "I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not, so get inside right now." An icy breeze blew over her, making goosebumps rise on her skin and the baby turning uncomfortably in her stomach. She placed a hand over her stomach to try and soothe her a little bit. Eren was the one who never minded the cold; his body temperature was always too high for it to affect him. It was okay when he was here and he'd wrap his arms around her, keeping her warmer than even the fireplace ever could but he wasn't here right now and everything was freezing.

"Mama," he whined again, stomping his feet in the snow.

"I said right now."

He pursed his lips, fisted hands tight against his side as he didn't move an inch.

Oh, that was it. Mikasa was one step away from walking down the porch stairs but before she could a hand was pulling at Nicolas' ear, urging him towards the house.

"Is this what we do, Nicolas Jaeger? We don't listen to our mothers when they ask us to do something, hmm?"

"Nana," Nic groaned as Carla walked beside him, leading him up to the porch.

She was all bundled up from the walk up to where Mikasa lived, a bag on Carla's shoulder and a basket on her arm; some snow was caught in her long hair that was still as dark as the day Mikasa met her. Mikasa stepped aside so Carla could lead Nicolas in and shut both the screen door and the door, cutting out the cold air that blew in. Mikasa rubbed her hands on her arms, trying to warm up from the chill. She hated the winter.

"Sit down," Carla said in a tone Mikasa had heard many times before.

Nic didn't bother trying to talk back to his grandmother. He climbed up on one of the chairs at the table, hands down in his lap and eyes staring at the floor.

"What did your father tell you before he left?" Carla asked as she placed her things on the tables, pulling down her hood.

He shrugged, still not looking up.

She paused mid pulling off her gloves. "I believe I asked you a question."

Nicolas did look up that time, his face the face of a boy who knew he was in trouble. "He told me to look after Mama and the baby."

Carla unwrapped her scarf from around her neck, tossing it on the table with her gloves. "And do you think making your mom and the baby stand out in the cold cause you wanted to play was taking care of them?"

Nicolas shook his head.

"Good, go upstairs and get changed." Carla didn't have to say anything else,Nic just hung his head and shoulders and headed up the stairs without another word. She breathed out and smiled up at Mikasa before heading back over to the door to hang up her jacket. "He's too much like Eren."

"Trust me," Mikasa said as she leaned her back up against the kitchen counter. "You don't have to tell me."

Carla sighed, making her way back to the kitchen to rub Mikasa's shoulder. "How're you doing, dear?"

"Same as always," she said with a smile.

"Well." Carla was washing her hands, a sure sign she was about to take over the kitchen. "I bet it would be a lot better if my son didn't decide to just up and take a mission with his wife who is seven months pregnant and four year old son at home in the dead of winter."

"It's not like he didn't ask me first." Mikasa said, though she had said it a million times by this point, as she moved to the bags Carla left on the table to help unload them.

"I got it, Mikasa," she said, drying her hands on a towel before gesturing towards the couch. "You go sit down and relax."

Mikasa wanted to argue that she was perfectly fine to help, but there was no fighting with her mother-in-law; something she learned a very long time ago. Well, sitting down didn't seem like such a horrible idea anyway. She dropped her shawl over the side of the couch in favor of a warmer blanket that was sitting where she left it from the last time she huddled on the couch near the crackling fire. She carefully sat down as Carla started to pull out the food she brought with her. The pillow was still propped up against the armrest where Mikasa left it, so maybe her back would stop hurting; though she wasn't too hopeful.

"I know he asked you, dear, I'd never expect him not to," Carla said, moving her vegetables into the kitchen. "I just think it could've waited a little bit. It's not like they'd never give him another chance."

Mikasa kicked her legs up onto the couch, settling down against the soft cushions all around her and pulling her blanket up to help get rid of the chill from standing outside. "It wasn't supposed to be a long one, the weather just held him up both while he was out and back at the base."

"Well, that's his fault for taking a mission in the middle of winter and leaving me to take care of all three of you while he's off looking at trees or animals or whatever else is out there."

Mikasa laughed. "Carla, like you care."

That got a smile from the older woman as she turned to look at Mikasa. "That's true enough, but that doesn't mean I agree with him."

"You don't have to. Eren's a free spirit, he always has been and he always will be. He can't resist the adventure. I know who I married. As long as he doesn't get himself killed I don't care what he does."

Carla went back to slicing up vegetables. "Doesn't it get lonely though?"

"How can I be lonely? You're here every day he's gone."

Carla chuckled. "That's cause I worry about you and that little baby of yours all the way out here in the cold. Even more so if you were about to walk out in that snow with barely any winter clothing on just to get your stubborn boy inside."

"Of course, it's lonely and hard sometimes due to the timing. I miss him every second he's gone but he gave up that life on a permanent basis for me, it's only fair he still gets to go out when Armin asks."

Carla sighed, obviously knowing she wasn't gonna win this one. Mikasa understood what Carla was saying of course. He was her son and this was her family; naturally she'd worry for both Eren while he was gone, and Mikasa who he was leaving alone. She could take care of herself and her children though; even if Carla's presence helped significantly.

"How is Armin anyway?" she asked, deciding a change of topic was a good thing.

"He's getting leave soon," Mikasa said, recalling the last letter Eren sent back home. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll come home with Eren this time."

"Wouldn't that be a sight," Carla said, pouring some rice into a pot of boiling water. "I can't remember the last time he had time to come visit us. Is his hair still long?"

"I don't know," Mikasa said, a smile pulling at her lips. "Why? Like the bowl cut better?"

"Oh stop that," Carla laughed. "He just looks so much older with his hair long that's all."

Mikasa was gonna say that it was because Armin was a lot older now but she knew Carla still saw them all as her little children; she probably always would. Now that Mikasa was a mother herself, she could understand why.

Soft and slow footsteps on the stairs made her look up past the kitchen. Nicolas was making his way downstairs much like the way he went upstairs: his head hanging and shoulders slumped. It was almost impossible to stay mad at the pouting face that was so much like Eren's when he was young.

"Did you hang up your wet clothes?" Mikasa asked as he started to make his way over to her.

"In the bathroom," he said.

"Thank you."

"Mama?" Nicolas stopped a short distance away from her, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for not listening."

Mikasa held her arm out to him, and Nic rushed in to hug her, burying his head in her chest. "Thank you for apologizing." She leaned her head down to press a kiss to the top of his. "But go apologize to Nana too."

Nicolas nodded and walked over to where Carla was putting some seasoning on whatever meat she was cooking. He threw his arms around her leg, hugging her tightly. "Sorry too, Nana."

"Well, thank you, Nic. You're very much forgiven." She reached her clean hand down to ruffle his hair. "Just remember your daddy left you with a very important job while he was gone because he trusted you to do it."

"Okay," Nic nodded before hurrying back to where Mikasa was sitting. "Don't worry, Mama," he said as he climbed up on the couch. "I'll take good care of you." He nudged himself between the back couch and her belly so his head could rest on her shoulder, the rest of him curled up around her.

"Well, I do like you taking care of me like this," she said, kissing his forehead. She slipped her arm underneath him to help keep him still but between the couch and her swollen stomach he was pretty secure where he was. With her free hand she pulled the blanket up over him as well, though she knew the comfort and warmth would probably make him fall asleep long before dinner was ready.

Mikasa knew there'd be a day where he'd be too big to fit on the couch with her like this anymore, but Eren was always small for his age, not really growing bigger than her till he hit a growth spurt in his teens so she had time. Nicolas was pretty still next to her, not moving too much probably as to not hurt her or the baby so when Mikasa did feel a sudden and sharp pressure against her stomach she knew it wasn't him.

She took a hold of Nic's hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was kicking, probably wanting attention too. "Your sister wants to say hi."

Nicolas giggled rubbing his hand against Mikasa's stomach. "Mama, you don't know it's my sister. It could be my brother. I hope it's my brother."

"I dunno, Nic. Your daddy was right about you, so I have to trust him. He's got a winning streak."

"That doesn't count. There was only one of me!" he laughed though it was interrupted by a yawn.

"And now there's two of you," Mikasa said, poking him in the stomach and making him laugh again.

"Okay," Carla breathed, closing the oven door and wiping her hands on her apron. "Dinner's all cooking. It should be done in an hour or so. Would you like me to go out and run any errands for you, Mikasa?"

She shook her head. "No, someone needs to look after you too. Come sit down while it's cooking."

"Let me fix the fire before I do."

Mikasa had to roll her eyes. Leave it to Carla to do all the housework after being here for not even a half hour. It was how she was, how she always was and Mikasa wasn't gonna complain. Her own mother couldn't be here to see her grandchildren so Mikasa was happy she did have a mom who could; one who wanted to be here and wanted to help.

"Okay," Carla sighed, sitting down on the armchair across from the couch, crossing one leg over the other. "We have one down." She gestured over to Mikasa causing her to look down and see Nic already fast asleep, still curled up tightly against her.

"That isn't too much of a surprise. He's been running around all day, probably just wore himself out."

Carla chuckled. "I always knew this would happen, you know?"

"That he'd fall asleep before dinner?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what I meant." Carla gave that typical knowing smile of hers. "I always knew you and Eren would fall in love, get married, have a home, have babies. Granted, joining the military and the Scouting Legion weren't quite in my predictions but regardless it had the same end." She sighed, looking a bit nostalgic. "From the moment he dragged you into our house that night I knew."

"How?"Mikasa snorted. "After a few years Eren didn't even want to be around me."

"That's not true. He didn't know how to handle you growing from the timid girl who always stood by him to growing into a strong young woman who seemingly didn't need him anymore. Of course, I think he worked that one out on his own."

"So Carla always knows best is that what this is?" Mikasa laughed lightly.

"Of course it is, dear. You should know by now, it's always that way," Carla said, an amused smile on her lips.

Mikasa rolled her eyes but it was hard to deny it when more often than not her mother-in-law was right. She had no problems admitting that, not when Carla helped around the house and with Nicolas so much. Mikasa knew she'd need the help even more so when she had two babies to look after at the same time. She absently mindedly ran her hand over her stomach, a yawn pulling at her lips as the comfort of the couch, the rhythmic breathing of her little boy, and the warmth from the fire was starting to make her feel drowsy.

"You can rest if you want, Mikasa," Carla said. "I'll keep an eye out on everything."

"That's okay," Mikasa said. "I can keep you company."

Carla chuckled. "I can find something to do while dinner is cooking I'm sure."

Mikasa went to shake her head again but Carla was already on her feet, putting her hand down on Mikasa's cheek. "I know how exhausting it is carrying a little one let alone having another little one to chase after. Sleep, it's fine."

A smile pulled at Mikasa's lips as a warm comfort spread across her body. She never thought she'd have the love and protection only her mother could give her again, but Carla always made Mikasa feel like no matter how old she got she still had a mother to look after her. "Wake me up when dinner is ready, okay?"

"Okay," Carla said, leaning in to press a kiss against Mikasa's forehead.

Mikasa turned her head towards the back of the couch, towards Nicolas, to try and get a little more comfortable. He nuzzled his head closer to her even though she knew he was still sound asleep, but the motion was enough to start to lull Mikasa off to sleep as well. She always did have a hard time sleeping if Eren wasn't next to her, just years and years of habit she didn't want to break, but as her eyes got heavy, her breathing start to even out she knew that their small child had the same comforting effect on her.

There was nothing like falling asleep in her own house, a warm fire, and knowing her family was safe. Mikasa never thought the day would come.

It wasn't too unusual to hear voices when she dreamed. Normally it was a time long ago, of her parents, of friends who were no longer with them. On the worst nights it was their screams and cries, on the best nights it was their laughter and warm tones.

"Ma, you didn't have to do all this," Eren's voice said from somewhere.

Those were her favorite dreams, the ones where he was here even when he was too far away.

"Nonsense," Carla said. "Someone has to take care of your wife, children, and house when you decide to take far too long missions in the middle of winter."

Eren snorted. "Are we really gonna do this again? Can't you just hug me and tell me you're happy to see me?"

There was a sort of silence and Mikasa could almost see the way Eren would stand, his arms open to his mother and a smile pulling at Carla's lips even if she was trying to stay mad.

"Of course, I'm happy," she said, hugging the boy who wasn't always taller than her but he sure was now.

"There is nothing like walking into a house and smelling that good food smell," Armin said from somewhere. It must've been a good dream if he was there too.

"Well, you'll have plenty of it," Carla said, moving to hug him too. "You're too skinny, you always have been. Dinner is all set to be reheated whenever you kids get hungry. I was gonna wake up Mikasa when it was done but they were sleeping so soundly I couldn't bear to do it."

A jolt went through Mikasa's mind. Was she sleeping in her own dream?

"It's fine, let them sleep," Eren said. "But you better put that jacket away. You're not walking back tonight."

"Oh, stop it, Eren, I'll be fine. Let Armin have the guest room, a little snow is nothing."

"I said no, Ma. It's dark out and freezing. You're staying here."

"I got the couch, it's no big deal," Armin said, from maybe the kitchen.

The images she was picturing started to fade away, leaving the voices much louder than before. They were close, like they were in the same room.

"Well, if you're sure," Carla said, though she was hesitating some.

"Of course I am," Eren said. "Trust me, I just rode through all that. There's no way I'd make anyone go out there."

The baby started to kick, flipping around him Mikasa's stomach nearly making her wake up instantly. Her hand fluttered over her stomach, her eyes opening. It was much darker than from when she remembered and her arm was completely numb underneath Nicolas was still sleeping against her. She moved to start to sit up on the couch as best she could but when she looked up Eren was sitting on the armrest of the couch in front of her.

She must've made some kinda noise of surprise because his head looked over at her, those eyes she missed looking right at her. It wasn't a dream. He was home.

"Hey," he said, a smile pulling at his lips as he moved from the armrest to kneel down next to the couch in front of her. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

Mikasa shook her head, and she resisted closing her eyes again when Eren reached up to place his hand on her face. "No, this one did." She tapped on her stomach making him chuckle. "She must'be heard her daddy."

He leaned in to kiss Mikasa, heat filling her chest at his touch, the one she ached for when he was gone for too long. They spent almost their whole lives together, it was hard for him to go away but when he came back, it was like he was never gone in the first place. With a sigh he rested his head against her belly, his eyes watching hers as she reached up to run a hand through his thick hair.

"How late is it?" she asked. "Someone was supposed to wake me up for dinner."

"It's a mother's intuition to wake up a child or not, dear," Carla said from somewhere behind the couch. "Dinner is still here if you're hungry."

Mikasa turned her head slightly to see Carla and Armin standing near the fireplace. Her whole family really was here. "I dunno, are the kids hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Armin said, leaning over the couch to kiss the top of Mikasa's head. "It's good to see you, Mikasa."

"Good to see you too, Armin."

"I'll heat up the food then," Carla said clapping her hands together and dragging Armin by the shoulder to help her in the kitchen.

Mikasa looked back down to Eren when she felt the baby kick again that probably had everything to do with Eren whispering hushed words against her stomach, his other hand gently rubbing over Nic's head. Eren looked back up to Mikasa when he must've felt her watching him.

"Everything go okay while I was gone?" he asked like he did every time he came home.

Mikasa never minded that he still took missions with the Scouting Legion cause he always came home, where he wanted to be; she could see it in his eyes. "Aside from your son becoming more and more like you every day, yeah, everything was fine. Carla was here almost every day with me."

"Good," he nodded, that toothy smile on his lips when he looked back over at Nic who hadn't stirred despite Eren rubbing his thumb on Nic's cheek. "I already told Armin not to ask me till the baby is born and is old enough that I feel comfortable leaving you guys again."

"We're always safe here," Mikasa said. She always felt that way. Even though they were beyond the walls, there was nothing to be afraid of any more, at least not like there used to be. Anything that may scare Mikasa now was normally cured by Carla knowing exactly what to do or say to make Mikasa relax.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want an excuse to stay home with you."

"Don't make me the bad guy," Armin laughed from the kitchen. "I never force you into anything. I ask you when we need help or when Levi asks me to ask you."

"Like you don't like me for company out there," Eren said, turning his head slightly towards Armin.

"I dunno, Eren. I can do a couple weeks but I dunno how Mikasa lives with you."

"You'd be sleeping on the couch if you weren't already."

Mikasa chuckled when Eren leaned in to kiss her again, hearing Armin still laughing in the background a sound that was always welcome in her home when he came to visit; he also had a tendency to keep Nic busy for hours and tire him out which was a welcome break. She was grateful Carla lived so close to help Mikasa when she needed it and she understood why Eren left when he did but there was nothing better than having him back here with her, this time for a good long time.

Eren slipped his hands underneath Nic, carefully untangling him from his grip on Mikasa, and holding him against Eren's chest. Nic's head fell against Eren's shoulder, small arms reaching up to wrap around his neck even though Nic was still seemingly asleep. Eren held his free hand down to help Mikasa up from the couch which she took gratefully.

"I'm glad you're home," Mikasa said, leaning her head against his other shoulder while he dropped his hand to her back.

"Me too," he sighed, leaning his head against Nic's. "Me too."


	10. But That One Night Was More Than Just

**Additional Pairings:** _Briefly mentioned Levi/Hanji & Connie/Sasha_

 **Rating:** _T (Language)_

 **Words:** _8318_

 **Inspired By:** _Drive By (Train), Holding Out For a Hero (Jennifer Sanders), All to Myself (Marianas Trench)_

 **Notes:** _Basically this AU week and my 30 day of AUs is my excuse to write all the stories I've had in my head for ages. I always really liked the idea of one of them being a celebrity and the other just being so completely dense to that, unknowingly making a very good impression. I tend to make Mikasa the calm and collected one and Eren the one who fumbles a bit more so I thought it'd be fun to reverse that here ;3 Title is from "Drive By" by Train._

 **But That One Night Was More Than Just Right**

 _(Day 10 – In a Band)_

Great. This was just great. As if Mikasa wasn't already late to lunch with her always punctual brother and sister-in-law. As if it wasn't already like 100 degrees if she didn't take a short cut that led her through the middle of nowhere. Her car just had to break down now of all times.

Mikasa had her head against her steering wheel as she tried not to watch smoke fizzle up from under the hood of her car. She pawed over at the passenger's seat where her bag was, waiting till she felt the familiar shape of her cellphone. She lifted her head just a bit as she brought her phone to her eyes to find the nearest tow service she could and maybe call Levi and admit she'd be late. The sight nearly made her throw her phone through the windshield.

"No service? Are you fucking kidding me?" she whined a loud. This was ridiculous. What was next? A farmer with an axe coming out of the corn field she was next to and start beating on her car? Mikasa was fairly certain this day couldn't get any worse.

With a sigh she pushed open her door and stepped out in the hot and humid summer air. She pulled off the nice blouse she was wearing, leaving her in just a tank top and shorts and leaned back in the car to pop her hood. She knew approximately two things about how to fix a car and that was how to change a tire and how to change her fluids. Hell, she wasn't even sure Levi knew anything about cars, not that he was here to help or even knew where she was to look for her when she didn't show up for lunch.

Mikasa pulled open the hood and tried not to choke on all the smoke that rushed up at her when she did. She quickly propped the hood up on its stand before she tried to wave some of the smoke away. It wasn't like it was an old car. She had no idea what went wrong, but she also had zero knowledge of cars. Mikasa lifted her sunglasses to peer into the hood a little better.

Well, she saw wires and some more wires, the battery, um, transmission? She huffed and looked back up to the empty road next to her car. How far away was the last gas station she saw? Maybe she could just walk until she got service back; it's not like she was that far from the city. No one would probably steal her car out here, and if they wanted to they'd at least have to fix it first.

The sound of a car slowing down on the road had her head snapping up. It was an older looking car, maybe a refurbished one? Mikasa moved so she was standing out in front of her car and waved her hand out towards the oncoming car. If it was a refurbished car then maybe the driver knew something about cars. She'd take any help she could get, provided she didn't get murdered in a cornfield.

The car pulled off to the side of the road behind Mikasa's before coming to a full stop. Really she expected an older or middle aged man stepping out but it was a guy who looked maybe around her age. He had sunglasses over his eyes so she couldn't really tell but the messy brown hair, the slim but fit body, tanned skin poking out from his t-shirt and long shorts really didn't have her regretting having him stop.

"Hey," she called out as he walked closer to her. "Thanks for stopping."

"No worries," the guy said, a warm smile on his lips that made Mikasa feel a little faint. She could blame that on the heat though. "I take it your car doesn't seem to want to corporate, huh?"

"Must've known I was going to visit family and decided against it."

The guy snorted. "I know how that feels. Do you mind if I…?" He gestured to the hood of the car.

"Please," Mikasa nearly begged. "I have no idea what to even look for."

"It's not a problem," he said as he headed over to the front of her car. "I was just driving around anyways."

Mikasa leaned up against the side of her car as the guy lifted his sunglasses up onto his head. She really hoped he didn't hear the way her breath caught in her throat. She didn't think she had ever seen eyes that color blue before and the way they stood out on his boyish face, he was absolutely gorgeous. Did this really happen in real life? She was under the impression that the only time a beautiful man would come help a girl stuck on the side of the road was in porn.

"Are you from around here?" she asked, looking over at him as he leaned over her engine.

"Yep, born and raised out here," he answered.

Mikasa's forehead furrowed. Granted she didn't live here her whole life but it wasn't that big of a town; she would've remembered if she saw him even in passing. "Huh, I don't think I've ever seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Eren," he said looking up at her with a smile. "But don't worry, I travel a lot for work so I'm not here nearly as often as I'd like to be. Mind if I ask the same?"

"Oh, of course, Mikasa."

He smiled again, his eyes brightening up. "Well, Mikasa, good news is I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong and the even better news is I just came from my mom's so I happen to have some old tools in my car. Pretty sure I can fix your car back up in no time."

"Oh my God, that would be amazing," Mikasa breathed. "My brother is already gonna kill me for being late, and you might really save my ass."

"It's what I live for," Eren said with a wink before heading back to car.

She watched him reach in to pop his trunk before he disappeared behind his car. Eren, Eren…the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She didn't think she went to school with him and she knew she hadn't worked with him. She was pretty sure she'd remember that face too.

The trunk shut and Eren came back around holding a case of sorts and a few types of tools in his hands. Mikasa leaned up against the side of the car as she watched him pulling at a few types of tools that she knew absolutely nothing about.

"Did you build your car?" she asked, figuring if they were stuck here might as well make the best of it and it had nothing to do with the fact a gorgeous guy was working on her car in front of her. Not at all.

Eren nodded, wiping one of his tools on an oil stained rag. "I did when I was a little younger. I don't have too much time these days but when I used to all my time went into the car."

"With your dad?"

That one made Eren laugh. "Close, my dad is a doctor for people not cars." He leaned back over the engine starting to pull something out. "My best friend, Armin, he lived with his grandpa his whole life and at the farm next to my family's. His grandpa taught us during every summer since we were kids up until we graduated high school. Armin didn't quite like it as much as me." Eren rolled his eyes but his smile was still bright when he looked over to Mikasa. "He doesn't like getting his clothes dirty."

"I take it you don't care." She nodded towards him and his shirt and shorts that already had smudges of grease on them.

"Nah, and my mom got pretty good at getting them out of clothes after a while." Eren reached up to wipe the back of his hand against his forehead before he leaned back over her car. "So tell me, Mikasa, what do you do?"

"Oh," Mikasa said; she hadn't really been expecting him to ask about her. "I'm a teacher."

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Dance, I teach ballet."

Eren let out a low whistle. "That's impressive. That's a lot of training and discipline then to turn around and teach other people."

Mikasa tried not to let him see the way her face flushed, maybe he'd just think it was the heat. "I went through it all from four years old to sometimes still now so I figure why not pass that along to others."

"And it's a steady paycheck doing what you love, I get it don't worry." He gave her a grin before tossing his rag over his shoulder. "Loving and pursuing the arts is rough most all the time, so take it where you can get it."

"So you're a mechanic and…" She gestured for him to continue.

"Hobby mechanic, I don't do that for a living. Uhh, let's see, I do a little bit of everything."

"C'mon, you're the one messing with my car's engine for all I know you could be making it worse, I need to know a little more about you too," she teased.

"Just you wait, your car will run better than it ever has," he said pointing a wrench at her and making her laugh. "But I can play this game. If you wanna talk arts than I'm in a band."

Some kind of recognition flickered in the back of Mikasa's mind but she couldn't place what it was. "What's your part?"

"I told you, a little of everything. Singer, guitarist, pianist should we need it. I write music but not the lyrics that I got banned from."

"I thought all guitarists that double as pianists were supposed to be able to write beautiful lyrics."

"You shut your mouth."

Mikasa laughed and she watched a smile pull at his lips before he looked down to the engine. Another car drove by but even if the driver was curious as to what was going on next to the cornfield the car didn't stop. That was fine, Mikasa had all the help she needed now and he could take as long as he wanted.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long," Eren said. "Didn't you say you had to be somewhere?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just my brother and his wife."

"I take it you weren't really looking forward to the trip."

"It's not that." Mikasa crossed her arms against her chest. "I love my brother and my sister-in-law but getting together with them is very tiresome. She's a scientist who can talk a mile a minute about God knows what she's working on and he's a lawyer who will tell you what he thinks no matter what say you might want in it."

Eren made an understanding noise. "I take he tells you what he thinks of your choice of job."

"Every time. He thinks I should do something with my degree instead of working in a dance studio."

"I understand." Eren dropped whatever piece he was working on back into the engine. "I love my dad but he wasn't too pleased when I dropped out of pre-med to be able to do more with the band."

Mikasa didn't even realize she was practically leaning over the engine with him until his arm brushed against hers. "Do you guys, um, do well?"

"We do pretty well for ourselves and my dad's over it now. Granted…" He pushed himself back from the engine and wiped his hands on his rag. "That's probably because he doesn't have to pay for entertainment when him and my mom renew their vows this winter. Okay, Mikasa, why don't you try to start it up again?"

Disappointment sunk in her stomach but she knew he had to finish eventually. She walked back to the driver's side and slid into the seat. She turned the key and sure enough the engine turned over, giving off a healthy hum. A part of her wanted it to still be broken but she supposed she should finally get to lunch. She grabbed her wallet from her bag. "Here, let me give you something for helping. I'd probably still be walking for help if it wasn't for you."

Eren waved her off as he closed her hood. "It was my pleasure. Save your money and get something good for surviving lunch."

"No, please, let me do something for you."

He paused as he was picking up his tools on the ground. "You thirsty? I have some water in my car if you want it."

"Okay." Mikasa tried to bite back her smile, but it didn't work so well. She tossed her wallet back in her car when he went to bring his stuff back to his, and quickly turned off the car so it wasn't radiating more heat.

Mikasa didn't even bother looking in a mirror, knowing she was probably a sweaty mess and there was no fixing that. When she stepped back out Eren was already walking towards her two bottles of water in his hands. He lightly tossed her one before coming to lean up against the side of her car. The water was cold and incredibly welcome as she opened it and drank down a few sips.

"Do you still dance? Or do you just teach?" Eren asked looking over at her.

"I will sometimes," Mikasa said, twisting the cap back on her water. "I'll participate in showcases and occasionally I'll audition for shows."

"Do you teach kids? Adults?"

"Why?" Mikasa said, giving him a small smile. "Looking to learn?"

"I'd look mighty fine in a leotard and tights let me tell you."

She was laughing so hard she was having a hard time breathing, though she wasn't sure if that was from the laughter or the fact Eren was standing so close to her she could feel his body heat. "I do everything. Beginners, intermediate, advanced, kids, teenagers, adults."

"But whose your favorite to teach?"

"The little ones," Mikasa said. "They're just so excited to be ballerinas and they try so hard to do all the moves correctly. It's before they understand the competition of it all, before they learn the hardships that come with the dance, everything is so innocent and genuine. They're very sweet."

Eren watched her for a moment, his bright eyes watching hers. He looked like he was gonna say something, but he just kept watching her, a smile on his lips.

"C'mon." She cleared her throat and nudged his arm with her elbow. "I wanna hear more about your band."

He snorted. "There's not too much to say. Just a band I have with my friends that we did on and off in high school and college but we all pretty much devoted ourselves to it now."

"What kinda music do you play?"

"Are you telling me that I don't look like a rock star?"

She laughed again. "Look can be deceiving."

Eren took another sip of water, that same smile on his lips. "That they can be." A comfortable sort of silence settled over them before he cleared his throat. "Hey, my band is actually playing tonight if you'd like to come by."

Mikasa felt like her heart leapt up into her throat. "Yes, I'd love to. Where're you playing?"

He was quiet for a moment as he watched her. A bashful look crossed his face and he reached one hand up behind the back of his head. "Um, The Meadows."

She blinked at him. That was a the biggest venue in town, she was about to ask if there was an event going on there they were playing at but before she could she dropped her water, both hands clasping over her lips. "Oh my God," she nearly gasped, watching him with wide eyes. The looks, the name, the band, the venue, everything finally clicked in her head where she had seen him before. "You're Eren Jaeger, you're the lead singer for Black Trash Bag."

He laughed though a little nervously now. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He leaned over to grab her water bottle, holding it back out to her.

Oh God. Holy shit. She had just spent the past half hour trying to flirt with and whining to Eren Jaeger whose band just had another number one single come out. How could she be so stupid? She reached a careful hand out to take the bottle again. "What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in like a limo with body guards and stuff?" She was probably just embarrassing herself worse but now she couldn't stop nervous babbling.

He snorted. "I didn't lie to you, Mikasa, I was visiting my mom. Our farm isn't too far away from here so since I was playing in our hometown we came out earlier to visit."

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you."

He waved her off and gave her a smile. "I'm glad you didn't. Hey, I'm sorry, I kept you from your brother for so long, but I meant it about tonight. If you want to come, I can have a ticket for you at the door."

She had no idea if he was messing with her or not. "Um, okay."

"Awesome," Eren said starting to back away to his car, that toothy grin on his lips that made her heart skip. "I'll see you then. Oh, shit, what's your full name so I know what to leave it under?"

"Oh, um." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Mikasa Ackerman."

"Got it," he said as he opened his car door, still looking over at her. "Don't let your brother give you shit today, okay?"

Despite herself she had to smile. "I'll try."

He tapped the side of his door window that he was leaning up against before giving her a wave and slipping into the driver's seat. Mikasa could barely wave back as he was driving away. Her head hit the back of her car the moment he was out of the sight, her heart pounding in her chest. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Mikasa still couldn't believe she was going through this even as she parked in the huge parking lot and started walking her way up to the outdoor ticket booths with a huge crowd of people all around her. She clutched her purse in front of her as she walked, her whole body tense. This was a mistake. He probably didn't even remember her name, just some girl he was nice to for a little bit.

She could barely get through the lunch when she finally did get there, her mind replaying the scenes and conversations over and over again. She couldn't tell Levi or Hanji what happened, she couldn't even bring herself to tell Annie and she was Mikasa's roommate. What if there was no ticket? And she just had to head back to her car, stupid for thinking she was anything special to a huge celebrity. Mikasa lied when Annie asked what Mikasa was getting all dressed up for and said they had an open house at the dance studio. She just couldn't face the embarrassment if all this was a giant joke. She couldn't face that she was actually hoping it wasn't.

Now that she wasn't stuck on the side of the road she tried to make up for it but actually putting on some makeup, wearing her long hair down, and putting on a dark red summer dress with some black heels. How did she even dress for this? She had no idea if she was over dressed, if she stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Maybe she should just go back to the car and pretend like this never happened, but the line was moving and she was facing an attendant ripping tickets.

"Do you have your ticket, miss?" she asked, hand open and waiting.

"Um, no, I was told there would be one here for me," Mikasa breathed trying to feel every bit confident she didn't feel.

"Name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

The woman flipped through some envelopes and papers. Time seemed to stretch on for eternity, panic making Mikasa's stomach turn. This was a mistake. All of this was one big embarrassing mistake.

"Okay, Miss Ackerman, you can step through just stand off to the side for me."

Mikasa must've stared at the woman funny cause she had to actually gesture for Mikasa to walk through the turnstiles. With her heart still pounding she stepped through and stood in front of the ticket booth like she was directed.

"Hello?" The woman who let Mikasa through said on a phone. "I have a note to call you when a Mikasa Ackerman got here…yeah, she's in front of ticket station 2, red dress and black hair." That was it, the woman went back to taking tickets and Mikasa felt like she was gonna throw up.

She never thought she'd even be let in so naturally she didn't think about the fact Eren couldn't come out and get her, he'd be swarmed by people. Maybe security guards would come take her to her seat or maybe someone from his PR team would give her a free t-shirt or something. Would they even let her see him again? Did she want to see him again?

Mikasa kinda thought that was a silly question to even ask herself. She drove all this way on a hope, a hope to see his warm smile directed at her again. Maybe security would let her wave to him as he walked by with the band or something. She did hope that someone told him she did come though, so even if they didn't let her see him he'd know she came to his show like she said she would.

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

She looked up to find the voice that said her name. There was a man standing a little way away from her, he was dressed much nicer than most everyone else here, a large badge around his neck. "Ah, yeah, that's me."

The man smiled kindly, his blue eyes behind his glasses looking a little bit amused as walked towards her. He had his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail making him look older but Mikasa would guess he was probably around the same age as she was too. "I'm Armin, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said, shaking his outstretched hand. Armin…Eren told her about him, they were neighbors, childhood friends.

"C'mon, you can follow me."

She nodded as he started to lead her through the crowd towards the large outdoor arena.

"I hope no one gave you any trouble coming in?" Armin asked glancing over to her.

"No, the attendant was fine." She tucked some hair behind her ear trying to keep her hands from shaking.

Armin chuckled a little. "Eren wanted to come get you himself but I had to remind him that he'd probably never actually get to you if he tried to leave backstage and that I was perfectly capable of bringing you safely back."

Mikasa couldn't bite back her horribly embarrassing smile. Eren remembered her. "You grew up with, um, Eren right?"

Armin walked her past two security guards, one of whom opened the door for them, leading them someone back behind the seated section of the arena. "Please don't believe a thing he told you about me."

"He said you didn't like to get oil on your clothes."

"That's true enough," Armin laughed. There was another security check down a smaller hallway that they got by without even a question. He must've been someone important with the band to not even be asked to stop. "Well, he told me that you had some car trouble he helped you with."

They must've been getting closer to the back of the stage because there was stage crew running around everywhere, instruments and sound equipment all over the place. "Ah, yeah, he was very nice and stopped to fix my car and we just sorta talked for a while."

Armin gave her an amused grin. "He also told me he thought he gave you a heart attack when you realized who he was."

Mikasa groaned. "He told you that?"

"Don't worry," Armin laughed, giving her a pat on the back as he led her down another hallway that was lined with doors. "Whatever happened out there you must've made quite an impression on him. I haven't seen him so much like he was in high school well since he was in high school probably." He winked at her before knocking on the door they were standing in front of, one labeled Green Room.

Mikasa could hear some guys talking, some laughter and her heart was back up in her throat.

"Hey, Eren, sorry, buddy, I went down there and she wasn't there, she must've realized you weren't as cool as you pretend to be."

"Finally someone does," someone called out in the room. "Go find that girl, Armin, I wanna meet her in that case."

"No one cares what you think, Jean." That was Eren, his voice getting closer until the door swung open and he was standing in front of her. "Hey, Mikasa," he grinned those beautiful eyes of his bright.

"Hey," she said giving him a wave, a smile pulling at her lips. He looked like he was already ready for the show with his hair slightly less messy, make up on his face, his outfit probably picked for him by the designers.

"C'mon in," he said stepping aside so Mikasa and Armin could get in the room. There were three other boys sitting down in various parts of the room all watching her but before she could get nervous Eren was standing in front of her again.

"I'm glad you made it," he said. "I honestly didn't know if you would or not."

Even though she knew he was this famous musician who was on a national tour a part of her couldn't help but feel at ease cause underneath all the glamor was still that kind person who asked her what her job was and listened to her complain about her family. "I honestly didn't know if you were just messing with me or not."

He snorted but he shook his head. "I never would've done that to you. I-" Eren was cut off when someone cleared their throat behind them. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see the three boys watching expectantly. "Alright, alright. Mikasa, that's Marco, he's the bassist."

Marco had a very kind looking face, a smile on his lips as he waved to her.

"That's Connie, he's our Animal."

Connie, who had some kinda sandwich half stuffed in his mouth, tried to say what Mikasa thought was nice to meet you.

"You met Armin already, he's our manager, and last and certainly least, is Jean who is the other guitarist and vocals. He also takes lead guitar when I take the piano."

Jean flicked off Eren first but then smiled at Mikasa. "If you ever get sick of him, you come talk to me, okay?"

Marco reached an arm over and hit Jean across the chest. "Knock it off."

"Can you see why I was doing anything but coming back to these morons today?" he said as he turned back to Mikasa but he was still smiling.

"I dunno, they seem pretty nice to me," Mikasa said, giving him a grin of her own.

"Oh, Eren," Connie said. "I like her, she can come by anytime."

Eren laughed. "There you go, guess you're in the club. That was pretty easy."

"Gentleman," a woman with a headset said popping her head in the door. "I need you down the hall for warm ups and go over stage notes please."

"Sure thing, Sash," Connie said jumping up first, with Marco and Jean following behind.

"So, um, I have to leave you in Armin's hands for a little bit, is that okay?" Eren asked, the question clear on his face.

"Of course, you're the one working not me," Mikasa said.

"Okay," he grinned. "Um, we'll go on stage shortly after we go over stuff but we'll be back when the main show band comes out, okay? Oh, help yourself to anything in the Green Room. My mom made me bring back all the food in here for everyone so have whatever you'd like and if you need anything else just ask-"

"Eren," Armin said placing his hands on Eren's shoulders. "Sasha is gonna kill you if you're late. I'll take care of her, okay?"

"Alright, thanks, buddy." Eren turned to head to the door but he quickly turned back around to Mikasa. He leaned down till his lips were close to her ear, his hand on her arm. "It really does mean a lot that you came, Mikasa. I'll see you when we're done okay?"

It was hard to breath but Mikasa managed a nod and an, "Okay."

He gave his arm a squeeze before waving and heading out the door.

"I offered to get you a ticket so you could sit in the audience to watch," Armin said, from his seat on one the chairs, gesturing for her to take a seat too. "But he said it would be too hard to find you after, and that as long as it was okay with you to see if you'd watch from backstage."

Mikasa's heart skipped as she sat down on the couch. "Um, yeah, that's completely fine."

Armin was smiling at her, like he knew something about this whole situation he wasn't letting on.

Maybe she shouldn't ask, maybe she should let it be this one night and go back to her normal life tomorrow but a part of knew she fell for the boy with the beautiful eyes the moment he offered to fix her car with no gain to himself. "May…may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything."

"Does Eren…does he do this often?"

Armin shook his head. "The other boys do on occasion, well, save for Connie, he's got a thing for our stage manager but Eren never really bothered with all the hassle of getting someone back stage. That's not to say he didn't take girls back with him sometimes but nothing all that serious. He's just…" Armin leaned forward in his chair. "Eren never really let fame taint him. He still sends most all his money home to his parents, and while he enjoys the perks he doesn't abuse them. He's still basically the kid I grew up with and I think that alone says a lot about who he is in this kinda world."

Mikasa must've just been staring at Armin because he laughed.

"Trust me, he's a good guy and I've known him for a very long time, he genuinely likes you. He wouldn't have done all this if he didn't."

Mikasa couldn't wrap her head around this, around any of this. She was a dance teacher at a medium sized studio. She wasn't anything special; just an average girl with an average family and upbringing. "But why me?"

"I don't think that's a question for me," Armin said, a smile pulling at his lips.

There was a sudden burst of cheers coming from the arena, a few guitar chords blaring through speakers. It was still distant sounding but loud enough that Mikasa felt like she could hear everything that was going on.

Armin pushed himself up to his feet. "I normally watch from the Green Room but Eren wanted me to take you backstage to watch, is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine," Mikasa said quickly following after Armin back the way they came. It got louder and louder the more they got closer to the stage. The girl Armin mentioned was the stage manager was leaning up against a post nearby, flipping through pages as she talked into her headset but it was too loud to hear what she was saying. Well, that and Mikasa's breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of Eren and the other boys playing on the stage.

She knew the song; she heard it on the radio sometimes when she'd turn it on in her car. It was just something completely different to watch them actually performing it. To see them hit all their notes and marks live and in person was nothing short of incredible. She hoped no one could actually see the awestruck look she had to have on her face.

"I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to be home," Eren said into the mic and the screams went up in the crowd. "You know I saw my first concert right here all the way back there." He was gesturing off in the distance to where Mikasa figured was the green behind the seats. When there was a bunch of more distant screams she assumed she was right.

"Yeah but did you actually pay for a ticket or did you just hop the fence?" Jean said from nearby.

"Shut up, asshole, I'd really appreciate not getting kicked outta here after all these years."

The crowd laughed and cheered again.

Eren shot Jean a grin. "Besides, wouldn't you know? Pretty sure you and Marco were with me."

"Oh yeah, real smooth, get us all kicked out and everyone can just listen to Connie play the rest of the songs."

Right on cue, Connie launched into a riff on the drums and making everyone in the crowd scream.

"Are you ever gonna play the next song or are you just gonna run your mouth?" Jean asked, his fingers starting to start in on the intro to another song.

"Only if it'll make you stop talking." Eren joined in making Jean laugh. From what Mikasa could tell that really was how they were but they must play it up more for the show.

The next song was just as good as the first and same with the one after that and the one after that. Mikasa couldn't believe just how good they sounded together. It was one thing to sound good on a recording but here they doing a live performance and sounding just as good as they did on the radio. It was crazy and she could only stare in awe at them. It was clear they loved what they did and loved sharing it with people.

Armin tugged on her elbow and leaned his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him. "This is their last song, we can catch them again in the Green Room."

Mikasa followed Armin back once more deeper backstage. It seemed like they just walked back into the room when the boys all bounded through the door still practically bouncing with energy. Jean was wiping his face on a towel as he was pushing Connie through the door, Eren and Marco laughing as they followed in.

"Good job, guys," Armin said as he reached over to grab some food off the table. "You have about 45 minutes before Sasha's gonna come grab you for the finale."

"Got it, boss," Connie gave a halfhearted salute before falling down on the couch next to Jean.

Mikasa shifted her weight as she tried to stand off to the side, a little unsure of what she should do now that Marco had sat himself too, Eren standing off to the side wiping his face on a towel. Did she say something? Did she wait for someone to talk to her? Should she tell them it was a good show? Or should she-

Eren was gesturing at her by the door, his finger up to his mouth and a smile on his lips. Mikasa walked over to where he was opening the door obviously trying to be quiet even if most all the room could see them anyway.

"You better be back before Sasha even steps foot near this door," Armin said, not looking up from the sandwich he was eating.

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Eren said waving him off before following Mikasa out the door.

It was loud again, the main act already taking the stage and the audience was going crazy. Eren nodded towards the back hallway they were in walking backwards so she knew to follow him. He led her all the way to the back of the hall, the sound of the concert getting more and more distant as they went, and past some security guards watching a door.

She felt the warm summer night air hit her body as she stepped outside. It was a fenced area of green with the parking lot and city in the distance. The grass curved back around the building to what Mikasa assumed would lead back to where the audience was.

Eren flopped down on his back on the ground and gave a sigh, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at her. "So what did you think?" He was giving her such a hopeful smile it was impossible not to feel a smile on her lips.

She walked to sit down next to him, the cool grass feeling good underneath her. "It was incredible, you guys really are amazing."

He chuckled, his eyes bright as he watched her. "I never dreamed it would be like this, you know? When I was that little boy sneaking in here to see shows, I never dreamed I'd play up there someday."

Mikasa arched an eyebrow though she was trying not to laugh. "So that story was true?"

"Oh, yeah, it was completely true," he snorted. "I knew one of the security guards and he'd pretend to look the other way so we could sneak in. He'd let us back here if it was too packed so that way we could at least listen to the concert." Eren laid his head back on the ground, eyes looking up at the sky.

"Does it ever get lonely?"

He looked back over to her. "Sometimes, it's hard to be away from home so much, you know? I mean, I basically travel with all my best friends so that's not so bad but I miss having that grounded feeling of home, of…" He hesitated for a moment. "Of having someone to come home to."

Mikasa carefully laid her body down next to him just so their shoulders were touching, her eyes looking up at the starless sky. "Armin told me you send most all your money home to your parents."

"That asshole, ruining my bad boy demeanor."

She laughed and turned her head to look at him. Her breath hitched when she saw he was already watching her. "I think it's very sweet, that even with all the fame you still seem to know what things are important."

A smile pulled at his lips as he leaned in a little closer to her. "Like helping a stranger with her car?"

"Yeah, just like that," she breathed afraid her lungs were gonna stop working when she felt his breath on her lips.

His kiss was soft, fleeting, like he was afraid she was gonna vanish if he moved to fast, too hard. Mikasa rolled over on her side, her body bumping into his as she kissed him back. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her stomach fluttering as his hand reached out to her waist, her lower back, pulling her into him.

It was strange. Most girls would probably kill to be in her shoes but it wasn't like she was kissing Eren Jaeger, the lead singer of an incredibly popular band. He was just Eren, the boy who got grease on his clothes when he fixed her car.

"I want to do something for you," she murmured when he started to pull away from their kiss. "After you've done so much for me today."

"Yeah?" he said, a small smile on his lips. "What's that?"

"I haven't actually gotten that far."

Eren chuckled, his fingers running circles on her back. He looked up, his eyes on hers. "I have something."

Her breath hitched, not really know what she should expect. He was someone who could have everything he wanted, there was very little she could give him. What was the rule about sleeping with celebrities?

"Your phone number."

It was so ridiculous she almost hit him in the chest. "You want what?" she blinked at him.

"What?" he laughed, leaning in till his nose was brushing against hers, his lips tilting down to kiss her again. "Were you expecting something else?"

"I'm not sure what I was expecting," she said.

He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen and passing it to her. He propped himself up on his elbow as she stared at the screen; it was a picture of him and Armin making ridiculous faces at the camera.

"Why do you want my number?" Mikasa asked, her fingers tight on the slim phone.

"Do you not know how phones work, Mikasa?"

She did hit him in the chest that time making him laugh. She found his contacts and went to add a new contact with her name and number but she found it very hard to when her fingers kept shaking. Why was she doing this? She should just go on her way and always have the memory of a good day. "Here," she said passing the phone back to him. "But…no offence, are you even gonna remember me tomorrow?"

"Much offence taken," Eren snorted, slipping his phone back in his pocket before rolling over again to face her, arm draped over her waist. "How could I forget Mikasa Ackerman, the beautiful dance teacher who doesn't know anything about cars but was nice to a stranger who loves working on cars and doesn't get to do it that often anymore."

"Okay, that was pretty smooth," she murmured and this time she was the one leaning in to kiss him.

Eren pulled her close to him again, one hand tight on her back and the other reaching up to tangle in her hair. Her fingers twisted into his shirt as she found she never wanted to stop kissing him, she never wanted to get rid of the warmth he brought to her chest, the comfort his smile gave her.

Maybe just for this night she could pretend this could be something more than one amazing night.

Even when Armin came busting through the door, yelling at Eren because for God's sake Armin told Eren to be back when he was supposed to be, and even when she had to reluctantly had to stand back up to follow Eren back inside, he reached a hand out to help her up. He didn't let go until he had to go get in his place for the finale (not without another kiss that Mikasa thought was gonna make her melt on the spot, even if Connie was catcalling them).

Eren and the band were ushered out quickly after that having to get them out before more crowds formed waiting for them and the main stage band. She did catch his eye one more time, giving him a smile and a wave. He held his hand up to his ear motioning a phone and causing her to roll her eyes. It was the last time she saw him that night and probably the last time she ever would see him. Armin offered to walk her out and she thanked him but she wanted to walk about by herself.

The whole car ride home a part of her wanted to cry that it was over, that she liked Eren far more than she should, that she didn't want it to be over. It just didn't seem fair for life to drop someone like him in front of her and then take him away. At the same time though was a memory she'd never forget, he was someone she'd never forget. He made her feel special for a night and how could it be a bad thing?

And Annie would never believe her.

* * *

Mikasa still didn't regret staying out so late last night even when she had a class for four year olds first thing at 8am, and the nearly nonstop classes until 1pm. At least during the summer she had more things to do during the day as opposed to the school year.

"Bye Miss Ackerman!" a few of the girls called and waved as they ran out of the studio, following their parents back into the lobby to leave for the day.

"Bye," Mikasa waved back wishing she would be able to enjoy the nice weather outside soon enough. She stretched her arms over her head and flipped through a few of her sheets at the music station, trying to prepare for her next class. She went over the moves in her head and reached over into her bag when her phone started to ring.

There was no caller ID that popped up but that wasn't too common when all her student's parents had her number. "Hello, this is Mikasa Ackerman," she answered, slipping her phone onto her shoulder as she kept looking through her papers.

"Hello, Mikasa Ackerman, how are you today?"

Mikasa nearly dropped the phone, she instead just dropped her papers onto the dance studio floor. Her heart leapt into her throat when she recognized the voice, it was a little groggy but she'd know it anywhere, she heard it in her dreams all last night. "Eren?"

He snorted. "Now I really am offended, you didn't think I'd call."

"No, no, well, yeah, maybe," she fumbled trying to pick up her fallen papers. "I just figured you'd be too busy."

"Nah, we're on the road so not really too busy until we get to our venue tonight." There was some distant talking in the background. "Hang on a sec. No, Jean, I really don't care how cool you think that video is. I'm not watching it I know you better than that, get out of here."

Mikasa gave up on her papers and sat down on the floor, trying to bit back her smile. He called her. He actually called her.

"Ohh," Jean said in the background, his tone highly amused. "It's the girl from last night isn't it?"

"I will break your legs if you don't get out of here."

Jean said something else but Mikasa couldn't actually quite tell what it was, just a door slamming shut.

"Sorry," Eren said. "I love them to death but being in a tour bus with five other guys all day long is kinda like being in a college dorm again. It's all stupid Youtube videos and dick jokes."

"That's okay," Mikasa said, though she was pretty sure even he could hear the grin in her voice.

"So, what's your day like today?"

"Oh, um, it's summer so I have classes almost all day today." She glanced up at the clock. "My advanced class will probably be in a few minutes."

"I called at a bad time, huh?"

"No, never, it's not your fault I work during the day and you work at night. What time is your concert tonight?"

"Oh God, um…around 8pm I think?"

Mikasa's heart skipped. "I get off at 6, are you in the same time zone still?"

"Uhh, hang on." The door creaked open again. "Armin! Where are we? Don't give me that look I just woke up, how the hell am I supposed to know where we are?"

She was pretty sure the last time her stomach fluttered this much she was still in high school. He called her right when he woke up, she was the first thing he thought about.

"Okay, yeah, same time zone," Eren said, shutting the door again. "I'll call back then, or you can call me if you think I'm gonna forget you again."

"Are you always this hilarious when you wake up?"

"Always." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hey, um, Eren, before you go…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to ask, she just wanted to live in these simple moments but at the same time what if she was hoping for something he wasn't. She never thought he'd want her at the concert but he did, and she never thought he'd call but he did. She needed to know. "What…what is all of this?"

He was quiet for a moment and horror made her stomach turn. Did she say the wrong thing? She never should've asked him that, they only just met. What was she thinking?

"Honestly, Mikasa, I don't know," he said though his voice didn't sound upset just thoughtful. "But I know I'd like to try it anyways, wouldn't you?"

Did she? Eren would never be here. He'd never be able to go out with her, she couldn't introduce him to her friends, her family. She'd have phone calls, video calls but she wouldn't hear his heartbeat, she would feel his warm arms around her until he was done with his tour and then who knew what he had to do next. She'd just have his voice and a memory of what his kiss was like.

And Mikasa found none of that mattered too much. All that mattered was this wonderful, gorgeous, kind, funny guy wanted to spend more time with her, over the phone or not. She didn't even try to bite back her smile this time.

"Yes."


	11. I Wanna Feel the Sunshine Shining Down

_**Additional Pairings:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T (Language)_

 _ **Words:**_ _5222_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _On Top of the World (Imagine Dragons), I Wanna Love Somebody Like You (Keith Urban), Sound of Fire (This Century)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _I went back and forth on this one for a while. I didn't know if I wanted to do a Halloween themed one or a summer one, whether I wanted an established relationship or the start of a new one. I decided on the summer one because it's cold here and I want to pretend it's not. I know I've done a lot of them meeting and getting together as opposed to ones when they are childhood friends but I feel a lot of these prompts just open up all these worlds and ways they could meet and fall in love even without a past. I still find that very beautiful ^^ This is from the "You're hot, we keep making eye contact in line for this ride, please say something" prompt I found on tumblr a while ago. Also know the temptation to do an Amagi Brilliant Park crossover was so real (please take a moment to picture Eren as Kanie and Mikasa as Sento with Levi as Moffle omfg and if you haven't seen this glorious excuse for an anime please do). The title is from "I Wanna Love Somebody Like You" by Keith Urban._

 **I Wanna Feel the Sunshine Shining Down on Me and You**

 _(Day 11 – Amusement Park)_

Eren was momentarily mad that Jean was dragging him on the most popular ride in the park at midday when everyone and their mother was here in line for this very ride. Eren was annoyed that he'd have to spend like an hour and half in line just to ride the damn roller coaster but that was before the line started to loop around the many brightly colored poles thankfully under the shade of a huge hut thing, a few overhead fans blowing around the humid summer air and the closeness of all the bodies packed into this one area. It wasn't the best, but it was better than being under the sun with no wind blowing and he could breathe in here.

He reached his fingers up to itch sweaty part of his nose where his sunglasses were rubbing then to his forehead to get his bangs from sticking to his forehead. "Does this happen to be a water ride?"

Jean snorted, leaning up against the wall, signaling they were as far as they could be from the actual ride. "You save the water rides for last, idiot."

"So sorry I'm not amusement park expert like you are. Oh, wait it was your idea to come on this ride now instead of first thing in the morning when you're supposed to."

"That was out of respect for Armin and Marco. I wasn't just gonna ditch them first thing in the morning."

"Where's your respect for me making me stand in this line at the hottest point in the day?"

Jean rolled his eyes. "You're still going on it aren't you?"

Well, Eren couldn't quite disagree with that. He wasn't one to deny going on the ride that had the highest drop and the fastest speed of the park. He turned around to take a look at how long the line was behind him but it wasn't the long line he ended up looking at. A pair of dark eyes met his almost instantly. Eren quickly looked forward again trying to avoid that bit of awkward eye contact.

"Where did Marco and Armin go anyway?" Jean asked, standing up on his toes and looked over the line back outside.

"Who knows, maybe to eat or something."

"Too bad they wouldn't come with us. Could you imagine the look on their faces?" Jean had a bit of a wicked grin on his lips.

"More like you'd probably have to carry Marco on your back for the rest of the day. He gets car sick let alone going on the biggest coaster here." Eren looked back to see if his other friends really left but he found himself looking over the pair of eyes he saw just a few moments ago. She was standing about maybe seven or so people behind him; a black haired girl listening to a brunette girl chatter on about something.

The girl with the dark eyes must've felt someone watching her, because she turned her head right towards him.

Eren quickly looked away really not wanting to get caught looking at her again. The line started to move letting both Eren and Jean step around into the next section of the line, making them only about an hour and 15 minutes away from the ride. Goddamn roller coasters and Eren's inability to resist them. Maybe it would be worth it if it made Jean scream embarrassingly.

"I'll be ready to eat after this," Eren said, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. "I think I can take a break from the rides for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I could eat my weight in fried dough right about now."

"I don't wanna talk about it, my stomach is growling at the thought." Eren looked over to the line filling in next to them, and of course, of fucking course , there is that girl standing just a little bit in front of him now. This time she was the one looking over at him. He caught her with his own eyes, and she must've known because she gave him this small smile before turning fully back to her friend.

Eren almost couldn't pry his eyes away from the back of her head, a smile pulling at his own lips. She was gorgeous.

"Eren? Are you even listening to me, asshole?"

"Huh?" Eren turned back to Jean who lifted his sunglasses to look at Eren. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to do more rides after lunch or if you wanted to go straight to the water park?"

"Uh, let's see how full I get when we eat and how hot it is out there." Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket making him pull it out. It was just a ridiculous picture of Armin and Marco making faces with some gorilla statue somewhere in the park Armin sent. "Well, they seem to be just fine."

Jean rolled his eyes when Eren held up his phone. "At least some people are."

"Don't even start; this was your damn idea."

"And it will be a good one when we actually get on the ride."

The line started to move again making Eren walk forward and losing the dark haired girl somewhere behind him. Once it was clear they weren't getting any closer to the next section of the line, Eren jumped up on the railing, balancing himself so he could sit down and not because he was trying to look at that girl again. That was not what he was doing at all. Nope.

Of course, he turned his head down the line to see if she was still there. Oh, she was; her eyes bright and a smile on her lips as she laughed at something her friend said. She looked about to be their age, probably some year in college. She was maybe a little shorter than him, though her long legs sticking out from her blue shorts gave her the impression of being taller.

It was her friend this time who met Eren's eyes, a smile crawling across her lips as she nudged the black haired girl. Eren quickly looked away from the both of them, already feeling heat rising to his cheeks. Shit. There was no way she wouldn't know he was staring at her now.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jean asked, arching an eyebrow as Eren looked anywhere but where he had been looking.

"Nothing."Eren jumped down from the railing as he walked forward in line next to Jean, almost to the next row.

"No, it's something. You keep looking behind you." Jean lifted his sunglasses and looked behind them.

"Knock it off," Eren grunted, quickly grabbing the back of Jean's head to make him face forward again. It was too late though.

Jean dropped his sunglasses back over his eyes, with that disgusting, smug-ass smile on his face. "So that's why."

"Shut the hell up."

"No, Eren, really, she's a pretty thing. I'm sure she's oh so charmed by you drooling over her."

Eren elbowed Jean in the gut. "You don't even know which girl it was."

Jean laughed, he actually laughed. "Oh, so it wasn't the girl with the short black hair? In the tank top and shorts? Sunglasses on top of her head?"

Eren clenched his jaw which must've given him away completely. "How the hell did you know?"

"Because, idiot, when I turned around she was staring at the back of your thick skull."

Eren's heart leapt up in his throat and almost instinctively turned his head back to look at the girl but Jean grabbed a hold of Eren's head before he could.

"Knock it off," Jean said pushing Eren forward a bit as the line started to move again. "Stop staring at her like a creep and actually talk to her."

"You don't pick up girls in the line for a roller coaster," Eren grumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"You don't pick up girls period. I think in the line for a roller coaster is perfectly acceptable for you."

Eren turned the corner to the next section of line, trying desperately to resist looking if she was gonna be closer to him again.

"Seriously? You're just gonna ignore me now? I'm pretty sure I rate higher than you in the dating knowledge so take my advice or I'm gonna talk to her myself."

"You're a shithead."

"I know. Now do it."

With a suppressed groan, Eren turned to see if she was nearby again like that last time he was in this section of the metal rails. He didn't have to look too far.

"Sasha," the black haired girl hissed trying to get her grinning friend from doing something; Eren knew that look all too well.

The next thing to know there was a cellphone on the ground right at his feet.

"Well, damn," Jean said, looking over as Eren bent down to pick up the phone. "Her friend is pretty good."

Eren held it lightly in his hand; a touch screen phone with a bright pink case, a few cute little charms hanging off of it. He looked over to the black haired girl who was watching him, biting down on her bottom lip, her cheeks a little red. Her friend on the other hand had her hand clasped over her mouth, trying not to laugh; her and Jean would probably get along with those devious looks.

"Is this yours?" Eren asked, holding up the phone.

"Um, yeah," the girl with the dark eyes said, holding her hand out over the railing. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said giving her a smile as he placed it back in her hand, trying desperately not to let his fingers linger on her soft skin.

She gave him a small smile of her own before turning back to her friend.

Eren was just gonna leave it like that really but then Jean just had to ram his elbow right into Eren's back, sending both a shot of pain through his body and knocking him forward some. "So, uh, have you ever been on this one before?" Which was probably the lamest question ever but it's not like he had time to actually think about what to say thanks to the asshole who dragged him on this ride in the first place.

The girl shook her head. "No, actually. This was her idea," she said nodding towards the grinning brunette. "I'm normally not one for roller coasters but I thought I should give it a try."

He let out a low whistle. "Well, you certainly are ambitious to come on this one. It's a great ride though promise. Once you get up the first hill you'll love it."

She smiled and opened her mouth to respond but the line started to move and Eren had to walk forward, losing her somewhere behind him again. Dammit. He sighed and looked forward in line to the backs of the people in front of him who were nowhere near as mesmerizing as she was.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Jean said though Eren didn't even bother looking over afraid of that stupid smirk on Jean's lips. "But please for the love of God, ask the girl her name next time."

"Next time?"Eren grunted. "The moment was lost, she's behind us again."

"Then next time we get around the railing and she's near you again, you bring the moment back up. Do I seriously have to tell you everything?"

Eren decided to completely ignore that comment from Jean. It wasn't like Eren didn't know how to talk to girls; he just didn't feel the need to talk to every pretty girl who walked in front of him. It was just sometimes he saw a girl and he just wanted to talk to her, to know her name. That was how he felt now, Eren knew his own feelings well enough to know that. Still, she was probably way out of his league; he honestly didn't know why he was bothering letting Jean talk him into this.

Eren was quiet as the line moved up and the moved again, inching back up to where he'd be able to look over and see that girl standing across from him again. His pulse was speeding up at the thought as ridiculous as that was. He turned into the next area of the line and looked up, there she was still standing across from him. Time she was the one watching him.

She still had the same smile on her lips as she leaned forward a little bit over the railing (though whether that was intentional or her friend pushing her forward Eren couldn't quite tell). "Have you been on this ride before?" the girl asked.

It took Eren a moment to realize she was continuing their conversation from before. Maybe it wasn't lost yet. "Yeah, but not since they revamped the whole thing so I have no idea what to expect either."

"Mikasa," her friend Sasha said rather loudly and slowly because, as Eren caught onto, she was giving him the girl's name. "Why don't you ask the nice guy his name?"

Eren heard Jean snort in laughter. "I'm Eren," he said, giving a small wave to both the girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mikasa said, her cheeks turning a little red. "I'm Mikasa…which is what Sasha just called me."

Sasha laughed not even bothering to hide it which only made Mikasa's cheeks get even redder. She looked away like she wasn't gonna say anything else out of embarrassment and Eren knew he was the one who had to step up now if he wanted to keep conversation up.

"Don't worry about it, Mikasa," he said with a smile. "It's a pretty name, what's it mean?"

She laughed. "The meaning isn't as pretty as it sounds. My dad studied in Japan, which is where he met my mom, and his favorite part was the naval history so my name was the name of a Japanese battleship."

"That's actually pretty fantastic," Eren said. "I don't think you can get any more badass than getting named after a battleship."

Mikasa was laughing again, her eyes bright. "What about you? What's your name mean then?"

"Well, either my parents wanted to stick to some Turkish cultural roots or just wanted to confuse the hell out of all my classmates and teachers my name isn't the usual Aaron with an A, it's with an E instead. I'm also pretty sure my mom regretted naming me something that means 'saint' by the time I was about two."

The line started to move as Mikasa was still laughing giving her no time to respond. Eren tried to linger but the people behind him probably wouldn't have that for too long so he walked forward with Jean losing her once more, though at least this time he knew her name.

"Alright, here's the plan," Jean said when they came to a stop again. "When we finally get up to the ride, I'll sit separate from you so you can ride in the same seat as her, got it?"

"Why're you pushing this so hard?" Eren arched an eyebrow.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Because, moron, I can't even remember the last time I saw you look at a girl like you look at her. I'm not letting you screw up your chance to date a girl you actually like."

"Who says I'm gonna screw it up?" Eren asked but the look on Jean's face made Eren not want to press the subject.

"Just trust me okay."

Now the line seemed to be moving even slower as he waited for his chance to turn the corner around the next metal bars and see Mikasa again. Jean did have a point, even if Eren didn't want to admit it aloud; he really couldn't remember the last time he felt so drawn to someone as he felt to her. When was the last time he enjoyed being in a line more than getting on a ride? It was strange even to him but at the same time he couldn't help but smile when he looked up as he turned the corner and there she was again.

"Is it just you two here?" Eren asked as he leaned up against the railing. "Or where you the only ones brave enough to go on the ride."

"No, our friends are with us but Ymir and Historia wanted to eat and Annie was too afraid to go on the ride though she'd never admit it," Mikasa said with a smile. "So it's just us on the ride."

"Same," Eren said. "My best friend, um Armin, said no way in hell was he coming anywhere near this ride and our friend Marco stayed with him so he wasn't alone."

"Are you leaving out the fact you didn't even wanna come on this ride in the first place?" Jean snorted.

"Yeah, cause of the line, idiot, not cause I didn't wanna come on the ride."

"Well, like Mik here said earlier," Sasha piped up, nudging Mikasa. "She's not the biggest roller coaster person so she might someone to sit with who has a little more experience than me."

Mikasa turned to narrow her eyes at her friend (who was still laughing) and Eren couldn't help but think Sasha was basically a male Jean. Considering how Eren felt Jean's eyes staring at Eren till he said something maybe her and Jean would get along perfectly fine riding this coaster together.

"We're getting close," Eren said, turning his head to look over at the carts before turning back to Mikasa. "If you'd like to sit with me I have no problem with that, saves me from riding it with this guy."

There was a red tint to Mikasa's cheeks but she smiled at him. "Okay, that sounds nice."

The line was pushing on again but this time it led them right into the last section before the next ride. Had it really been that long already? Maybe the line moved faster than the wait time expected it to or maybe it was because Eren had something to look forward to while he was waiting.

"You didn't eat before this did you?" Jean asked.

"No, I'm not stupid."

"Good, that's all you need to throw up on the pretty girl."

"I'm not the one whose ever thrown up on a ride unlike someone I know."

Jean pointed his finger at Eren. "That was one time and we were in high school. I didn't know better than to ride those three rides in a row like that."

"Thankfully Marco has more tolerance for you than I do. You wouldn't have survived if it was me sitting next to you."

Jean grunted and crossed his arms against his chest.

Eren probably shouldn't antagonize Jean knowing full well the arsenal of stories he had on Eren that Jean could conveniently spill in front of Mikasa at any given time. Not that it mattered too much because before Eren even knew it he was standing on the platform of the ride as people filled in the carts. He quickly snagged one towards the middle knowing that was probably the safest bet for Mikasa who didn't go on these kinda rides too often while Jean hurried off to the back which was his favorite thankfully. That was all Eren needed was Jean sitting right behind them the whole time.

Eren looked over for the black head of hair hoping someone else wouldn't take the seat next to him before she could or probably worse, if she changed her mind and sat with someone else instead of him. He breathed a small breath out he didn't even know he was holding when he saw her walk over to the cart he was sitting in, giving him a small wave as she did.

"Thank you for this," Mikasa said carefully climbing in and sitting down next to him. "I love Sasha but she's a little too over enthusiastic when it comes to rides. I normally lose hearing in one of my ears."

"Well, she'll be fine back there with Jean than." Eren turned his head to make sure Mikasa's friend found Jean and sure enough Sasha was sitting there chatting excitedly over something.

"Would you like me to take your sunglasses?" Mikasa asked holding her purse open. "Promise I won't steal them."

"I dunno, I don't think I can afford to lose my ten dollar sunglasses," he said taking them off his head and handing them over to Mikasa.

She chuckled as she tucked his sunglasses into her purse and placed it in the secure bag by their legs. Eren quickly rid his pockets of his phone and wallet too cause that was really all he needed. He held up his end of the seatbelt and Mikasa tugged her half up just as the attendant came by to make sure the beat was tight enough and push the bar down.

Mikasa sighed and absent mindedly reached her fingers around the metal bar that was pressed securely in their laps. Eren knew the look in her eyes the way her fingers were tapping on the bar. He saw it countless times, especially with Armin.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Eren said.

She laughed and that was definitely a nervous laugh. "Ah, yeah, I really am not a big roller coaster person. I have no idea how Sasha talked me into this."

"Well, lucky you, I'm a roller coaster coinsure. I've been on every ride in this amusement park."

"No you haven't," she laughed but this time it wasn't so nervous which was good, that's what he wanted.

"I have too!" Eren exclaimed a little dramatically especially since the safety warnings started to play over the speakers meaning they were taking off soon. "I've been coming here since I was in a stroller, I grew up on every single one of these rides and my mom likes roller coasters even more than me."

The ride started to move forward and Mikasa's shoulders tensed as she looked up at the metal course in front of them; probably staring up at that huge ass drop they were about to start climbing up at an antagonizing slow pace.

"Alright, look at me, okay?" Eren said and she listened, her dark eyes meeting his. "I won't lie to you the first drop is the worst. It's the most intimidating because you actually have to sit here for a minute like what the hell am I doing? How can I get off this thing right now? Once you get passed that it's a piece of cake. Everything goes by so fast you won't even know what you went through till it's over."

They turned a corner and started to climb up the first and tallest hill on the ride.

"For someone who loves roller coasters they like the feeling of falling, the adrenaline rush for someone who might not it's important to feel like you're still grounded so is it okay if I…" He tapped his fingers on the back of the cart hoping she'd get the point without him actually having to say it.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

He stretched his arm out over the back of the cart laying lightly on her shoulders. "I swear this actually works, it's not a pick up line. The amount of times I've done this to Armin is probably more than I should share."

She laughed again though her breath hitched a bit the closer they got to the top.

"Another thing," Eren said, leaning into her a little bit, their bodies just barely touching each other. "Don't close your eyes. I know you might want to if you're afraid but it just makes it worse because then you're mind doesn't know where you are any more. Just hold onto the bar and remember that the ride can't actually hurt you, okay?"

"Okay," Mikasa breathed. Her face was so close to his he could almost feel her breath on his lips.

He couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her and that small smile she was giving him. A part of him wanted to kiss her even though that was ridiculous; they only knew each other for like an hour. Right?

Eren didn't get the chance to answer himself because the ride chose that moment to dip right over the edge of that first hill. He felt his breath get taken away, his stomach jumping up into his throat as the force of the fall hit him, the familiar rush of adrenaline taking over his body. He pried his eyes away from the track as the momentum sent them up another hill to look over at Mikasa.

Her hands held onto the bar like her life depended on it, her eyes wide as she stared out in front of her but thankfully there wasn't terror on her face, just more like surprise.

He leaned his head close to her ear. "You doing okay?" he asked hoping she could hear him over the screams and the rush of the wind.

Mikasa nodded, her eyes glancing over at him. The cart went around a sharp turn causing her to slide into Eren before the ride dipped again. He dropped his arm fully on her shoulders to give her the feeling of still being grounded to something since he knew there were a few little loops coming up. He was also pretty sure he could hear Sasha shouting from somewhere behind them.

"Is that Sasha?" Eren snorted, looking back to the tracks and the approaching loops hoping maybe to distract Mikasa for a moment.

"That's her alright," Mikasa breathed, her body tensing up some. "Told you she's loud."

Eren traced his fingers against her shoulder as the ride looped them upside down for a brief moment. The track led them around a corner and then back upside but to Eren it never even really felt like they were going upside down; he just hoped Mikasa felt the same. "Almost done," he said. "One more drop."

Sure enough the ride dropped down and then almost instantly slowed down, coasting back into the covered pavilion where they started.

Mikasa let out a long breath before looking back up to Eren.

"See," he said, rubbing her shoulder with his hand. "Wasn't so bad, huh?"

"I have a feeling I know why." There was a smile on her lips, her body not moving away from their close proximity even when the bar popped up letting them know the ride was over. Everyone started to get off the ride and jump up onto the exit platform off to go on their next rides but Eren was finding it hard to move.

"Are you two coming?"

Jean's amused voice nearly made Eren jump out the cart, with the seat belt still on. He quickly fussed with getting the buckle undone while Mikasa grabbed everything out of the bag. Eren jumped out first to the platform where Jean and Sasha were standing and reached back in to help Mikasa out.

"Here," she said once she was out of the cart as well, holding out his phone and wallet.

"Oh, thanks," Eren said, taking a hold of his things and trying not to think about the way her fingers lingered on his skin.

Jean and Sasha walked ahead of them in the line leading back out to the park and as much as Eren tried he just didn't know what to say to the girl still walking next to him. He desperately was trying to think of an excuse to get her stay with them, any smooth way he could to just get her to hang out a little bit longer but he had nothing. His heart was racing and he had nothing.

"Are you, um, back to going on rides now?" Mikasa asked when they reached the end of the exit stepping back into the main area of the park.

"We were actually gonna get some food," Jean answered, waving off in the distance probably to get Marco and Armin's.

"Yeah, way past lunch time for me," Eren said turning to face Mikasa a little better. "What are you two up to?" Okay it wasn't very smooth, but whatever it was something.

Mikasa looked over to Sasha who had come to stand over with them. "God, Mikasa," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just do it."

Red filled Mikasa's cheeks but she looked so adorable Eren couldn't help but feel a smile pulling at his lips. "We're gonna go eat too actually."

"Oh, really?"Eren said, arching his eyebrow though his smile never left his mouth. "Was that always the plan or…?"

She reached out and shoved him on the shoulder but she was laughing now. "I'm hungry, are we going or what? I will hold your sunglass hostage if I have to." She patted her purse remind him she still had them though he doubted he'd actually ask for them back.

"Of course," Eren said, his chest feeling so light he thought he might be still on the ride. He started to walk following after where Jean went to get the two other boys. "We get to see a really exquisite sight you know."

"Do we?" Mikasa asked as she walked with him, her fingers brushing against his.

"Yes, Jean eating his weight in fried dough. It's amazing what you see when he's in his natural habitat." Eren reached over to grab a hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. His heart nearly skipped when she didn't pull away.

Mikasa was laughing again and Eren didn't think he had ever heard anything quite as beautiful.

"Oh, Jesus," Sasha said rolling her eyes as she looked up from her phone, probably to let the other people they were here with Mikasa and Sasha where they were going. "It's been like an hour and you two are already nauseating. You owe me big time, Mik." She took a few big steps towards where Jean was walking back to them, Armin and Marco looking far too amused for their own good when they got a look at Eren.

Eren stopped, Mikasa pausing with him. He leaned down so his face was near hers. "How good are you at running?"

A glint shone in Mikasa's eyes as she smiled. "Incredibly good."

"Back away slowly," he said as he started to walk backwards with Mikasa following him.

"They're still watching us," she said. "And Jean is flicking us off."

"I think it's safe to run now."

"Got it."

Not letting go over her hand Eren turned and ran, where he wasn't quite sure but Mikasa was keeping up with him, avoiding the people who were walking towards them up the path. Mikasa was laughing so hard and it only made him laugh he almost couldn't breathe. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the way Mikasa was making him feel. This, this was the start of something, Eren just knew it; he just felt it whenever he looked at her bright eyes. He really would have to thank Jean for dragging him on that ride.

Someday.


	12. Even if Saving You Sends Me to Heaven

**Additional Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Rating:** _T (Language and Implied Violence of minors)_

 **Words:** _8155_

 **Inspired By:** _Suteki Da Ne (Final Fantasy X, Distant Worlds Version), Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift & ), and Your Guardian Angel (Redjumpsuit Apparatus)_

 **Notes:** _This was never my original intention for this day lol I was gonna do something completely different but then there was that_ _beautiful picture by_ _lolakasa_ _and I mentioned to eremikadefensesquad how much I still wanted to do a Hunger Games crossover, she said but what it they were childhood friends when they go picked AND HERE WE ARE. I'm trash what can I say?_

 **Even if Saving You Sends Me to Heaven**

 _(Day 12 – Post Apocalyptic)_

Eren dreamed about it sometimes. Being trapped like an animal, being hunted down, unable to move, to fight. The worst was opening his eyes and seeing someone he knew staring down at him, a gun to his head. His back pressed up against the body someone he couldn't save, and his life flashing before his eyes before it was over, before his life was over at seventeen years old. He'd die alone and abandoned, but not really, because thousands of people would be watching it live. The people he loved would watch him get shot down live on TV. He'd wake up, covered in sweat despite the cold of the room. It was just a dream, he'd tell himself. It was just a dream.

"Eren?"Mikasa was normally there, curled up in his bed, suffering from nightmares of a past that never went away.

"It's okay," he'd tell her. "Go back to sleep."

She'd never believe him but she'd lay her head back down on the pillow and wouldn't close her eyes until he was laying down again too. Her presence always brought him comfort, much like he assumed his did for her, but there was only ever one thing on his mind when he tried to fall asleep.

For how long would it be just a dream?

Eren didn't think there was anyone who looked forward to Reaping day. Maybe people in the high districts, but not here. He could look out into the crowd and felt the tension in the air. Armin was practically shaking next to Eren, though whenever ever he looked over Armin had that determined look on his face like he wasn't gonna let anyone know how scared he was. Eren just hated it all. He hated the stupid outfit his mom picked out for him every year, he hated that his mom pretended not to be crying terrified of how this day may turn out, he hated waiting in silence with the rest of the boys, and he hated that he could never find Mikasa on the other side with the girls.

All he wanted was for this to be over with.

A woman walked out onto the stage, dressed in some ridiculous outfit but what more could you expect from the Capital. Eren did recognize Levi walking in behind her though. He looked about as miserable as ever but when you were the only victor from a district forced to mentor kids you knew were just gonna die anyway Eren guessed he'd be pretty miserable too.

"Hello!" The woman beamed, tapping on a microphone. "Thank you all for coming out to support the team that will be representing your district in the Games this year. Oh! My name is Hanji Zoe," the woman gave a bashful smile. "Don't worry, Levi here and I will take great care of your team, one boy and one girl as always."

Levi, who was leaning up against the building the stage was built next to, didn't look like he could even take great care of himself let alone another human being but it's not like they had any other choice.

"Let's start with the boys shall we?" Hanji gave the crowd a thumbs up and if it was possible for the area to go even more quiet it did. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Hanji's hand reached down for a name.

Eren had no idea how times his name was in there but with his father long gone, Eren had to have his name written down more than just once a year. His mom did what she could but Armin's grandpa was too ill to work, and Mikasa's parents were dead since she was nine. Eren had to do what needed to be done to take care of them. All he knew was if Armin's name was called, Eren would volunteer. He at least knew how to fight; Armin was the one who got beat up by the other kids. He wouldn't even last a minute in the Games.

Hanji unfolded the paper. She gave the crowd a happy grin. "Your first tribute, Eren Jaeger."

Eren froze as suddenly everyone's eyes were on him. Armin grasped onto Eren's sleeve, and he heard a cry from somewhere. There was always this chance, there always was. He turned to Armin who was watching with wide horrified eyes. "It's okay," Eren mouthed, giving him a smile. "It's okay."

Eren straightened his shoulders as he stepped out in the aisle leading up to stage.

"A handsome you man," Hanji cooed. "C'mon up, Eren, c'mon up."

Eren was glad in that moment he didn't know where Mikasa was. He didn't think he could even look her in the eye. He walked up onto the stage, his heart pounding in his chest, and trying to keep his hands from shaking. He'd be okay, this would be okay. Eren knew he was tough, and he did know how to fight. He was always told he knew how to survive and to never give up, he was determined. That would come in handy. He held his head high as he stood next to Hanji.

"Let's give him a round of applause, hmm?"Hanji said, clapping herself.

There was a few bits of halfhearted clapping.

"Okay, to the girls now!" Hanji reached into the next bowl full of names.

Eren couldn't help but feel a little sick at waiting for the person who was his teammate for now but he would eventually have to fight. It was how the world was, but it was horrible thought. He couldn't feel pity though, no, pity wouldn't get him home. He had to come home. He had win this.

"Your female tribute, Mikasa Ackerman."

His stomach lurched so hard he thought he was gonna throw up on the stage. No, no, no. Not her. Someone volunteer for her. Please. Not her. He could only stare in sickening horror as he watched Mikasa walk down the aisle towards the stage, her red scarf blowing behind her, and no one stepping forward to take her place.

"C'mon up here, sweetheart," Hanji said reaching a hand out for Mikasa.

Mikasa wouldn't look at him, she looked anywhere but at him and even though her face looked expressionless, Eren saw the fear in her eyes. He was the one to always go for extra supplies, that way his name would get put in, not hers. He did everything he could to protect her from this. His resolution to come home was dwindling away faster by the second.

"Wish good luck to your tributes, Shiganshina District!" Hanji beamed. "I'm sure they'll do their best to make you proud!"

Someone was grabbing his arm, dragging him back off the stage. "Mikasa!"Eren called but an officer was dragging her in the opposite direction and out of his view. "Mikasa!"

* * *

Eren was shut in a room, told he'd have a chance to say a word with his family before the train left for the Capital. Everything was happening so fast. He tried to ask where Mikasa was but no one answered him. He always knew this could happen. He always did but he wasn't prepared for it when did.

The door opened and Armin timidly walked in, his eyes red.

Eren quickly pulled him into a hug. "Can I trust you to keep everything together here?"

"Of course," Armin's voice was choked. "Of course you can. Eren, what…what're you gonna do?"

Eren could ask himself the same question but he already knew. He made his choice the moment Mikasa's name was called. He pulled away, grabbing a hold of Armin's face so he would look Eren in the eye. "Mikasa's coming home, okay? I'm gonna make sure of it. I want you to look after her when she does. She's gonna need someone."

Armin nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "Okay, okay I can do that."

"Promise me, please."

The door was opening again, someone was reaching in to pull Armin back outside.

"I promise, Eren, I-" Armin was gone and the door was shut.

Eren ran his hands through his hair as he paced the small room he was in. He made his choice. Her life was worth more than his, he always knew that. He knew it right when he found her tied up and terrified, at the mercy of the men who murdered her family for food and money. Eren killed for her that day, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat if he had to. In the Games he knew he'd have to.

The door opened again and this time it was his mom, her hand over her mouth as she cried.

"Ma," Eren said but he didn't get the chance to say anything else, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"You be safe, you hear me?" She said, her voice choked with tears but it still came out as strong as it always did. "And you look after Mikasa in the Capital. Those people aren't like they are here,you have to take care of her."

Eren rubbed her back, trying to bite back the way his eyes were stinging. This was hard enough for him but he couldn't imagine what it was like for his mom. He was her only child, and Eren knew she looked at Mikasa like her own daughter. Carla was either getting one child coming home or none at all. Eren wasn't sure which option was worse for her.

"Ma, I'd never let anything happen to Mikasa. You know that right?" It was the only way he could manage to get out that it was Mikasa was coming him, not him.

Carla pulled away, and pressed her hand to Eren's cheek, sad sort of smile on her lips. He couldn't tell if it was because she was proud of his choice or heartbroken by it; knowing his mom it was probably a mix of the both. "Of course I know that, baby."

"I love you, Mom."

The door was opening again and she was getting pulled away from him. "I love you too, Eren."

He was left alone. No one else came and no one else needed to. The only person he'd want to say goodbye to was in another room saying goodbye to the same people. Eren leaned up against the wall and slide down to the floor. He dropped his head into his hands and didn't move until he felt the train started to jerk down the tracks, leading him to the Capital and his chosen fate.

* * *

Eren wasn't sure how much time had gone by but he nearly jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Eren Jaeger?"

"Ah, yeah?" he said wiping his eyes and pushing himself up to his feet as the door opened.

It was some attendant Eren never saw before. "Your mentor and your partner are waiting for you in the dining car."

Eren's heart leapt at the thought of finally getting to see Mikasa, finally getting to talk to her. He followed the attendant down out in the wall, the world passing by quickly through the windows of the train. The attendant gestured to a door and waited for Eren to enter. Okay, it was really bizarre being waited on.

"Thanks," he mumbled and walked into what he assumed was the place feasts happen. Eren was pretty sure he had never seen so much food in his life. His mouth was watering just looking at the tables that barely had room for plates.

"Are you just gonna drool or are you gonna sit your ass down?"

Eren jumped at the sound of Levi's voice. Sure enough, the dark haired man was sitting on the other side of the table, a glass in his hand and eyes still looking as disinterested as he did every time Eren saw him. "Ah, yeah, sorry, sir."

Levi snorted. "I'm no sir, kid, Levi is fine."

Mikasa was already sitting down opposite Levi. She looked up when Eren went to take a seat next to her and he tried to give her a smile but it probably came out as more of a grimace. He wanted to talk to her, reassure her that everything was gonna be okay but he couldn't do that in front of Levi.

"They're making me do this, if I had my choice I could just sleep my way to the Capital." Levi took a swig of whatever was in his glass, but Eren had a feeling it wasn't water. "But since I gotta somehow turn you brats from ratty street kids to warriors in less than a week here I am."

Eren didn't take offence to Levi's words. No one wanted to be in this situation but they were forced to, year after year.

"So enlighten me, is there anything you two are good at?"

Eren glanced over to Mikasa but she had her eyes in her lap, playing with the edge of her scarf.

"She mute?" Levi asked looking to Eren. "I haven't heard her utter a goddamn word."

"Uh, no, just quiet," Eren said.

Levi leaned back in his chair gesturing for one of them to talk.

"Mikasa, she's fast," Eren offered. "And strong, she's been flipping me on my ass since we were kids. She's also good with a sword."

Mikasa looked up at him, her eyes questioning. Eren motioned to Levi, telling her it was okay. It's not like they could get in trouble here.

"Sword, huh," Levi said. "How'd you manage that in Shiganshina?"

"My mom," Mikasa said though she didn't look Levi in the eyes at all.

Lev didn't pursue the question. "What about you, kid? Got any secret talents?"

"Not really," Eren shrugged. "She always showed me up."

"That's not true." Mikasa's voice was so firm it nearly took him by surprise. "You're a good fighter."

"I appreciate it, Mika, but hand to hand isn't gonna get me far in a place where everyone will have a weapon."

"Given up already?" Levi snorted.

Eren felt his chest clench and his eyes narrow. "No, I haven't. I was just stating how it is. You should know." Who the hell did Levi think he was? Given up already? Levi had no idea what he was giving up.

"Yeah, I do." Levi leaned forward on the table and despite his smaller stature Eren felt a jolt of fear go down his spine. "So I know if you can disarm someone with you bare hands to beat the shit out of them then it's gonna fucking come in handy. Think before you run your mouth, brat."

"Sorry," Eren mumbled.

Levi leaned back in his chair again but didn't acknowledge Eren. "So what, are you two related or something? Everyone heard the way you were calling after her at the Reaping, kid."

Eren felt his face flush. He wasn't really thinking about all the other people there, just Mikasa and how they were dragging her away from him without a word. "No," he muttered. "We've known each other since we were kids."

"Whatever," Levi shrugged. "If you know each other it could come in handy for the show."

Mikasa's forehead furrowed in confusion and Levi must've noticed cause he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, seriously? You kids are what sixteen? Seventeen? You know how this goes. Once we get to the Capital in the inner walls, you're gonna get dolled up and shit for opening ceremonies and that includes an interview so everyone can get to know you. This shit is important because the more people like you the better sponsors you'll get and then they'll send you helpful items in the Games." Levi drank down the rest of his drink. "So you give a good show cause doubt anyone is gonna care about a girl who never talks and a hot tempered boy."

Eren's hands fisted into the fabric of his pants. What this was a mentor was supposed to be? Someone who just insulted them and then offered little to no help?

Levi stood to his feet. "I'll see you at the Capital, see if they can make you at least look like likable human beings." He was gone before Eren could even get a word out.

It was silent for a moment.

Eren ran his hands through his hair. What were they gonna do? He turned to Mikasa, but she took one look at him and stood up from her chair.

"Mikasa, wait-" Eren tried but she was already out the door. He quickly followed after her, grabbing a hold of her hand before she could get too far. "Just, wait, okay?"

She turned to face him, her hand pulling her scarf over her mouth. Her eyes looked redder than he remembered in the room. "What're we gonna do, Eren? I can't just sit back and let someone kill you. I can't do this. It's not fair."

"Hey, hey." He reached up to hold her face in his hands. "It's the way it is. It's the way it's always been. We can't get out of it, we know that. So we'll go and do what we're supposed to. We'll train and get stronger so we have a fighting chance, okay?"

Mikasa didn't look convinced but she nodded. "We have to do this together. Promise me, we'll do this together."

Eren felt his heart sink. He couldn't ever tell her about the choice he already made. Mikasa would never allow it, but he wasn't asking her permission. This was for her own good.

"Please," she said tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't do it without you."

"Okay," he said. "Okay." He pulled her into his arms, her hands pressed up against his chest. "I promise."

Eren never felt guiltier in that moment when he felt her tears against his neck, knowing he was gonna break his promise to her. For now at least, he could keep it and maybe in the end that would be good enough. "Hey, remember when we found that sick cat?"

"The one that wouldn't stop following you around?"Mikasa asked, her voice a little lighter.

He snorted. "Yeah, that was the one and I took it home cause I thought my dad could help it, but he was like what am I supposed to do with this? I'm not a vet, Eren."

"He still helped the cat anyway and she lived for a few long years after that. Much to your mom's dismay."

Eren didn't know where he was going with that story but at least Mikasa stopped crying. They had a good life together, short , yeah, and hard sometimes, but good. He didn't think he'd ever regret giving his life for her when the time came. He saved her life once; maybe this is what he was always meant to do, to protect her. He held onto her and didn't let her go until the tall, bright buildings of the Capital were looming in the distance.

It was like a whirlwind, like most all this day had been. He couldn't even find himself impressed with the massive city in front of him. Eren was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he found himself being ushered off the train by Hanji with Mikasa by his side and Levi trailing behind them. There was a crowd of people waiting for them, all dressed similarly so he assumed they were gonna take them to wherever they were staying.

He was wrong.

"Okay," Hanji clapped her hands together. "First things first we need to get you two in fighting shape for your introductions today!" She snapped her fingers and a few girls reached out to Mikasa, pulling her gently towards them while a few other girls reached out to pull Eren in the other direction.

Panic seized his heart as he remembered his promise to his mom. "Hey, hey, wait!" He shouted as Mikasa looked back at him, being taken away. "Where the hell are you taking her?" He pulled his arm out of one of the girl's hands. "Answer me! Where're you taking her!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced over to see Levi standing there. "Are you always this loud?"

Eren went to wrench his shoulder out from Levi's touch. "I'm supposed to be looking out for her," Eren growled. "How the hell can I do that when I don't even know where they're taking her?"

"Oh, dear," Hanji said with a laugh. "They're just taking her to get her cleaned up and in her dress. Can't have boys and girls in the same room you know."

He still didn't like it, but he did feel a little stupid. He supposed that made sense.

"Remember how I said your childhood whatever relationship with her could come in handy?" Levi asked, his eyebrow arched

"Yeah," Eren grunted.

"Me and you are gonna have a little talk, kid."

* * *

If Eren thought the outfit his mom always picked out for Reaping day was uncomfortable then this one was about a hundred times worse. They tried to stay true to the rustic nature of Shiganshina so the outfit was pretty simple; a kinda white shirt thing and a vest over it with simple pants and shoes that pinched his feet. He could've done without the make up on his face whatever they did to his hair though.

Not to mention he was waiting his turn in the wing of the stage waiting to go out in front of hundreds, maybe thousands of people in the audience as well as all the people watching live in all the Districts as well. No big deal. Eren wanted to throw up.

He felt someone squeeze his hand and looked over to see Mikasa standing next to him, her interview right after his. It wasn't the first time he saw her since she got back from her own make over and he was grateful for that. He could barely breathe when he saw her walk out in her brown gown, her hair done up with the lavender flowers from their home; they even let her keep her scarf around her neck. He could still see Mikasa in there, in her dark eyes and dark hair, but she just looked…even more beautiful. Eren wanted to tell her that, but he couldn't find his voice whenever he looked at her.

The audience went up in cheers and Eren looked back to see Erwin Smith standing to his feet, Eren's name falling from his mouth. Mikasa had to nudge Eren to get him to move.

The stage lights were blinding, flashes going off, and people screaming and shouting. Eren gave his best smile like Hanji told him to, and reached out to shake the much taller man's hand. Eren really did feel like he was gonna throw up

"Eren Jaeger," Erwin smiled sitting down and winking out to the audience as they started to quiet down. "From the Shiganshina District, how wonderful to have you here."

Yeah, sat down in the chair, leaning back and giving Erwin another toothy grin. "Thank you, it's wonderful to be here in a city where one building is bigger than my town. It's astounding." Levi said to play up the naïve country boy act, that it would make him more likable and less like they wanted to punch him in the face. Levi really did have a way with words.

The crowd laughed and gave him some more cheers.

"I take it you've enjoyed your time here so far, Eren?"

"Oh yes, Erwin, I definitely have. I can't wait to see more of it."

Erwin smiled. "Good, good, but tell me, Eren. You're such a handsome boy, if you don't mind me saying so."

Eren gave a laugh he hoped didn't sound forced; this is what Levi had to coach him on. "No, not at all, continue."

The crowd and Erwin laughed again.

"You have to have some girls back home who just fawn over you, c'mon, give us some details. We want to know don't we?"

The crowd started to shout in encouragement.

"Well, uh," Eren started trying what he hoped looked like a kinda bashful smile. "I never really paid too much attention if they did."

Erwin made a knowing noise, winking over to the audience. "Had someone on your mind already then?"

Eren reached up to scratch the back of his head innocently, smiling as he did. "Well, yeah, there was the one girl but I never got to tell her how I felt."

The audiences made some sappy, sad noises.

"I'm sure when you get home as the victor that'll be the perfect time, hmm?"

Eren leaned forward in his chair. "Well, Erwin, that's where it gets a little difficult."

"Why's that?"

Eren's throat was dry, his heart racing in his chest and he knew it was because of the words he was told to say but he couldn't understand why. "Because she came here with me."

The crowd went up in exclamations of excitement which made Eren feel sick. Saying those words aloud made his heart sink in a way he didn't know it could.

Erwin smiled brightly as he reached out to shake Eren's hand. "How about we hear what she has to say then, Eren, cause I'm pretty sure you just told her."

Eren gave another bashful smile. "I suppose I did, huh." He stood up and waved to the cheering crowd as he walked off the stage where Levi was waiting for him.

"Nice work, kid," he said as Erwin was calling Mikasa's name.

Eren's stomach was turning. "Thanks," he muttered, watching Mikasa walk across the stage.

"Mikasa Ackerman," Erwin said, sitting back down as Mikasa did. "How was that for an introduction? Did you know your partner had those feelings for you?"

Mikasa had her hand pressed to her chest looking like she was still trying to catch her breath or something, her eyes bright. She knew the plan of course, Levi had coached her separately. "Honestly, Erwin, I had no idea. I don't even know what to say right now, I'm so sorry."

The crowd gave her some cooing cute noise.

"How about we start with you then, have you known Eren long?"

Mikasa nodded, a warm smile pulling at her lips. "A very long time. He's one of my oldest and dearest friends."

Wow, Levi must've coached her good because Mikasa was never that open with strangers.

"Tell us about how you met then," Erwin prompted.

"Well," Mikasa started looking out to the crowd. "We come from a poorer district, you know, and sometimes people do very drastic things for food or money."

No, no, no, Eren wanted to say. He wanted to run back out there and tell her not to do it. That memory still hurt her, how could she be forced to say it in front of all these strangers for show? No, this was too much; he wouldn't let her do this.

Levi held Eren's shoulder. "She volunteered the story, kid."

"I was nine when some men broke into my house, Erwin. They killed my parents and tied me up. I didn't think I'd ever see daylight again but then, there was a knock on the door, and this boy came in. He tricked the men who had me and saved my life."

"And that was Eren?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," Mikasa said with a smile, her eyes brightening in such a way that Eren's breath caught in his throat. "That was Eren. He took me to safety and when I told him I was cold, that I had no home to go to now he turned around to face me." She held up the end of her scarf. "He wrapped his scarf around me and told me that we were going home. He's been my best friend ever since that day."

There was an emotion in her voice that Eren couldn't place. Yeah, she wore that thing every since he gave it to her, but the way she was talking about it…it was like…like…Eren didn't even know how to explain it.

The crowd started cheering and cooing again.

"Well, Mikasa, judging by the way you told that story," Erwin smiled. "I'd say that Eren isn't the only one who never told his feelings."

Her face flushed and the crowd cheered. "Oh, Erwin," she said, laughing a little. She said something else but Eren didn't catch it, he was too astounded by how well she was acting.

"Levi, how long did you coach her to get her to do that?" Eren asked.

Levi snorted. "Kid, you're gonna need to learn how to open your eyes if you're gonna last in this thing."

Eren turned to ask Levi what the hell he was going on about, but Mikasa was already walking towards them, the crowd screaming for her.

"C'mon, Hanji'll want to praise you and shit, let's go."

Mikasa followed without looking over to Eren at all. He scrambled to follow behind them but he couldn't get the interviews off his mind. It was staged, that's all it was; something to get the crowd to root for the both of them, the childhood sweethearts from Shiganshina.

Then why did it seem so right when he said the words? Why did Mikasa look like she had felt that way her whole life? Why did it feel so real?

* * *

"So tell me about your opponents," Levi said, walking in a slow pace in front of the couch Eren was sitting on with Mikasa. "You've spent hours training with them. What've you picked up?"

Eren rolled his head back against the couch. It seemed kinda sick to be working with the people he was expected to kill but he knew there was no questioning the system. "Um, I'm pretty sure Bertholdt is strong enough to break down a damn wall. He was throwing stuff around like it was nothing."

"Good," Levi nodded. "But don't rely on it. No one is gonna give away all their secrets in there. He's from the same district as Ymir. Did you see anything of her?"

"No idea honestly. She kinda just sat around and acted like she didn't care at all."

"Be careful of her, she keeps her secrets close. Mikasa?"

She shrugged. "Sasha showed me some tips to tracking in exchange for teaching her how to lift a heavy object correctly."

"Sometimes others will offer help for something in exchange," Levi said like he didn't care too much for that tactic. "Sasha and Connie, they come from agriculture district. How did they come off to you?"

"They kept goofing off," Eren said. "But Sasha never missed her target with her bow."

"If this arena is in nature they have the upper hand, don't forget that. What else?"

Eren tried to rack his brain over the exhausting hours he spent in training. "Annie. I watched her take down her partner, Reiner, and he was like double the size of her. She must've seen me watching cause she offered to help me a little. She was really good at hand to hand, probably better than me but she taught me some new stuff."

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Did she ask for something in return?"

"Ah, no?"

Mikasa made some kinda noise but when Eren looked over she wasn't even watching him.

Levi sat down in one of the chairs. "What about allies? Anyone you think you can team with at least for a little bit? Sometimes it can help."

Basically he was asking if they made any friends and the thought had Eren's stomach turning.

"Jean was nice," Mikasa said. "He showed me how to tie knots and how to use rope in different ways."

"Jean was an asshole," Eren grunted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Did you seriously already get into a fight with someone?" Levi asked, though his tone said he wasn't too surprised.

"He started it," Eren said. It wasn't a lie. Jean wouldn't leave Mikasa alone, and while Eren didn't mind while Jean was teaching her something that might help her survive, enough was enough after a while. Marco, who was from the same District as Jean, broke them up before they actually threw any punches but what the hell did that guy think he was doing? Think he was gonna get a girlfriend in the arena? Think he was gonna get close to her just to stab her in the back? Hell no. The only person who could look after Mikasa was Eren, and no one was gonna get in the way of that.

"Look, I'll never admit to being someone who gets along with everyone."

Hanji who was sitting at the table nearby started to laugh, getting a glare from Levi.

"But making enemies before you even get in there is not smart. They won't hesitate to kill you in the arena, and sometimes you need that hesitation."

Eren looked away from Levi's gaze. Yeah, yeah, Eren knew that shit. He just hated the way Jean was looking at Mikasa. It nearly made his blood boil in the room.

Levi reached up to run a hand through his hair before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "Do you two brats have a plan for going in?"

"I'll run and get supplies," Mikasa said. "I'm faster, I have a better chance at getting out."

Eren couldn't really argue that even if that thought of her heading right into the blood bath nearly made his heart stop. "I can run past and away from the others. I'll leave something for her to track so she can find me and we'll stick together from there."

Something flashed in Levi's eyes but it was gone too quickly for Eren to recognize what it was. Levi pushed himself to his feet. "Whatever the hell you want to do." He grabbed a glass off the table where Hanji was sitting and didn't stop until he was out of the room.

"Don't mind him," Hanji said with her usual wide smile. "I think it's cause he likes you kids too much."

If that was liking someone, Eren really would hate to see Levi hate sighed, his eyes glancing up at the high ceiling of the suite the four of them were staying in. There wasn't much time left now before they'd be sent to the arena. Training was only an ever remainder of that; granted Eren couldn't close his eyes and not be reminded.

"I did want to let you two know," Hanji started, turning her body more towards them and her face practically gushing. "That there are already quite a few people who absolutely love you. Levi was smart to use your friendship, I bet we can get you some great sponsors hmm?"

"Um, Hanji?"Mikasa asked.

Hanji looked a little surprised, like Mikasa had never talked to her before, which might've been the truth. "Yes, dear? What is it?"

"Do you think I can wear my scarf in the arena? You know, help everyone remember the story?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hanji beamed. "See, I always knew you'd have what it took. I'll talk to your stylist right now and make sure they can get it on you somehow." She hurried out the door, humming something to herself.

"Are you sure that's really a good idea?" Eren asked, still leaning back against the couch. "Someone could use that against you, or it could get caught on something. We have no idea what we're going into."

Mikasa looked down at her lap, the red fabric around her neck and draping down her chest. "I'll tuck it in somewhere. It could help with the sponsors too like I told Hanji." She paused for a moment. "It just doesn't seem right going in without it. I think I'd like to have it in there."

He tried to ignore the words she left unsaid. She wants to make sure she has it with her when the worst happens. A little piece of home, of him.

"Okay," he said. How could he ever tell her no to that?

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise when the night before the Games came and Eren couldn't sleep. All he could do was sit up in the bed that was much too big for him, sheets that were too soft and try not to think of what was going to come tomorrow. What if someone got to her before he could jump in the way? What if he was killed leaving her alone with all these people who only wanted to see her dead?

"Eren?"

He looked up in the darkness towards the door. He'd know that soft, questioning tone anywhere. "C'mon," he said, opening an arm towards her.

Mikasa slipped up in his bed, laying her head against his chest. It was such a simple and such a familiar act that it made his heart ache. After tonight he'd never have this again. That made his heart ache more than anything else.

They sat in silence, only the noises of the ever awake Capital outside their building. What could he possibly say knowing what he knew he was gonna do? How could he comfort her when he might let her down?

"I think," she started, her voice so clear and firm it almost made him jump. "That I'd like to be like your mom."

Eren's forehead furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to help people back home. She's taught me some of things she learned before your dad passed. I could help her, and help others." Mikasa looked up to Eren. "What do you wanna do?"

Eren wanted to tell her he just wanted to live in a different world but he quickly realized that wasn't what she was doing. She was trying to give himself something else to focus on, something to hope for. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe I could help look after our town, make sure everyone does at they're supposed to and help the people who need a break. Like an officer but less of a dick."

Mikasa snorted before she was quiet again. The warmth of her presence, her steady heartbeat, her hair tickling his face, they were things he never wanted to forget. The things that calmed him, made him happy, reminded him of home, comforted him really they were all Mikasa. He didn't even have to second guess his choice to make her the victor. He'd always choose her.

"What do you think Armin's doing?"

Eren glanced down at her. "You mean aside from sleeping?" Though, Eren thought maybe Armin was laying awake in bed like the two of them, wondering if he was gonna be forced to watch his two best friends get killed in the morning.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, aside from sleeping."

It wasn't the first time Eren wondered what their old friend was up to in their absence. Eren hoped Armin was well and not worrying about them too much. Eren knew Armin would hold up his promise though, he always did. "He probably watched all of the ceremonies and thought we looked ridiculous in the interviews."

"I bet your mom didn't."

"No, she probably cried because we finally didn't have dirt smudges on our face from sneaking around in the woods. I'm sure she went around the whole District bragging that she raised the prettiest girl in the Games."

Mikasa laughed a little but they settled back into a comfortable silence. It was always easy with her; being with her was like breathing.

"Eren?"

His breath caught in his throat. "Yeah?"

"Promise we'll always be together?"

Maybe he always knew, and maybe it was just in that one moment when he realized his whole life had always revolved around her from the moment he met her to today and till the end of it all and he knew. He knew why he did what he did for her. "I promise, Mikasa, always."

She shook a bit as tears dripped down her face and Eren held her close to him, his head leaning up against hers. He wanted to tell her. To tell her how much she meant to him before it was too late but how could he do that to her when he knew he was leaving her. It would only make it worse when she was the last one standing. So he held her all night, and dreamed of a future that they might've had but never could now.

His mind whispered over and over again, _I love you, Mika, I always have. Please don't ever forget._

* * *

Eren stood face to face with the machinery that would take him up to the arena and his impending death. That didn't matter though. She was all that mattered, her life is what mattered.

"You know what you're doing, kid?"

Eren looked up to see Levi leaning up against the doorway. "Guess as much as I can."

"Then tell me, what do you plan to do when you get in there?"

"Run for shelter, leave a way for Mikasa to find me once she…once she gets out with supplies."

"And if she doesn't make it?"

Eren bit his bottom lip. "Then I'll have to survive. Maybe give some dramatic speech or something, get people to pity me." The thought made him feel even sicker. If he lost her he didn't even know if he could fight on, let alone act on his own grief for a Goddamn show. What a joke. This whole thing was a fucking joke.

Levi watched Eren carefully, like the once victor could see right through him. "You have no intention of following any plan do you?"

Eren closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Levi. "I'll do what it takes to make sure she's safe. That was always the plan."

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Does she know that?"

Eren looked back at the glass tube. She doesn't need to, she'd never let it happen. He knew that. He'd just do what he had to so she could go home.

"Look, kid, I made the same plan when I was in your shoes." He hesitated and Eren glanced over to Levi. His eyes were staring out past the glass. "But she beat me to it. I know what it's like to be one who has to get left behind. Do what you have to but don't do it with any regrets."

That time Eren was surprised. He opened his mouth to ask Levi what happened but Eren supposed he really didn't need to. An alarm went off and the glass tube slide open, a timer started somewhere.

"You asked me how she was acting so well in her interview," Levi said as Eren took a tentative step into the tube. "I hope you know by now that she wasn't acting."

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't even say another word to Levi before he was being shot up. The sunlight was nearly blinding Eren had to reach up to block his eyes. Green filled his vision; trees, grass, woods, outside. They were outside.

He glanced over to the tube next to him, Mikasa watching him already. A canon sounded, and the tubes opened. His stomach clenched and he couldn't breathe but he ran. He ran and ran and didn't look behind him. God, he wanted to look behind him. He wanted to see Mikasa, see if she was okay but the moment he did he'd lose his start. He tried to remember what she taught him so she could track him but hearing pounding footsteps near him made his head blurry.

All he could do was run. He ran and ran, the wind blowing in his face, feet barely fumbling over the uneven terrain, branches hitting him as he went but he couldn't stop. Not yet.

Canons were firing off signaling the death of tributes already. Eren couldn't even count how many he heard, how many people were cut down.

What were they doing? What was he doing? Why did it come to this? Why him? Why her? Eren thought the only thing worse was him sitting at home watching in horror as he wondered if he'd ever see her again. Why was the end of all things here? So far from home, from family, from what he wanted for his life and for her life.

It was the sharp, shooting pain in his chest that made him fall to his knees, his breath coming out in jagged pants. He tried to keep himself as quiet as he could in case anyone was around him but even over his own pounding heart in his ears, he couldn't hear a thing. Not an animal, not a person, not even a breeze. Nothing.

He had no idea how far he ran, how big this place even was. All around him were trees, rocks, dirt, leaves, branches but there was no end in sight. He knew he should keep moving in case someone he didn't want tracking him was. He had no weapon but his own hands, nothing to hunt with, nothing to survive with. If people found him now he'd be at a huge disadvantage especially if they had a ranged weapon let alone the traps already set up in this place. If Mikasa…if she wasn't coming for him then he'd be dead. At least he'd take down as many as he could with him for hurting her. It would be the only thing he could do.

Eren shook the thoughts out of his head, sweat dripping down his forehead. He couldn't afford to think like that, not in here.

So he waited. He tried to hide himself as best he could in the terrain, tried to get a vantage point but he wandered into an area that was all flat, no higher ground to take cover with. He waited and waited and didn't even know how much time went by.

Another canon shot made him jump. He supposed if he made it to the night he'd see the people he trained with those short times who didn't make it past the first day. Mikasa was still coming though, she was quick. No one could ever catch her in Shiganshina, not even the older kids. She was quick and smart. She'd be okay. She had to be okay. She couldn't be gone not even giving him the chance to save her.

Eren knew about the physical challenges he'd have to face, ones he could conquer or not, but no one told him about the way your mind plays over the worst possible scenarios over and over again as you sit with no one or thing in sight. Another canon shot. Eren ran his hands through his hair, eyes staring down at the ground.

The cracking of leaves, of a branch had his body tensing up instantly. He lifted his hands in a defensive posture but dropped almost immediately. Mikasa was standing a little bit away from him, a weapon of some sort on her back and a backpack being held so tightly in her hand he could see the white of her knuckles. His stomach lurched instead feeling relief. She was covered in blood, from her face to the outfit she was wearing.

"Jesus." Eren ran over to her, trying to see if there were wounds on her body but she shook her head before he could.

"It's not my blood." Her voice was barely above a whisper when her eyes met his. "It's not…it's not my blood."

The backpack fell to the forest ground when Eren pulled her into his arms, her head falling limply against his chest and her hands gripping on to his arms. She was alive. She was okay. He didn't know what she had to do to survive that, to get the things she did but she did it. Mikasa, she had what it took to win this and he'd make sure of it.

He reached up to take her face in his hands, trying to wipe off some of the blood with his fingers. "I promise you, nothing will ever happen to you. Not here, not ever. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you here. I'm here to protect you, please, don't ever forget it."

Her dark eyes started to get glossy as she understood what he was trying to tell her. She opened her mouth probably to object but he didn't let her.

When he kissed her, he knew it had absolutely nothing with putting on a good show and everything to do with the girl he loved. He just hoped when the time came, she'd know he'd do it all again for her.


	13. At the Late Night Double Feature Picture

_**Additional Pairings:** One Sided Jean/Mikasa_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T (Sexual Situations)_

 _ **Words:**_ _3399_

 _ **Inspired By:**_ _Science Fiction Double Feature, Time Warp, Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me (Rocky Horror Picture Show)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _Okay, I've wanted to do this one for ages where they're all in a production of_ Rocky Horror _with Mikasa as Janet, Jean as Brad, and Eren as Rocky (for the obvious reasons of who doesn't want to picture him in gold hot pants c'mon now). I tried not to reference the show too much for the people who don't know it. I guess the only points you would need to know is Brad and Janet are engaged and Janet and Rocky have a very sexual scene together. I went back and forth on whose POV I wanted this to be from. I wanted it to be someone who wasn't Eren or Mikasa and originally I had it as Jean but I really don't like writing from his POV (and I know I use him a lot as the jealousy fuel for Eren and I wanted to avoid that as much as I could). So here's my first fic written from Marco's POV ^^ I feel as though he's Jean's voice of reason like Armin is Eren's so it was fun to write._

 **At the Late Night Double Feature Picture Show**

 _(Day 13 – Actor)_

Marco did try and warn Jean. It wasn't like Marco didn't know how Jean could get; they were best friend since they were kids. As Marco watched from backstage at the very first dress rehearsal, he knew it wasn't gonna be a good time for almost everyone involved, himself included. This day was always coming. From the moment Jean called right after the cast list was sent out completely ecstatic that he would be playing Brad opposite Mikasa Ackerman's Janet, Marco knew this day was coming. Even then Marco did try to let Jean down slowly.

"Okay, well, that's cool," Marco said holding the phone up to his ear as he sat at the desk in his room, homework laying abandoned in front of him.

"Cool? Marco, this is perfect. What better way to get to get closer to someone than have an onstage romance with them?" Jean said and by the tone in his voice Marco knew there would be no reasoning with him.

"Yeah, you do know what _Rocky Horror_ is about don't you?"

Jean seemed to conveniently not hear him. "I'm surprised they didn't send you a copy."

"I'm just stage crew, I don't really need to know who is playing who. Armin sent us an email saying it was out and when practice started so we could be there but other than that I don't know too much."

"Still dunno why you didn't wanna go out for a role. Don't tell me you wouldn't have made a fantastic Frank."

Marco snorted at that image in his head. "Thanks but I prefer to be out of sight. Who did get the part?"

"Reiner," Jean said.

"God, okay, that will be hilarious," Marco laughed. He was thankful Jean changed the subject from Mikasa but Marco knew it wasn't gonna stop there. He felt a tug in his stomach. Someone had to tell Jean cause obviously he didn't see it. "Hey, um, is Eren on the cast list?"

Jean was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, the dumbass is here. He's Rocky."

Oh boy. Obviously Jean didn't remember _Rocky Horror_ that well either cause he didn't seem too bothered at that fact. "And that doesn't concern you?"

"Why would it?" Jean snorted, some papers shuffling in the background.

"Because Mikasa has had a crush on him for as long as we've known them."

"Oh, c'mon, Marco, that's ridiculous. She can do so much better than him. Why would she even bother? Do you need a ride home from practices after school? My mom said I could have the car since I'm still doing school related things."

Marco had to take a moment to rub his hand against his forehead. He had a feeling this was gonna be a very long production and he was absolutely right. Nearly two months later at dress rehearsal and he was right; none of which had to do with the actual rehearsal.

Jean just refused to take a hint.

While normally crew members didn't have to attend every rehearsal until it got closer to the show, Dr. Zoe seemed to like to have them there so Marco had to sit behind their director to be able to take tech notes Dr. Zoe gave them while directing the actors on stage. It really wasn't too bad; Armin was their stage manager and he was more than capable and reliable to do the job correctly. Marco also had Annie and Bertholdt to help backstage and with sound and lighting. It seemed like all the quiet kids chose tech while the others went for the acting roles, well, save for Mikasa.

From what Marco could tell she tended to be the quietest of the cast but this was also a cast that included Jean, Eren, Connie, Sasha, Mina, Reiner, and so on. It wasn't that hard to be the quietest person. Marco always watched her from his spot in the audience to see if maybe he was wrong about what he assumed for all these years. She did tend to stick by Eren when she wasn't on stage but that could've been because they had been friends for as long as Jean and Marco had been friends really.

It was the same thing almost every night. They practiced whatever it might've been; whether scenes, dancing, or singing. If Jean wasn't on stage he'd try to talk to Mikasa and she was always polite to him but if Eren wasn't on stage he was normally nearby getting annoyed until Jean stopped talking (prompting him to come sulk near Marco which was never too pleasant for anyone involved). Jean quickly learned to try and talk to Mikasa when Eren was on stage and she wasn't but since Eren's character wasn't ever really on alone it didn't happen too often. So Jean decided he'd try to ask Mikasa if she'd like a ride home a few times a week which still never ended up to well for him because she always went home with Eren and Armin. She was nice about it, always gave him a smile when she decline his offer before hurrying after Eren who was normally waiting off to the side for her.

Marco always assumed it was Mikasa. She was the one who always was with Eren, laughing at his jokes, smiling a smile she didn't give everyone. The way she looked at him when she didn't think anyone was watching was her biggest give away though. She adored him, it was so obvious. Marco knew that which is what he tried to tell Jean multiple times throughout the show but the blind idiot refused to see it. Marco guessed it would be okay if it was just Mikasa, Jean maybe had a chance then. She'd get tired of waiting for Eren to return her feelings and if he never did she'd have to move on some time and Jean would be there ready.

It definitely wasn't just Mikasa though.

Admittedly Marco never noticed until he actually started to pay attention to the both of them. At first looks its quite clearly Mikasa who was in love with him, but once Marco paid a little closer attention to Eren there were some things there Marco just never saw before. Like the way Eren stood near her, which was all the time; they were never apart unless they had to be. They were old friends so the comfort was clear with them to the point where he would instinctively reach out for her if they needed to move, or the way he'd brush her hair out of her face without batting an eye every time his touch lingering just a little bit longer than the norm. His face lit up differently when Mikasa was around, he grimaced less and smiled more. God forbid anyone actually do something to hurt her whether intentionally or not. Marco never saw someone flip so fast as Eren did when Sasha accidentally pushed Mikasa nearly making her fall off the stage. She probably would've if Eren's hands hadn't been there to grab her.

The most telling was the first time Marco watched the scene with Rocky and Janet, the one where she finds him alone in the lab and decides he's the one she wants. It's a pretty sexual scene since Janet is the one seducing Rocky, and Marco had to wonder if Dr. Zoe cast Eren as Rocky for the sole purpose of making Mikasa feel comfortable when she has to come onto him. She acted it very well of course, playing the naïve girl who had a sexual awakening but it was Eren who Marco ended up watching. As Rocky Eren really wasn't supposed to be showing any emotion, any reaction but he was and more than just probably desperately thinking of anything but the girl who would be dancing around in her underwear in front of him. It was the look in his eyes, the goofy smile he was trying to bite back the whole time, the way he just watched her completely in awe that Marco realized Eren was very much in love with Mikasa too even if maybe he didn't know it yet.

That's when Marco really knew Jean had no chance. That's not something you wanna tell your best friend but Marco had a duty to Jean to do just that. Granted it didn't go so well even then. Marco had waited until Jean was walking out of the auditorium with him, watching Mikasa in front of them walk away between Eren and Armin. Marco had to say something, give some warning so Jean would at least have an easy let down in all of this.

"Hey," Marco said, getting Jean's attention back. "Any luck with her?"

Jean shook his head. "She's really quiet, you know? Even when no one else is around she doesn't say too much. Just trying to wait my time with it."

Well, it was the respectable thing to do, Marco definitely gave Jean that. "What about Eren? Don't you think they have a thing going on?"

"C'mon," Jean laughed. "Really? They're just old friends, like us."

Marco pushed the door open, letting them out into the bitter October air. "I dunno if I'd say that."

"Why're you being like this?" Jean grunted, tugging his jacket closer.

"Because I know you. You get your hopes up and then you get crushed. I'm trying to give you a realistic opinion. They both have a thing for each other. It's clear as day. I'm not saying either of them will do anything about it but it's there."

Jean was quiet for a moment as he led Marco to the car, eyes flickering up to see Mikasa slipping into the front seat of Eren's car. "Well, we'll see."

Yeah, "We'll see"alright. Marco could already see enough as he looked out at the stage watching the cast show off their first costumes for the top of the show. Really how they found garter belts that fit Reiner's impressively muscular thighs was pretty impressive in itself. Armin was next to Marco but the blond was looking down at his clipboard getting ready the lead the tech end of this rehearsal. It was a big one Marco knew, but he was having a hard time focusing on that.

"What do you think?" Jean asked coming to stand in front of Marco. Jean was grinning gesturing to the outfit he was wearing.

"The glasses are a nice touch, you basically just look like the huge nerd you actually are."

"Shut up, you ass." Jean rolled his eyes but he still stuck his thumbs in his suspenders. "Have you seen Mikasa?"

Marco pointed behind Jean to the girl who was dressed in a simple dress and cardigan. She still looked as pretty as always so Marco assumed Jean felt the same way. He must've caught her eye because she was waving at them as she made her way over.

"All ready for this?" Jean said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hopefully," Mikasa laughed lightly. "Provided Dr. Zoe doesn't have a heart attack during the performance if anything goes wrong."

"Excuse me, Mikasa," Armin said looking up at them, an amused smile pulling at his lips. "Do you think anything would go wrong under my watch?"

"Absolutely not," she said. "The actors I'm not all too sure though."

"As long as no one has any wardrobe malfunctions I think we'll be okay," Marco said. "I've already seen way more of Reiner than I ever thought I would."

"He's not the only one you'll see a lot of," Armin said and he was right. It seemed like half the cast would be in their underwear at one point or another including Jean; but really after being friends for so long there wasn't much of Jean Marco hadn't accidentally seen at one point of another.

"Are we almost ready for places?" Marco asked, turning to Armin while Jean looked like he was gonna say something to Mikasa. Before anyone could actually talk though a cat call rang out on stage followed by some laughter and some clapping. Marco looked up to see what the commotion was though he had a funny feeling he knew; it's not like he never saw _Rocky Horror_ before.

"Oh my God," Mikasa said, her hand over her mouth as she turned around to see Eren making his way on stage dressed only in a pair of gold hot pants. He was adamantly flicking off Connie who was still cat calling him but the smile on his lips said he wasn't too mad.

"Eren never really did have too much shame," Armin snorted with a shake of his head.

Well, Armin had a point; most people probably wouldn't look as comfortable as Eren did in an article of clothing that really didn't leave anything to the imagination. Granted, another reason Eren was probably cast was he did have a nice body for the character. Marco could still see the red tint to Eren's face especially when he looked over and saw Mikasa watching him.

If Jean ever did say anything to Mikasa Marco didn't know because she was already walking over to Eren. Marco couldn't hear what she said to Eren but whatever it was it made him laugh. She reached to touch his chest which only made him slap her hand away this time the both of them laughing. Marco felt bad thinking it but they were cute together; the way Mikasa couldn't take her eyes off of him, the way he looked more comfortable now that she was there was cute. They were kids, they were teenagers and yet Marco didn't think he ever saw people look at each other like those two did.

"I'm gonna go get ready to start," Jean said clearing his throat and walking away before Marco could actually say anything.

His heart sank a little bit seeing Jean's hunched shoulders as he walked away but there wasn't much Marco could do to make Jean feel better. Obviously he finally saw what Marco saw for all these weeks.

"If it makes you feel better," Armin said from Marco's side. "Even if Eren wasn't forced to wear spandex shorts Jean wouldn't been able to win her heart from Eren. They've been that way since they were nine years old."

"Why haven't they done anything about it then?" Marco asked. "It gets kinda painful to watch after a while."

"Trust me, you don't have to tell me." Armin rolled his eyes. "They both have these stupid thoughts stuck in their head that forces them into that strange best friends but not just friends category. I gave up trying to help and just hope they work it out eventually."

Marco could understand that; sometimes that's how he had to handle Jean. "The hot pants might help."

Armin laughed. "Yeah, they might."

"Places everyone!" Dr. Zoe clapped from the audience. "Top of the show! Let's run this thing!"

Marco was pretty surprised how well the first half ran. Granted there were a few line mess-ups, a few cues missed, and some dance moves butchered but it was tech week that was bound to happen. Plus Armin didn't look like he was gonna close the curtain on anyone so over all Act I dress rehearsal went pretty well.

"Hey, wanna help me bring this stuff back to the costume room?" Jean asked as he walked up to Marco, his first Act costume in his hands.

"Yeah, sure," Marco said, grabbing the hangar that had Jean's jacket and pants on it. "How's the breeze?" Marco asked gesturing to the lab coat Jean had on, and as per the show only his underwear on underneath.

"Wonderful actually," Jean said leading the way out the back stage door and into the school hallway, the costume room just a little bit away. "Those stage lights are so hot and this helps a lot."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Sorry if I can't find it in my heart to be jealous."

"So that's why you didn't audition. You didn't want to wear skimpy clothing. C'mon, Marco, the girls would've been all over your freckled body."

"I'm really okay wearing all black and staying far away from the limelight. Enjoy the skimpy clothing for me."

Jean laughed, the sound echoing down the empty hallway. "Can do." He pushed open the costume room door, the lights still on from whoever came in there last to swap out costumes they didn't need for the next Act.

Marco opened his mouth to ask where Jean's costume went because this place was basically one giant closet and sewing workshop but a strange noise caught his ear first. Jean must've heard it too because he looked up, his forehead furrowed. Marco stepped up on his toes to see if he could see anyone over the rows of clothes and shelves full of props. He couldn't see anything or anyone but Jean seemed like maybe he saw something because he started to walk forward until he reached the end of the first aisle where he halted in his tracks.

Another noise echoed in the room but that one was a little more recognizable and most definitely female. Marco came up behind Jean, peering into the main workshop area of the costume room. Honestly, the sight didn't surprise him that much.

Mikasa was sitting up on one of the tables, sewing machines pushed aside and her first Act costume tossed on the table next to her. Eren was in front of her, his lips on hers. She had her hands tangled up in his hair as she kissed him furiously, her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him close. Eren didn't seem to have any complaints; not with the way her lab coat was pushed open leaning his practically bare body pressed up against Mikasa, who was still just wearing underwear from the end of Act 1. He had one hand slipped around her but the other was grasping her hip. He groaned as he started to trail his lips across her jaw completely oblivious to the fact people were there. Mikasa wasn't any better; her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back for him to kiss down her neck.

"Do you want me too...?" Marco whispered to Jean hoping his friend understood he was offering to interrupt.

Jean shoved his costume on a nearby rack and turned to leave the room. Marco quickly did the same before hurrying after Jean who already left the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Marco said when he caught up with Jean who had his usual slumped shoulders whenever something didn't go his way.

"It's whatever," Jean shrugged.

"No, I know you really liked her."

Jean looked up to arch an eyebrow. "Yeah, but she really liked him."

"Well, I guess that's true." Marco clasped his hand over Jean's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know there is someone out there just dying to feverishly make out with you in the costume room between Acts."

Jean snorted. "It means the world to me, you dumbass."

"Hey, there you guys are," Armin said popping his head outside the stage door. "We're gonna start back up soon so get on in."

"Sure thing, boss," Jean said though there was a bit of disappointment laced in his tone.

It would probably take Jean a little time to ease out the bit of heartache at coming face to face with losing the girl he liked. If Marco knew anything though it only meant that there was better out there for his friend. If Mikasa was meant to be with Eren than Jean was meant to be with someone too. Now if Marc could only get his pessimistic best friend to see things that way too.

"Hey, have you see Eren and Mikasa at all?" Armin asked, his eyes looking up and down the hall. "I never saw them come back from the costume room."

Marco walked by, placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. "That's because they're still in there. The hot pants worked."

He was pretty sure he never heard Armin laugh quite as hard as he did. At least Jean could always tease Eren relentlessly that it took goddamn spandex pants for him to make a move on his girl. Marco had a feeling that would make Jean feel better.


	14. My Home, Sweet Home

**Additional Pairings:** _Levi/Petra_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Words:** _9981_

 **Inspired By:** _Fisherman's Horizon (Final Fantasy VIII, Distant Worlds Version); Flying with Mother (How to Train Your Dragon 2); Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword Version)_

 **Notes:** _This was actually the first one I wrote out of all the days! It was inspired by one of my first and favorite fanfictions I read (that as far as I know was never complete). I've always wanted to do one like this so I'm thankful to this prompt for giving me that opportunity! The title is from a song of from Final Fantasy V (specifically the Dear Friends album)._

 _Ahhh! It's been so much fun doing these! I hope you guys enjoyed them all as well! I probably won't get to day 15 for a while but I have all the rest of the 30 planned out so they will get done :3_

 **My Home, Sweet Home**

 _(Day 14 - Royals)_

Mikasa knew she was nearly eighteen years old but in this particular moment of her life, she felt as though throwing her body onto her bed like a toddler throwing a tantrum was appropriate. The down blankets formed around her body as she buried her head into her bed. Normally the feeling of her bed, the comforting presence of her own room where she could lock herself away from the rest of the castle would be enough to relax her but not today. Nothing would make her feel better after today.

How could her parents do this to her?

"Princess?"

Mikasa ignored the voice outside her door. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't even want to be called princess anymore.

"Are you gonna open up the door or are you gonna make me break the lock again?"

With a groan Mikasa pushed herself to her feet and slouched all the way over to the large wooden door of her room, cracking it open just enough to see her uncle outside. He was dressed in his usual uniform, sword at his side, and same old bored look the Captain of the Guard always had for as long as Mikasa could remember. "What? Come to scold me too?" She did notice he sent the usual guards outside her room away.

"For being such a spoiled brat in front of the Court?" Levi arched an eyebrow. "Maybe. You gonna let me in to find out?"

A part of Mikasa wanted to slam the door in his face she was so angry with her family but Levi was always on her side, he even taught her to fight after her parents forbid it of her. She let the door stay open and she walked back to her bed; she sat on it this time instead of falling face first into it.

Levi came in the room, closing the door behind him and didn't stop till he was standing in front of her, his arms crossed against his chest. "What the hell was that outburst about in there?"

Mikasa groaned. "I don't want to marry some prince from some other country that I don't even know."

"Yeah, I got that when you embarrassed your parents by saying so in front of everyone."

She felt a bit of guilt swirl around her stomach. It's not like she wanted to embarrass her family but Mikasa generally felt like an embarrassment to the Ackerman family. She wasn't a very good princess. She much rather would be outside beating the soldiers in training at their own sword play, or riding her horse through the woods, or doing anything but needlework and training to be a prim and proper wife. Now she had to marry some guy and move away from her home to a country she knew nothing about? How was any of that fair?

"You always knew this day was coming," Levi said. "It's what they've been training you for since you were born. To be the Queen of another country."

Despite her absolute frustration a smile twitched at her lips. "You said they, not you."

Levi snorted. "Mikasa, if I thought you were meant to be the princess your parents seem to think you still can be I would've never let you keep picking up a sword every time they turned their backs. You have many talents but shutting up and letting someone else rule your life is not one of them."

Maybe it would be an insult to someone else but Mikasa knew Levi well enough to know it was a compliment. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked. All she wanted to do was cry. She knew this day would come but she never wanted it to. If she had her choice she'd be free of this castle, of the duties, so she could live in the village, and make a life for herself the way she wanted it to be. Not how her parents and the kingdom dictated her life to be.

"I have to go back and report to your parents, so I suppose you can just whine in here. Your guards need to come with me so you'll be alone in here. Try not to make a lot of noise."

A smile twitched a Mikasa's lips as she watched Levi turn and leave her room without another word. He was giving her an out. She waited for the door to close and then she ran to her closet, pushing through gowns and dresses to get to a chest all the way in the back. She was pretty used to getting out of her gowns without any help from anyone these days so shimmying out of the dress she was wearing and tossing it in the chest was simple. Even simpler was putting on the plain maid's dress the head maid had made for her, knowing Mikasa had a knack for running off for the day while everyone thought she was in her room. Some days it was the only chance she got for doing things she actually enjoyed.

Mikasa pulled her hair out of the curls and combs and flowers and put it back up in a plain ponytail. Next was all her jewelry, which she also tossed in the chest. By the time she stepped out of the closet, chest back hidden behind all the long dresses, Mikasa looked no different than any of the other girls who worked her. Of course, anyone in the court would probably recognize her right away but she had no intention of going anywhere near there.

She stepped outside her room and sure enough the guards were still gone, meaning Levi was giving her enough time to get out of the castle before sending them back to their post for her protection. Yeah, like she needed protection from some of the guys she easily beat when they were in training. She made sure to keep her head low, to not walk too fast, to act like she was invisible till she reached the kitchens on the lowest level of the castle. No one paid her any mind as she slipped through the busy kitchen trying to get everything ready for lunch at the castle, even if they did recognize her, when she knew they did, they let her go through without a word.

Mikasa grabbed one of the cloaks hanging by the door and slipped outside into the warm air. This was the easiest way out of the castle. It wasn't heavily guarded because the path couldn't be seen from the entrance of the castle and only the maids and cooks used it as a way to go to and from the village for supplies. Mikasa had been using this way to slip out of the castle since she was old enough to know she could sneak out and get away with it.

She breathed a sigh of relief now that the castle and her problems were sinking away behind her the farther she walked through the wooded path. She could take a detour to the stables and get a horse to ride into the village but that would cause too much of a scene even if Marco, the head stable boy who had helped her out plenty of times with getting herself and her horse out into the woods for a few hours undetected, assisted.

By her guess she had till about dinner time to come home. Levi would cover for her for a good while, probably saying she didn't want to come down for lunch or something but by dinner someone was apt to come check on her. It happened before where someone went to find her and she was gone. It never got too bad since normally Mikasa was on her way home and some of the maids would slip her in. Petra, the head maid and one of the older maids in service, used to even keep one of Mikasa's dresses in the kitchen just in case.

The woods were starting to clear up and Mikasa could almost hear the familiar sounds of the village below her castle; her favorite place to run away to. No one ever recognized her here, she never had to worry about putting on the air of royalty, she could just be herself. She could be completely herself. The path led right into the market place which was of course because that's generally where the workers needed to go to get stock of things. Mikasa didn't mind, she loved the marketplace.

She couldn't hold back her smile as she wandered down the street with all the rows of people trying to sell their goods to anyone who walked by. It was loud, and hot, and dusty, but it was also bright, and exciting, and it smelt amazing.

"Miss! Does the castle need more fresh fruit! I've got plenty to satisfy every visitor!" one vendor shouted out to her.

"Vegetables! Fresh, crisp vegetables for the castle!" another called out from the other side.

Mikasa was used to it, the uniform of the castle workers was well known in the market. It scared the hell out of her the first time; she thought she was caught and nearly bolted until she remembered she was in a uniform. Now she just smiled and kept walking. She loved looking over all the farm fresh food, the smell of cooking meat, the children playing as their parents shopped, the animals calling, it was so much more thrilling than sitting in the court watching people dance or talk all day long.

Another beautiful smell filled her senses but this wasn't food, it was sweet and fragrant. When she turned the corner she found the whole section of flower booths. Normally she admired the flowers as she walked by, thinking they were even brighter than the ones in the castle gardens and went on to her favorite section: the armor and weapons. Today Mikasa decided to stop and look at the flowers as she walked by; she needed something to brighten up her world a little more.

She walked by a few of the booths but there was one in the middle that stood out more than the others. The flowers smelt so strong but it the best ways; the scents didn't clash but all seemed to melt together making the whole booth smell like a beautiful bouquet. No one seemed to be manning the booth but Mikasa reached a hand out to brush over one of the deep red roses. It was soft to the touch and it made her wish she remembered to grab some money before she came down.

"The roses are nice, huh?"

The sudden male voice made her jump back from the flowers, head snapping up to see who was watching her.

There was someone watching the booth apparently, a boy probably around her age. He was leaning over the flowers as he watched her with bright, turquoise eyes. His messy brown hair made him look like he had just woken up and, well, he could've been napping back there. There was a smile on his lips as he looked at her though; one that was so warm and inviting Mikasa had trouble remembering what scared her in the first place.

"Yes," she said. "You do a beautiful job with them."

The boy laughed. "Oh gods, if it was my job to grow the flowers they'd all be wilted. These are my mom's pride and joy. She's sick so I said I'd watch the booth for her today."

"Do you have a farm she grows them on?" Mikasa asked. "They look even better than the ones in the castle garden."

He let out a low whistle. "I'll have to pass that compliment to her, but no, we just have a small house in the village. My dad is the local doctor so we have a steady income without having to grow food but my mom loves growing flowers so much, she wanted to share them with others who'd like them too."

It was so simple. He led such a sweet and simple life with his parents that Mikasa couldn't help but feel a longing jealousy.

"That includes you." The boy reached over to grab one of the roses Mikasa had touched when she first came by. He took knife and cut down the stem, making sure there were no thorns and gestured for her to come closer to him.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I don't have any money," Mikasa said, really wishing she brought some now. These were the type of people she wanted to give what she had to. Good people who made their living helping others.

The boy shook his head. "No need, c'mere."

Mikasa stepped closer to the booth as the boy leaned down over the flowers towards her, the rose still in his hand.

"If my mom were here she'd say, 'Eren, you better give that pretty girl from the castle a flower or so help me gods'." He tucked the rose behind her ear and Mikasa didn't know how but when he moved his hands away the flower stayed perfectly. "There," he said, leaning his arms back up onto the booth. "It brightens up your face."

Mikasa felt heat rise up to her cheeks when her fingers brushed over the flower in her hair. She wore flowers all the time but this one felt different. It wasn't in there just because she needed a pretty hair style, this boy, Eren, put it there because he wanted to give it to her. "Thank you, and tell your mom thank you too."

"I will," Eren said, giving her a smile and a small wave.

Mikasa waved back as she started to walk back down the aisle, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned around to see him leaning out of the booth, watching after her.

"Do you run errands in the market every day?" Eren asked.

Without giving it a second thought she nodded her head. "Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Mikasa couldn't bite back her smile. "Yeah."

Eren waved to her again, a toothy smile on his lips when she waved back.

She took a deep breath as walked down the street again. Why did she say that? She never snuck out two days in a row. She supposed she could but it was always too risky. Yet at the same time, she found a strange desire in the pit of her stomach at the thought of coming back tomorrow. No one ever talked to her more than just the usual wanting her to shop. This boy, he thought she was just a simple maid, and he wanted to see her again. Mikasa didn't know if she should be mad at herself for thinking about deceiving someone or thrilled with the idea that she could have a normal friend without having to give formalities every time she talked to him.

Mikasa found herself idly walking up and down the rest of the market place, not even looking over the booths she normally loved to. All she could think about was coming back down tomorrow and seeing the nice boy who was watching the flowers for his mom. Even when she was making her way back up the path to the castle, the only thing on her mind was how she was gonna sneak out again.

When the back door to the kitchen was in sight, Mikasa carefully pulled the flower from her hair, cupping it in her hands as she walked. No one had ever been so nice to her before. People were kind and respectful to her on a regular basis, but that was because of who she was. It was because they wanted the princess' favor or the favor of her parents or the court or kingdom or whatever. No one was ever kind just to be kind, they always wanted something. When Eren gave her the flower, he was just being nice to her because he thought she deserved it. It made her feel more special than all the riches she had ever made her feel.

No one paid any attention to her, save for Petra in the kitchen who gave Mikasa a knowing smile when she hung up her cloak with one hand, the flower still in the other. The guards weren't even back at her door when she went inside. She knew she had to hide her dress quickly in case someone came in but first things first she laid the rose on her night stand.

She wasn't sure when she decided she was going back the next day, but by the time her maid dress was packed she was already planning on how to get away with it.

* * *

Without Levi's help she had to wait for the guards to rotate which gave her about a minute gap to get passed the old guards and avoid the new ones. It was pretty easy to slip out even the next day considering her parents were mad at her for speaking out of line in court. She found herself walking down the forest path once again, and this time she remembered to bring money in the pocket of her dress.

She felt a strange kinda nervousness. It wasn't sneaking out; she did that countless times and still never got really caught. It wasn't worried about getting caught in the market; the villagers only saw her on very formal occasions and she was all dressed up then. It wasn't until she reached the aisle where the flower booths are that she realized her heart was practically skipping.

She was nervous to see him again. Mikasa swallowed the lump in her throat and started down the aisle, the colorful flowers bright against the wood of the booths. She stopped in front of the one that still had the most beautiful flowers and trying to control her racing pulse she looked up to where she expected to see Eren's bright eyes. Instead she saw nothing, just flowers. Was he not here today? She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought.

Mikasa leaned up against the booth and looked behind some of the flowers on display trying to see if maybe he was just hidden, but still nothing, no one. Her forehead furrowed as she stepped up on her tiptoes, looking down in the booth. The sight nearly made her laugh.

Eren was there, just leaning up against one of the support beams sleeping. It's a wonder he sold any flowers.

"Excuse me," she said, trying not to smile. "But if you're gonna have such poor service I'm going somewhere else."

He jumped at the sound of her voice, nearly falling over on the floor as he scurried to his feet. His eyes were panicked until he saw her standing there. He then went through what looked like relief, happiness, and embarrassment. He laughed as he reached his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Ah, you caught me. Just don't tell my mom, she'd murder me if she knew I was sleeping instead of trying to sell."

"You're secret's safe with me," Mikasa said with a slight smile. "Is she feeling better?"

Eren nodded. "She is but my dad is making her stay home longer just to be safe. Trust me, if she had her way she'd be down here herself."

"So…" She ran her hands along the petals of some very pretty purple flowers. "What do you do when you're not sleeping on the job?"

He snorted. "Sometimes I go with my dad on calls, he's training me to take over for him. Sometimes I drag my best friend, Armin, along into the woods. We like to try and explore about as far as we can go."

The thought alone left Mikasa breathless. To be able to just leave and spend the day away from everyone doing whatever there was to do. "It sounds so free."

"I take it they don't let you out of the castle too often, huh."

Mikasa shook her head. "Just for errands. Oh! That reminds me." She reached her hand in her pocket to pull out some coins. "For yesterday."

"Oh no, that was a gift." Eren leaned over the booth towards her. "I don't charge for gifts, what kinda guy do you think I am?" His smile was so contagious Mikasa couldn't help but smile back, her cheeks heating up as she did.

"Then I'd like as many flowers as this would buy, please."

He laughed, looking over the coins in his hand. "I can do that on one condition."

"What's that?"

"What's your name?"

Mikasa hesitated for a moment. She very well couldn't give him her real name that would give her away in an instant. She quickly ran over names in her head trying to pick the first one that jumped out while pretending like she was debating if that was a good deal or not for Eren. "Nel," she answered remembering the cat she rescued as a little girl that Levi helped her hide from the guards.

"Nel," Eren repeated. "Okay, I got just the flowers for you."

She watched him grab handfuls of different colored flowers by the stem, arraigning them in the other hand. He wrapped up all the stems and tied a quick ribbon around the boquet before handing it over to her.

"I'm not as good at it as my mom, but there you go. Got your money worth?"

Mikasa held the huge bouquet in her hands, far too huge for the amount of money she paid. The flowers smelt even better than they did yesterday, the bright colors all mixing together like a rainbow. "It's beautiful, thank you, Eren."

He waved her off, before leaning up against the booth again. "See you tomorrow then?"

She nodded still not able to hide her smile. "See you tomorrow."

This time when Mikasa walked back through the kitchen into the castle, Petra had something to say to her.

"What pretty flowers, your highness," she said as she was folding towels on the counter, a knowing grin on her face. "Got yourself an admirer then?"

Mikasa shook her head but she knew her cheeks were red at getting caught.

Petra laughed and gestured for the flowers. "Let me put them in a vase and I'll bring them to your room later, okay?"

Mikasa did hand Petra the bouquet, but very reluctantly.

* * *

Once again, Mikasa stood at the end of the aisle of flower booths in the market place. She was beginning to wonder if she should be offended her parents hadn't noticed she was sneaking out at the same time every day but she thought maybe Levi had something to do with it. Petra did tell him almost everything. Mikasa really wasn't gonna complain though.

She took a breath and started down towards the now very familiar flower booth. She stopped in front of it, noticing there were new flowers today. Mikasa opened her mouth to ask Eren what they were but when she looked up he wasn't standing there.

"Oh, hello, there, dear," a woman smiled kindly down at her. "How can I help you?"

Mikasa closed her mouth quickly, unsure what she should say. It was very clear it was Eren's mom; he had her bright eyes and warm smile. Mikasa wanted to compliment his mom on her beautiful flowers but all she could feel was an overwhelming amount of disappointment. Somewhere over this past few days, the highlight of her day became coming down to see him. Now it was over.

His mom made a knowing noise, a different type of smile on her face. "You must be Nel, huh, from the Castle? I'm Carla Jaeger, it's nice to meet you." She extended a hand that Mikasa carefully shook. "Don't worry, I'm not offended if you didn't come here to buy my flowers. I just had to get Eren out of here, he sucks at this."

"C'mon, Ma, now I'm the one whose offended."

Mikasa jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. She looked over to where he was standing, just a bit away at the next booth.

"Oh please, you barely made even when you worked the booth and now I have a funny feeling I know why." The way Carla's eyes shone, the smile on her face it was obviously she was teasing Eren.

Eren looked away from his mom quickly. "Hey, Nel, do you need help with your errands today? Since my mom fired me I don't really have anything to do."

"Oh, stop being dramatic," Carla snorted, spraying some water on the flowers.

"Ah, yeah, that would be nice," Mikasa said without even thinking about the fact she had no actual errands to run. That thought hit her after the words left her mouth.

"Run along then," Carla said. "Eren, you better not forget to help her carry anything back to the castle if she needs it, you hear me?"

He waved her off. "Yeah, yeah got it, Ma." Eren gestured for Mikasa to follow him.

"Um," Mikasa quickly turned to Carla. "Your flowers are very beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetheart, you're very kind. Have a good day."

"You too," Mikasa waved.

"Alright," Eren said clapping his hands together. "Where to first?"

Mikasa quickly ran through her mental image of the kitchen trying to see what she could buy with the money in her pocket. "I need some spices, and flour."

"Okay, no problem." He led her back around to the booths and booths of produce. "Any particular vendors you shop from?"

If they did Mikasa had no idea which ones. She shook her head. "Our chef likes to mix it up."

"Hey, what's it like working in the castle?" Eren's eyes were curious as he watched her, giving her that toothy smile she was becoming so used to.

"Oh, it's um…" She paused for a moment looking over some bottled spices on a table. "Pretty boring actually."

"No way! Working around all that luxury? How could that be boring?" He stopped next to her as she picked up a few random bottles and handed the vender his money.

Mikasa shrugged, putting the bottles in her bag all the maids took when they went out. "Well, it's just one castle. It's the same rooms, same people, same things to do every single day. It's not like out here."

Eren laughed. "Out here? This is the boring world. You get to be around royalty all the time."

"Yeah but that castle it's…it's a cage. Everyone always knows where you are, you can't do anything you actually want to, you can't even go outside without having to tell someone. Out here…" She looked around the market as they walked, all the people, the energy, the life. "Out here is free."

He was quiet for a moment and Mikasa bought bag of flour…maybe? She hoped it was flour.

"Hey, Nel?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever see the princess?"

Mikasa almost choked but she managed to keep her composure. "Ah, yeah, I attend to her sometimes. Why?"

Eren shrugged looking away. "Every time she comes down to the down with her parents and all those guards, she just looks so…I dunno…sad. She's smiling but her eyes they just look sad."

She didn't know if everyone could tell that about her, or if it was just this one very observant boy. "The princess is a very kind and quiet girl, she always tries to do right by her family but I think…" She hesitated when Eren was watching her again. "I think she just wants to be free too."

Eren dropped the conversation from the castle, instead telling her all about his life in the village, about his dad, his mom, his best friend Armin, the asshole who lived down the street from Eren who he always got in fights with. Before Mikasa even knew it she had plenty of probably useless food to bring back to the castle. True to his word he did offer to help her carry thing back to the castle but Mikasa declined, afraid Petra would see him and never let Mikasa live it down.

"How about I meet you here tomorrow?" Eren said standing just outside where the path to the castle started. "You might need more hands tomorrow."

"I'd like that a lot," she smiled back at him.

He waved before heading back down to the village probably to tell his mom he did offer to help. Mikasa turned to the path walking the now very familiar path back to the castle. Being around Eren was unlike she had ever known. He was funny, and passionate, and he didn't treat her like she was something special, something more than she was. He seemed to like being around her just for her. That was something Mikasa had never known before and she didn't want to lose it.

"Petra!" she called when she stepped in the kitchen, dumping her stuff on the counter.

"Yes, your highness?" Petra arched an eyebrow at the strange array of groceries in the kitchen now.

"Can I have a shopping list tomorrow?"

* * *

Eren was waiting for Mikasa the next day right where he said he would, and the day after that, and the day after that. She couldn't even believe the boy with the bright eyes and messy hair wanted to see her everyday but he did. It made her heart skip everyday she saw him waiting at the end of the path, his hands in his pockets, and looking out at the distant castle as he waited for her. He never failed to make her laugh almost the whole time they were shopping, always stopping by to say hi to Carla. He'd tell her about his childhood and Mikasa would tell him about the Captain of the Guard who had a soft spot for the head maid at the castle. Eren would tell her about the time he beat the top meat vendor at poker and she'd tell him about the worst type of royals who came to the castle.

Putting on the maid's uniform, and rushing down to grab the list from Petra so she could come to the market with Eren was the best part of Mikasa's day. She couldn't remember a time she laughed or smiled as much as when she was with him. He was everything a dumb prince from another country would never be, he was just normal; a normal person who lived and struggled through a normal life with nothing but hard work to get him through his life. It was all Mikasa ever wanted. She was beginning to realize Eren was all she wanted.

It was ridiculous, and it could never work but she couldn't stop her stomach from fluttering as he walked side by side up the path with her, a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. He always smelt like the woods, like burning wood, mixed with his mom's flowers. It was impossible not to smile when his presence was so close to her. She never wanted this to end.

"Are you allowed to come down to the Harvest Festival tomorrow, Nel?"

Mikasa blinked over at Eren who was watching her, a little bit of a nervous look on his face. She completely forgot about the festival. She only ever saw her parents at dinner and at court in the morning these days, and no one really talked about it. Well, maybe they did and she was just daydreaming. "Oh, um, yes I would think so. Provided all my chores were done." Which was a lie, the royal family always made an appearance at the festivals in the village but not the way Eren was asking her.

Eren stopped when they reached the area right outside the door leading to the kitchen. "I was just wondering, maybe if you were going if you…you know, if you'd wanna come with me?" His eyes were still watching her's but he had a red tint to his cheeks as he shifted the potato bag down in his arms, ready to hand it off to whoever would come out the door.

Yes, yes, of course, is what she wanted to say but what could she do? She had to be Princess Mikasa Ackerman at the festival, not Nel the castle maid which is who she really wanted to be.

"You gonna leave the boy hanging, girl? Answer him already."

Mikasa jumped when she heard Petra's voice; Mikasa didn't even hear the woman come outside. "Oh, um, would I be able to get off work for it?"

Petra gave her a wink as she took the bag from Eren. "Of course, dear, I'll make sure of it."

Mikasa had no idea what that meant but she trusted Petra. Mikasa looked back to Eren, a smile pulling at her lips. "Yes, I'd love to."

His nervous smile turned a wide grin. "Okay, is it okay to meet you here then, tomorrow before it starts?"

She looked over to Petra who nodded. "Yes," Mikasa said. "That's perfect."

"Okay, I'll be here then," he said slowly walking backwards back to the path.

"Me too," she said trying not to laugh. Far too soon he was out of her sight.

"I can't blame you, your highness," Petra whispered close to Mikasa's ear. "He's a cute kid."

"Petra," Mikasa murmured, her cheeks heating up. "Are you sure you can get me away from the castle?"

"Of course I can," Petra scoffed, like she was offended Mikasa would even ask. "I may need the help of a certain guard though. Permission to tell your uncle?"

Mikasa nodded. "He already knows, doesn't he?"

"How else do you think you go so undetected?" Petra laughed holding the kitchen door open. "He doesn't know what you're doing but he knows you leave at the same time every day and he keeps the guards and your parents away."

She made a mental note to help make him his favorite dessert and slip it to him one night. "Um, Petra?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Do you have a normal dress I could wear?"

Petra held the kitchen door open for Mikasa and followed her inside. "I have the perfect dress for you. It's probably too big and a little too long but I'll work some magic on it."

Sure enough, the next day when Mikasa was pacing her room still dressed in her court dress Petra knocked on the door and slipped inside, holding brown and orange fabric in her hands. She tossed it over her shoulder and quickly untied the dress Mikasa was wearing.

"Go ahead and take that dress off and hang it up in your closet," Petra said.

Mikasa did as she was told, standing before Petra in just under garments. She fluffed the dress in her hands and let the fabric fall over Mikasa's head in one swift motion.

"I'm gonna tell your parents you aren't feeling well today, that you ate something that didn't agree with you and aren't well to go, unless they wanted everyone to see their princess throwing up everywhere. Face me."

Again, Mikasa did as she was told. Petra went to lace up the front of the dress from Mikasa's stomach up to her bust. She was used to getting put in dresses but this one felt so much better than any of her gowns. It was light and flowing. When she looked down she saw it also showed off her chest more than any dress of hers ever had.

"There, now turn around and sit down please, highness."

Mikasa went to sit down in the cahi but her reflection in the mirror caught her off guard. She gasped as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was so simple, so simple and beautiful. It had brown short sleeves and a simple brown skirt that flowed out from her waist and came up to her knees. The bodice fit her small body, with orange fabric under where it laced up giving the outfit color. Her chest, her neck, some of her shoulders were showing and she never felt so free, so pretty before.

"Petra, this is gorgeous." Mikasa ran her fingers over the skirt, feeling the soft fabric.

Petra gently pushed Mikasa down in the chair before grabbing a comb off the vanity. "It was mine, I wore it to my first Harvest Festival as a young lady too." Petra started to pull Mikasa's hair out of her elaborate updo, dropping pins, clips and flowers onto the nearby counter.

"Did you have someone to go with?"

"Oh no, dear." She combed out Mikasa long, dark hair. "But that didn't mean I didn't meet someone there."

Mikasa couldn't help but grin. "Who was it? Did you dance with him?"

"We danced all night long. Oh, what was his name," Petra tapped her chin like she was thinking but it was clear she was just dragging it out for Mikasa. "A young royal boy. He was said to be assigned to Captain of the Guard soon."

Mikasa whipped her head around to look at Petra. "No way."

Petra laughed and forced Mikasa's head back towards the mirror. "Oh yes, believe it or not your uncle can dance quite well."

"After all these years?"

Petra nodded as she began to braid a crown around Mikasa's head, pulling from her temples and going all the way back.

"Is that why you came to work at the castle?"

"It's a possibility."

Mikasa couldn't stop laughing, she also couldn't believe how she missed it for so long.

"It was the night of my dreams," Petra sighed. "You never forget those days."

A pang of sadness hit Mikasa in the stomach. This was going to be a night she always dreamed about, something she'd never forget but that's all it would be is one night. She couldn't masquerade forever, that wasn't fair to Eren. "I don't want this to end."

Petra was quiet for a moment as she braided Mikasa's hair. "Mikasa, I've watched you grow up from a feisty baby to the beautiful, strong, independent woman in front of me. You were born into this life but you don't have to let it rule you. You make your life, sweet girl, don't let other people make it for you." She tied off the braids into a small ponytail, leaving the rest of Mikasa's hair flowing down her back.

"How am I supposed to do that? They are forcing me into marriage. I have no choice."

Petra kneeled down in front of Mikasa, pulling out some flat shoes and slipping them on her feet. "You always have a choice." Petra laced up the straps in crisscrosses up Mikasa's calf. "I very well knew your uncle could never marry, and I chose to come work here. I made my life, and I'm happy with it." She stood up. "You, highness, have the same choices. You just have to figure them out yourself. Now, what do you think of your attire?"

Mikasa looked down to her feet in the brown sandals, her dress, her hair, everything was perfect. "I look like a completely normal village girl."

Petra laughed. "No, a beautiful village girl."

Mikasa flung her arms around Petra's neck, holding her in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Anything for my princess," she said, hugging Mikasa back. "Now, c'mon, don't wanna keep that boy of yours waiting do we?"

Mikasa felt warmth fill her chest, and her stomach flip around. She followed Petra down from her room back into the kitchen completely undetected, which was Levi's doing of course. It seemed like all the maids were congregated in the kitchen when Mikasa walked in. They all murmured words of love, praises on how beautiful she looked, and quite a few of them were crying.

Petra kept her hand on Mikasa's shoulder as she opened the kitchen door, the warm fall air hitting her right away.

Eren was standing outside, looking down the path, only half facing the door. He was wearing his usual pants but his shirt was traded in for one that looked pressed, a brown vest over it. He was playing with a flower in his hand, the other one running through his still messy hair. Mikasa felt like she couldn't breathe.

He must've heard the door open, because he suddenly turned to them, a smile pulling at his lips. "Hey."

"Hi," Mikasa answered, Petra nudging her out the door.

"You look, ah, you look beautiful," he said as she came to a stop in front of him, his hand scratching the back of his head.

She felt her face flush but before she could even thank him he held his hand out to her, holding up a bright orange flower.

"From my mom, I dunno how she knew it would match your dress, but it doesn't surprise me," he laughed a little nervously.

"Thank you," Mikasa said, reaching out to take the flower.

"Wait," he murmured. He reached up to brush back some of her hair behind her ear and tucked the flower into her hair. "There."

She reached up to run her fingers over the petals. "Thank you, Eren. It's beautiful." She heard a noise behind her and she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to see Petra and some of the other maids all struggling to look out the door at them.

She rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop laughing. "I think we should go before they want to follow us."

"Yeah, of course," Eren snorted. He held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Mikasa slipped her hand around his arm, holding her hands against his forearms as he led her to the path down to the village. Her smile refused to leave her mouth as they walked together. She couldn't remember a time she felt happier in her life. Even when they reached the festival, something she had seen every year she couldn't help but feel breathless. It was so much different from this side, it was so much more beautiful.

The whole town square was transformed. There were lights and flowers everywhere, the sweet smell of food fitting of a harvest festival filling her nose, the music was so much brighter, and everyone just looked so happy as they sang, danced, and laughed along to the band playing. The stage was set up for the royal family to sit it high above the rest of the people; Mikasa could remember how being up there only ever made her sad, made her jealous of the people who were dancing and having a good time. Today though she was one of those people.

"Are you hungry?" Eren asked leaning into her so she could hear him over the music.

Mikasa shook her head looking over to him. "I wanna dance."

Without waiting to hear if Eren actually wanted to dance too, she pulled him out to the dance floor and turned to face him. Luckily for Mikasa, he was already ready for her. He took her hand and waist, letting her hands fall in the right places on him and started on the dance before Mikasa could even breathe. When she did it was to laugh as she was being swung around and pushed to the beat effortlessly by Eren. Even if she didn't know all the steps he led her through each one never looking like she was out of place.

Court dances she knew by heart but they were stiff, formal, boring, you barely even touched your partner but here she was pressed up against Eren as they danced. His hand was tight on her waist, his other hand holding on to her securely as they moved around the dance floor with everyone else who was having just as much fun. Her hair swayed and bobbed along, her dress twirling every time Eren let her go to spin her. A smile wouldn't leave her lips as felt like she had more energy flowing through her than she had in years, and that smile only got bigger whenever she'd look up to see Eren grinning down at her.

"Where did you learn to dance this good?" she breathed when he pulled her in from another spin, catching her effortlessly. "Dance with all the girls at the festival?"

Eren laughed and nodded his head towards a direction behind her. She turned her head to see where he was gesturing. Carla was dancing with a man, whom Mikasa assumed was Eren's father though with his glasses and long hair it was clear Eren took after his mom. They were both laughing over something and keeping up perfectly with the dance too.

"My mom made sure I knew all the festival dances," Eren said when Mikasa looked back to him. "Even if I never really danced with many people aside from her."

Mikasa's forehead furrowed. She would've thought all the village girls would've been all over him. He was handsome, and funny, and kind, how would they not? "Why not?"

He shrugged but he was grinning again. "No one ever really caught my attention before."

She felt her face flush and hoped the way the sun was setting would mask her probably very obvious blush. The sun was setting already? How long had they been dancing? Mikasa wasn't sure, but she also didn't care. Sunset did mean the royal family would be coming down from the castle and Mikasa didn't want any of them to recognize her. "Are you hungry still?" she asked, hoping to move away from the dance floor, even though she loved it.

"Yeah, c'mon on." Eren took a hold of her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers. It made her heart skip as she followed after him through the crowd.

The food tables looked so good she didn't even know where to start but it seemed like she didn't need to because Eren was still leading her down past the fresh cooked food by the villagers. When he finally did stop, he turned to face her, toothy smile on his lips. "Close your eyes."

Mikasa did so without a second guess. She could still smell all the delicious scents all around her, they were still near the food wherever he led her.

"Open your mouth."

"What are you feeding me?" she laughed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then do it," he said and Mikasa could hear the amusement in his voice.

She did as she was told, opening her mouth and then biting down when she felt something warm being placed in it. She had to reach up to catch some of it as it crumbled a little when she bit into it. "Oh my gods," she said in the most unprincess like manner still with her mouthful. She couldn't help it though, what she was tasting was the perfect mix of apples, cinnamon, vanilla, buttery crust and other spices that just meshed together. She had eaten a lot of fancy dessert in her days but this was the best thing she had ever tasted.

"What was that?" Mikasa opened her eyes when she swallowed her bite, seeing Eren eating down the rest of what looked like a dessert bar of sorts. "It was amazing."

"As cliché as it sounds," he said, reaching back on the table to grab another bar, holding out half of the crumbly and sticky desert to her. "Armin's grandma makes the best apple bars. It's like eating an apple pie in a bar. I don't how she does it but I've eaten a whole tray before."

"It's so delicious," she said, licking her fingers. Nothing was more freeing than not having to be nice and dainty while eating something messy.

Eren gave her a bit of a grin and he looked like he was gonna reach for another one for them but something caught his eye before he could. "Huh," he said, looking out back in the festival. "They never really come down here, I wonder what's up."

Mikasa turned her head to see where he was watching and the sight made her freeze. A few of the royal guards were wandering through the festival, eyes darting around the area as if they were…looking for someone. Something must've gone wrong and her parents found out she was gone. Panic gripped her. No, no, not yet. She wasn't ready to go back yet.

"Hey, Nel, what's wrong?" Eren's forehead was furrowed as he watched her.

She didn't know what to do but she had to get away from those guards, they'd recognize her in an instant and they'd drag her back. She'd never be able to come down here…she'd never be able to see Eren again. "I can't let them see me," she begged, knowing that was no explanation at all. "Please."

"Okay," he said without a question, taking her hand in his again. "Follow me."

Eren led her out of the festival in the opposite direction of the guards, the music fading in the distance. He took her through the quiet and empty village and into the woods that surrounded their town. She had no idea where he was taking her but she meant what she told him, she trusted him. Mikasa only knew him for about a week but that was enough, it was enough to know this was the kinda man she could trust, someone she'd want to be with. He didn't stop until they reached a clearing, the moon already rising up above in the sky.

If she wasn't so nervous about someone following them she probably would've gasped at the sight. In the middle of the woods was a beautiful river, with greener grass Mikasa had ever seen, a small waterfall flowing down from one of the nearby cliffs, large rocks and plants practically glowing in the moonlight near the water.

Eren let go over her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Armin and I found this place one day? Nice isn't?"

Instead of feeling happy though, Mikasa wanted to cry. Here was this guy who was nothing but nice to her and then brought her somewhere safe without asking any questions and she was lying to him since day one. It wasn't fair to Eren. It didn't matter anymore anyway, once she went home that would be the end of her outings. Her parents would never let her out of their sight.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, his voice gentle as he stood a little bit away from her. "Was it something at the festival?" He looked concerned again, and Mikasa was afraid he thought he did something wrong. She'd never want him to think that.

Hot tears pricked her eyes. "I lied to you. My name isn't Nel and I don't work for the castle."

"That's okay," Eren said, giving her a small smile. "I always wondered, you did look a little lost around the market place for a maid."

She shook her head trying not to let the tears fall; he was going to hate her. "No, you don't understand. I'm…I'm who the guards were looking for."

He was quiet, watching her for an answer.

"I'm…I'm…" she took in a shaky breath. "I'm her, I'm the princess. Princess Mikasa Ackerman, heir to the throne and ready and prime to get shipped off to some husband I don't even know." Her hands were tight in her dress but she couldn't keep the words from falling ungracefully from her mouth. "I snuck off and disguised myself as a maid the day I found out they were marrying me to some man I don't even know and then…then I met you and I kept coming back down and you kept being happy to see me. My whole life…my whole entire life people have only been nice to me because they wanted something, my parent's favor, my hand in marriage, a place in the court. No one has ever liked me just for me and then…then I met you."

Mikasa knew the tears were rolling down her cheeks now but she couldn't stop them, she couldn't stop herself. "And I met your mom, who loves to sell flowers, and you told me about yourself and your life and your friends and it was all I ever wanted. I kept coming down because I…because I don't want to marry a stuck up prince who has had it made his whole life. You, Eren, you know what hard work and life is about and I…I couldn't help but fall for you almost right away."

Eren was still quiet as he watched her; she had no idea if he hated her now for everything she was and everything she lied about. Mikasa wouldn't blame him if he did. She even opened her mouth to tell him so but he was already walking towards her.

"I don't care what your name is," he said, stopping in front of her. "Or how rich your family is, or what your upbringing was." Eren lifted his hands, placing them on either side of her face and tilting her head up to hers. "All I care about is the warm hearted and beautiful girl who thought my mother's flowers were prettier than the ones at the castle."

Even though she could still feel the tears on her face a smile pulled at her mouth. He tilted his head down until his lips brushed against hers, his breath warm against her face. Mikasa reached her hands up to his chest when he kissed her, fingers tightening in his vest. She heard the maids talking about what it was like, what it felt like but she couldn't ever imagine someone else would make her feel so good. Her body filled with a type of warmth that was unfamiliar, but she loved it, she loved how he was making her feel. Mikasa could still taste the apple on his lips, the way his calloused hands were holding her face.

She kissed him back with a such a force that he nearly lost his footing. She felt him smile as he reached a hand behind the back of her head keeping them both steady. He wasn't treating her like she was a delicate little girl he could hurt, he was treating her like she was just another human being. Mikasa never thought she could feel so free in a single moment.

"I suppose I should've figured this is why you were running out every day."

Mikasa jumped at the sudden and familiar voice but before she could actually turn to see where Levi was Eren was standing in front of her. His stance was firm, one arm reached out to block her away as he stood down the Captain of the Guard.

"Relax, kid," Levi rolled his eyes. "It would take more than determination to take me down."

"Eren, it's okay," Mikasa said placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's okay."

It didn't seem to make Eren feel a whole lot better but he did drop his arm and let Mikasa come out from behind him.

"What're you doing, Mikasa?" Levi sighed. "You're parents are worried sick."

She felt a surge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. "I can't go back, Levi, please. You know I'm not made for that life. I don't want it."

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do my job and drag your royal ass back up to your parents?"

Mikasa bit her bottom lip. There were lots of reasons she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be a princess, she didn't want to be formal all the days of her life, she didn't want to get stuck in court when she could be outside with the horses, she wanted to work with her hands, she wanted to help people, she wanted to learn how to grow vegetables, she wanted to go to the market every day, she wanted to stay with Eren who made her smile more than she knew was possible.

"Because," she said, straightening her shoulders as she looked at her uncle as Petra's words echoed in her head. "I wanted to be free to choose my own life, my own path, and not have other people choose it for me."

Levi was quiet for a moment as his dark eyes watched Mikasa. He looked over to Eren who was still standing off to Mikasa's side. "What's your name, kid?"

"Eren Jeager," he answered quickly. "Oh, um, sir."

"What's your trade?"

"I'm training to be a doctor, like my dad."

Levi glanced over to Mikasa before looking back to Eren. "And what makes you think I should do anything to help you?"

Eren looked taken back for a moment like he had no idea what he was supposed to say. "Well, I, um…" He glanced at Mikasa before meeting Levi's eyes. "Have you ever seen the princess smile? Like really smile? Cause I never had. Sure she did it for the people who were watching her but it was for show, it was obvious. It always made me feel sad for her, like what kinda life could she had were a beautiful girl like her was never truly happy? But the times I spent with her in the market place, her whole face was bright; you could see her smile in her eyes. She was happy, she was happy to get a simple flower from a stranger." Eren reached out to take her hand in his. "If I can keep that smile on her face, then that's the only thing I'd ever want to do. No one should be forced to live in a life they don't want."

Levi was quiet again as he watched the both of them and Mikasa had no idea what he was thinking. "You have family in a different town, kid?"

"Ah, yeah, my grandma lives a few villages away," Eren answered, his forehead furrowed.

"Good, I think your grandma isn't feeling so well and you should probably go take care of her. I'm sure the care of her grandson and a pretty girl will help her feel better in no time."

Eren looked confused but Mikasa's heart leapt. Levi was giving them a way out. He was letting her go.

"I'd leave as soon as possible you know how sicknesses go," Levi continued, turning halfway back to the woods. "Should the princess ever like to return home she'd be welcome with open arms, should she like to stay I'll be making sure she's treated well wherever she may be."

Tears stung Mikasa's eyes, but the smile on her lips wouldn't go away. She ran and threw her arms around Levi's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He grunted but hugged her back. "Get outta here before I remember I saw you here."

Mikasa turned back to Eren who seemed to get what was going on. He held his hand out to her, a smile of his own on his lips. "C'mon, Nel, can't keep grandma waiting."

She took his hand in hers and tilted her head up to kiss him again. His hand reached up to her cheek, brushing his fingers against her skin. When Mikasa looked up again, Levi was gone. Her heart ached for a moment, knowing there would be people she missed, her parents included but as Eren tugged her hand to get her to walk back through a different part of the woods she couldn't help but feel absolutely elated.

She was free.


	15. Most Nights I Don't Know

**Additional Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Rating:** _T (Violence and Mild Language)_

 **Words:** _9300_

 **Inspired By:** _The Scientist (Arrow Season 2 Original Soundtrack), Some Nights (Fun), You Raise Me Up (Lena Park)_

 **Notes:** _This was written for Eremika Week Day 3: Crossover. I pretty much wanted to do a CW's The Flash crossover when it aired because Barry and Iris' situation reminds me so much of Eren and Mikasa (plus Papa Levi the cop lol). I tried not to go into great detail about all the science behind everything and the Speed Force I didn't wanna confuse you more if you're unfamiliar with the Flash but Eren as Barry Allen c'mon, I couldn't get that image out of my head haha The title is from "Some Nights"._

 **Most Nights I Don't Know**

 _(Day 15 – Superhero)_

Eren heard voices when he dreamed. They were as clear in his head, like they were standing right next to him.

"Eren, go on now."

It wasn't a terrible thing, well, not on the good nights.

"Eren, baby, just go on please."

The bad nights he could still hear his mom's voice in his ears, like she was standing next to him. He heard all the inflections, all the fear she was trying to hide, the way her voice cracked with panic when he just stood there staring at her instead of doing what he was told. She was alone in the middle of the living room, but Eren knew they weren't alone. At nine years old he didn't know why, but he knew.

"Eren!" She cried when the wind in the room got stronger, static electricity in the air that made every hair stand up on his body.

Then he was gone.

He was standing outside of his house on the chilly October night, wearing nothing but his pajamas. Eren ran back to the house but he never made it back in. His dad was there to catch him in the doorway. He didn't even have to ask when he saw the tears down his dad's face.

Eren heard his dad's voice. That calm, quiet voice that just kept saying, "I'm sorry, Eren. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

The rest of the city seemed to think they knew what happened though, and that night was the last night he lived with his parents. The image of the officers putting his handcuffed father into the police car was as clear as the last moment he saw his mom.

The good nights were better.

Sometimes he heard Levi and his gruff voice, his hand on Eren's shoulder as he stood in front of Levi's home, backpack full of Eren's favorite possessions on his back. "You're gonna come live with us. Okay, kid?"

Eren could barely bring himself to look up at Levi, dressed in head to toe in his police uniform, the first one on the scene and was always terrifying. He was a shorter man but that never made him any less intimidating even if Eren knew Levi for what seemed like forever even at nine. Eventually that hard voice became less scary and more comforting. The "shut your damn mouth, brat," meant Eren got a one up on Levi and the "I swear to God if you don't clean your room in the next five seconds you're gonna regret it" was a stable home where Eren was taken care of, disciplined, and most of all loved.

Sometimes it was Armin's voice Eren heard. That shy, meek voice who was knocking on Levi's door the next day asking, "Would I be able to see Eren, please?". The voice that always gave Eren a voice of reason and that, "No, Eren, I'm pretty sure if you jump in the lake at this height you will break your legs" or "Eren, do you really have to eat all of that this exact second?".

Armin who didn't get along with the other kids in class because he was too smart, he thought differently than them. Who wondered, "Why doesn't anyone like me?" and who Eren told at the young age of eleven to fuck all of them, that Armin was too good for them. Eren was right; especially when at seventeen years old Armin was accepted to intern at the most prestigious research lab in the city.

"Eren, they actually accepted me. Sina Labs accepted me. I can't even believe it."

Eren did though and he had never been prouder; granted, he didn't know how much it would change all of their lives at the time.

If he was being honest though, the best nights were the times he heard his favorite voice. The one that soothed him so many times as a child, who knew exactly what he was going through, who gave him strength, and courage, and made him always believe he could be anything he wanted to be. Who never once doubted him when he said his dad didn't kill his mom, that he was unfairly imprisoned.

"Eren."

Mikasa was always special. He knew it from the moment they accidentally met on the playground at school. She was always so quiet like Armin was, but Eren knew it was because she was sad not just shy. Everyone in town knew her parents were killed and she lived with her uncle, Officer Levi Ackerman, so no one ever seemed to wanna be around her. Eren didn't care too much about that, he just wanted to see her smile just once. He thought she'd be even prettier if she smiled.

"Eren. C'mon."

He asked her what her favorite thing was one day, she gave him the weirdest look but told him in that delicate voice of hers, "Strawberry cake." Of course, he had a slice for her packed in his bag the next day. He'd never forget the look on her face when he handed her the container. The way her eyes lit up, the smile on her lips, and the words, "Eren Jaeger, you're unbelievable."

"Eren Jaeger, you're unbelievable."

His eyes cracked open and he was greeted by both the bright sun shining in the room and Mikasa squeezed onto the couch he was laying on, her head leaning over his. "I do try," he said, a yawn pulling at his lips.

She rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her face, not her usual one; this one was a little sad.

His heart clenched and he was instantly awake. "What's wrong?"

Mikasa shook her head, her black hair waving against her neck. "Nothing, it's just I hate it when you don't wake up right away."

Eren didn't even realize he was halfway sitting up until the tension left his body. He pulled himself up the rest of the way to lean up against the armrest of the couch. "Judging by the way the sun is very much out, the TV is still on and two empty pizza boxes on the table, I think that would cue you into the fact I was probably just up late last night."

She reached over to hit him in the gut but it lacked much force meaning she wasn't actually mad. "You know what I mean. It reminds me of…you know, when you were in a coma, after the accident."

Not like he could ever forget. Getting struck by lightning could do that to someone. Eren's throat went dry as he tried to swallow. It could also do a lot of other things to you. "If I slipped back into coma and left the room a mess like this, I'm pretty sure Levi would bring me back just to kill me."

Mikasa laughed. "Well, that's true." Her spirits seemed to pick up some, but Eren still couldn't help but feel guilty for what he put her through.

He knew it wasn't his fault, he had no choice in the matter but after losing her parents, it must've been terrifying for her to watch Eren lifelessly lay in a hospital bed for two months. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if it was her and he was the one who had to wonder if his best friend would ever wake up again.

That would never happen. He promised himself every day nothing would ever happen to Mikasa.

"Hey," she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I have something I wanna show you. I completely forgot." Mikasa reached into her pj pants pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled along some site but Eren couldn't quite see from his angle, well, not until she shoved the phone in his face.

He recognized the background and format of her blog easily enough. It was just something she always kept to let out her emotions instead of bottling them up like she normally did, but lately it turned into something else. He didn't even need to read the title or any of the text though, the picture she was showing him showed it all.

"Oh wow," Eren said, staring red clad figure clear as day standing on the side walk.

The Flash the city called him; a mysterious man with an even mysterious speed that got him anywhere and everywhere in, well, a flash. So far any picture of him was just red lightening as he fashioned off to where ever he went to.

"How did you even manage to get that?" he asked.

The smile on her face was nothing short of pure pride. She was the first one to get a good shot of him and she knew it. "I don't even know. There was a robbery nearby so I was trying to get home and I looked up and he was just there." She looked down at the picture on her phone. "His face is a little blurry but other than that it's such a good shot. You won't believe how my follower count shot up too. My phone won't stop going off."

"Little Miss Internet Popular now, huh?" Eren swung his legs off the edge of the couch so he was sitting next to her.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, dropping the phone in her lap. "Not really, people just wanna know if I know him or something since no one's ever took a picture of him before."

"Just pretend like you do. Why, yes, the Flash is my florist."

She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. "Why would he be a florist?"

"Why wouldn't he be? Nothing wrong with running fast and arraigning flowers, doing a little justice on the side."

"C'mon," Mikasa said. "Every superhero has a cool fake identity. Journalist, billionaire, solider, genius, assassin, and so on. Why would the Flash be any different?"

"I should've never introduced you to comic books."

She laughed again as she leaned forward, her cheek resting against her hands as her bright eyes watched him. Eren had no idea how long he was in love with her but he knew it was these moments, these little ones that took his breath away.

Sometimes he just wanted to lean in and kiss her, tell her how he felt. His chest tightened when he looked away from her. He couldn't before because he was scared, and he couldn't now because, well, he was still scared, but now he was scared of a lot more than just her not feeling the same.

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something but the front door opened behind them. Eren quickly dove for the pizza boxes and soda cans but it was too late.

"Oh, okay," Levi said, as he tossed his keys in the bowl by the door, shutting the screen behind him. "I stay up all night working and you get to make a mess of my living room being an overall slob, right?"

Eren turned his head to look at the older man, the one who raised Eren when he had no one else. He loved Levi, he did, but some things never changed. "I was studying, and I fell asleep before I could clean up."

"Bullshit." Levi shrugged off his jacket before walking into the room. "You fell asleep watching TV like you do almost every night, I'm just surprised you didn't fall asleep face first in a pizza box again."

"That was one time," Eren said, pointing towards Levi while he sat down in the arm chair across from them.

"Twice," Mikasa said, holding up two fingers as Levi gestured to her.

"Twice, she's right."

"You both are traitors," Eren said but Levi only snorted in response.

He leaned his head back in the armchair, eyes fluttering shut. Eren was pretty convinced Levi didn't actually need to sleep but Eren could always tell when Levi had a rough night. Judging by the way Mikasa was looking at him, she felt the same way.

Before either could actually ask what was wrong, Levi opened his eyes again. "I do hope you know, Eren, that Armin's been texting me for the past hour asking if your dumbass was up yet."

Eren's forehead furrowed and he reached for his phone where he left it on the armrest of the couch and where it certainly wasn't anymore. He lifted up one of the pillows trying to see if it fell and why he didn't feel it go off but Mikasa was already reaching under the couch, pulling it out with delicate fingers.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her as he stood up from the couch. Both Levi and Mikasa were watching Eren still and sure enough, there were about ten messages from Armin. Nothing all too serious just a lot of, "Eren where the hell are you?" and "Does nothing wake you up?" then ending with, "Just come to the lab when you stop sleeping off your food coma".

"He just wants me to meet him at the lab," Eren said, looking up. "Probably wants me to guinea pig something."

"I don't know why he insists on staying at that lab," Mikasa sighed. "Ever since the incident, that place brings nothing but trouble it seems."

"You know Armin, he loves what he loves," Eren said, already on the stairs heading up to his room. The once guest room, it changed many times over the years as Eren changed. It never looked like his room in his first home, but that was okay, this was home too. He quickly threw on some clean clothes and darted back down the stairs heading straight for the door.

"Alright, I'm gonna see what he wants," Eren said giving them both a wave. "I'll be back in a bit."

Levi gave a halfhearted wave, his eyes closed again. "See ya, kid."

Eren swung open the door, the warm spring air hitting him in a sweet breeze.

"Eren, wait."

Of course he halted in his tracks to turn around and look at Mikasa again. She was standing by the couch, phone still in her hands. "Meet me for dinner tonight?"

A smile pulled at his lips. "Of course. I'll meet you by the beach at like 6, okay?"

"Perfect." She was smiling and waving to him; even though they'd lived in the same house since they were nine and barely spent one day away from each other, he never got sick of seeing her smile like that.

Eren closed the screen door behind him and walked down the porch steps. He went down the side walk, the street that would eventually lead him right into the city where the lab was but he waited. He waited until the hedges of the neighbor's bushes blocked him from the view of the living room window, and then he ran, gone from sight leaving behind only a crackle of red lightning.

The Flash wasn't a florist, nor was he a billionaire or a genius. Hell, he wasn't even really a man. He was a boy; a boy who got stuck by lightning on the night of a failed experiment by Sina labs. A boy who when he woke up from his two month coma he suddenly could run and he could run fast. An EMT, the Flash was an EMT in Shiganshina, only twenty years old. He worked trying to save people both away from the mask and under it.

He worked to find out just who or what killed his mother. They weren't alone that night. There were things in this world Eren could never explain and now he was one of them.

He was the fastest man in the world, and from the moment he found out he knew what he was gonna do. He was gonna get his father out of jail, and he was gonna protect the people he loved. He'd do whatever it took.

When Eren stopped, he was standing in the center of Sina Labs main laboratory; probably only a few seconds went by since he left his house.

Annie Leonhart was sitting at a computer, looking over some kinda chart that Eren couldn't even hope to read. He opened his mouth to say hi to her, but he knew better than to expect any kinda response.

"There you are," Armin said behind Eren, making him turn around. Armin had a file in his hand, white lab coat swaying as he walked into the room. "I thought I was gonna have to go over there and get you myself."

"Got the message loud and clear," Eren said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Levi told you didn't he."

Eren reached up to stretch the back of his head. If he thought it was hard to slip things past Levi, Armin was almost worse. "Yeah, when he got home."

Armin rolled his eyes but he didn't look to be in bad spirits. He gestured to the computer next to where Annie was sitting. "Just get over here."

Eren walked the short distance over to two of the probably thousand computers in this place, but these days only the ones in this room were used frequently. Granted that also could be because only Armin, Annie, and Dr. Zoe were ever here. It made a good superhero lair for that very reason.

"So we have a new issue on the loose," Armin said as he leaned over the desk, clicking the mouse on a few places till a black and white video popped up. "Security cameras around a business tower caught it last night."

The video was a little blurry, but Eren saw a man loitering around against in the entrance of an alley way near the building. "You'd think with all the technology we have they'd finally learn to make better security cameras."

"Will you just watch?"

Eren leaned in a little bit to get a better look. The man was rather tall, probably six foot something. He had longer hair and wore glasses that reminded Eren too much of his father's. The man looked like he flicked a cigarette before he went to stomp it out. In one sudden blast the man was gone and in his place was a giant, hairy…thing. "What the hell is that?" Eren asked pointing towards screen.

It looked more like a gorilla than anything else, fur covering its whole body, head included. If the man was tall this thing was even taller, so much so the whole screen didn't even capture it anymore. That was until one large, leathery hand reached up to supposedly crush the camera because the line went dead.

"Don't you think we would've called you here if we knew," Annie said, her eyes never leaving her own screen.

"Always a pleasure, Annie," Eren grunted.

"All we know," Armin said, obviously ignoring the both of them. "Is that this man was here, then seconds he was a beast and then seconds later he not only scaled the side of the building but broke in and stole documents. He left no trace save for this one image." Armin started the video again and paused it when the beast appeared.

"Where did you even get this video then? Cause I sure as hell didn't hear about it anywhere." He left out that even if people were reporting it he probably would've slept through it. "Did Annie hack the police database again?"

She looked over to him, her face as passive as always. "Not this time, pretty boy."

"Levi gave it to us this morning," Armin answered. "He was on the scene last night and tried to get us as much as he could."

Well, that explained why Levi was so exhausted this morning and why he said Armin was trying to get in touch without spilling anything in front of Mikasa.

Eren reached up to run his hand through his hair. "Okay so what do we know about fur ball here?"

"So far not much." Armin was normally an optimistic guy, but the look in his eyes said, "trust me, we've been searching for hours". He pointed over to Annie's screen. "She's been trying to find a match for the fur Levi managed to get us from evidence, but we haven't had much luck matching it to an animal."

"It's some kinda primate but considering the fact a man turned into a giant ape, I'm probably not gonna find anything," she said, eyes back on the screen as it flipped through some kinda database.

"Okay, so…" Eren reached up to cross his arms against his chest. "A man turned into an ape, and stole what? What was he after that he had to King Kong a building for?"

"Levi said it was some sort of business file, like big transaction files." Armin shook his head. "But no account numbers or anything, so I have no idea why he'd steal it unless it was personal to him."

A man who could shift into an ape, stealing business transaction records. Eren wasn't really sure what the world had turned into recently, but this unfortunately was the norm. "Alright, what's the plan then? I know you have one, you wouldn't have brought me here if you didn't."

"Well, right now we're still unsure who he is, let alone where to find him. Levi said he'd try to look over some facial recognition if they could pull a good image from the video. Right now the police are keeping this in a real tight knot so I'm not sure how much Levi can get us."

"Where there no witnesses?"

"Not a single one reported," Annie said.

"That doesn't seem right. It's a city, even in the dead of the night someone is always around. Someone had to see something."

Armin shrugged. "Whether they were paid to keep quiet by someone or were too terrified speak up when the police came, I dunno. Not that I can blame them, I wouldn't wanna come face to face with that either."

"Well, buddy, that's why you're in the lab and I'm on the street." Eren knew what was coming next even if Armin didn't wanna ask. They needed information and Eren was the only one who could get it. In what probably only looked like mere seconds to everyone else in the room, he already went to get the red suit that was fairly infamous now, and threw it on before going to stand in front of Armin and Annie again.

Neither looked radically impressed but it's not like they had seen it a million times now.

"I'll go hunt down some information then," Eren said. "Someone had to have seen a giant ape man wandering around."

"Just try not to give the citizens a heart attack," Annie said, eyes still scanning over her computer screen.

"Will do. Let me know if you or Levi finds anything else." Eren assumed Armin's response would be something along the lines of "okay but don't get yourself almost killed this time" so Eren decided the smart thing to do would be to take off instead. He was already outside and into the city when his comlink in his ear buzzed.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay to form a plan before taking off for once." Armin didn't sound very angry though, which was probably a good thing since he was the one who watched Eren's vitals back at the lab.

"I just wanna get this settled," Eren said, running right into the familiar roads of downtown.

"You just wanted to get out of the lab, you don't have to lie to me," Armin snorted. "What I was gonna tell you is Hanji is working on a weapon that could keep the beast man from shifting so that you can fight him. I know you're tough, Eren, but I don't think even you could take on a 7 foot ape."

"Beast Man? You really need to work on your villain nicknames."

"Just don't engage it if you happen to run into it okay? I'd like to bring you home in one piece."

"Got it," Eren said, though he was careful not to promise anything; something he was sure Armin noticed.

He didn't say anything more which was good considering Eren was already looking up at the building he saw in the security video. The road was blocked off but no one was actually patrolling the area, well, no one he saw. Wood replaced the broken windows King Kong broke when he climbed up, but other than that nothing really looked all too different.

Eren looked around the street. No one was around; not that it was too unusual considering the road had caution tape everywhere. He started to walk around the area, looking for any sight of someone living in the alleyways nearby. When in doubt, look for the homeless of the city; they tended to see more than they ever let on. There had to be someone who saw something.

He glanced down an alleyway but it was empty. The police must've shooed out anyone who came near here, or if they saw they probably ran off on their own. He thought about shouting, "Hello! Did anyone here see a giant ape lately?" but something told him that was a little tactless.

He took a few steps into another alley to see if maybe someone even lived around here who may come back for their stuff. Still nothing.

"Fl-Flash?"

Eren whipped around to come face to face with an older man. He was a little scruffy, his blonde hair a mess, his clothes ragged, and a paper bag that clearly contained a bottle in his hand. Huh, maybe Eren could have good ideas too. "Did you see anything around here, sir? Where you here last night at all?"

The man blinked at Eren. "Last night?"

"On that building there." Eren pointed behind the man. "A giant…ape like thing." Yeah, so eloquent, Flash.

The man's eyes darted around for a moment, looking everywhere but at Eren. He thought the man was gonna make himself dizzy and pass out. The man's eyes went wide, he stuttered a few ineleible words before he nearly fell backwards.

"Are you ok-" Eren couldn't even finish his sentence before the man started to run. "Wait!" Eren almost took off after him but a sound behind him made him halt.

"Well, The Flash himself," a deep voice said and Eren instantly cursed himself for not having the common sense to check the damn alley before turning his back to it. He read comic books, he knew better.

Eren quickly darted across the street, just in time to see the same man in the video step out from the shadows in a very evil villainy way. From a look Eren would've thought the man was some free loader type hanging out at the nearest café all day long, but Eren also saw this man turn into a giant ape so he wasn't about to be shooting any insults.

"Who are you?" Eren settled on instead. "What do you want?"

The man clicked his tongue, hands nonchalantly in his pocket. "Want all the answers don't you, boy? I didn't hurt anyone, what would the Flash want with me?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because you can turn into a hairy beast and climb up buildings? You crushed a camera in your hand. I'd hate to see what those hands could do to a body."

"Ever the city protector," the man laughed. "Protecting the little people." He took a step closer to Eren. "But what do you know of the world. You're what? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

Eren blinked at him. "Why-why would you say that?"

The man laughed again but this time he pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket and placing it between his lips. "Because unlike you, boy, I actually understand the world around us and our place in it. You'd do best to run along now because, well, that I know you can do."

Eren watched the man light his cigarette, taking a puff from it as he leaned up against the nearest wall. Eren's body tensed, his fists clenched against his side. He'd dealt with some nasty people both explained by this world and not of this world but no one talked down to him like that. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"No one, kid. Don't even got a name." The man took another puff from his cigarette. "It's easier that way, no attachments. You though, you got it all, don't you? Your friends back at Sina lab, that detective Ackerman whose like a dad to you, am I right? And his pretty little niece. What was her name again?" He breathed out. "Mikasa was it?"

In a moment Eren's astonishment from hearing the names of the people he cared most about fall from this man's lips turned to fire. He raced towards the man in an attempt to tackle him right to the ground but Eren found himself flying backwards into the wall of the building before he even got to the man.

"Eren?" Armin's voice buzzed as Eren fell to his hands and knees, gasping to catch his breath. "Your vitals just spiked what the hell happened?"

Eren was fairly certain he had some broken ribs already, blood was dripping down the back of his head from hitting the stone. With a grunt he looked up to see the huge beast standing right in front of him.

"Run along, little Flash," the beast said in such a deep, firm voice Eren nearly felt the ground shake. "You have no place here."

"Eren?" Armin tried again.

Eren clenched his jaw and stood to his feet. Everything in his body ached but he had been beat up before, he could handle this. If this asshole knew who he was, knew about Armin, about Mikasa then there was no way in hell Eren was letting him walk away. Eren ran at him again but this time found himself in the grip a hand half the size of his body.

Everything was fading in and out of black as the beast tightened his grip around Eren. Armin was shouting something but the world was spinning.

"Boy, listen to what I have to say," the beast's voice rumbled. "If you know what's good for you, for your loved ones, you'll stay out of this. Your parents didn't know how to mind their own business, and if you don't, you'll end up just like your mother did."

Eren wanted to scream. He wanted to fight. He wanted to know what this thing knew. He felt his body hit something hard, pain searing through his limbs, but then everything was black.

* * *

"How long has he been out, four eyes."

"Quite a few hours now, but he took quite a beating so his body is trying to heal."

"I thought he healed faster than this. What the hell did that monkey ass do to him?"

"From the way we found him the beast seems to be not only strong to crush bones but fast enough to even catch him. It's a very deadly mix."

"Dumbass went out looking for it didn't he."

"Yep, you know Eren."

Hanji and Levi.

Eren heard their voices in his head even though he couldn't see them at all. Hanji was the first person who knew after Armin. He convinced Eren to tell her so she could help him control this strange power he suddenly had. Annie was the only other person who still came to the lab so she was told as well. Levi was the last one to know but it is nearly impossible to keep anything from that man. He turned into quite a bit of help giving them heads up from the police station.

If they were both here, he had to be back in Sina Labs but then what about…what about the beast…

Eren's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed and almost instantly regretted it. He doubled over in pain, his eyes squinting at the bright lights of the lab medical bay.

"Wow, easy there, Eren," Hanji said leaning forward to get him back in bed. "You're still healing, just relax okay?"

"No, you don't understand," he said through gritted teeth. "I have to find him."

"Who? Ape man?" Levi grunted, his arms crossed against his chest. "I'm pretty sure you already filled you're almost dead quota for the day."

"No, Levi, you don't understand." Eren looked up to meet Levi's eyes. "He knew who I was. He knew who my parents are, everyone here, you…" Eren swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as panic gripped him. "Who Mikasa is. Where is she?"

"At home," Levi said. "I just talked to her, she was wondering where you were."

A different sort of panic made Eren's stomach sink. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Just past nine," Hanji said, looking over a monitor near the bed.

"I gotta go." He only had one foot out of the bed when Levi pushed his hand against Eren's chest, making him cough and fall backwards.

"Not looking like that you aren't. You wanna give her a heart attack? I already told her you had to work late so relax. She didn't think you stood her up."

Eren felt heat rise to his cheeks, this time a different lump rising in his throat. "It's not like that."

"Kid, if you think I don't see the way you look at her you must be insane."

Eren hit his head back against the pillow, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. It couldn't ever be like that, not now not ever.

"Why don't you just tell her, Eren," Hanji said though she was still watching the monitor. "I'm sure she'd understand more if she knew what you spent your nights doing. She's a tough kid, she'd understand like we all did."

"It's not that." Eren closed his eyes. "I can't drag her into this. That man already knew who she was without me ever letting her into this world. I can't put her in danger like that. We need to find him."

Levi sighed. "Well, start here."

Eren looked over to Levi who was now holding a case file up.

"Look familiar?"

Eren's stomach lurched. At this point he'd know that face and those glasses anywhere. "That's him. That's the guy."

"Dirk Darknight," Levi said. "An alias if I ever heard one, but that's all we got. He was arrested a few years ago for being involved in some shady business transactions. The arresting officers noted that they think he was involved in something much deeper but they could never get anywhere with it and they had to let Darknight go." He closed the file, tossing it over on the table. "He hasn't been seen again until we saw the security video."

"It's a name though, can't we find anything from that?"

"Blondie out there is taking a look." Levi gestured to the door that led to the main lab. "But this guy knew how to cover his tracks. A part of me wonders if he wanted that security camera to catch him knowing it would lure you after him."

Eren's throat still felt dry. "Levi, he knew who my parents were, how… my mom died. What if he knows who did it? What if-"

"Easy, kid. One step at a time or next time you'll find yourself dead and then what good are you to us."

Despite himself, Eren laughed. "Yeah, thanks glad to know I'm worth more dead than alive."

"That's the spirit."

Eren felt like he could breathe again, but his head was still spinning. He had so many questions. He went over his parent's case files a million times, and neither he nor Levi could ever find anything. This was the first lead in almost ten years. This Dirk Darknight guy or whoever he really was, he knew something and Eren was gonna find out what it was. He had to.

"Is Armin around?" he asked, reaching up to rub his face.

Hanji hummed. "Yes, he's testing out some things I was trying, see if we could use what we know of shape shifters to get a weapon that could stop that beast from showing up and beating the hell outta you. Okay, Eren, looks like you're vitals are up enough for you to leave if you'd like."

Eren was already almost out the door before a hand clasped down on his shoulder.

"Go home, kid, right home," Levi said. "No, putting on the suit and looking where you shouldn't."

Eren opened his mouth to say he wasn't gonna go look for a fight, just get some more info but Levi shook his head.

"Go home and talk to her. She's waiting for you I'm sure."

Guilt filled the pit of Eren's stomach. He could almost see Mikasa sitting on the couch, wondering what she did to make him not show up for dinner again. He hated that he did that to her, but what choice did he have?

"Alright," he sighed and only then did Levi let him go.

Eren was standing in front of the door of his home before he even really realized it. The living room light was on meaning Mikasa was waiting up for him but his hand hesitated over the door knob. What the hell was he gonna tell her?

He pushed open the door stepping inside. Mikasa was sitting on the couch with her back to him. Her head was curled down like she was reading a book, which she probably was. She always loved to read. She used to even read to him when he couldn't sleep, any story he wanted she'd stay up all night reading it to him; even when he was well beyond the age to be read to. He just liked to hear her voice.

Mikasa didn't acknowledge him walking in, but he knew she heard him. Running away seemed like a good plan right about now, pretending he forgot something at work and had to go back to get it even though he wasn't even on call today; something that would probably bite him in the ass when she went to surprise him at work one day he wasn't there. He could almost see the look of hurt on her face when she realized he wasn't being honest with her for the first time in their lives. God, he hated lying to her.

Eren rubbed his hands over his face. He had to do something or their relationship was gonna fall apart and he didn't know if that was something he'd ever be able to forgive himself for.

"Hey, Mik," he said, walking around to the side of the couch.

She looked up at him but that smile she normally greeted him with wasn't there. "Hey, how was work?"

Eren tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he sat down; whether it was the beating or the guilt he wasn't quite sure. "Eh, it was long and tedious. Animal attack, you know?"

Mikasa nodded and looked back down at her book. She never was too good at hiding her emotions from him.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry. I really wanted to meet up with you tonight."

"It's not your fault. If you gotta work, you gotta work." She still didn't look up at him.

Tension pulled at his shoulders. He hated fighting with her. It reminded him of all the times he took her for granted when they were kids. Never again he promised himself, but here he was, hurting her again. "Then why're you mad at me?"

She sighed and closed her book, finally turning to face him. Though the look in her eyes told him he might not actually wanna have this conversation. "It's not about work, Eren. It's about the fact that for the past four months almost every time we've had plans to do something with me you've blown me off. Yeah, sometimes it's work, and I get it but I also get the feeling it's not work all the time."

His heart sank. Had it really been that long already? She noticed from day one something was different, and never said a word until now. As if he didn't already feel guilty. "I hate that it's been happening, Mikasa, please, believe me. There's nothing more I'd wanna do than spend time with you."

"I still don't even care about the times we were supposed to hang out. You know what hurts more than any of that?"

He almost didn't have to ask, he could see it in her eyes.

"It's that I know you're keeping something from me. We've never lied to each other before, Eren. That was never our relationship but now? Ever since you woke up from those God awful two months you've been different." She bit down on her lip. "I don't care what it is. I don't care if you need help, if you're having trouble with something, even if it's as simple as you have a girlfriend or new friends. I don't care. There's nothing you could tell me that would make me do anything but stand by you."

Eren's breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were watching him with such emotion, such a desire to be let into his life like she always was before. She was leaning in closer to him, her way of almost begging him. "Mikasa…"

"There's nothing you can't tell me. I'm always here for you."

Tell her, tell her, the voice in his head said. She'll understand, she'll do whatever she can for you and that was the issue. Mikasa would put herself in danger for him; even just by letting her know who he really was could put her in danger of his enemies. Hell, she didn't even know and she already was in danger. He just…he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her.

 _Mikasa, I'm sorry I never told you. I don't know what happened, after I woke up something happened and well, I'm kinda the Flash._ "It's nothing," he said, forcing a smile he hoped went over well. "Just a lot going on at work is all."

He watched the hurt crawl across her face knowing he was lying to her again. All Eren wanted to do was reach out, to hold her face in his hands and tell her everything, let her understand why he did what he did.

 _I love you, please, I'm doing this to protect you. Please, understand, I can't let anything happen to you. I'd die before I let that happen._

"Okay," she said simply and turned back to her book. She didn't look back up to him, and she didn't say anything else.

Honestly, Eren wouldn't even know what to say if she did. There was never a time in his life he couldn't talk to her, that he didn't know what to say. He was doing this to save her life, but he had to wonder at what cost?

* * *

Eren used to sleep like the dead, but ever since the coma he tended to be a light sleeper; which was really annoying when his phone would not stop buzzing in the middle of the night. He wanted to just reach over and toss his phone across the room to make it shut up. He reached over to grab it instead, just in case it was Mikasa who as far as he knew was still out.

His stomach sank when Armin's name was on the screen.

Two days. It had been two days since Eren blatantly lied to her face and she still hadn't forgiven him for it. Mikasa barely talked to him, and never actually told him where she was going when she left. He understood she was pissed at him, but it didn't mean he didn't stay up half the night with anxiety in the pit of his stomach wondering if she needed him, if he'd be fast enough.

"What?" Eren grunted into the phone as he rolled back over on his side.

"Annie caught a glimpse of Darknight on a street cam," Armin said. "On 13th and Time, heading West. She's trying to follow him to see where he's going but I suggest getting out of bed."

Eren was already standing in the lab before Armin even finished his sentence. "Any ideas what he's after?"

"None at all." Armin reached behind him on a table, pulling out what looked like some weird steampunk gun; obviously a Hanji creation. "Here, this should neutralize his shifting. We couldn't do much testing on it unfortunately but I trust Hanji's equations."

Eren reached for the gun, holding the brass equipment in his hand. "I feel like I should be heading to Raptureor some shit."

"Will you just go," Armin said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's on Pearl now. Looks like he's heading to the docks," Annie called out from her computer.

"On it." Eren made the familiar dash for his suit, waving the gun at Armin before heading right back out into the city.

Maybe, just maybe, if they could catch this guy, Eren could find out about what happened on that day when he was nine. The beach and the docks were just seconds away for him. Even more so since it was a path he took so often when him and Mikasa were growing up. They loved to be at the beach and the nearby beach shack. In fact, he still distinctly remembered the time he eat his weight in crab legs and promptly threw most all of them back up on the beach with Mikasa patiently rubbing his back.

It probably wasn't best to think of that right now though.

Eren came to a stop on the dark docks of the pier but the dimly lit area didn't show anything. "I got nothing," he said, knowing Armin and Annie would hear. "Do you have eyes on him?"

"No, but I watched him go to the docks, he vanished out of sight," Annie said.

"Eren, under the docks. There's an entrance to the sewer system." Armin must've been looking at some charts or he just remembered weird stuff like that. It was probably the latter.

Eren was already jumping down off the docks into the sandy ground of the beach. "You think he's been hiding the sewers? How cliché is that?"

"It might explain how he vanishes without a trace, but still seems connected to the city."

A shadow moved and he instantly raised the gun, ready to shoot at…a seagull. It was just a seagull. Eren breathed but the sound of shifting sand behind him made him snap around, gun raised high.

"Lower your weapon! The police have been alerted!"

Eren nearly dropped the damn gun this time, his heart in his throat. He couldn't quite see the figure in the moonlight but he knew that voice. He also knew that pepper spray bottle Levi forced Mikasa to carry around in her purse.

"M…ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Eren said, lowering his voice so she wouldn't recognize it. God, why was she here now of all times? Killer King Kong was on the loose and she was standing on the beach in her work unform, shoes long gone, and holding pepper spray towards Eren. "This is under my control." A lie, but a good enough one.

She blinked at him, squinting under the dim lights. "Are you…the Flash?"

"I am, and there's something very dangerous around here. I need you to leave."

"Levi's on his way," Armin's voice buzzed in Eren's ear; though if that was because Armin already called Levi or because Armin heard Mikasa's voice, Eren wasn't too sure.

"Please, run."

Mikasa hesitated as she lowered her pepper spray can.

"Ah, Little Flash, brought some back up this time?"

Eren spun around towards the voice, aiming the gun right at Dirk Darknight as he stepped out of the shadows. "Run," Eren growled. He didn't look but he heard her footsteps sliding through the sand. "Coming out of the shadows near a sewer entrance, aren't you the cliché one, Darknight or whatever you're going by these days."

Dirk smiled a knowing grin at Eren. "I'm just a simple man, living a simple life. You're the one who keeps bothering me, boy."

Eren held the gun up higher. He knew he should just shoot him outright, but first there were something he had to know. "What do you know about Grisha and Carla Jaeger?"

"That their son is too much like them, sticking their nose where it could get cut off."

"Tell me, or I will shoot!"

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed in Eren's ear. "Just shoot it! You can interrogate him later!"

Eren held his stance. No, Darknight, didn't know what this gun did. It could kill him for all he knew. Eren had the high ground here and he was gonna get his answers. "How did you know about me?"

"Boy, don't ask questions you don't want answers too."

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?" Armin was sounding a bit panicked but Eren couldn't back down now.

"Oh, trust me, I want to know the answers, and you're gonna tell me." He moved his hand to the trigger, lining the shot up.

"I don't think you will," Dirk said, sounding more amused than scared.

"I think you're under estimating me."

"Oh-ho, not at all, kid." Dirk nodded his head over to the side.

In a moment, Eren felt the sort of fear that he hoped he'd never have to experience. Mikasa was standing there, her hands tight around an oar she must've found up on the docks. She looked equally surprised that Dirk knew she was there but Eren knew exactly where this was going.

"Eren!" Armin's voice called but Eren already dropped the gun into the sand.

Time slowed down for Eren when he ran. He was going a near immeasurable speed but to him it was like he was going in slow motion sometimes. He watched Dirk Darknight burst into his beat form with a growl, he saw the surprise in Mikasa's eyes change into fear, and he watched as one giant, leather fist moved straight for her. Eren was hit by that, and he only lived because he could heal. Mikasa didn't have that luxury.

He promised he'd always protect her. He didn't even need to think about what he had to do.

Eren reached out and grabbed the beast's hand with his entire body, swinging it around until both him and the huge hand collided with one of the cement pillar holding up the dock.

The ground shook and wood splintered all around him. Someone was screaming his name. Something hit him hard in the chest, the legs, the head. Part of the dock was collapsing. Run, run, get her out of here but he couldn't move, he could barely even see.

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice cried in his ears.

He didn't know where she was. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything. He didn't even know if Darknight was still there trapped with Eren or if the beast was long gone.

"Eren, please!"

He wanted to call after her, to let her know it was okay. He'd always do it for her.

Warm hands were on his face, he could still hear the distant crashing of the waves against the sand. It was soothing. It always was.

"Eren," Mikasa cried, and he thought he could feel her tears against his skin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

It was so bright when Eren opened his eyes he was pretty sure he might've died somewhere along the way. He recognized the beeps of the machines in the room well enough to realize he didn't die, he was just in the medical bay again. He groaned and tried to sit up but that didn't go so well for him considering he felt like he got hit over by multiple semi-trucks.

"Easy," a hushed voice said from nearby. "You heal quick but you went through quite an ordeal."

Eren reached up a hand to rub his face. He was about to ask Hanji why she was being so gentle for once went it hit him. He blinked over to his side, only to see Mikasa sitting in the chair Armin normally was.

She gave him a small smile, her hands resting in her lap.

He glanced around the room to make sure he wasn't in an actual hospital and that he was in Sina Labs. No, this room was bigger, the equipment a little more outdated, and there was the window where Eren could see Annie and Armin hunched over a computer, Hanji blabbing on something to a bored looking Levi. Eren looked back over to Mikasa and his confusion must've been evident because she scooted closer to his bed.

"Um, please don't be mad," she said, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Levi told me everything."

Eren's heart sank, but the images from the fight on the beach slowly filtered into his hazy memory. He closed his eyes. "You pulled me out from under the rubble and my mask fell off, didn't it?"

She nodded. "I knew before then though. That's why I came back. When I heard you ask about your parents, everything just kinda…clicked."

He sighed, rolling his head back against the pillow. "God, Mikasa, I'm so sorry. I understand if you completely hate me."

"Hate you?" She sounded confused; he didn't even have to open his eyes to see the way her eyes looked, the way her forehead wrinkled. "Eren, you saved my life. How could I ever hate you?"

He felt her warm hand on his face making him look up to her, that beautiful smile on her lips.

"You're a hero."

"I'm not, not even a little bit. I was so concerned with myself that I didn't do the one job I had and now that monster is out on the loose again, right?"

Her hand dropped to his chest. "Armin or Levi haven't been able to locate the man, no."

Eren's stomach twisted. He should've shot. He should've shot the damn gun. They'd have Darknight, and Mikasa would've never been in danger. "I ruined the plan because I was selfish and I put your life at stake. This is why I couldn't tell you, Mikasa. I never wanted to lie to you, I only ever wanted to protect you. I just-"

Mikasa leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was quick but soft, gentle; it made him forget what he was even going on about. "Then let me protect you too," she murmured, looking up to meet his eyes. "Don't push me out, Eren. I can help you too, we all can. We loved your mom, and we want to see your dad get the justice he deserves. Don't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"You're only saying that cause you found out I have some weird super power, and that's what you have to say. Great power and responsibility and all that crap."

When she smiled this time it lit up her eyes. "No, Eren, you've always been my hero."

In that moment, he had no idea how he did all of this without her for so long. He needed her by his side. She was his strength, his courage. She was everything.

"Okay," he breathed. "But only if you kiss me again."

"Eren Jaeger," she laughed. "You're unbelievable."

She did it anyway.


	16. Love the One You Hold

**Additional Pairings:** _Levi/Hanji & Ymir/Historia_

 **Rating** _: T (Language)_

 **Words:** _6067_

 **Inspired by:** _To Zanarkand (Final Fantasy X, Distant Worlds Version), Lover of the Light (Mumford & Sons), Hard Times Come Again No More (As Covered By Iron & Wine)_

 **Notes:** _Written for Eremika Week Day 4: Caring. This was actually my original Post-Apocalyptic prompt before I changed it. I still liked this idea though so I figured it fits runaways as well! I chose it for caring to because of the nature of the situation, for those who already care and those who learn to. It's all from Levi's POV so that was different to write for 6K words haha The title is from "Lover of the Light" by Mumford & Sons. _

**Love the One You Hold**

 _(Day 16 – Runaways)_

Levi should've known everything would go to shit right before he was gonna leave. It was like a Goddamn law or something. He was leading a mission in nearly a half hour, he had other stuff he needed to be doing not listening to a knock on his door. He swung the door open only to see Hanji standing there with that stupid smile that meant she wanted him to do something.

"Hey, Levi," she said. "I know you're-"

"No."

"But you should-"

"Still no."

She frowned. "Will you just-"

"No." That time he tried to shut his door but she shoved her body in between the door and the wall.

Levi couldn't see anything out in the dark hallway that led to his office but he knew better than to assume nothing was out there; it was always something here.

"I just want you to talk to them, please," she said. "They begged me to see you."

"I don't have time for this, Hanji," he said. "I have to leave soon. People are waiting and the longer we wait the more dangerous it gets."

"Just five minutes," she said with that determined face of hers.

Like he could actually say no. "Fine," he grunted, backing away from the door. "Five minutes."

She grabbed his face and kissed him quickly before disappearing. Levi grunted again and went to sit behind his desk and wait for whatever stray dogs Hanji found this time. Running an illegal escape system wasn't easy when his wife insisted on trying to save everyone she saw. Normally he'd make Erwin deal with it, but he wasn't due back for another few days.

Whatever. As long as this was quick.

Hanji came back, holding the door open as two people shuffled into Levi's office which by day was for the second in command to a trade company but those who knew better came here to escape from the world they were trapped in. It was common to have couples and families come to him, but he almost kicked these two out the moment he saw them.

They were young, way too young. The boy was holding his head and shoulders high, like he was trying to come off as much older than he was but he couldn't be more than seventeen. The girl was all bundled up from the cold, worn red scarf over her mouth and looking towards the floor but she didn't look any older than him.

"No," Levi said.

"Wait," the brown haired boy said walking closer to Levi's desk. "You have to listen."

"I don't have to do anything, kid, and trust me when I say it's too risky. Minors on their own set off alarms. I'm not risking it for some kids."

The girl sniffed behind the boy and he glanced over at her but his eyes looked back to Levi, this time with a bit more intensity.

"I know, okay, I know but this is our only chance."

"Wanna know how many times I hear that?" Levi arched an eyebrow. "A lot. I do what I can, but I can't risk it. It's my rule. No unaccompanied minors."

The boy put his hands on the edge of Levi's desk, leaning down. He wasn't sure if the kid was gonna cry or gonna try and deck Levi in the face. "Please, she's…my girlfriend is pregnant. This is our _only_ chance. You know what'll happen if they find out. I'll never see her or our child again. I know you don't me but I can't…I can't do that."

Levi closed his eyes for a second. Shit. "How old are you, kid?"

The boy stood up straight again. "Seventeen, sir."

"And you really couldn't wait one more year till you could just marry her?"

He winced but still stood tall. "I won't deny that I'm well aware of the rules but it's what happened. So I'm here begging you to help my family. I won't lose them."

It was too risky. They looked so young and judging by how many layers she was wearing, she was probably already showing. Levi did this to get people out of this hell hole but he also couldn't blow everything on two stupid kids who couldn't keep in their pants.

"What's your name, kid?" he sighed.

"Eren, sir, Eren Jaeger."

"What's your trade?"

Eren visibly swallowed. "Training to be a doctor, like my dad."

Levi arched his eyebrows. "You do realize that they only allow a select few into that trade, and should you stay you'd have a higher living than almost anyone in this city, right?"

"This is Mikasa Ackerman," Eren said, holding his hand out to the dark haired girl. "I've known her since we were kids. No amount of money or high living could make me wanna leave her behind. I've made my choices and now they have consequences." He bit down on his lower lip. "At least take her so I know she'll be okay and safe."

Mikasa grabbed onto his arm, her eyes looking up at him. "No, I'm not going without you."

Eren laced is fingers with his, giving her a sort of smile. "I promised I'd take care of you, I'll do whatever that takes." He leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

Dammit. It's not Levi didn't know what it felt like; his wife drove him insane but he'd never have a life without her. These kids messed up pretty severely. Eren wasn't exaggerating; if the government found out she was pregnant before they were even married and let alone before they were given the clearance to have a child, the government would send her and the child to the opposite side of the city to struggle to live and never let him see them again. The punishment was harsh and they knew that or they wouldn't be begging for help in Levi's office.

"How long till someone realizes you'd be missing?" Levi grunted.

Eren looked up, blinking at him. "A few days at least, our, um, our best friend would cover for us."

Levi really hoped he didn't regret this. "Do you have all your things?"

"Yeah, Hanji, the woman who let us in took them already."

Damn woman already knew he'd say yes. What a pain in the ass. "Door's right there," Levi said, gesturing to the side of the room. "We were gonna leave in fifteen minutes but now I have to fudge marriage documents and ID showing you're over 18. I can't do much about childbirth documents so keep yourself covered."

Mikasa had her hand over her mouth, like she really didn't expect Levi to go for it, which he still doubted but whatever. He knew what a shitty life it was growing up without a father, how could he just condemn an innocent life the same?

Dammit all.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Eren sputtered. "You won't regret it I promise."

"Just go."

Eren pulled Mikasa towards the door, disappearing into another room that would eventually led them to the opening of the underground tunnel. There were two other people already waiting so it would be a little bigger of a trip but Levi would manage.

"You've got a good heart, Levi."

He looked up to see Hanji standing in the doorway with that dumb knowing smile of hers. She never doubted he'd tell them anything but yes. "Shut your mouth and help me with these documents."

* * *

It was the war that made the world this way, or at least that's what they taught. To protect the people the leaders walled up the largest city in the country and told them it was the only way to keep them safe. The government controlled everything from housing to jobs, from when you could marry to when you could have children and of course, no one could leave.

It was a sanctuary, they said, a safe haven for all.

Levi knew that was a load of bull. It was safe for the rich and it sucked for the poor, for the people who had no chance to better themselves, for the kids who grew up on the streets. There was no life outside the walls the government preached but Levi knew better. It was life that was outside the walls.

Erwin was the one who showed Levi, a thug with no future but getting killed in the streets, that even the lowest people could have the best lives. Levi saw the world the government wanted to hide from the people, and as someone who lost everything, he knew what he needed to do.

By the time he was done with the documents it was night, which was good for them. The guards patrolled less at night mainly because they were sneaking off with girls or sleeping soundly. He walked into the room that looked like any other side office there was though there were four people sitting on the floor.

Eren and Mikasa were huddled against a wall as he held her protectively between his legs; both looking up when Levi came in. The other two were friends Ymir and Krista both of age twenty but Levi strongly suspected they were neither that actually age nor just friends. If the government was that harsh about having kids out of wedlock, you could only imagine how they felt about relationships of the same gender.

"Here," Levi said, passing one folder to Eren and the other to Ymir. "Your travel documents." He walked passed them to grab a bag out of the nearby closet, one Hanji pre-packed for him. A part of him wished she was coming this time but they already had too many people, they'd be at a high risk being seen on the trail.

"First we're going down so bring out anything warm you may wanna wear. We'll only stop on occasion so also make sure you're comfortable." Levi shoved his bag onto his back as his refugees stood to their feet. "I don't think I need to tell you to keep it quiet. It'll take us approximately three days to get there so keep up or I'm leaving you behind. Understood?"

There was a varied response but all of them equaled yes. Krista looked a little nervous, holding her bag close to her chest but Ymir didn't look concerned in the least. She had much more relaxed stance that exuded confidence. Whatever as long as it didn't get them caught Levi could care less. Eren didn't look quite as confident but he was determined with one bag on his back, the other in his hand leaving his free hand to hold onto Mikasa's. She looked a little more concerned but Levi assumed that was more for the life of her child, because otherwise she looked tough as nails.

Levi walked over to what looked like a desk but pushed the top up to pull out three lanterns. He handed one to Ymir and Mikasa reached out to take the other one. "This is the only light we'll have down there so stay close. No wandering off."

"You got it, boss," Ymir said.

Levi really hoped this wasn't gonna be a long trip. He held his lantern at his side, and opened up a side door in the room, one that led to the basement. "Once you walk down these steps we're not going back so if you wanna leave, do it now."

No one moved. Sometimes they did, but these kids knew there was no life for them here; Levi knew it too. This was their only chance to live the life they wanted.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two sets of matches, tossing them to the lantern holders before moving to light his own. Once the room was illuminated by flickering flames, Levi nodded towards the staircase. "Okay, follow me."

The stairs creaked as he walked down them, the light from the previous room cutting out as someone shut the door. The basement look fairly normal Levi assumed; that was of course to mask the hidden passage away built right into one of the walls. Erwin was smart and a pretty good smooth talker so after years of filtering people away from this place, they were never investigated.

Levi could only hope it stayed that way.

He walked to the familiar wall covered by various basement like equipment and shelving. He pushed it aside to make a small path to the cement wall. To anyone's eyes it looked like a solid wall but a few pushes in the right places by Levi's hand and his shoulder and the wall cracked. He already felt the cool but stale air. It didn't bother him anymore, but he knew it would take some getting used to by the others. He pushed until it was wide enough for a person to get through and slipped in.

The ground was dry for the most part but he knew that would change somewhere along the way, the water on the walls was already reflecting as Levi held his lantern up so Ymir and Krista could come in, followed closely by Mikasa then Eren.

"Stay close," Levi said lowly, making sure his voice didn't echo off the walls. Guards never patrolled down here but he wasn't taking any risks. He turned around and started to lead the familiar way that would eventually dump them in the forest just outside the walls. Judging by the footsteps behind him, everyone was following.

There was once was a time when Levi had to have a partner to lead the twisting maze of underground waterways, then at least a map to read, but now he only needed to see the markers in his head to know where he was going. All the walls, all the turns, all the pipes, they all looked the same but he knew which ones led where, and how to get back on track even if he did get lost. It would take a few hours to get through, but should they keep pushing without rest it would take a shorter time to get to the forest. Granted, that posed the bigger danger than down here.

No one talked for a long time. Well, nothing that Levi could pick up at least. Ymir and Krista were silent as they walked close to each other, and Eren spoke hushed words to Mikasa who gave him equally quiet words back but Levi figured it was more out of comfort than anything.

Kids. They were all just kids. Scared kids who had no way out but escape. Yet none of them seemed to be kids either. Eren spoke like a man taking responsibility for the people he loved and Krista made the adult choice to be with the person she loved even when the world said no. It was ultimately why Levi agreed to take them all, that and leaving them in the walls would doom them to things worse than death.

It was quiet down here, just the sound of distant water running, the occasional small animal scurrying around. It broke some people. Levi lost people who ran off down here, ultimately not ready to face their choices. Death came easier for some people, but he had a feeling this group would make it to the end.

he had no way of keeping track of time down here but from personal experience by the time they reached the waterway aspect of the tunnels at least a few hours had gone by. He turned down the first passage of many, leading them onto the narrow, slick side panels next to rushing water.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when he heard the gasp and the sounds of someone's stomach lurching a moment later. To be fair, Mikasa held the record in regards of pregnant women getting sick down here. Normally the stale air got to them long before the smell of the sewers. Levi paused giving her enough time to get it all out and catch her breath.

"Is she okay?" Krista asked, her forehead furrowing in concern.

"She'll be fine," Eren said, one of his arms supporting her while the other was placed against her back as she was still hunched over.

"I'm sorry," Mikasa murmured as she leaned back up, her free hand resting on her stomach.

"S'not your fault," Ymir shrugged. "I mean, I assume, it's not like I've ever had kids before."

Mikasa blinked up at the taller woman in surprise.

"It's probably good you got out when you did," Ymir continued turning back so she was facing front. "It's all over your face, sweetheart."

"Are we ready?" Levi cleared his throat.

"Ah, yeah," Mikasa said, though Eren didn't let go of his hold on her.

"Do you need to rest at all?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, let's keep going."

He didn't look too convinced but Levi did what the girl wanted and started leading them again.

It always got a little more difficult in the waterways. The turns were sharp and they had to cross narrow paths to get to where they needed to be. It wouldn't be the first if someone fell in the water. Fortunately for Levi's sanity this group stepped carefully, and in just a few more hours he saw the water dropping off, the moonlight shining down onto the thick forest. The air got thinner and fresher. They were almost out.

Krista gasped. "Look! We're almost there."

"Don't be mistaken," Levi grunted. "We're out of one fire and into another."

"Mik," Eren snorted. "Are you crying?" Shortly after he let a grunt like she had just knocked the wind out of him which seemed to make Ymir laugh.

"It's just…" Mikasa said and when Levi looked over his shoulder she was wiping some tears from her eyes. "Armin would love to see the forest."

"He'll join us one day," Eren said, his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "We'll be together again, promise."

Levi wanted to warn them again, that the forest was more dangerous than this ever was but he didn't. Let them have their moment. God, Hanji was making him soft.

He jumped down from the exit pipe onto the soft floor of the forest with Ymir following. Krista climbed down helping Mikasa from the front while Eren came out last.

"Put out your lanterns," Levi said in a hushed voice. "And hide them behind that rock. I'll get them on my way back."

"You're coming back all alone?" Krista asked.

"That's how it goes, kid. Even more so than in the tunnels I need you all to keep your damn mouths shut. Guards actually patrol out here and they can bust us and send our asses to jail. Got it?"

Only when all of them gave him responses did Levi led them into the beginning of the thick forest. He knew they were running on low energy, and not enough sleep plus he had a pregnant woman with them. He had to keep pushing though. The sun would be up soon and this would be a long trip through the woods.

To their credit, not a single one of them complained. Not when the sun got hot overhead, not when the vegetation got so thick it was nearly impossible to not trip, not when Ymir practically fell asleep on her feet. It wasn't easy, but when they found the first path, Levi knew at least the first hurdle was over. The guards patrolled the path up to a certain point, they just had to reach that point where they were out of their jurisdiction and Levi knew exactly where that point was.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren asked, though he kept his voice low in the quiet air.

The sun was starting to dip again, meaning it was past midday. The paths had been quiet so far which made Levi more on edge than relaxed. "What?"

"I know we're kinda on a tight movie schedule but were we planning on taking a break any time soon?"

"When I feel it's safe to."

"Yeah but we've been on our feet without sleep for almost a whole day now. If we don't rest soon we aren't gonna be of much use if something should happen."

"You knew the risks, kid. I've done this a lot, I know how far a person can go should it be needed."

"Eren," Mikasa said, though she did sound pretty breathless. "It's okay. He knows what he's doing."

It was pretty clear Eren did not wanna let it go but he did. Good, Levi wasn't in the mood to yell.

A distant bird flutter a tree, a snap of a stick somewhere, muffled talking, footsteps.

Levi halted in the path, Ymir almost walking right into him. He pointed to one side of the path and grabbed Ymir by the shoulder, pulling her off to the side and into the woods, with Krista following close behind. Eren seemed to catch the hint because when Levi looked up, Eren and Mikasa were tucked away on the other side.

Great. Guards just complicated everything considering this forest was absolutely off limits for everyone. The government made damn sure you never knew people did indeed live outside the walls and the guards would haul you back without a second look.

They were close to the cut off. They got this damn far; Levi wasn't letting a single one of these brats go back to their own personal hell.

Levi turned around to see how far back the guards where, if they caught a glance, if they heard Eren yapping, if they'd turn around before they got this far. Levi saw the brown uniforms, the sheathed swords dangling at their hips, guns on their backs.

Shit. They weren't turning around.

If they got close enough there was no way they'd get past the guards sight; they were smart and well trained. Levi could have them run in the woods and out of sight but then he'd risk losing Eren and Mikasa somewhere in the woods. Levi wouldn't subject those two kids to wandering around the thick woods until they either died or got captured and separated.

Which meant only one thing. It was risky especially when they were all exhausted and one of them was pregnant but it was the best chance they had. Krista sounded like she was trying not to panic, Ymir doing her best to wordlessly calm the smaller girl down. He had to do something. He had to make the call.

Levi looked up to meet Eren's eyes. "Run," Levi mouthed.

Eren clenched his jaw, his hand holding Mikasa's tightly. He nodded.

"Go," Levi hissed, jumping out into the path.

"Wait, was that that?" a distant voice called but Levi didn't look.

He didn't do anything but run, moving as fast as his legs would allow him. He couldn't even check to make sure everyone was with him.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Ymir was close to him, Krista on his other side because he could see her bright hair out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't look for Eren and Mikasa though, Levi had to focus straight ahead even if he heard the pounding footsteps of the guards chasing them.

"Halt!" one of them shouted, and it was quickly followed by a gun shot.

One of the girls cried out in surprise but Levi kept running. He knew the line. It was signaled by two large and old Oak trees. Once they were passed it they were safe, the guards wouldn't dare travel beyond the point.

Another gun shot, and another cry.

"C'mon," Levi breathed. It had to be here soon. He knew even with adrenaline they wouldn't hold out much longer. He had no idea if even Mikasa made it and Eren would never leave her behind.

Levi's chest was aching, it was hard to breath. Every part of his body said stop, wait but his mind knew better.

One of the guards cursed. It was a good sign, it meant they very well knew they were close. C'mon, c'mon.

There.

There were the two trees. 30 feet away.

Another gun shot.

Keep going. C'mon. 20 feet.

Levi couldn't see Krista anymore. The guards sounded like they were right behind them. Someone was crying.

C'mon. 10 feet.

"Stop right this instant!"

Levi ran past the trees into the next section of the wood but he didn't stop, he kept going.

The gunshots stopped, the pounding feet of the guards quieted. In fact save for the feet behind Levi, he didn't hear anything but the guards cursing. He didn't stop until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Levi slided to a stop in the middle of the path. On his side was Ymir, doubled over with Krista breathing heavily as she rubbed Ymir's back. He pressed a hand to his forehead, as he trying to calm his own breathing. Mikasa was down on her knees, one hand on her stomach and the other on her chest with Eren behind her, face red but his hands on her shoulders.

They all made it.

Levi tried to not show the relief he felt.

"Why'd we stop?" Eren choked. "Is it safe now?"

"Obviously," Levi grunted. "We passed out of the government's reach. They can't come here."

"What really?" Krista gasped.

Levi nodded, moving to sit down up against one of the trees. "We still have a ways to go to get to the town you'll be living in but the steps the guards and government would have to go through would take much longer than it's worth to get us."

Krista started to laugh probably in delirious relief as she swung her arms around Ymir's neck knocking the girl down to the ground. Eren dropped to his knees in front of Mikasa, taking her hands in his face so she looked up at him. Levi was pretty sure it was the first time he saw either of those kids smile.

He looked away, eyes looking up at the sky that was getting darker every second. It was a good place to stop for the night. They needed some rest after all that shit. Granted at the moment Ymri was tickling Krista making her laugh even more and Eren was kissing Mikasa, his hand laced with hers against her stomach.

Damn kids. At least they made it, which was more than Levi could say for some of his excursions.

Ymir and Historia fell asleep first, before the sun even went down. They curled up around each other and slept right on the ground with just one blanket on of them had in their bags. Mikasa despite the fact that she must be absolutely exhausted had the most trouble falling asleep. Eren tried to make the ground comfortable for her using clothes they brought to cushion her but Levi had a feeling it wasn't the ground that was making it hard for her to sleep.

He stayed watch by the tree, eating one of the small bars Hanji packed for him. Eren seemed to pick up on what was bothering Mikasa pretty quick as well. Though he probably knew her fears and worries better than anyone. Levi watched as Eren reached into one of their bags and pulled out a small but fluffy teddy bear.

"It's not much," he said, holding the stuffed animal out to her. "But I wanted the baby to have something from our home too."

Mikasa reached out to take it, holding it to her chest with a small smile on her face.

"Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna be just fine, all of us."

"Okay," she said and even Levi could see that she believed it, she believed the boy sitting down in front of her.

Hell, even Levi believed it. Those kids had something he didn't see very often, and he unfortunately dealt with a lot of people

He had every intention of staying up to keep watch but Levi wasn't perfect and falling asleep against the tree happened somewhere between the sun going down and the sun up above his head. He blinked his eyes open, the sun brighter than he remembered it from the day before.

"Morning," Eren said sitting next to Levi at the tree.

"What're you doing, kid?" Levi yawned, trying to stretch his neck. Sleeping against a tree was never the most comfortable.

"I woke up and you were asleep, so I figured I'd take watch for a while."

Ymir and Krista were still passed out despite the bright sun, and Mikasa was curled up on the ground, hands still tight on the bear.

Levi grunted. He stood up to get the others up and moving but he paused when Eren stood up too. "Hey, kid."

"Yeah?" Eren asked, bright green eyes watching Levi. The kid looked so young when he came into Levi's office, but there was something else in there too.

"You're gonna be a good father. I'd know, I had a shitty one."

A smile pulled at Eren's lips. "Thanks, Levi."

He merely looked away and nudged Ymir with his foot. "Rise and shine," he grunted.

"No," Ymir murmured, rolling in closer to Krista.

Levi reached down to grab their blanket. "Up now."

That got their attention better.

Eren was over helping Mikasa up as he packed up all their things. Ymir was still grumbling but smiled a little more when Krista tossed some food from their bag at her.

Rule number one about this job, you didn't get attached. You helped people where you could and you let people go where they had to, and then you went home. That's how it worked. He'd never see any of them again and they'd never see him. He was always okay with that.

Thankfully with some food, Ymir managed to start moving and they were on their way again. This time they were all much more energetic. Krista kept talking about what she wanted to do with their new house and Eren kept suggesting ridiculous baby names that made Mikasa laugh. They had so much life in front of them now that the oppression of those walls was gone. The trees were green out here, the air fresh, the ground real, everything was laid out of them.

Okay, so, it's not like Levi cared but he knew they'd be okay. He knew even more when after another hour of walking they broke through the woods to see the wide river in front of them.

"Wow," Ymir said, taking a deep breath of the air. "It's beautiful."

"Is that the ocean?" Mikasa said, one hand over her mouth as her watery eyes looked over the sparkling blue water.

"Don't get a head of yourself," Levi said. "It's just a river."

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Armin'll die when he gets here someday," Eren said, squeezing Mikasa's hand.

"See that boat there," Levi said, pointing towards the docks. "That'll take you up the river and to the first of many towns you can live in. It'll take about a day but you'll be safe. Hand the man at the dock your folders I gave you, fare is already paid."

Krista turned to him. "You aren't coming are you?"

"I think you can ride a boat without my help, blondie."

Ymir grabbed onto Krista's hand. "You heard the man."

Krista gave him a smile and a quick wave before following after Ymir's long strides to the dock.

"Thanks so much for everything," Eren said. "You saved our lives."

"Yeah, yeah get on with it," Levi grunted.

Eren tugged on Mikasa to get her to come with him and she did for a moment. She broke away and went running back to Levi. He was more than a little surprised when she swung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Levi," she said near his ear. "We'll never forget you."

He carefully hugged her back. "Go get on with your life, kid."

Mikasa gave him one last smile before she turned back to Eren, taking his open hand as they walked together to the dock and to their new family.

Levi watched them for a moment just to make sure they got on the boat okay. He turned around and headed back to the woods and his long walk back alone.

* * *

"Hanji, I dunno why the hell you dragged me out here," Levi grunted as Hanji pulled him through the marketplace of this particular village. It's not like he never visited other towns. He did like to make sure he was sending the refugees somewhere safe, but it wasn't time Hanji practically carried him on the boat to go take what she called a vacation. Really it meant his wife wanted to research new things and wouldn't go alone.

"You can't sit inside the whole time," she rolled her eyes, her hand tight on his. "Besides I want you to see something."

"If it's another 'rare' flower, I've seen enough."

Hanji pulled him behind a nearby booth, the vender barely even noticing them. "There," she pointed through the crowd to a young man with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and striking blue eyes.

Levi recognized him easily, mainly because about three months after Levi left Eren and Mikasa, Levi went and found their friend Armin to bring him out of the walls too. Eren was right, Armin loved the river.

"Yeah, so? Glad he's still alive," Levi said but Hanji only elbowed him in the ribs.

Armin did look happy, not the worn down boy who had no future even with that head of his that actually helped Levi find a fast route through the woods. Armin's eyes lit up some, waving off in the distance and Levi saw at who pretty quickly.

Mikasa almost looked like a different person and it had only been a year since Levi left her. She looked less like a scared child and more like a woman now. Her long black hair was falling down her back, her eyes bright as she leaned in to give Armin a hug. It wasn't until she turned around that Levi could see her swollen stomach under her neatly pressed dress. He guessed some things didn't change.

Eren looked vastly different too though he had the same smile, same green eyes. He was taller, his shoulders broader, his skin even more tan from the sunshine out here. Sitting up in his arms was a little boy with the same eyes, same hair, and same smile as Armin leaned in to make some silly face.

"I wanted you to see they were okay," Hanji said with that dumb knowing smile. "Ymir and Krista has a farm a few towns away too, and do very well for themselves from what I know."

"Why would I care?" Levi snorted, watching the little boy grab at some of Armin's hair.

"Because you were worried about them, I know you. I wanted you to know they live a very peaceful life with their very healthy and happy family." Hanji paused for a moment. "You gave them that, Levi. You saved their lives and the life of their son. You have to give yourself more credit."

"Wrong. They gave themselves a new life, I just showed them the way. I didn't do shit."

"Whatever," she snorted.

Levi arched an eyebrow at her. "Can we stop creeping on people and just go look at your stupid flower?"

"Fine, come with me," Hanji chuckled, turning back the way they came.

Levi looked up one more time but this time Mikasa was watching him with a warm smile on her lips. Armin and Eren were talking about something and not paying much attention but her eyes met Levi's. She had one hand on her stomach but with the other hand she waved at him.

Levi knew he should just leave, and pretend he didn't see her. They get on with their lives and he gets on with his. That's how it goes. He doesn't keep tabs on the runaways he takes across the river no matter how much he sometimes wonder how they were, what they named their kid, if they had a house, a pet, a living.

He reached his hand up and waved back.


	17. Things My Heart Used to Know

**Additional Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Words:** _6722_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Inspired By:** _Fairy Battle (Final Fantasy IX), Once Upon a December (Anastasia), River's Waltz (Doctor Who Season 6)_

 **Notes:** _Written for Eremika Week Day 5: Sleep. Okay this is a push for sleep lmao But because the only way I could do all seven was if I used them as my AU challenge prompts this was as close as I had to sleep. It deals a lot with the feelings as if dreaming and wondering if they're really awake or not so that's as good as I got lol Its heavily inspired by the feel of the book_ The Night Circus _by Erin Morgenstern (which is such a good book!). I love old circuses and the mysteries hidden behind them so this was so much fun to write! It's also written solely from Jean's POV because I really wanted that outsider looking in. The title is from "Once Upon a December"._

 **Things My Heart Used to Know**

 _(Day 17 – Circus)_

It was like nothing Jean had ever seen before. One day the field near the town was completely empty, and the next day a beautiful tent rose, light music filling the air all around it. He sat on the edge of the town watching the shimmering fabric of the tent that sometimes seemed like it shone as bright as the sun, and sometimes was just a glimmer, like it wasn't even really there.

He'd watch the kids and families rush down, like the music was drawing almost the whole town to it as the sun began to set. Even people who rarely left their homes were walking down, laughing like they had no cares in the world. Jean wanted to go but he was on the brink of becoming an adult. He needed to be responsible. He had a job he was about to start, a soon to be wife his family picked out for him. Even if the thought alone made his heart sink more than it ever should, he couldn't waste his time going to a circus even if he felt it pulling at him, drawing him down.

Jean probably never would've walked past the edge of town if it wasn't for Marco, who showed up his usual grinning self with some cash in his hand. Marco promptly grabbed Jean by the arm and nearly dragged him down to the circus, saying he wasn't dead yet and needed to stop being so gloomy all the time. He knew Marco understood, but guilt pooled in Jean's stomach as they made the walk.

Soon though, Jean was too spellbound to even remember why he was resistant in the first place.

Despite them walking into the fenced off area of the circus grounds, the music was still just as light and delicate as it was when he was sitting on the hill. It never got any loud nor did it ever disappear. The sun was setting but the entrance area was filled with lanterns that glowed all different colors, ribbons blowing in the wind, the shimmering fabric of the tents sparkling. For a moment, Jean wondered if he wandered into the fairy tales of his childhood, of the Fey folk and their beautiful, enthralling world.

"Ah, welcome, friends," a voice called out over the crowd of people wandering around the entrance. "I'm so happy you've come to visit us."

Jean looked up to see a brunette woman standing in a ticket booth made out of the same fabric as the tent. Her green eyes were enthralling as she looked over the people, a smile on her lips. The sheer dress she was wearing blew in the wind, almost looking like she had wings. Jean shook his head as Marco dragged him forward. That was ridiculous. This was just a circus.

"This is a very special place you know," the woman continued, her voice as smooth as honey. "You'll see wonders beyond your imagination. You'll see beautiful women, and daring men, exotic animals and mystical illusions."

People were already stepping up to hand her money, and she passed them out small tickets in return. Before Jean knew it he was standing in front of her, Marco passing her their money.

"If you're hungry," she said as she leaned down to pass them the tickets. "Go visit my friend down there. He's got everything you could imagine."

Jean looked down where she was nodding too. There was a line already forming behind another booth, one that had a man with a buzz cut handing out treats that almost didn't look real: rainbow cotton candy that looked like it sparkled, popcorn that smelt so good Jean was almost drooling, bags of cracker jax that were mouthwatering.

What was this place even?

Marco said his thanks and started to walk to the entrance of the main tent, the chime like music still playing in Jean's ears. A red headed woman with short hair and who wore a similar dress as the ticket booth girl smiled warmly as she took Jean and Marco's tickets, opening the flap for them to walk in.

From the moment Jean walked in he was breathless. The tent was huge, with seats all around the large center. The lights were dimmed but he could still see everything; all the equipment decorated with more lanterns, and more flowing fabric, ribbons that blew like there was wind blowing through. He had been to circuses before, but never ones that were so…magical. There was no other way to put it.

From the moment Jean sat down, he could only watch in a childlike awe, something he hadn't felt in such a long time, something that made him feel free.

Even that night, when he laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling with the moon shinning in his window, he couldn't get it out of his head. All he could see was the charismatic Ringleader who teased and excited the crowd; the tall and slender contortionist who seemed like she didn't have any bones the way she could mold her body; the three delicate blonde acrobatics who flew through the air almost like they were flying, playing off each other and performing stunts without even a net to catch them should they fall; the brunette man and his three full grown tigers who obeyed his every command without ever a need for a whip; the animal parade put on by the woman who ran the ticket booth where with a song the animals followed her wherever she went; the tall, dark haired man and the shorter blonde who lifted weights, boulders, people, vehicles, anything that a normal person would be crushed by; then the beautiful dark haired woman who danced atop gorgeous horses like it was the most graceful thing in the world.

Jean thought about his life, about what was in store for him. He thought about it all the way through the dark streets, right up to Marco's first story window. Jean pounded his fists until Marco, a bit bewildered, opened the window.

Jean was breathless as he stood there, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Let's run away from here."

* * *

"Rise and shine, greenhorn."

One moment Jean was sleeping semi-soundly, the next he was nearly falling out of his small bunk. He sat up straight, but not too straight or he'd smack his head right on the bottom of the bunk over him (something he already did quite a few times during the train ride from his hometown to wherever he was now).

He quickly scrambled out of bed to come face to face with Oluo Bozado, who Jean knew to be one of the heads of the crew which meant this was one of the guys who got to boss Jean around. Judging by Oluo's smug face, he very well knew that fact.

"You know what you're assigned to right?" Oluo asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ah, yeah, yes, sir." Jean glanced around the train cart that belonged to crew members. The only person Jean still saw was Petra, the other head of the crew and the woman who took Jean's ticket that first night. It seemed like ages ago.

She waved at him reassuringly. Petra was also one of the most welcoming, and that was saying a lot since Jean barely even saw the rest of the cast let alone was introduced to them.

"Well?" Oluo prompted.

"Um, cleaning. I'm supposed to be cleaning. Am I late?"

"You're not late," Petra said, walking over to them. "Everyone else just had to be up earlier. Don't let Oluo bully you around."

"I was doing nothing of the sort," Oluo snorted, but Petra already took Jean's arm, leading him away to the steps that led outside.

Jean had to pause once his feet hit the ground even though he knew Petra was still behind him. The tents were already up, like they had been like that all day. There were so many more than Jean saw the night he saw the show. He could see the big show tent, but there were also smaller ones scattered around. Some of the crew was wondering around, lugging things to new destinations. The ticket booth girl who Jean knew as Sasha now, was pulling on Connie's hand, dragging him somewhere. He always had a vague smell of sweet candy about him whenever he was close enough, probably from all his time making all that food for the circus.

"Amazing, huh?" Petra said, her voice close to Jean's ear. "We have a very special crew who can get everything set up faster than you can even blink."

"Where's Marco?" Jean asked, finally stepping aside so Petra and Oluo both could come off from the train.

"He's already with Levi," Oluo said, still looking pretty damn smug. "In for a treat your friend is."

"Hush." Petra elbowed Oluo promptly in the gut, nearly making the man double over. "Levi's a teddy bear, he just has a harsh exterior."

"That's the manager right?" Jean asked. The dark haired man Jean and Marco met briefly before being let on the train looked and seemed absolutely nothing like a teddy bear; more like an angry grizzly bear.

"Yeah, Marco's gonna be running gopher for him for a bit. We thought it a good fit due to his personality. C'mon, I'll show you around real quick and we'll get you to work," Petra smiled and Jean couldn't help but feel more at ease, despite the fact he had absolutely no idea what he was doing here.

Was this the right choice? Guess it was too late to question that now. He was here with no way home now.

"There's the dining area," Petra pointed off to the side as she started to walk, Jean scurrying after her. "Someone will ring the bell when breakfast is ready. Over there is where we keep all the stage sets and props, though you'll probably never need to go in there unless asked since our stage crew takes care of it. There's a few smaller practice tents set up but most people use them as hang out spots since the cast prefer to train in the actual big tent."

One of the acrobats ran by, Armin, Jean thought his name was. There was only one male out of the three but Jean rarely ever saw them.

"And here's the animal tents," Petra said, stopping in front of one bigger tent, with a smaller one next to it. "The animals get more room and exercise this way, but also means bigger areas to clean. Start with the smaller one, that's just the horses, so you don't get overwhelmed. If you need anything or have any concerns just go find Eren. He's our resident vet so he knows just about everything there is to know about these guys."

Eren, yeah, he was the one in the show with the tigers, the animal trainer. Jean supposed it didn't surprise him too much to know the guy took care of the animals too.

"Okay," Jean nodded.

"Cleaning stuff is right in the stables." Petra clasped her hand down on his shoulder. "Good luck."

Yeah, did he need it.

Jean didn't live in a wealthy home and yeah, they had horses, but they also had stable boys and Jean was not one of them. It took him until he was practically sweating through his clothes when the sun was barely even up and at least forty-five minutes to get through two stalls. Two stalls. There was about four more and he still had to go in the big tent.

He was beginning to question his life choices.

He locked the stable of the third stall he finally cleaned out and wiped the sweat off his brow. He took a deep breath and went to open the fourth, but a gentle melody stopped him in his tracks. It was coming from in the stables, a distant and familiar tune, but one he was sure he never heard before. Jean walked slowly down the center of the stalls until he reached the last one. He carefully peered in expecting to see someone, what he didn't expect was to come face to face with a tiger.

Jean jumped back so fast he hit his back against the stall behind him, spooking the horse in it, who started to stomp and snort.

The song cut off into a laugh. "I'm sorry," the voice called. "Sina, come on, get away from the door."

Even though his heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out, curiosity got the best of him. He carefully walked back over to the stall and peered back in again. This time he didn't get a tiger in his face but he did see two tigers laying down in a stall meant for horses.

One was laying down on the other side of the stall and the other was up against the wall, a black haired girl leaning her back against the tiger's stomach, a book in her hands. It was Mikasa, the horse rider. Jean figured it wasn't too unusual for her to be in here, but with two uncaged tigers, yeah that was a little weird.

"Are you, um, okay?" Jean asked, a little unsure what he should do in a situation like this.

"Hmm?" She looked confused for a moment but it must've dawned on her. "Oh, you mean these girls." Mikasa gestured to the animals in the stall with her. "Yeah, we're fine. I've known them since they were cubs, they won't harm me or anyone really. They're big softies."

One of them looked up at her and growled, sounding pretty ferocious if Jean was asked.

"Oh, knock it off," Mikasa laughed like it was a puppy play growling at something.

The tiger seemed to listen and laid its head back down.

Mikasa looked back up to Jean, folding her book in her lap. "You're Jean right? One of the two guys we picked up last stop?"

"Ah, yeah, that's me." He held up his shovel. "Cleaner extraordinaire."

"It's nice to meet you then, we don't see a lot of new faces around here."

Jean was gonna say after meeting their manager he understood why, but the sudden rustling of the tent caught his attention.

"Alright, Mik, he's all set," Eren said, walking in a horse up the aisle.

"Was anything wrong?" Mikasa was already on her feet reaching to open the stall.

"Nah, he was just being a drama queen." Eren reached over to pat the horse on its nose as it snorted at him.

Jean suddenly remembered that there were two full grown tigers in that stall as Mikasa swung the door open. He jumped back enough that Eren looked over as if seeing Jean for the first time.

"C'mon, ladies," Eren said, motioning for the tigers to come out. "You had your nap it's time to go, try not to terrify the new guy more."

The tigers walked out in a single file with Mikasa holding the door.

"Are you just gonna let them go?" Jean asked in a semi-state of shock, watching the natural predators walk unsupervised out of the tent.

"They'll be fine," Eren said completely unconcerned, as Mikasa walked out of the stall.

She slipped the horse something from her pocket as Eren brought it into the stall. "It was nice meeting you, Jean," she said simply as she walked out after the tigers.

"Yeah, you too," he managed while Eren shut the door to the stall behind him. Through the tent he saw the tigers just sitting and waiting. He also didn't hear any screams of terror so this had to be a normal thing.

"Hey, Jean, right?" Eren asked snapping Jean back.

"Uh, yeah."

Eren clasped his hand down on Jean's shoulder. "I say this with the deepest of sincerity. Thank you for doing this shit so I don't have to." With that, he walked out and the tigers followed behind him going wherever he was going.

Jean blinked as the recent events settled in his head. Did he even wake up that night after the circus? Was he really just still dreaming this the entire time? Because none of this seemed like reality. Even without the night atmosphere, the lights, the mystic of the show, this place still felt like a dream. One so strong Jean was pretty sure he was still sleeping somewhere.

It turned out he really wasn't, because the exhaustion of a long day's work couldn't be dreamt up; nor could trying not to be stepped on my elephants. After the stables and the big animal tent were cleaned, all Jean wanted to do was crawl into bed yet he found himself washing up and walking back out onto the grounds.

The sun was setting and Jean heard the crowds of people gathering around in the entrance area, in the big tent. There were those glowing lanterns all around the back stage area as well though he still didn't see many cast members. Oluo and some of the other crew members were hoisting set pieces around, animals were around ready to make their grand entrance. Jean smelt food cooking from the dining tent, his stomach growling as a reminder he skipped breakfast and lunch to finish the jobs given to him. Yet, instead he found himself slipping into the main tent and taking a seat.

He would've thought that after seeing the ordinary train, the tents in the daylight, the regular people behind the costumes that it would've lost some of its magic but that wasn't the case. Jean still sat spellbound by the performance. There was something magical here, something he couldn't put his finger on. It was like being swept in a whole different world, something new and exciting but something haunting too.

Jean had no idea how long he sat in the tent, long after the encore, and long after all the people left. It wasn't until he heard Petra order some cleaning crew around the area that he got up and left himself. He heard music but he wasn't sure from where, everything seemed to be in a haze. It was familiar and yet different, strange but comforting.

"Jean!"

Marco's voice cut through Jean's mind, bringing him back down to earth. He looked up to see his longtime friend jogging towards him, that familiar smile making Jean feel much more at home.

"There you are," Marco said. "I've been looking for you all afternoon."

"Yeah, I went to watch the show again. Where've you been? I haven't seen you all day."

Marco reached a hand up to scratch behind the back of his head. "Well. Mr. Ackerman has very specific ways of doing things but I'm off for the night so c'mon."

"C'mon where?"

Marco just smiled and nodded his head. He started to walk back to the big tent but turned back around it, Jean hurrying along right behind. In a moment, he knew where the music was coming from. Set up in the nearby field were tables and chairs the area illuminated by lanterns on posts. There was food on the tables which made Jean's stomach growl a bit angrily this time. The rest of the cast and crew were all there too, celebrating another show done, Jean supposed or just celebrating for no reason.

Bertholt and Reiner, the two strongmen, were playing some acoustic instruments, making upbeat music fill the air. Jean grabbed whatever food he could reach and sat himself down at a table, Marco taking the seat across. Trying not to look like a complete pig he ate at a reasonable speed, taking a look around at all the people he was among now.

There were the acrobats Armin and Annie, Jean knew because she was taller than Historai, dancing in the center of the area. Instead she was laughing as she sat on Ymir's lap, who was the contortionist and who was looking pretty pleased with herself. Sasha and Connie were also dancing, well, actually, Jean wasn't sure he'd call that dancing. They just looked ridiculous but they were at least having fun. Even Levi was there sitting down with a plate of his food and looked spectacularly annoyed with everything, especially Hanji, who was the one and only Ringleader, trying to talk to him about something.

Jean looked down at his food, but when he looked up again, Mikasa was standing at the head of his table, still dressed in the flowing dress and crown of flowers she wore in the show.

"What no tigers at the party?" Jean asked. She was very beautiful, but there was something about her, that same sort of awe like feeling mixed with a haunting dread.

Mikasa nodded her head over to one of the nearby fences. Eren was leaning up against it talking to a tall blond man, one of the tigers sleeping by Eren's feet like it was an ordinary house cat.

"That is gonna take some getting used to," Marco coughed on his drink. He must've missed the wandering tigers today.

Mikasa merely smiled at them. "I wanted to see how you both were doing. I know the first day can be overwhelming."

"It was good, thanks," Marco said, tipping his glass to her. "A nice change of pace from our usual lives."

Jean on the other hand didn't feel that same eloquence falling from his lips. "Do you wanna dance?"

She laughed at the same time Marco snorted in either amusement or embarrassment for Jean, he wasn't quite sure but he promptly ignored it. "Sure," she said, holding a hand out to him.

The music had slowed down a little bit so he carefully placed his hand on her waist, her hands falling on his shoulder and his open hand. The first thing Jean noticed more than anything was how light her touch was. It was a little unusual, but she was a dancer so maybe she was just delicate.

He also realized now he had to carry a conversation with her.

"So, uh…" Jean cleared his throat, looking down into her expectant eyes. "How'd all you guys get here? Runaways too?"

"Some of us," Mikasa shrugged indifferently. "Annie and Historia are, they ran away from poor family life, but most of us had no family left to begin with."

Jean's throat tightened when he thought about his own parents he left behind. He left them a note, but they were probably looking all over for him. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she said. "Life is what it is. My parents died when I was very young, as did Eren's mother and Armin's grandfather, but Eren's father is still alive and he comes by whenever he can. Armin and I lived with him until Levi brought us all here."

"You're being very open with me. I thought circus folk were supposed to be secretive." Jean was just teasing but a part of him wondered why she was telling him all of this; it was a little heavy for normal conversation.

"With outsiders of course." She gave him a smile he couldn't quite read. "But you're not an outsider."

Jean was about to ask what she meant by that but a low growl made him freeze in his spot. He looked over to the tiger who was still laying at Eren's feet, its teeth bared and that menacing growl coming from its throat. No one looked at all concerned, least of all Eren who was watching Jean and Mikasa with a narrowed gaze, his jaw clenched.

"I'm not sure he likes me very much," Jean said, looking back to Mikasa.

She laughed lightly. "That's not true. There aren't many people he actively doesn't like, my husband just tends to be the jealous type."

It took him a moment for her words to sink in. A new sort of embarrassment washed over him. "Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't even think-"

Mikasa held up her hand to cut him off, a smile on her lips. "It's okay. He's fine."

As if on cue, Eren walked up behind Mikasa, placing both his hands on her shoulders. He didn't look mad exactly, but it didn't stop Jean form instantly letting go of her. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Yeah, of course," Jean said, stepping away.

Mikasa turned around to face Eren, hitting him on the shoulder and saying something that Jean couldn't understand. Any stern look on her face melted away the moment Eren carefully wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

Jean walked back to the now empty table, since Marco had wandered off somewhere. Jean supposed he could go too, meet some of the other cast but instead he sat down, his eyes looking up at the stars overhead.

He really did try not to feel stupid for not working that one out earlier, but they just looked like they were his age, he never assumed. Granted, he was supposed to be married too. Jean looked back up at the dance floor where it was just Eren and Mikasa.

If Jean thought she was pretty before, she was even more beautiful watching the man she loved. Eren was also like a different person looking at her, like she was everything in the whole world. He held her in a way that was both fiercely protective but also gentle, like she was a flower that could be broken. It was so clear that to them, they were the only people there.

It's how it should be really. That's how a husband and wife should look at each other, just be so in love it oozes from every inch of their bodies, that people from miles away could tell. If this had been Jean's first introduction, he would've known at a glance.

A pang shot through his chest. Should he have stayed home, married the woman his parents wanted him to marry, that would've never been him. He barely knew the girl, he could never look at her the way Eren looked at Mikasa. But even still there was no past, no emotions, and certainly no future. It was procedure, and that's what Jean wanted to escape. So he came here, to a world that was more like his dreams than reality.

Maybe it was wrong to run away from his life, to take the easy way out but it was that or spend a life trapped. This was a do over, a new start and Jean was gonna make the most of it.

* * *

As the saying went, the show must go on. So it did, almost every night in cities and towns and rural fields all over the place. Jean could barely keep up with where they were half the time but he learned to love it. It was breathless and it was exciting. He even got used to those three tigers wandering around unattended, well, provided Eren was in a good mood that day.

More and more the rest of the cast started to open up to Jean, making him feel more at home on the grounds and in the train. He found himself hanging out the most with Marco, Connie, and Sasha, who would come barging into the crew train cart at all hours of the day. Oluo would yell until Connie threw him whatever sweets they snuck.

Marco often said he felt like he was living in a dream, and Jean knew the feeling all too well. Despite the fact he was pretty well adjusted to the routine, every time the night fell he felt like he stumbled aboard a band of faeries who had the power to enthrall the human mind, captivating them for what seemed like minutes but was really years and years long.

It was silly of course; these were talented, but normal people. Jean saw all of them every day well enough to know that. Still, his new reality felt more like a dream than walking in normal world. Like he had fallen asleep and never woken up.

"Alright, I raise you one bag of popcorn," Connie said, tossing it into the center of the small recreation car.

"You're a liar!" Sasha announced, waving her cards against her face. "You have a terrible poker face. I'm all in." She tossed her three bags of chocolate in the pile where Marco had already placed his bagged cotton candy.

They were the only ones in the car for the time being. It wasn't too unusual, though sometimes Ymir and Historia would come out to play or Reiner and Bertholdt would play some music while they traveled among the bumpy railroad tracks. Most the others preferred to stick their own cars for a good majority of travel. Annie got motion sick, so she slept the whole time and Eren tended to stick to his car in the back of the train, close to where the animals traveled with Mikasa and Armin almost always nearby.

Jean already folded this hand, keeping his one box of peanut butter filled chocolates close by.

"Dammit, Sasha," Connie groaned, tossing his cards down as Sasha reached in to grab all the food with a gleeful grin. "Hey, can one of you go get the box in my car, it has more food in it. I'm wining that lot back."

Marco looked like he was gonna offer but Jean stood up first. He could use the fresh air in between cars. "I got it."

"Thanks, man!" Connie shouted as Jean was already opening the door between cars.

Jumping over the rails to the next car was something that took a bit of time for Jean to get used to but it was pretty easy now, and a nice way to get out of the sometimes stuffy train. Connie's car was only one away, though he shared it with a few people. He did have to carefully walk through the crew car where some where already asleep, probably in preparation for their next stop. Jean reached for the door of Connie's car, realizing far too late he should've knocked.

He pulled the door open, coming face to face with a pair of white, feathery wings. At first, Jean thought nothing of it, there were plenty of costumes and props around this place, but the wings bristled in surprise, Armin whirling around to face Jean.

Armin looked apprehensive as Jean blinked. His mind slowly connected the dots to Armin shirtless in front of Jean, wings not hitched onto Armin's back, but coming out of his back.

Someone called out Jean's name, Eren it sounded like but Jean wasn't sure. He tried to look away but all he could see was Annie in her bed, her own wings wrapped around her in a little cocoon.

Jean backed up until he hit the door, visions of faeries floating in his head.

Armin took a step towards Jean, saying something but Jean's mind was a haze. He murmured some kinda apology and fumbled with the door.

The sharp air hit him, and her jumped back the way he came, hurrying through the crew car and even rushing through the car his friends were waiting for him in. He heard his name being called in confusion but Jean kept going. He went through Eren's empty car, through the animal cars, all the way to the end car filled with props to the back ledge. He gripped his hands around the railing and took a deep breath.

Normal? What was normal? What was this place? Was he right all along? Did he wander into some fairy tale? Was he a captive to the fantasy? Was he…really just dreaming this whole time?

He tried to calm his breathing, to process what was going on but he just felt dizzy. Even the cool air rushing past him, the rhythmic sound of the train against the train tracks, nothing made him feel any more at ease. The sinking feeling in his stomach only grew deeper.

What was he really doing here?

The door behind him opened, but Jean didn't look who it was.

"Amazing isn't it," Eren said, leaning up against the railing near Jean.

He didn't even know if he could answer but Eren didn't seem to expect anything.

"Armin, Annie, and Historia were all born that way," Eren continued making Jean glance over. "Their parents never took it too well. Granted, dunno how well anyone would take their baby being born with wings sprouting from their backs. Annie and Historia ran away from their parents who only used them or hide them from the world. Armin was lucky that his parents just gave him away to his grandfather who cared for Armin with love until he passed and left Armin with me and my dad." He paused, eyes flickering over the dark forest around them. "Why else do you think those three are so good up in the air? They aren't falling, they're flying."

"But how come I've never seen a single wing once up there?" Jean asked. He had no idea why he was being defensive all of a sudden, but it was true, that was the very first time in at least a month of being here and seeing the show countless times that he ever say even one white wing.

"That's Hanji. She's a illusionist so she'll make you see what you wanna see, hides from you what she doesn't want you to see. She uses it over the grounds every day which is why you probably never caught it before, but it wears off after a while."

Jean's mind was spinning again. "Hanji? Is everyone here...?" He didn't even know what the right word would be.

"A freak?" Eren snorted looking over at Jean. "Yeah, we're a bunch of misfits alright."

"Even…even you?"

"Me, the cast, the crew, everyone." Eren turned so his back was facing the railing and pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. "How else do you think they get those tents up in the middle of the night? They aren't hard workers, they're just fast."

Jean thought he was gonna pass out again and could barely shake his head when Eren tipped the box towards Jean. "Did you all know?"

"When we joined?" Eren cupped his hands around his mouth and light the cigarette, smoke rising for a moment before the wind took it away. "Most of us, mainly because it was pretty obvious. I knew about Armin and Mikasa since we were kids, it was easy."

Jean must've made a surprised face when Eren mentioned Mikasa, cause he gave Jean a wry smile.

"Mik's a talented dancer, she always has been but part of it is because it came so natural for her." He took a drag, blowing the smoke out. "Her bones are light, barely any density to them at all. It makes it easy for her to balance because gravity doesn't pull her around like it would someone else."

Jean remembered that night he danced with her for a brief moment, how light she felt in his hands.

"It gives her an advantage in grace, but one slip and she'll break all her bones."

"Jesus."

Eren gave Jean a glance. "Yeah, not so fun now when you think about it. I grew up mending her broken legs and arms, covering her bruises just because someone pushed her on accident. We had to move every so often because the town would start to think my dad was abusing her when he was just trying to take care of her." Eren breathed in before letting the smoke fall from his lips.

Jean could only watch.

"Seems great at first. Wings to fly around on, super human strength, the ability to manipulate what people see but then you grow up with parents who hate you, a world that things you're a monster, it was exactly the best life for any of us." Eren paused, his eyes focused on something Jean couldn't see. "I love Mikasa, you know. I'll always be there to protect her, and I'll always love her with everything I got but I married my wife knowing we could never have kids of our own."

The air rushed around them, the train wheels against the tracks.

"She can't support it, not with how fragile her body is. I think she always knew, but I never saw her cry as much as she did when my dad had to tell her." Eren reached his free hand up to rub against his forehead, fingers tapping his ashes off against the rail. "I wish it was a better life for her, for everyone but this is all we got."

Jean swallowed the lump in his throat. "What about you then?"

"You're a smart guy." Eren looked over, placing the cigarette back in his lips. "Bet you can work it out."

"The animals," Jean almost gasped, remembering the way they followed Eren around, how they listened to his every word, reflected his moods. "You can communicate with them."

"Bingo. Always have, but it took me a while to understand why all the stray animals were following me home every day."

"That can't be terrible can it? Must be more helpful most of the time even outside the act."

Eren snorted. "It's not bad, no. Most of the animals here I raised so they all know to listen to me and to not harm anyone. Also makes me a spectacular vet but wild animals are still wild animals." He reached his hand down to pull up the side of his shirt.

Jean winced just looking at the shiny scar tissue shaped in the telltale half-moon shape running up and side. It looked like something nearly took a chunk out of him.

"If they don't wanna listen, they won't. Simple as that." Eren dropped his shirt and flicked the cigarette out on the tracks.

"So you came here?"

Eren nodded. "More or less. Levi brought us here when he found us. That's his thing. He finds people like us and if we know, he gives us the option of joining, of having a family who understands. Granted, Levi doesn't word it like that cause he comes off as an ass, but regardless it's what he means. He gives us safety here under him and Erwin, whose the owner in case you haven't ever met him. If they don't know he offers them a place here, if they decline he leaves and waits till they work it out themselves. Sometimes though, they come to us."

Jean froze, memories of the night he practically dragged Marco to the tents that were being packed up, begging for someone to let them stay, how no one said anything until Levi gave it the okay. "Not everyone though, right?" Jean said, his hand gripping the railing. "Marco and me, we just wanted to get away."

"Ever think there was a reason other than escape you wanted?" Eren said. "Like you never really felt like you belonged where you were? Always out of place?" He had already started walking towards the door.

"That's not…we're just…" Jean's voice cut out on him.

Eren paused at the door, one hand on the handle. "Levi only lets people on if they know what they are or if they need to figure it out. Guess it's time to start figuring it out."

Jean watched Eren leave in silence.

There was no way. Jean grew up in a normal home, with normal parents. There was nothing strange about him, or Marco. They…they were…Jean couldn't even remember what he was thinking. That same feeling, the one he got the first time he saw the circus; that one that was familiar to me but haunted him to his core.

Deep down, he knew Eren was right. Jean didn't know if he was ready to admit it but he knew it. He didn't know how or why, but he belonged here. It wasn't the mystery or the beauty that drew him to the circus that night; whatever it was, it wasn't drawing him away from home, it was drawing him to a home.


	18. Love is Strange & Sometimes Kinda Gross

**Additional Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Rating:** _T (Language)_

 **Words:** _11892_

 **Inspired By:** _Galavant, Togetherness, Love is Strange (Galavant Season 1 soundtrack)_

 **Notes:** _Written for Eremika Week Day 6: Fairy Tale. I have no idea how this got so long but I couldn't stop writing it. I was gonna do a Disneyish one but I thought one inspired by the hilarious and wonderful show_ Galavant _would be so much more fun, and I was right. This story is ridiculous and it's meant to be. I just wanted a fun story that poked fun at fairy tale conventions and was cute and silly. Its long I know, but it's also broken up in sections to help make it less tedious to read. I hope you enjoy! And watch_ Galavant _if you haven't there are no words to explain how much I love that series. The title comes from "Love is Strange"._

 **Love is Strange and Sometimes Kinda Gross**

 _(Day 18 – Fairy Tale)_

 _Once Upon a time there lived a valiant hero who saved his kingdom from despair more times than he ever really should've. Eren Jaeger, a knight in the king's army, was a young man who rose to fame quickly after invaders broke into the castle grounds and Eren led the fight to get them out. King Erwin quickly saw Eren's worth and rose him up the ranks, making sure he was always there to protect their kingdom. Eren captured robbers, slayed dragons, rescued damsels (and fellow men as well, Eren didn't discriminate), purged trolls, cast out evil witches, defended against pirates, monsters, one time a hoard of chickens. Brown haired, blue eyed, a smile that made all the kingdom love him as much as he loved his home, Eren was the hero the people always needed._

 _He was as strong as the mightiest giant, as handsome as that one guy in the national theatre company all the girls swooned over, as loyal as a hound, and as compassionate as the king himself. If anything was needed, the people knew they could call on Eren and his loyal squire Armin, and they'd rush off in a swirl of courage to make sure the people of their kingdom were happy, including just rescuing a cat from a tree._

 _When the king, who had no children himself, announced he was appointing an heir, everyone knew Eren was the choice. They had no doubt their heroic hero would lead them all to the best of his abilities and enter the next era of prosperity._

* * *

Mikasa breathed a deep sigh of relief when she finally saw the city gates of Shiganshina. She rode for days and nights to find the one place she knew she'd find the help she needed. This was her one shot and she wasn't about to blow it. She held her reigns with one hand, using the other to reach up to brush over her braids in her long hair and try and get out the wrinkles from her dress. Her heart was pounding in her chest with both anxiety and excitement.

Granted that quickly dimmed when she got closer to the gates, well, what was left of the gates. The stone was crumbling, the metal bent and wide open. People in the town were walking by, doing their own thing and not paying her any mind.

Mikasa dismounted her horse and started to lead him into the city streets. She knew it wasn't the capital of the country but it was close enough to the castle that Mikasa assumed it would look a little…cleaner? Her brow furrowed as she walked the dirt streets, the old houses and buildings looking more decayed than anything.

This didn't look like a city befitting the home of a hero. Hell, the poor in her country lived better than this.

"Excuse me!" Mikasa called when someone walked close enough to her.

The woman looked up from her daughter by her side, giving Mikasa a strange look. Clearly she looked more like a foreigner than she hoped. "Yes, dear, how can I help you?"

At least they were polite here. "Ma'am, I traveled a very long way to find the legendary hero. Does he still live here?"

The woman looked confused for a second. "What hero?"

Was Mikasa even in the right place? Her mother used to tell her the tales of Eren Jaeger, the boy who reigned from Shiganshina. "This is Shiganshina is it now? Does the hero Eren Jaeger still live here?"

"Oh, honey," the woman laughed, looking at Mikasa with more pity than she was used to. "You're better off going back the way you came." The woman started to walk away, pulling her child along as she did.

"No, wait! Please." Mikasa hurried after her. "I need to speak with him, it's incredibly urgent. I've traveled for days to get here."

The woman looked at Mikasa with what could only be described as incredible pity. "Last house on the street," the woman said as she started walking away. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Mikasa blinked after the woman. What was that all about? Mikasa shook her head and started to lead her horse down the road the woman pointed at. Mikasa was feeling hopeful up until this point. Was he hard to talk to? Or hard to deal with? She never thought he seemed that way in the stories but stories were just stories after all.

She swallowed and kept walking. There wasn't really anyone down here, most of the houses looking abandoned. The only noise was her horse's hooves against the ground.

Did she make a mistake?

Mikasa squared her shoulders. No, she didn't have any other choice. She needed his help and she'd make impossible for him to refuse even if he tried. He was the only one who could help her now.

She tied her horse's reigns on a post near the last house, though it was a little broken. A cool breeze blew in from the nearby forest. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart, and knocked on the door.

Then knocked again.

And again.

Seriously?

"Hello?" Mikasa tried to call. "Is anyone home? I have very important business."

This time she heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. Though relief went away pretty quick when it wasn't Eren Jaeger who answered the door but a blond man with questioning blue eyes.

"Who're you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I…" Mikasa was taken back a bit; she wasn't quite expecting that as a greeting. "I'm Mikasa Genevieve Ackerman, Princess of the neighboring country of Sina. I wish to speak with Eren Jaeger please."

"Don't we all," the man snorted but he opened the door before he turned away from her. "Come on in then."

Mikasa carefully stepped inside the dark, and rather dirty room though it was clear that some effort was made to clean. Judging by the way the blond man walked over to the only clean part of the room, she assumed it was him. "Is he, um, here?"

"Yepp, right over there." The man still had his back to her but he nodded over to the other side of the room.

Mikasa steadied her breath and turned to face the…still empty room. "Where?" she huffed, her nerves turning into annoyance now.

"There," the blond man pointed towards a corner.

"Oh my God." Mikasa didn't know whether to be severely disappointed or kinda disgusted.

There he was alright. Eren Jaeger, passed out in the corner looking like he spent the night in a barn. He was slumped over, the occasional loud snore coming from his lips.

"Is he…is he drunk?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Then how am I supposed to talk to him?" She turned back to the man but he was already next to her, holding up a bucket of water. "I'm not dumping water on him."

"Then you're not gonna talk to him," the man shrugged. "It's the only way to wake him up when he's like this."

Mikasa swallowed hard and grabbed the bucket. She came her for a reason and Goddamn it she was going through with it. Drunk or not, he was helping her. She held the bucket firmly in her arms and walked over to the snoring man who most definitely reeked of alcohol. She took a breath and dumped the water over his head.

Eren Jaeger gasped like it was the first time he ever breathed, and shot up straight, brown hair sticking to his face. "What the hell was that for!" he said, his voice low and rough.

"To get you awake, that's why," Mikasa said firmly, though she did drop the bucket and take a step away just in case.

The blond man was laughing somewhere behind her as the once legendary hero looked from his supposed friend back up to her in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

Mikasa opened her mouth but the other man answered for her first.

"Mikasa Genevieve Ackerman, a princess from the next country over," he said, sounding rather amused. "She wants your help."

Eren snorted reaching up to brush back his wet hair. "No."

She blinked down at him. "Excuse me, you don't even-"

"And I really don't care. Armin, why the hell did you let her in?" Eren pushed himself up to his feet and tried to walk Mikasa but had to reach out to make sure he didn't fall.

"Someone had to wake you up," Armin shrugged, settling down in a chair, a book in his hands.

"Thanks, buddy, some friend," Eren grunted, swinging open a cabinet to look for something.

All Mikasa felt was anger swirling in the pit of her stomach. She did not come all this way to be treated like this, no, he was gonna listen to her. "Excuse me, I came here to ask you for help and you will listen to me."

"Sorry, Princess, but I don't have to do shit." Eren closed the cabinet, pulling open a draw next.

"You're a hero, you're _the_ hero. I've heard tales of your victories, you help people. Why won't you help me?"

"Because if you didn't notice, I retired."

"Retired is putting it lightly," Armin said.

"No one asked you."

Mikasa almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. In all the situations she went over in her head this was not one of them. "What happened? You were loved all around the country, why would you do this to them?"

Eren turned, pointing his finger towards her. "Listen, Princess, don't talk to me about doing anything to the people. This is their fault. They didn't want me anymore so here I am, doing my own thing."

Mikasa turned to Armin who seemed to be the rational one of the two, hoping maybe he'd explain a little better than that.

Armin sighed, tossing his book on the table. "The king has no children so he left it to the people who they would like to see rule the country. The people chose a different man to be heir to the throne."

"And that man is a bastard," Eren growled, slamming the drawer shut.

"He's not that bad."

"He periodically sends messengers to remind me they chose him over me."

"He's a little petty."

"Doesn't matter," Eren said, crossing his arms against his chest. "They wanted him, they didn't want me so I don't want to help them."

"Eren, you didn't even want to be king," Armin said.

"It's the principle. I went through hell for this country and this is how they repay me. No, don't think so. This shop is closed."

Mikasa bit down on her lip; she had to do some quick thinking. "Then help me and we'll get them to see you again. We'll get your honor back!"

He gestured down at his mismatched clothes, the scuff of facial hair on his face, shaggy hair. "You really think I care about my honor."

"But if you do something grand and full of valor then the people would see what a mistake they made. You'd be first in their hearts again."

Eren arched an eyebrow. "There's plenty of people to ask for help in this country let alone in yours. Why come all the way out here to find me?"

Her heart did stop a little bit that time. She couldn't tell him the actual truth, there would be no way he'd help her then. "Because, it's my brother." At least that wasn't a lie. "He's gone missing, and I'm worried he may've been kidnapped. His room was an absolute mess like it was ransacked and no one has seen anything of him in weeks. I came to the one hero I knew could help."

"Well, you picked the wrong on. I'm going to the pub now, so you can leave, Princess. Sorry to be yet another disappointment in someone's life." He stepped towards the door but Mikasa stepped right in front of him, blocking his path. "God, you just won't take a hint."

So trying to appeal to his honor and his ego didn't work, she had to try one more thing. "I'm a Princess, Eren, my parents are king and queen of a country."

"Yeah, that's usually how it works," he deadpanned.

"Just imagine the reward you'd receive if you brought home their only son."

That stopped him. A smile pulled at her lips when he ran a hand through his still wet hair. If there was one thing her brother taught her about negotiation it was that everyone had a hook, it was just finding it and using it. Clearly, being an out of work hero didn't pay the liquor bills too well. Of course, Mikasa had no idea how she'd actually pay him when the time came but she'd worry about that later.

"Armin, we're going with this girl," he said, turning to the blond who was still sitting. "Get our stuff ready, we'll leave in the morning."

"Aye, aye, captain," Armin snorted.

"You win, Princess," Eren said, crossing his arms against his chest as his eyes met hers. "I'll come help you find your brother, but don't expect much more."

"I won't," she said, but she did wrinkle her nose at him. "Just please take a shower before we leave. You smell like the sewage under the castle."

A vein twitched in his face. "Charming, Princess, real charming."

* * *

The next morning as Mikasa made her way from the inn to the town gates where they agreed to meet, she half expected to not see anyone waiting for her. Well, she took that back; she highly doubted she'd see anyone there. Much to her surprise Armin was sitting up on his horse, dressed much less casually than yesterday; he wore light, leather armor, clothing fit of someone who accompanied a knight with his blond hair pulled up in a ponytail.

Armin caught her eye and gave her a nice smile and a wave. How someone like him could put up with someone like Eren was beyond her.

Speaking of the devil, she didn't even see him. Figures. He probably couldn't even get out of bed on time. She was about to ask Armin if the hero was gonna grace them with his appearance but she noticed someone standing near Armin.

Eren had his side to her, feeding something to his horse, and if Mikasa didn't know better she would've never recognized him. He cut his hair down some so she could actually see his face, which was clean and shaved this time. He didn't quite wear clothes that befit a knight, but he was still better dressed than yesterday with leather armor, and bow and quiver on his back. He must've heard her coming because he stopped and looked up towards her. His blue eyes were clear and striking it nearly caught her breath in her throat, but they still had that disinterested look they had yesterday.

"Well, your highness," he said dryly, tossing his reigns over his saddle. "Just where are we going to save your missing brother?"

Mikasa cleared her throat as she led her horse closer. "I'm not fully sure where he could've been taken, but I did find this in his room." She reached into her saddle bag to pull out a dagger. She knew it wasn't Levi's; he'd never own such a plain weapon. Mikasa handled the hilt to Eren.

He looked at it for a second and promptly handed it back to her. "Nope, sorry, I'm done. We're not going."

Any thought that she might've gotten a bad first impression flew out of her mind. Now Mikasa really just wanted to punch him in the face. "And why not?"

"Because, in case you didn't know that dagger comes from a very specific band of bandits whose base is in the Forgotten Realm."

Armin rolled his eyes. "Oh God, here we go."

"Your point?" She heard of the Forgotten Realm of course, and there was danger there but as far as she knew it wouldn't be his first time venturing in there. Mikasa pointed the dagger towards him. "Too scared to get your hands dirty?"

Eren grunted but gave no response.

"To get access to the Forgotten Realm you have to ask permission from the King," Armin said.

Mikasa still wasn't getting it. "Okay, so what's the issue then?"

"The King is out of the country," Eren spat, crossing his arms against his chest. "Which means we have to the talk to the Regent King, and there's absolutely no chance in hell I'm talking to that asshole."

She blinked at him, remembering what he said yesterday about the man who was picked over Eren. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"He's really not," Armin said, reaching behind him to adjust his sword. "I believe he made a vow to never speak to Jean again in their entire lives."

"A vow I have every intention of keeping." Eren turned back to his horse. "Sorry, Princess, but this ends here."

Oh, no. Mikasa wasn't taking this shit from anyone, let alone a whiney hero who couldn't get past his own selfish stubbornness. She grabbed his shoulder and whipped him back around to face her. "Listen, you, I don't care what kinda past you have with who but you agreed to this so you're doing it. Suck it up and I'll do all the talking. Just stand there and do nothing, I don't care. It seems to be what you're good at anyway but you're coming with me if I have to drag you there myself."

Eren just stared at her while Armin nearly fell off his horse laughing. "Fine," Eren growled. "Do whatever the hell you want. I just wanna get paid." He turned away from her and hoisted himself up onto his horse.

Despite the fact she really, really didn't like Eren Jaeger, guilt swirled in the pit of her stomach. "Of course," she said.

"Then we're going." Eren was already riding out of the city gates, but Armin waited for Mikasa to mount her horse and follow.

She took in a shaky breath as she started to ride at an easy pace into the woods. It was the only way, she told herself. If she ever wanted to go home again, it was the only way. Of course she was disappointed he wasn't the hero she heard of for so long, in fact she wondered if any of those stories were actually even true but what choice did she have? She hated it, but she needed this man to help her, regardless of any cost.

The rode in silence for a bit, Eren not once looking behind as he led the way to the castle, at least she hoped he was leading them to the castle.

"This is the right way, correct?" Mikasa asked looking over to Armin.

"I can hear you, you know," Eren said. "And yes, believe me, I want this over with as soon as possible. I'm not gonna get us lost."

"It's the right way," Armin said. He reached his arms over his head, a yawn pulling at his lips. "So, Princess, tell us about yourself. You did come out here all alone, that's quite a feat."

"Please, call me Mikasa," she said, giving Armin a smile. She really did wonder how this guy ended up friends with that guy. "Oh, um, it wasn't too bad. I've always liked to ride so it was a nice break from castle life."

"You must be close to your brother though, if you're doing all this for him."

Mikasa nodded. "He's a bit older than me but our parents were busy a lot so I was with him more often. He's a little abrasive sometimes, but a very good man. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help him."

"I know the feeling," Armin snorted.

"Armin? Um, if I may…" She leaned a little closer to him. "What exactly happened between Eren and the Regent King?" She glanced up to Eren but he made no indication that he was listening though she was positive he was.

Armin chuckled. "We all used to be in the King's army together, and Eren and Jean were always rivals for just about everything. When Eren decided he didn't want to be stuck in the castle walls anymore I went with him and Jean stayed behind. It turned out when the people wanted a King, they wanted someone they saw on a pretty regular basis and not someone who was always had cabin fever."

"Or they're just fickle ass people who can only see a fake smile and a few nice words and not all the good I did for them. Not all the times I save their lives and their stupid pets."

Armin shook his head and mouthed, "no", causing Mikasa to laugh.

Eren made some exasperated noise but he didn't respond.

"Needless to say," Armin continued. "It took their rivalry to all new levels of petty which I have no doubt you'll soon get to witness."

"Nope," Eren said. "She won't because I'm gonna do just what the Princess wants and stand there with my mouth shut and ignore that asshole. Nothing will make him angrier."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Mikasa still didn't quite understand why Eren was so stubborn over one stupid rivalry. It didn't even sound like he wanted to be king in the first place if he was the one who left the castle on his own free will. Frankly, she didn't care enough to ask more. All she wanted was to find her brother and go home.

Armin was good at making simple small talk and Eren was good at getting grumpy and interrupting when he felt the need but Mikasa soon found herself looking up at the gates of the castle. They were let in without any question, the guards probably recognizing Armin and Eren, who was getting increasingly sulkier the closer they got to the actual castle.

Guards met them at the front of the stone castle looming over them, flags waving in the wind. It was a very beautiful castle, different from her home, but still beautiful.

"Who builds a castle out of gray stones," Eren grunted, handing off the reigns of his horse to stable hand. "It's so cliché."

"Do you have attendance with the Regent King?" one of the guards at the steps asked.

"No, sir." Mikasa stepped forward, putting on all those years of being trained in delegation by her mother. "I am Princess Mikasa Genevieve Ackerman of Sina. My friends and I would like to speak with the Regent King if he has time for us. We would like to request passage."

The guard squinted at them, paling a little bit. "Even him?" The guard pointed towards Eren who was scowling.

Mikasa turned on Eren. "Seriously? Does everyone know about your petty bickering?"

"It's not petty," he grumbled as he looked away from her.

She was starting to get a headache. She breathed in and turned back to the guard. "Yes, even him."

"Follow me," the guard said, though he didn't look too pleased by it.

Mikasa followed right behind with Armin nearby, and Eren dragging his feet in last. She didn't get to see too much of the castle past the entrance hall though; the guard let them into a receiving room just off to the side of what she assumed was the main court.

Armin stood near her side while Eren chose to sulk in the back instead; leaning up against the wall and refusing to look anywhere near the door. Could he get any more childish? Actually, she really didn't want to know but she assumed the answer was yes.

The door opened and Mikasa instantly straightened her posture, trying to remember everything she was ever taught inside the court (which she tried not to admit to herself wasn't very much).

A kind looking man walked in the room, dressed more like a knight than a king. His dimples showed on his freckled cheeks as he smiled at them and Mikasa really had to question what the hell was wrong with Eren if this was the man he had such an issue with.

"Armin, it's so good to see you again," the man said with a nod towards the blond standing next to her.

"Good to see you too, Marco," Armin said.

Marco, okay, the Regent King was Jean.

"It's nice to see you too, Eren," Marco said, that kind smile still on his lips.

"Would be nicer to see you if I didn't know what was coming next," Eren grunted not budging from his spot.

Marco merely chuckled like it was a humorous game and well, maybe to him it was. "Ah, Your Highness," he bowed to Mikasa. "It's such an honor to have visiting royalty. As Captain of the Kings Guard, please let me extend a welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like."

"That's very kind of you," Mikasa said. "But for now all we need is permission to travel to the Forbidden Realm. My companions and I unfortunately have business there."

Marco looked surprised for a moment but if he wanted to ask more he didn't get the chance.

"Did I hear that Armin Arlert was here?" a voice called as the door swung open. In walked a man that looked more like the future king. He had a brass crown of his head of two different shades of brown hair, bright eyes, and a smug grin on his face. He was dressed similarly to Eren, something Mikasa had no doubt would piss Eren off more, but had more ornate armor, a decorated sword and sheath hanging from his belt.

"Hey, Jean," Armin said, giving a small wave.

"Buddy! It's so good to see you." Jean walked over to clasp his hand on Armin's shoulder. "Please tell me you finally wisened up and came back to work for the Castle. You know we'd always love to have you."

Mikasa was fairly certain she heard Eren choke behind them.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm plenty fine where I am," Armin said with a smile. "We're actually here on business."

"Of course, where are my manners," Jean laughed and turned to Mikasa. "Princess," he said, holding his hand out for her. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I apologize, we're old friends and sometimes nostalgia gets the better of me."

"No need to worry about it," Mikasa said placing her hand in his prompting him to reach the top of her hand to his lips and prompting Eren to make some disgusted noise. "I know you must be busy so I greatly appreciate you meeting with us on such short notice."

"How could I ever turn down meeting such a lovely lady as yourself?" Jean said, smile on his lips.

"Well, I greatly appreciate it, Your Highness. You're so kind."

Eren muttered something that sounded distinctly like "I'm gonna hurl".

"So…" Jean clapped his hands together. "What can I do for you then?"

"We'd like permission to enter the Forbidden Realm," Mikasa said. "My brother has been kidnapped and we need to find him as soon as possible."

Jean let out a low whistle. "It's dangerous out there, but you look like a woman who can take care of herself, something I greatly admire."

Mikasa heard a thud behind her and she could only assume Eren hit the back of his head against the wall. God, what a drama queen.

"Though I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Jean said. "Of course you have permission." He waved over at Marco who promptly left the room. "Well, you and Armin have my permission, whiney back there not so much."

"Seriously," Eren said, looking over at Jean for what Mikasa assumed was the first time since he walked in. "Are we really gonna do this?"

"Do what?" Jean said, pressing his hands against his chest. "Am I the one who came in here grumbling and groaning the whole time?"

"Can you blame me?" Eren said dryly.

"Yes, I can. It's very poor manners."

Mikasa was about to stand up for Jean to Eren, but there was a bit of condescending in Jean's tone that made her keep quiet for the time being.

"You're looking better though." Jean crossed his arms against his chest. "Looks like you learned what a razor was again, and is that…are you actually sober for once?"

"God, I wish I wasn't. Can you just let us go, asshole?"

"My my, no way to talk to your king." Jean grinned and it was very clear he was gloating.

Okay, maybe Jean wasn't much better in the childish behavior than Eren was. It was like standing in the room with two five year olds who wanted the same toy.

Eren rolled his eyes. " _Regent_ King."

"Yeah, well, when Erwin isn't here, guess whose _King_ King."

She looked over to Armin who looked rather tired, but only shrugged back at her. "Your Highness, with all due respect, we need him for this trip. I would greatly appreciate it you let him come."

"Princess, please, take one of my knights, take Marco." Jean turned back to Mikasa. "He's a great knight who I assure you will not let you down when you actually need it."

Eren nearly lunged at Jean but Mikasa stuck her arm out against his chest, stopping Eren before he could actually get arrested for jumping the acting king. "You're such a dick," he growled.

Jean didn't look that offended only amused.

"Thank you for the offer," Mikasa said, pushing Eren back some so he was standing behind her again. "But its Eren we need, so I'd like to keep our original arrangement." Though Marco looked so kind and probably wouldn't give her a headache like Eren did.

"If that's really what you want, Princess," Jean sighed. "Though I'd advise against it. He's not what he used to be."

 _I'm well aware._ "He'll do just fine, thank you, Your Highness."

Marco walked back in holding a piece of parchment in his hand and a quill. He handed it to Jean who looked over the words already written.

"I'll give you permission to enter the realm but he has to do something for me first," Jean said, pointing the quill at Eren.

"What." He crossed his hands against his chest.

Jean grinned. "Say I'm the best king there ever was."

Mikasa could only blink at Jean. Seriously? Were they really five?

"Bull," Eren spat, obviously not budging on his stubborn nature.

Jean made a "tsk" noise. "Well, guess I can't let you pass then."

Mikasa honestly figured that was it. With how much Eren did not like Jean, there was no way in hell he was going through with this. She sighed and reached up to rub her forehead. What was she supposed to do with Eren? Sure he was kinda an ass himself, but she needed his help. He was the only one and now she was completely doomed. She might as well just walk back home now.

"Jesus Christ," Eren groaned. "Fine. Jean Kirstein is the best king there ever was. Are you happy, you egomaniac?"

"Incredibly," Jean said, placing the quill to the parchment to sign.

Now Mikasa was the one who was surprised. She looked over to Eren who still looked pretty grumpy but merely raised his eyebrows at her.

"Here you go, Princess," Jean said, passing her the paper. "I'll have one of my guards walk you down to the gates where your horses will be waiting."

"We know the way," Eren grunted pushing himself between Armin and Mikasa.

"Oh no, I insist. Mainly because he's going with you."

"Jean, c'mon," Armin said. "We don't need babysitters."

"You don't, no, he might though." Jean pointed his thumb towards Eren nearly making him jump the king again if Armin didn't hold Eren back.

"Thank you for all your help, Your Highness," Mikasa said, giving him a slight curtsey to be able to get the hell out of here before they both started fist fighting each other. "We must be on our way now."

Eren grunted as he grabbed a hold of Mikasa's hand, nearly dragging her out of the room with Armin giving as polite a goodbye to Jean and Marco as Armin could.

"Hey, guys!" A guard nearby exclaimed. He had big round eyes and a rather round head as well; okay, he had a buzz cut it's not like Mikasa could ignore it.

"Are you the one coming with us, Connie?" Armin asked, glancing over his shoulder probably making sure Jean wasn't following.

"Yep," Connie grinned and pointed his thumb towards his chest. "Marco asked if I would so here I am. It's nice to see you, and you too Eren."

"We're leaving," was his only response, trudging on past Connie and letting Mikasa's hand go.

He leaned into Armin. "Did they punch each other out this time?"

"Not this time," Armin snorted.

"Oh, well, that's an improvement."

Eren was storming on a head barely giving Mikasa chance to catch her breath and she was so sick of it. She marched up to him and hit him on the shoulder, a few times.

"Jesus," Eren said, halting in tracks. "What is your deal?"

"I appreciate that you swallowed your own pride for once to get us out of there but seriously? You can't be the bigger man? I swear, he's as bad as you are."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

Mikasa huffed. "You're intolerable."

Much to her surprise, he actually smiled at her. It was such a different look than his usual scowl and it made her take a step back from him, her breath caught in her throat. Maybe, maybe this is what he looked like all the time, once upon a time.

He leaned into her, grabbing the parchment from her hand. "Too bad you're stuck with me now, Princess. Isn't that just what you wanted?" He started to walk away again, leaving Mikasa standing there.

She was still trying to catch her breath, but now she was just angry again. He was still an ass; she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting.

"Okay, so, are they gonna kill each other before we even get to the actual danger?" Connie asked, trying to keep his voice hushed.

"It's a possibility," Armin said though he sounded more amused than anything.

Mikasa tilted her chin up and started to storm after the hero who was already almost out of her site.

"Are you coming or what, Princess?" he called back.

She highly regretted her choices in this situation.

* * *

The Forbidden Realm was far prettier than Mikasa expected. She thought it would be a barren wasteland of nothing and nothing for miles on end but the moment the gates were opened for them she was walking into the most lush forest she ever saw. It was so thick with vegetation every second she could look and see some other type of tree, another plant, smelt another new scent.

She knew better to feel at ease though. Off in the distance were shadows of the deep forest; every now and then she heard noises that sent chills down her spine. There was nothing safe about this land as pretty as it was. She knew it deep in her gut to stay on her guard. She kept one hand on her reigns and the other on the hilt of her sword at her waist.

It was a quiet ride other than the noises of the forest. The only other noises being the horse's hooves against the worn down path they were traveling down. Eren was leading the way, not even sending a glance behind him which was fine, she was still mad at him. Armin rode behind her with Connie who when he wasn't talking he was singing, expressing his desire to be a bard instead of a knight.

It was about as bad as it sounded.

Mikasa didn't even know how far they traveled down that one path; she was up in her own head trying to stop being annoyed with the brunette man in front of her and trying to remember why she was putting herself through this. It wasn't until the sun started to set that Eren pulled his horse off to the side of the trail.

"We'll camp here. No one really comes to the Forbidden Realm," he said, dismounting his horse. "So we aren't blocking the path. Plus you really don't wanna travel off the path unless you absolutely have to. Connie, you hear the water right?"

"Ah, yeah, I think," he said as he jumped off his own horse, tying it to a tree like Eren was doing.

"Good, go fill up all the water canteens and come right back. Once it gets dark we're all staying put."

Mikasa didn't need to ask why.

She sat down on the ground, watching Armin build a fire for them and while Eren tended to the horses. She did try and offer to help but he shot her down with one, "no". Well, fine, he could do it all himself. Connie came back with water for them and for the horses and he also fell asleep before the sun even went down. Apparently this knight never saw much action.

Granted by the time the sun went down and only the fire, starlight, and moonlight was illuminating the area, Mikasa and Armin were the only ones who were still awake. Eren ate a little bit before rolling over under a blanket and falling asleep with little to no words.

Armin hummed a melody under his breath as he carved something into wood with his knife. "You can sleep, Mikasa, I'll take first watch."

"What're you making?" she asked instead, wrapping her cloak around her more. It was a little chilly, and she could hear every movement of the woods around her. She wasn't sure she would be sleeping tonight.

Armin shrugged. "Nothing all too special, just keeping my hands busy."

Mikasa felt a smile pull at her lips. "It's for a girl isn't it."

He laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"You're eyes. You're thinking about her."

Armin leaned back against the tree he was sitting near. "Yeah, she lives in Shiganshina. I don't see her much because she's not exactly Eren's biggest fan. Not that I blame her." He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Mikasa. "I love Eren, he's like my brother, but he's not exactly the man he used to be."

"Was he ever?" she snorted. "After meeting him most of those stories I've heard feel like straight up lies."

"They were true alright," Armin said a small smile on his lips. "I should know, I was there for most all of them." This time his eyes looked distant, like he was remembering something far away. "I've known Eren since we were kids. He was always so passionate about his dream of being a knight and he did it. He always wanted to help people, and he did whatever he could never asking for anything in return. He gave and gave, risking life and limb for the people he swore to protect. He always saw the good in everyone, and always made sure the people or creatures who deserved to be punished were."

Armin sighed. "But when the world turns against you, what else are you supposed to do? Eren tried to keep going but when you get worn down so much by people who just don't get it, there's only so much you can do to keep above water." Armin glanced over to Mikasa. "I think you understand what I mean."

She cleared her throat and looked away. Maybe she understood a little too well. "So that was that then? He lost the chance to be the king and everything spiraled down."

"I don't think I need to tell you that isn't the real reason."

Mikasa swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She wanted to be mad that she got stuck with the hero with the bad attitude and not the hero with the heart of gold but all she could really be is sad. She did understand what it was like to have everyone you love turn against you, and she knew how it felt to be completely lost in the world.

Armin didn't say anything else and Mikasa didn't prompt him to. She instead found her eyes drifting over to Eren's sleeping body. He didn't have to do what he did. Sure she was promising him money, but everything she knew about him told her he would've never gave into Jean's taunts. She fully expected for him to walk out leaving her alone but he spoke those words despite how much they must've stung. He did that for her…and well, maybe some money too. Regardless, he swallowed his pride so maybe she could afford to do the same.

Until he opened his big mouth again and made her want to slap him.

It wasn't until Armin fell asleep against the tree, till Connie was snoring deeply, and till Eren hadn't moved in hours that Mikasa took a sip from her canteen only to find it completely empty. She cursed under her breath.

She heard the water running nearby though; it couldn't be too far off the trail. Mikasa stood up to her feet. Levi taught her to track well enough so she should be fine to get a drink of water. Just get some water and come right back, that's all she needed to do.

One step into the forest and it was like all the light had gone out. She wasn't sure how but she felt a distinct shift as she walked into the thick woods. Mikasa kept her ears open for the water she could still hear running but every other little noise made her jump half a mile. Thank God, Eren wasn't with her or he'd never let her live it down.

She swore it didn't take Connie this long to find the water and come back but no matter what she did she couldn't seem to find the water. She heard it but she couldn't see it. Mikasa turned her head to look back over her shoulder, and she couldn't even see the fire at camp.

Well, shit.

Mikasa swallowed and kept moving. It had to be close now.

Off in the distance she saw something. It wasn't a creature or anything like that, just sort of a light. It was bouncing like someone was carrying it.

Her heart stopped. Was there someone else out here? Was it one of the boys coming to look for her? Mikasa took a few steps towards it. There was a bluish glow coming off of it and she couldn't tell if it was a lantern or not. It started to move away and Mikasa's feet followd on their own.

"Hey, wait!" she called after the light. "I can't find the trail! Can you help me?"

There was no response but her mind told her this was it, this was the only way she was ever gonna find her way out. She had to follow it. She'd never save Levi if she was lost in the woods, she never find her way home without Eren.

Mikasa's chest hit a sudden force and there was warm breath near her ear. She wanted to scream but something deep in her mind told her she had nothing to be afraid of.

"Easy now, Princess." Eren's voice was ragged, like he was trying to catch his breath.

She looked down to see his arm wrapped around her chest, her back up against him. He was holding her firmly but she felt like the world was spinning. "But there was a light…I had to…I had to find my home."

"Willow o' the wisp," he said. "I promise you, if you followed that you'd really never find your way home."

Mikasa blinked and the light was gone, like it never was there. "A what?" She turned to look at him and only found her face inches from his.

"Monsters aren't the only danger in here," he murmured. Eren watched her for a second before letting her go, taking a hold of her hand, though this time a bit gentler than when they were in the castle.

Mikasa followed after his lead, trying not to trip as her legs felt like jello.

"The Fey Folk rule these woods," Eren explained. "That's why I said never go off the trail especially at night. What you saw was trying to lure you to the their and we probably would've never seen you again."

"I only…I only stepped out to get some water. That's all."

He turned to look at her. "Mikasa, you've been missing for nearly an hour."

She didn't know what else to do but blink at him. "No, that's not right it's been ten minutes maximum."

"I woke up and you were gone so I went to look for you. I know how to read the time out here. I know how long I've been looking for you."

"But why?" she sputtered. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful but she figured he would've given up at ten minutes and left her out here, ready to go back home.

"That's not the usual response I get when I save someone's life."

She hit him in the shoulder and much to his surprise he laughed.

"Glad to see you're back with us, Princess."

"I mean it," she said, still following next to him. "You could've just as easily left me there."

Eren was quiet for a moment. "I guess old habits die hard."

Mikasa watched him as they walked, though he made no attempt to look over to her. She remembered Armin's words, that there was something more than just jealous feelings that made Eren the person he was now. But looking at him now, she saw him again, she saw the hero who used to be. He was still in there underneath all the attitude. He heart clenched when she realized he probably never wanted to give up this life, he was forced to by other people.

She never felt like they had more in common than at that moment. She almost, almost told him right then and there.

"Besides." He cleared his throat, getting her attention again. "It's not like I've been that kind to you. So here's your freebie. Run off again, I'm not coming to get you."

"Oh, my hero." She rolled her eyes. Mikasa could see the horses now, the campfire flickering in the night though the last few bunches of trees.

"I live to please." There was a small smile on his lips and once again, it made her breath catch in her throat.

She knew he was lying.

* * *

Mikasa wasn't sure how but she did manage to sleep for the rest of the night. She was pretty certain she saw a side of Eren that would disappear by morning light, like some spell that cursed him to be a decent human being only under the moonlight.

She was more than a little surprised when he still seemed to be in a good mood when the sun rose. Neither Armin or Connie asked him why he wasn't a grumpy, sulky mess nor did they ask if anything usual happened last night, so Mikasa didn't bring it up either. She merely got up, eat the bit of food they had for breakfast and got back on her horse. She was more than a little eager to get out of this forest; though it didn't look nearly as intimidating as it did at night.

Connie was back to singing, and she was fairly certain that would keep any wandering Fey Folk far, far away from them. The thought of what could've happened to her if Eren wasn't there to find her had chills running down her spine. Since she met him she could never understand how someone like him could've been a hero, but she saw just a sliver of last night. He went after her when he really didn't have to, hell, he could've gotten taken in by the dangers in the forest too but he kept looking until he found her.

Something made him change from the man she saw last night to the man she barely met because he was passed out drunk. Mikasa still saw his smile, heard his laughter, felt his arm hand holding hers as he led her to safety like it was the easiest thing in the world. More than anything, it made her sad that something took those things away from him leaving him cold and angry.

"Finally!" Connie exclaimed when the forest opened up into a wide field. "That forest gave me the creeps."

"Does that mean you'll stop singing now?" Armin asked.

"I'm very offended."

"You offended my ears first," Eren snorted turning his horse around so he could face them. "Don't let your guard down. We're in even more danger out of the forest. Anything from miles away can see us and we have no shelter to hide from. It'll take us at least another day to cross the plain and get to the bandit's hide out. Be on your guard."

"You mean from things like that?" Mikasa raised her hand to block out the sun but she could distinctly see something running towards them, something that got bigger the closer it got.

"God, they couldn't wait like two seconds?" Eren sighed as he reached for his bow on his back.

"They never do." Armin looked like he was in better spirits as he rode up next to Eren. For a moment, Mikasa saw what they must've looked like when they traveled and fought together and it was a sight to behold.

She really wished her heart would stop leaping up into her throat. She really didn't ask to get so attached to these dumb boys.

"I'm just, you know, gonna stay back here," Connie called but they weren't paying attention to him.

"Looks like some kinda…" Eren squinted at the fast moving creature, his horse not liking it one bit but Ere kept her steady, pulling an arrow from his quiver. "Scorpion?"

"Scorpions should _not_ be allowed to get even a fraction of that size," Connie panicked just a little.

"We'll probably wanna take off its pinchers off first," Eren said, pulling his arrow into place and aiming off in the distance.

"Then its legs, and then the head," Armin agreed, his sword already in his hand.

Mikasa felt the familiar adrenaline filling her veins as she watched Eren's arrow fly off and hit the beast. She dug her heels into the side of her horse and she was off in the direction of the very, _very_ large scorpion thing.

"Princess!" Eren shouted after her. "What the hell are you doing!?"

She pulled her sword out of her sheath and held it up and ready the closer she got. Mikasa heard the sound of Eren and Armin racing behind her but she hoped to have the beast under control by the time they caught up. Eren saved her life last night; it was her turn to repay the favor. Sure, the boys would have it under control, but she could do that just as easy by herself.

Mikasa always preferred training with her brother to princess training anyway.

The scorpion reared up on its back legs letting out a deafening screech but she paid no mind. She swung her sword as she rode by, cutting effortlessly through one pincher and sending it flying. The scorpion screeched again, swinging its one pincher down at her but she rode around it, raising her sword to take it off.

At this point the scorpion seemed to realize it was screwed and it started to run but Mikasa chased it, cutting one side of its legs so it fell to the ground. It cried out in protest but went silent when she brought her sword down on its head.

She halted her horse in front of the beast, taking a deep breath as she sheathed her sword.

"Holy shit," Eren exclaimed making her turn her horse around to face him. Him and Armin was waiting just behind her, with Connie still coming up in the rear. Armin looked impressed but Eren just looked slack jawed.

"Princess, you've got some balls."

Mikasa snorted, a smile pulling at her lips. In reality she didn't know what to say or do at his awestruck look. She wasn't used to anyone outside her brother being impressed with her fighting; most of the time they just tried to get her to stop and be a lady.

"Eren, I'm not entirely sure that language is appropriate in front of royalty," Armin said, though he looked more like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Damn, Princess, you've got some balls."

Mikasa did laugh that time.

"How come you never told us you could fight like that?" Eren asked, walking his horse closer to her. "I had no idea they taught princesses like that in Sina."

"Well, traditionally, they don't." She hesitated for a moment. "My brother taught me."

Eren eyed her for a second like he knew she was keeping something from him. She swallowed hard but he turned back to face Armin and Connie who was wheezing a bit. "You good back there, killer?"

"Good," Connie breathed. "I'm good."

"Okay, let's keep moving before more of this guy's friends come out to play."

Connie let out a strangled noise.

* * *

Unfortunately for Connie, more friends did decide they wanted to fight. Mikasa was mix of being absolutely exhausted and absolutely exhilarated by the time night started to fall once more. She hadn't fought like that in so long, and with companions who could keep up with her; even more importantly, ones who wanted her to be there.

Neither Eren or Armin asked her much more about her training but they both didn't stop talking about how they wished they had her sword with them more often. She wasn't sure the last time she smiled so much. It was both because of their kind words of praise something she never got, and also because Eren and Armin looked so much lighter, like a heavy weight was off their shoulders as they laughed and talked along the plain.

They stopped at a cave that Eren insisted was safe and Armin set up their camp like he did previously. This time it was Connie and Armin who fell asleep right away; Armin due to exhaustion and Connie due to not wanting to see any more beasts than he had to. Which left Mikasa sitting around the fire with Eren.

He was quiet as he picked at his food, staring off into the flames while she sat nearby unsure what to say to him.

"You must be close to your brother then?" Eren asked, his voice soft against the night air.

"Ah, yeah. He taught me everything I know," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Eren nodded absent mindedly. "How'd he get kidnapped if he was strong enough to teach you all that then?"

Mikasa snorted. "I'm not entirely sure, maybe he went after them himself and got himself trapped. Levi's very headstrong."

Eren hummed, glancing up at her. "Runs in the family, huh."

"From my mom," she laughed lightly.

A smile cracked at his lips but he didn't say anything else.

That quiet air settled over them again. It was nice, comfortable. Just a few days ago she'd never expect to have this kinda air between them, granted, a few days ago she didn't even wanna be in his presence. What changed? Did she? Did he? Or maybe this was always him, hidden behind the anger.

"Eren, can I ask you something?" she ventured. She tried to keep her voice calm but she was pretty sure she was about to cross a line.

"Sure, Princess." The name he called her lacked any bite like it used to have. Somewhere it went from an insult to almost a term of endearment.

She bit down on her lips. He was either gonna talk to her to he was gonna shut her out, and really, she wasn't sure what even entitled her to the truth. "What happened to you? I mean, what really happened?"

He sighed and reached a hand up to run through his brown hair.

She bit down on her lip. "It wasn't just Jean being picked was it?"

"No," Eren breathed. "It actually had nothing to do with Jean, it was just easy to take my own anger out on him cause he is kinda an ass."

"You weren't much better."

He snorted, looking back up at her. "Do you always tell it like it is?"

"Only to people I feel like aren't being true to who they are." She paused for a moment. "You're not really like that, Eren. I've seen you. You're compassionate and you're tough as nails. You'd save someone's life when they…when they probably didn't deserve it."

There was a small smile on his lips. "I don't know about that. I think they deserved it pretty well."

Her heart skipped but she ignored it. "You're a real hero. Why did you give it all up to be angry and miserable all the time?"

He was quiet for a little bit, eyes watching the flames. "Because it was the best I thought I deserved."

Mikasa wanted to ask him why, but she stayed quiet. He'd tell her if he wanted to.

"One time," he said, his voice quiet. "There was only one time I couldn't save someone. I did everything I possible could but I was just too late."

Her heart sank. "Eren…"

He shook his head. "I could never forgive myself. I just…I lost it and they decided Jean would be the better king . To be fair he will be. He stayed and I left, I got it but it was so easy to throw all my anger at myself to him and well…" Eren held his hands out gesturing around him. "Here I am. Washed up hero."

"It wasn't your fault," she said even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference in his heart.

"I know," he shrugged. "But doesn't make it feel so any less."

She opened her mouth again but she had no idea what to say; all she felt was hurt for him, and a whole lotta guilt on her side. She just…she had no idea.

"I guess I gotta thank you though, Princess." His face looked a little lighter now.

"Me?" She blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because when you forcefully pushed me out of my house and back into the world. You made me remember why I loved doing what I did, why I loved helping people. This is a part of who I am, and I forgot that, lost it all my bitterness. If I can help you though, maybe I can learn to be the person I used to be again."

Mikasa wanted to cry. She didn't deserve any of these kind words, not with what she had done. "Eren, I have to apologize."

It was his turn to look confused. "Why? I mean, you did hit me quite a lot and that sharp tongue of yours." He gave a low whistle. "But if anything you can put up with me and that's saying a lot."

"No, no, not that." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I lied to you, and you were so honest with me I have to tell you the truth."

He clapped his hands together and looked far more excited than someone should when she just said she was lying to them. "I knew it, you aren't a princess."

"No, I am," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Well, I think I am. I was, um, born and raised a princess but I was kinda…banished from my home."

"Say what?"

She groaned, resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands. "I was banished, I'm not allowed to come back home."

Eren looked baffled. "Why? What could you're possibly done to get yourself banished?"

She bit down on her lip again. "Well, my parents wanted me to marry a prince, naturally so they kept setting me up. They were just all such arrogant assholes, and nothing like the man I wanted to be with. I kept turning them down."

"So they banished you for having high standards?"

"No," she murmured and groaned again when he gestured for her to continue. "Okay, so this one prince was a complete jerk. He didn't think women could do anything but stay by his side and look pretty. If I married him I'd never be able to hold a sword again let alone keep training. He just irritated me so much that when he tried to lean in to kiss me I may have…" Mikasa looked up to see Eren watching her intently; she could only give him a wince. "Kicked him in the balls."

Eren laughed so loud she was pretty sure he'd wake up Armin and Connie.

"Shhh," she tried but she was having a hard time not laughing.

"Oh my God, Mikasa," he snorted, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I am so glad it was you standing on the other end of that bucket."

She wanted to smile but she still felt guilt weighing her down. "The reason I asked you to help me was because even my parents heard of your stories and being the more conventional king and queen I thought if I brought you to save my brother they'd let me come back home. I just don't know if they'll give you the money I promised you because, well, I'm not technically a princess right now."

Eren shook his head, his eyes brighter than she had seen them. "Don't worry, Princess, money or not I promise you, we'll find your brother."

She believed him. She also had the weirdest desire to kiss him, which was kinda gross but it didn't deter her from wanting to grab his face and just…kiss him. Mikasa cleared her throat instead. "Thank you, Eren, I really appreciate it."

"We'll get you home okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Their base should be right up here," Eren said, walking up to probably some of the largest boulders Mikasa had seen.

Armin was by her side and Connie trying not to double over from all the walking they had to do. They left the horses down at the base of the mountain knowing they'd never be able to take them this far.

Mikasa tried to peer between the boulders but she couldn't see anything. "Are you sure?"

Eren arched an eyebrow. "Are you doubting me?"

"Well, no offense but it's not like you have the best track record. We got lost on the way up here."

"Well, excuse me, Princess."

"Guys," Armin sighed.

"I'm sure you have a wonderful sense of direction and all that man stuff," Mikasa said. She wasn't actually mad at him, but she was a little tired of walking around this mountain. "But my brother's life is at stake."

"I'm well, aware, that's why we're here is it not? I'm telling you, it's right up here," Eren said. "I still don't know why your brother couldn't fight his own way out."

"I don't know but that's what you said five boulders ago."

"Guys," Armin said a little louder this time.

"What?" both her and Eren said at the same time turning on Armin but he wasn't alone.

There was a woman standing with a gun to Armin's head. She didn't look too angry, more baffled than anything. "What the hell are you bickering about?"

Connie took two long steps away from Armin.

"I'm sorry, um, ma'am," Mikasa said holding both her hands up. "We're just trying to find out if you have a captive here." Okay maybe not the best strategy because why would they just give up the prince on a whim but she didn't have much else at the moment thanks to her and Eren being a little…distracted.

The woman furrowed her forehead. "We don't have any captives. We're bandits sure but we don't just yank people off the street. Tell your boyfriend here to stop trying to reach for his bow."

Eren dropped his hands to his sides, but before Mikasa could acknowledge the way her face had heated up and how that was so far from the truth, he stepped in front of her. "Prince Levi Ackerman, we're looking for him. His sister found the knife of your clan in his room; it's not the first time I've run into you guys."

The red haired woman arched an eyebrow before she started to laugh. She dropped the gun from Armin's head. "I knew he was lying about where he came from. Come with me."

She started to walk away and Mikasa scrambled to follow, Eren close behind her. She assumed Armin and Connie were following but her heart was pounding in her chest too hard for her to look back.

"Petra, who the hell are these people?" some guy said from the entrance of a cave, a few other people keeping watch in the open area of the cliff.

Mikasa swallowed hard, how did she miss all of this? She knew she was kinda maybe a _little_ distracted since last night, especially around Eren's blue eyes and his stupid smile.

"They think we kidnapped Levi," Petra said, putting her gun back in its holster.

"How the hell would we kidnap that guy?" the man said dumbfounded.

"I told you," Eren mumbled close to Mikasa's ear.

She elbowed him in the gut instead of acknowledging the shivers down her spine.

"Levi!" Petra sing-songed near the entrance to the cave. "Your sister's here to see you!"

Mikasa's heart nearly stopped when Levi stepped out dressed in the garb of the bandits. He…he was okay? Did he…want to be here?

"Mikasa," he sighed. "Why did you come all the way out here?" There he was, her always grumpy older brother Levi looking healthy and well, not happy but he never really did.

"Because…you went missing? We couldn't find you anywhere and I found the knife in your room. I thought…"

"It was my knife. I just happened to leave it when I left." He arched an eyebrow crossed his arms against his chest. "I didn't wanna be a king more than you wanted to be a princess, little sister. I'm pretty sure you knew that." Levi glanced over her shoulder. "Who're these goons?"

Mikasa heard some scuffling and she was fairly sure Armin had to hold back Eren. "Oh, um…they're my…fr…" She looked at them, at Connie who still didn't know what he was doing there, at Armin who was indeed holding back Eren but was smiling at her, and Eren who looked grumpy. "My friends, they're my friends. They came to help me find you."

"Well, I'm sorry you came all the way out here but I left because I didn't wanna be found." Levi paused for a moment. "I am glad to see you're okay though."

She thought she was gonna cry. Yeah. She was glad Levi was okay and happy but…what was she supposed to do now. "Levi…but how am I supposed to go home now? I was gonna be able to go home it I…"

He stepped down until he was standing in front of her. Levi reached his hands out to place on her shoulders. "Mikasa, is home really the place where they banish you for assaulting someone who made you feel uncomfortable?"

She winced. "You heard about that?"

"Yeah, nice shot. I'm glad I taught you something."

Eren snorted in laughter from somewhere behind her.

Despite it all, she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Find the place you really belong, little sister. It was never the palace for me, the same for you." His eyes flickered behind her again. "I think you already started to find that place." He let her go and turned back to the cave. "C'mon, you idiots, there's food and shelter inside."

Connie seemed to turn around pretty well, racing after Levi. Armin followed but not before clasping his hand on Mikasa's shoulder, giving her that comforting smile of his. Eren came up to her side but he stayed, watching the others disappear inside.

"I'm so sorry," Mikasa said, closing her eyes as a few tears slid down her cheek. "I dragged you all out here for nothing."

"Nah, I wouldn't say for nothing," Eren said.

Great, this was just great. She was horribly embarrassed and now she really had no home.

"I mean, it was a little anti-climactic for sure," he said. "But that doesn't mean it was _bad_. You couldn't have known your princely brother really just wanted to be a bandit."

Mikasa laughed, and then she couldn't stop. This was so stupid and yet, it was the best time she had in such a long time.

"So," Eren said, nudging her lightly with his shoulder. "Still banished then?"

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Still banished."

"You know, there's, um, some extra room in my place. If you, you know, needed some place to stay for a while."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Like I wanna live in that pig sty."

"Hey!" he exclaimed turning to face her. "I'd clean."

She laughed, turning to look at him. This was he man that just a few days ago she couldn't get away from now it was a face she, well, still wanted to slap sometimes, but one she thought maybe wouldn't be so bad to see every day. She reached her hands up and grabbed his face, kissing him. He placed his hands on her lower back, kissing her back once he recovered from the shock probably.

"Is that a yes?" he murmured as she pulled away, eyes half lidded.

"Yes," she breathed. "God help me, yes."

"You aren't gonna start to sing are you?"

"What? Why would I start to sing?"

"Believe it or not, princesses do that a lot. It also calls small animals around, it's just very odd."

"No, I'm not gonna sing," she snorted.

"Okay, we're good then." He leaned in to kiss her again.

She really didn't know how she realized she was always looking for a place to belong, and that maybe, she'd find it in the hero who always had that heart of gold still. Mikasa was unsure of what her future as a banished princess who, according to Eren, had balls was but she thought this was actually a pretty good start.

When she kissed him back, it wasn't gross at all.


	19. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

**Additional Pairings:** _Armin/Annie,_ _Ymir/Historia & Marco/Jean (Implied)_

 **Rating:** _T (Sexual Implications and Language)_

 **Words:** _4910_

 **Inspired By:** _Hey, Big Spender (Sweet Charity Original Broadway Cast), All that Jazz (Chicago Movie Cast), Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Moulin Rouge Version)_

 **Notes:** _Written for Eremika Week Day 2: Dance. How could I not use this prompt for Dance lmao I've wanted to write this for a very long time because I thought it was adorable (and how smoking would these ladies be I mean, c'mon). It's a little different but adorkable Eren is fav._

 **Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend**

 _(Day 19 - Strip Club)_

Eren didn't wanna go. He told Jean, he told Armin, hell, Eren even told Annie and she really didn't give damn. Yet here he found himself walking slightly behind them down one of the sidewalks lining Main Street. Eren was probably grumpier than he should considering it was Friday and a warm, clear spring night. Still he didn't wanna be here. He needed to be in his dorm, studying for his huge ass test on Monday he couldn't fail.

"Stop sulking," Jean chuckled, his hands casually in his pants pockets. "I can't believe I had to drag you out of the dorm to go out on a Friday night. Who're you?"

"A pre-med student who has to pass exams," Eren grumbled.

"You've never failed a test in college. What're you so worried about?" Jean turned his head back.

"Need I remind you I need nearly triple the schooling you do to be a cop, asshole."

"Wow, he's even grumpier than usual," Annie said from Armin's side, her fingers laced with his as they walked.

"Why aren't you on my side, Annie? You're an engineering major. You understand," Eren said.

"Because she barely has to study to pass," Armin said.

"Oh, must be so hard."

Jean reached over to rub Armin's head. "Says the one with the 4.0 GPA."

"I hate all of you," Eren said crossing his hands arms against his chest. "Did you even consider that I have no interest in going to a strip club?"

Jean turned around, walking backwards down the sidewalk. "It's a _burlesque_ club, there's a difference."

Eren arched an eyebrow. "In what? A few songs?"

"Well, yeah," Armin said. "And it's the atmosphere, very Moulin Rouge and that kinda style. It's a nice place."

"You've been?"

"Yeah." Armin turned his head. "Me and Annie have been before. It's a good show."

"You two are the strangest couple."

"I think you're the strange one," Jean said.

Eren almost got the satisfaction of watching Jean walk backwards into a tree but he caught himself before it happened.

"What straight, red blooded male doesn't wanna go to strip club?"

"One who has more exams than he can count," Eren sighed, dropping his hands in defeat. "Look, I have nothing against strip clubs or the people who work at them. I don't have time to have a good time. I have work to do so you know, I can get a job."

"Well, sucks for you," Jean said, a grin on his lips as he ran his hands against a railing. He stopped in front of a staircase that descended down below the sidewalk. "Cause you're about to have a good time anyway."

"Why're we friends again?" Eren grumbled but Jean was already down the steps.

"Because you never get out anymore," Armin said while Annie followed Jean. "I understand focusing on school but it's not healthy to never do anything else. So try to enjoy yourself."

Eren knew they were right. What a big surprise. "Alright," he said. "Lead the way."

Armin clasped Eren on the shoulder, walking down the steps with Eren following behind. Armin held the dark door open, and they stepped into the club. The lights were dim in the entrance room and red velvet curtains were tied off to the side of the ornate archway that opened up into the main room.

"Hello," the hostess smiled. "Are you with the two that just came down?"

"Yeah," Armin said, pulling out his wallet but the woman shook her head.

"He already paid for everyone. Please enjoy the show."

God, Jean really did want Eren out of the dorm room didn't he.

Armin led Eren past the curtains and into the area Jean and Annie were standing in.

"Okay, our table is right there." He draped his arm around Eren's shoulders and pointed over where Annie was taking Armin. "I'll go get the drinks."

"Yeah, okay," Eren said. He followed after Armin while Jean went the opposite direction.

Eren did have to admit it was a gorgeous place. It looked like one of those old theatres, especially with the floor being covered in decorative tables and red velvet, cushioned chairs. The lights were a little brighter in here but only because stage lights lined the wooden stage and shone on the thick, red curtain that covered the performance area.

He flopped down in one of the chairs at their table while Armin and Annie took two of the others. The place was kinda packed which Eren supposed wasn't too surprising for a weekend night. He looked to the flickering candle on the table, tapping his hands against his thighs to the light jazz music playing overhead. "So how did you guys find this place?"

"Jean found it," Armin said, dropping an arm around the back of Annie's chair.

"Why am I not surprised."

"I think he came here for the girls," Armin said, an amused smile on his lips. "But he seems to stay for the bartender."

Eren turned around in his chair to see Jean leaning over the counter, painfully flirting with the freckle faced bartender. "Why does that not surprise me either. Explains why he's in such a good damn mood."

"Maybe getting laid would do the same for you," Annie said, not looking up from her phone.

"Armin, I hate your girlfriend."

"Why?" He arched an eyebrow. "Cause she's right?"

"I hate you too."

"No, you don't," Armin snorted looking too damn amused for his own good.

"Okay, drinks all around," Jean said, placing his handfuls of glasses on the table before sitting down next to Eren; who promptly reached out to grab his and take a rather large sip.

"Will you relax?" Jean said. "You're supposed to be having fun. Kindly remove that large stick from up your ass."

Eren was about to bite back but the room started to cheer making him look up. The band was setting up down in the pit near the stage. Huh, live music. That was something you didn't see all the time anymore. He took his drink and leaned back in his chair, the opening beats starting to play.

Okay, so it wasn't what he was expecting which wasn't a bad thing. It opened with three pin up looking girls slipping through the curtain performing to the slow, teasing beats of the music. By the time the brass instruments kicked in, the curtains opened to reveal the stage and more of that sultry, 1940s feel. It was less of a strip and more of a strip tease where the girls used their expressions, voice, and body motions to provide that allure; though clothing was lost to reveal the boudoir lingerie look.

It was a good show Eren did have to agree. It was different, but good all the same. Each girl after the opening act had a thing they played to and each girl was equally beautiful too, which, you know, always helped.

There was a short blonde girl who played off the faux innocent act, giving that sultry tease in her all white dress while showing off her black panties at any chance and winks that caused the crowd to holler. Then it was a taller girl with brown hair and dark eyes. She played off a more…Eren didn't wanna say sophisticated but along those lines. She sang a classic low tune with the old microphone, finger snaps keeping her beat, and her long black dress shimmering and dipping low. Her hips hit the beats, hands pulled her dress up to show her long legs and making the crowd cheer.

Brown, bushy hair pulled up in ponytail and wide green eyes, the next girl was the essence of that all American look. She brought it back upbeat giving the pure innocent act, wearing a two piece outfit which she slowly lost in her song. It put her in much more revealing lingerie and innocent innuendos making her "accidentally" sneak a peek to the audience every now and then.

Eren really had no issue sitting back with his drink and watching but really he still needed to get home and study. Well, maybe get something to eat with his friends first he was getting pretty hungry.

When the words to a song Eren was pretty sure everyone knew, he thought it would be the same thing but the girl shaded in darkness turned around and the when the spotlights shine one her he nearly dropped his drink.

She launched right into her song, curled black hair bouncing and dark eyes shining as she danced around the stage, hitting every beat with a swing of her hips, a roll of her wrists, a spin that twirled out the fabric of her black dress, showing just a flash of red.

She was gorgeous.

She played the crowd effectively dancing around the stage or sitting on the edge to lean over, kicking her long legs around, fabric inching higher and higher. Eren swallowed hard, drink abandoned in his hand. He felt his breath catch in his throat when she stood up, turned back to the other girls severing as the backup vocals and dance.

She gave the crowd a wink from a perfectly done up eye, a smirk from ruby lips before launching into the ending of the song. The girls grabbed her dress and spun her, effectively pulling her right out of the black dress. She landed dead center for the final word, her hands in her hair as she posed with one delicate knee bend, hip popped out. She wore nothing but red lingerie that almost shimmered under the lights.

The spotlights cut out and the crowd went crazy but Eren could only stare, trying to remember how to breathe.

The girl left the stage but Eren still felt like he was in a daze. He looked over to see if any of his friends noticed his sudden change in attention. Of course, Annie had a shit eating grin on her lips as she watched him.

Dammit. Great.

Eren downed the rest of his drink and looked back at the stage, watching whoever came on next. He tried to focus, he did but the moment the black haired girl came on stage again to do a duet with the brunette, full of luscious moves and winks with innuendos Eren knew he was completely fucked.

* * *

Eren tried. He wasn't that guy. He knew those girls were paid to do exactly what they do. It was nothing more than the show.

Which is what he told himself every time he found his ass in that comfy velvet chair.

A part of him wanted to die every time he stepped onto the club, terrified someone would recognize that he came in here quite often recently. Thankfully if Jean's bartender recognized Eren, the black haired man never said anything to Jean. Eren would never hear the end of it.

It was stupid. He knew it but at the same time he couldn't stop coming. The show was really good and each girl very talented, something he knew at a glance considering his mom was a dancer herself. The show switched out songs, did new routines and it was just so clear these girls were showcased as talent and not just objects. Though, okay, and maybe it was pathetic of him to keep coming back just to see the stunning black haired dancer.

The sad thing is, it wasn't even really the context; he just kinda wanted to know her name. Sure she was gorgeous and could she put on a show; he wouldn't lie, he loved to watch her perform. But he wanted to what she was like…you know, as an actual person…which sounded about as stupid as he felt. He did date girls on occasion but his schoolwork took a priority and they tended to go their own ways. He never really met a girl who made him look away from studying for too long save for this girl…and she didn't even actually meet her.

Eren groaned trying not to disturb anyone watching the blonde singing on stage. He was beyond stupid and quite a bit pathetic and maybe a little creepy. Yeah, it was about that time he needed a drink.

He quietly got up and walked over to the bar where Marco was tending to some other patrons. Jean told Eren the bartenders name, it's not like Eren was on friendly terms or anything. He reached up to run a hand through his hair. What was he even doing here? He came in four times in the past week alone and for what? To watch a girl he'd never have a shot with even if she knew he existed? This was her job, to make people feel wanted. Eren was just one of the suckers.

Eren was nearly to the bar when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He almost shouted in surprise, but he was suddenly being dragged away. "What the hell?" he hissed, but the person dragging him backwards into the entrance area didn't stop. He was pulled into a dimly lit side area where he could still hear the music but he couldn't see the stage anymore.

He whipped around half expecting Armin or Jean there to have an intervention but standing in front of him was the brunette from the show. Her hair was all done up and she was wearing that crop top and long skirt outfit she wore on stage; clearly she was supposed to be backstage right now, not here. It took him a moment to realize her eyes were narrowed at him, arms crossed against her chest. She looked terrifying.

"Um, did I do something?" Eren asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"You know exactly what you did," she said, taking a step closer to him. "I've seen you here night after night watching for her."

Oh, God. Someone noticed. He wanted to die. "It's, ah, it's not like that."

"Oh stop, I've seen you." She rolled her eyes. "And countless others like you. Maybe you should think before you be a creep."

"No…no," he swallowed. "I'm not a creep, I'm a premed student."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's what they all say…well, maybe not that last part but still. She's a nice girl, she doesn't need more guys trying to get with her just because of how she looks.

"It's not like that." Eren just wanted to leave and never come back but he found himself tripping over his words. "I just wanted to meet her, you know."

"To sleep with her."

He raised his hands in defense. "No, it's not like that."

"Oh, so she's not pretty enough for you to sleep with her then."

"No, God, no, it's just…"

She opened her mouth but Eren cut in before she could accuse him more.

"I never have time for me let alone someone else so I never bothered even looking but…" He bit down on his lip. "There was just something about her, you know? And I just thought…" Jesus, this was so stupid. Why was he even bothering? "You know what, you're right. I should go."

Eren almost got all the way to the door before he heard, "Wait!". He turned to see the girl coming after him.

"What's your name?" she asked, the crowd cheering at something behind her.

"Um, Eren Jaeger."

"Sasha Braus," she said extending a hand to him and looking more apologetic then mad. "I'm sorry, she's my best friend and I get a little protective over her when people pay special notice to her."

Eren shook her hand. "Nah, I have a best friend too, I get it. Granted, his girlfriend could kick my ass and not even blink so he doesn't really need my protection."

"I'm also sorry I called you a creep. You actually seem like a decent guy."

"I appreciate it," Eren snorted.

Sasha gave him a knowing look. "So you wanna meet Mikasa then?"

He was pretty sure his heart was in his throat. "Ah, yeah, I mean that'd be great."

"Sasha," someone dressed all in black hissed, walking in from the main room. "What the hell are you doing? You're up next."

"Shit, okay, I'll be right there." Sasha turned back to Eren, grabbing onto his arms. "Leave your number with the hostess for me and I'll set it up, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He could hardly actually believe this was happening. Was it happening or had he reached a new state of delusion?

Sasha started to walk back after the man in black but quickly ran back to Eren. "Oh! And don't tell her you're a patron, she doesn't date them."

"Okay," Eren breathed.

"Oh and…" Sasha turned to him again, this time looking a bit desperate. "Please don't tell anyone I pulled you aside. Hanji said she'd take me off lead if I threatened the patrons again."

He laughed that time. "Okay."

Sasha waved as she bounded away to the back to the stage area, disappearing from view.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Eren really didn't put too much stock in a girl who threatened him one moment then the next told him she'd basically set him up with her friend. So when he got a text from an unknown number telling him he better pick a good place to take Mikasa he was fairly sure he might have ungracefully fallen from his chair in the library.

He almost told Sasha to just forget it. He didn't have time to date anyone, no matter how beautiful they may be. Yet, he found himself sitting in a restaurant of his choice, periodically looking towards the door and trying to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. Eren wasn't sure what he was even really doing let alone what made him think this was a good idea. He didn't even tell Armin or Jean where he was going and he especially made sure never to note he was gonna be seeing one of the dancers from the club. That was all he needed.

Eren reached for a cup of water that was left for him on the table, trying to clear his dry throat. A part of him kinda hoped that he'd get stood up so he could just put all this behind him but there was a part of him, much larger than he cared to admit, that did wanna meet her even if he still horribly embarrassed at just how he saw her for the first time.

God, now was not that time to think of that.

Okay, it wasn't the first time he ever went on a date with a girl he didn't know before, but he'd have to admit it was a long time. He tended to push that aspect of his life aside in favor of actually getting himself a good job. Eren wasn't a hundred percent sure why he was changing that now with this one particular girl but he was already here; no leaving now, well, not unless he wanted Sasha to come after him. It didn't sound like an enjoyable prospect.

"Eren?"

He snapped his head up at the sound of his name only to see Mikasa standing next to the table and he had to remind himself how to actually function around another person. She was just as stunning as she was under the spotlights.

"Yeah, hey," he said, standing up. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she smiled kindly before moving to take a seat across from him, prompting him to sit back down. She had her long hair up, bangs falling off to the side of her face, and a dark dress that brought out her eyes even more.

He was pretty sure he never saw anyone as pretty as she was. Great, even his thoughts lost any eloquence.

"So, um," she said, clearing her throat and Eren remembered he actually should say something. "You know Sasha?"

"Ah, yeah," he said trying to remember what Sasha told him to say. "We had like a gen ed class together last semester. Nice girl, a little scary sometimes but nice."

Mikasa laughed lightly. "Yeah, she's very, um, passionate."

"That's one way to put it."

Mikasa laughed again and Eren felt some of the tension ease up in his chest. Okay, at least she thought he was funny, that was a good start. "She said you were studying medicine?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you're gonna go to school might as well go for double the normal time."

She gave him a smile. "I can assure most people don't think that way. What area?"

He leaned back in his chair a little. At least conversation was going smoothly. She was a little more soft spoken then he expected but it wasn't a bad thing at all. He wanted to meet her and if this was her, he was perfectly okay with that. "Just general, nothing specific. I'll probably either work in my dad's clinic or in the ER. But what about you? I think Sasha said you were in school too." Not that she ever did but whatever.

"Yes, for social work," Mikasa said, placing her hands delicately on the table. "Looks like we just wanna help the world, hmm?"

"Or push them out of a building depending on how they're acting on any given day."

She laughed and nodded in agreement but silence settled over the table. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but Eren still felt his heart rate pick up.

"I'm sorry, this place is kinda different," he said, leaning into the table. "We can go up to order food any time you're hungry or…" Shit, he hoped this sounded smooth and not hopelessly stupid. "We could dance."

Something flickered in her eyes.

He knew it was kinda a risk taking her here. She danced for a job why would she want to dance on her night off too? But he actually did like it here, and well, maybe, she would too.

A smile pulled at her lips. "I'd love to."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, his gamble seemed to pay off okay but when he stood up from their table, Mikasa standing in front of him guilt filled the pit of his stomach. He pushed it aside and took a hold of her hand, leading her over to where quite a few other people were already dancing to upbeat jazz music. Eren turned to face her, pulling her in by her hand until he could place his other hand on her waist, their bodies just barely brushing against each other.

He didn't miss the way her breath caught in her throat. Dark eyes looked up to meet his. "Are you sure it's just studying medicine you do?"

He picked up the beat fairly well, leading her in just a few simple steps that she followed effortlessly. Eren shrugged. "My mom made me learn when I was younger."

"She sounds like a good mom then."

"Well, when she didn't make me do the dishes for every time I stepped on her feet."

Mikasa laughed and he took the opportunity to spin her out just a bit before pulling her back into him. He was a little rusty sure. It had been a very long time since he danced with anyone, and never with anyone who was already so good.

He tried not to think about the fact he was blatantly lying to her too much but he felt it itching in the pit of his stomach, especially when she gave him a wide smile once he caught her.

"I think you missed your true calling, Eren," she said.

"Nah, it's just part of my charm, wooing ladies on the dance floor and all."

"Well, lucky for you, I actually do enjoy dancing but if you step on my feet I might make you do the dishes too."

He snorted. "Fair enough."

She was quiet for a moment as she watched him, the look in her eyes a little unreadable. She seemed to be enjoying herself well enough which only made Eren feel worse. He tried to swallow the dryness in his throat and tried to remind himself what Sasha said. Mikasa didn't date guys who came to the show. If she knew, there was a chance she'd walk out now.

But could he really go on this whole night without ever telling her?

"Hey, Mikasa," he said clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, there's something I have to tell you."

Confusion furrowed her forehead. "Okay?"

"I, um, didn't go to school with Sasha. I…kinda met her the other night for the first time…" The music slowed down and so did Eren though he thought his heart was gonna pound through his chest. "At your club where she cornered me and called me a creep repeatedly."

Much to his surprise, Mikasa laughed. She laughed so hard so nearly doubled over right there on the dance floor but she never let go of him. "Eren," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry she did that to you. Sasha seems to think I can't take care of myself sometimes." Mikasa gave him a smile. "But I already knew."

He stopped. "Wait, you what?"

Her eyes were bright as she watched him. "I knew you went to the show from the moment I walked in the restaurant. I recognized your face."

Eren felt heat rise to his face so fast he was pretty sure he was glowing red. "You, um, you what?"

"Relax," she chuckled, reaching a hand up to his cheek. "I could've walked out if I wanted to, but I didn't. You just seemed…different and if you got Sasha's approval, well, I think you know she doesn't give that to anyone."

"You know, I actually think I might have to run to the bathroom and go die now. It was so nice meeting you, Mikasa."

She reached both her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I really appreciate that you told me but that's my job, and yeah sometimes it doesn't attract the people with the best intentions I think you're different. Care to keep making me feel that way?"

He kinda just wanted to lean in and kiss her. Here was this beautiful girl who for whatever reason saw something in him even in just a few moments together. He thought she was beautiful at first glance, but he could tell there was so much more to her, and so much more he wanted to get to know.

Eren placed his hands on her waist, leading her back into a slower dance than before. "Well, I mean, if you insist."

She gave him a look, a spark in her eyes that was so much like she looked like on stage. "I do."

He really did think he was gonna die, but this time for a completely different reason.

* * *

Historia excelled at playing innocent, dropping the innuendos and winks that made the crowd scream for her. Too bad most all of them didn't know her girlfriend Ymir went on next, giving that sultry feel with a mix of elegance. Sasha played wide eyed and innocent but she was probably one of the fiercest girls Eren knew.

He was leaning up against the bar while Marco filled a few drinks, the grand finale just ending on the stage. People were already on their feet cheering or filing out of the club for the night.

"How late are you staying tonight, Eren?" Marco asked, wiping down the counter when the last patron left.

"Hopefully not too late," he said, watching the curtains close. "I have a practical exam in the morning."

Marco let out a low whistle. "I know the feeling. Good luck."

"Thanks. Hey, should I tell Jean you're bringing back food so he doesn't start blowing up my phone all night?"

Marco rolled his eyes but that usual smile was still on his lips. "Yeah, don't make him whine more than usual.

Eren always knew he liked Marco. Eren was about to tell Jean, well, in not quite as nice wording but when Eren looked up he saw a familiar face walking from the backstage area towards him. He reached his arms out to pull Mikasa into a hug, making her laugh when he picked her up off the ground.

She pulled away a bit to look up at him he face still covered in stage makeup and casual clothes thrown on with her bag on her shoulder. He was also pretty sure that was his shirt she was wearing.

"That was quick," he said, leaning in to kiss her even though Hanji got a little shitty with him when he did. Eren didn't care too much about "breaking the illusion", he was just happy to see Mikasa.

"Don't you know?" she asked, her fingers playing with his hair behind his neck. "I had somewhere to be."

She was breathtaking in whatever she did or whatever she wore. In fact he was fairly certain he was the luckiest guy ever. His girlfriend was not only beautiful but funny, smart, compassionate, and knew him better than anyone even though he knew people far longer than he knew her. He couldn't believe he almost didn't walk in this club.

Not that he'd ever in a million years give Jean that credit.


	20. And the Crown, It Weighs Heavy

**Additional Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Rating:** _T (Language)_

 **Words:** _5982_

 **Inspired By:** _The Place I'll Return To (Final Fantasy IX), Too Much Is Never Enough (Florence + The Machine), Roses of May (Final Fantasy IX, Distant Worlds)_

 **Notes:** _This was actually inspired by a dream I had. Nearly the entire second section was my dream and I woke and was like you know I like that, let's make this an urban fantasy. It's a little different, but I liked writing it! I wish I could do more and fill the world out more since fantasy is my genre of choice when writing regular fiction, but I didn't actually wanna write a novel haha So think of it as a introduction to a much larger adventure these characters would go on. The title is from "Too Much is Never Enough", one of the songs Florence + The Machine performed for Final Fantasy XV._

 **And the Crown, It Weighs Heavy**

 _(Day 20 - Fantasy)_

Eren long gave up on quiet mornings the moment he had kids.

"Mom! I can't find my book!" Nicolas shouted from upstairs somewhere; Eren couldn't really tell from his spot at the kitchen table, and while his coffee was still brewing.

"Did you check in the living room?" Mikasa called back. His wife was in the side bathroom just around the corner, at least that's where she was when he sat down.

Footsteps rushed down the staircase, jumping off the bottom one to run into the next room over. "Found it!" Nicolas said just as the coffee maker shut off. He took off back up the stairs.

Eren pushed himself up, bare feet walking across the kitchen floor to the counter. He pulled out a travel mug and a regular one, letting them sit on the counter as he reached for the pot.

"Mom!" Nicolas was already running back down the stairs this time. "I totally forgot. I have a field trip." The seven year old walked into the kitchen, backpack on his back and a white slip in his hand.

"When?" Mikasa asked.

Nicolas waved the paper above his head. "Today."

"Today?" Mikasa popped her head out of the bathroom with just one eye done up with makeup. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

Nicolas shrugged. "I forgot?"

"Yeah, you forgot alright. Eren, would you…?"

"Got it," he said, pouring some coffee in Mikasa's travel cup for her before placing the pot back down. "C'mere, kid."

Nic trotted over to the table, placing the paper down.

"Alright, where're we going then?" Eren scanned the paper as he reached for a pen but it seemed like the typical disclaimers and itinerary for a second grader's trip.

"The aquarium," Nicolas said, standing up on his tiptoes to reach over to the paper, tapping the top of it.

"Don't make your class wait all day by the otter tank, okay?" Eren signed his name at the bottom of the form before reaching over to ruffle his son's hair that looked so much like his own.

Nic hummed. "No promises, Daddy."

"That's what I thought," Eren snorted walking back over to pour his cup of coffee. "Do you need money for the trip? For lunch?"

"Yeah!"

Eren poured the coffee in his mug. "Yeah? How much?"

"One hundred dollars!"

"Nice try," Eren snorted, nodding towards the hallway that led to the stairs as he headed back to pour his own cup of coffee. "Go up and get my wallet, it's on the night stand."

"Kay," Nic said, running off to the stairs, backpack bouncing on his back as he did.

Eren raised the cup to his lips but a force hit him so hard in the legs he had to quickly put the cup down as to not spill steaming hot coffee all over himself.

"Morning, Daddy," Isabelle said, her big smile and wide eyes looking up at him while she hugged both his legs.

"Good Morning, Iz," he said, reaching down to pick his daughter up under her arms and swing her up into his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her back to the table so he could sit down again. The coffee would have to wait.

"You got a little dirt on your face," he said, nudging her cheek with his hand and making her laugh, pigtails bouncing on her head.

"That's cause I saw a fairy, Daddy."

"Oh, did you now?"

Isabelle nodded. "I chased her into the garden but I couldn't find her again."

"I hope you didn't crush any of Mama's roses or she might not be very happy."

"I was careful!"

"Okay," Eren laughed. "Are you sure your fairy wasn't just a butterfly, Iz?"

She got that serious look on her face, one only four year olds could. "No, Daddy, it was a fairy, I saw her."

"Here, Dad!" Nic said, running back in the room with Eren's wallet.

"Alright, you two," Mikasa said as she walked out of the bathroom, coming into the kitchen to grab her purse off the table. "Say bye to Daddy, we gotta go."

Eren opened his wallet to pull out enough money for lunch, and a little extra. He held it up as he looked to Nic. "For food, and for you to get something for yourself and your sister, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy." Nicolas leaned in to hug Eren. "Thank you."

"Of course, kid." Eren ruffled up Nic's hair again before passing the money to Mikasa to put in Nic's backpack with the signed form.

"That means you too, little girl." Mikasa leaned in to pinch Isabelle's nose, making her laugh and squirm against Eren. "We gotta go drop Nicolas off at his school and get you to preschool."

"I wanna stay home with Daddy," Isabelle said, clutching her hands into Eren's shirt.

"We're gonna let Daddy have the day off and the house to himself, okay?" Mikasa reached down to pull Iz from Eren's arms, though there was some struggle and potential fit noises. "Then we get the whole weekend together."

Isabelle still didn't look like she was having too much of it but Mikasa was already grabbing Isabelle's backpack and lunch off the counter. Eren made sure to gesture to the travel mug so she didn't forget the coffee like she normally did.

"Say bye," Mikasa said, somehow balancing Isabelle, her stuff, and the coffee mug. He didn't always know how Mikasa did it especially when he left for an early shift; mothers were made of much stronger stuff.

"Bye, Dad!" Nic said as he headed for the front door.

"See you later," Eren waved.

Mikasa leaned over some so Eren could pinch at Isabelle's cheek enough to make her laugh and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you when you I get home."

Eren tilted his head up to kiss his wife. "Bye, babe, have a good day at work."

"Have a good day lounging around in your pjs," she said as she started to walk after Nicolas who was already standing outside.

"Would you rather it be yours?"

"Bye, Eren," she laughed before closing the front door behind her.

He breathed as the silence hit him. Eren pushed himself up and went to finally drink his coffee. It wasn't often he got time off and even less a whole weekend off but he wasn't gonna complain. He was gonna sleep, and spend time with his wife and kids, and sleep some more. He put the untouched coffee cup on the counter.

Sleep actually sounded really nice.

* * *

Eren usually woke up to an alarm or Mikasa shaking him awake or one of his kids jumping in his bed. When he didn't have any of that it felt a little strange but it was nice to roll over and look at the clock to see it was already noon. All those long shifts on patrol really had taken a toll on him he supposed.

With a yawn Eren pushed himself out of bed. His coffee was probably cold but he supposed he could find something to eat instead. He started down the hallway to the stairs, another yawn pulling at his lips.

He didn't make it to the first step before he froze, every part of his body now awake and alert.

It was a quiet sound at first, and he almost thought he was making it up but when he heard hard soled shoes against wood flooring again he knew there was someone in his house. It wasn't the click of his wife's heels, or the quick patter of his children's feet. Judging by the way it moved, it was taking its time, slowly looking around, boots heavy with each step. It could be his partner or someone else from Eren's precinct but they didn't have a key to his house nor would they break in. This was someone who wasn't meant to be here.

Eren's off duty gun was locked away in his room. He turned his head to the open door. He could probably go and get it without alerting the intruder but if Mikasa and the kids came home early for whatever reason and he was upstairs still…no, he'd just have to work with what he had. He checked his pockets but he must've left his phone downstairs too.

He gritted his teeth and started to work down the stairs. If he could get into the kitchen at least he could get a knife or pan or something to defend himself if needed. The footsteps were in the living room now, Eren carefully walking down the hallway to where the kitchen was. His coffee was still untouched on the counter. He reached for a knife in the holder but out of the corner of his eyes he saw the intruder's back. Short blond hair, long black robes with intricate purple designs along the bottom, a male.

Eren's hand slipped and hit the counter.

The man turned his head revealing his striking blue eyes. "Well, well, you were a bit hard to find, Eren Jaeger."

Eren placed his hand on the hilt of one of the knives. "That's not my name, you got the wrong guy. I'd appreciate it if you left my house now."

The blond arched an eyebrow as he turned, reaching his hands behind him. The front of his robe was similar, those same purple designs, and a gold clasp keeping them together under his neck. The rest of his clothes were all black. "It's not?"

"Eren is, but Jaeger isn't my last name. My name is Officer Eren Wright and if you don't get outta my house I'll take you down to the precinct."

The man laughed though he didn't change his stance at all. "My apologies. I thought you were Eren Jaeger, son of Grisha Jaeger, a powerful man where I come from."

"Never heard of him."

"Eren Jaeger went missing oh around ten years ago or so. We've been looking for him ever since. I thought I had a lead but I guess I was wrong. Please…" The man raised his hands. "I am unarmed, no need to grip that knife so hard, I mean no harm."

Eren really didn't wanna let go, but he did; it would be better to seem less aggressive to get this guy out.

"My name is Reiner Braun, I never met Eren myself but I was asked to look for him so I did."

"Good luck on your mission or whatever then. Just if you'd please leave, I'd really hate to do paperwork on my day off."

"Of course, of course," Reiner said. "It's just you look so much like him, well, from the pictures I've seen of him at least."

Eren shrugged, this was getting really annoying. "It happens I guess."

"Eren Jaeger was said to be an incredible mage. Gifts of the family I suppose, but he had a way with magic."

"Okay, buddy, listen, if you need some help I can get you down to the precinct. Did you come from somewhere? A mental institution maybe?"

Reiner chuckled and shook his head. "You see the thing about magic is it leaves traces. Not everyone can see it but it stays there. Sometimes wounds caused by magic never really heal."

Eren watched Reiner raise his hand, heard the words falling from his lips, and Eren still didn't have time to dodge. Sharp, searing pain shot up through his leg, making him lose all balance and fall right to the floor. He cried out on pain, hands reaching down to try and grab his leg to make the pain go away. God, fuck, it hadn't hurt like that in so long.

"Eren Jaeger had a powerful spell shot at his left leg when his home was under attack by a group of…" Reiner's tone changed, turning more mocking than serious. "A group of evil mages who only wanted to watch the world burn." He smiled. "Of course, that was also the day Eren's mother died, and he shortly left his home and the world he knew far behind."

Eren bit down on his lip, the pain wouldn't go away.

"Of course, you're Eren Wright, my mistake." Reiner reached over to the table were a framed picture of Eren and his family stood. Reiner grabbed it, looking over the picture. "Officer Eren Wright of Precinct 6 who married his college sweetheart, a social worker named Mikasa Ackerman, and had two children, Nicolas James age seven and Isabelle Hope age four."

The pain in Eren's leg was so intense he felt like he was gonna pass out but nothing made him more angry than this bastard knowing such detailed information about his family.

Reiner looked up to Eren. "Your little girl has the Sight, does she not? She sees the world that you do. She'll grow up to be a fine mage like her father and my group intends to make sure we're the one who raises her right."

Eren hadn't felt anger rush through his body quite like it was now. If this man for one second though he'd ever lay a finger on Eren's child he had another fucking thing coming to him. A familiar warmth filled his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Even despite feeling like his leg was on fire he pressed his hands together and let words he hadn't uttered in almost a decade fall from his lips.

Now it was Reiner who was caught off guard. Eren finished the incantation and shot his hands out at Reiner's face finally switched from smug to angry before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The frame he had been holding fell to the ground, the glass shattering.

The house was quiet once more as the pain vanished from Eren's leg, though it was still throbbing some as he reached up to the counter to help pull himself up. He breathed in deeply before pounding his fist down on the marble surface.

God fucking dammit. How did they find him?

Eren rubbed his hands over his face. No one knew where he was. He made damn well sure of that the moment he left his childhood home to live here, away from the magic, away from the fighting, away from the darkness that took over his life. He wanted no part of it. Not even his father could find Eren so how the hell did this asshole find him?

Of course, Eren could never fully be rid of his world. He saw magic every day of his life. He saw the other people of his world blended in with the regular humans going about their everyday life. He saw the real mages masquerading as fortune tellers or psychics or magicians to make a living here. The Fey Folk luring unknowing people into their grasps, the mermaids in the water, the howls of the shape shifters in the night, the traces of magic everywhere he went. He knew the first time Isabelle came running inside that she found a pretty fairy outside that his family's life was not as simple as it was before. Nicolas was more like his mother, serious and calm, but Isabelle was too much like Eren. He should've known she'd be able to see the Pixies who liked to hang out in Mikasa's garden.

Eren let his hands drop to the counter. There was no way around it now. He was strong when he practiced regularly but it really was about a decade since he used any sort of magic. It was a miracle he could still even cast such a powerful spell to vanish Reiner. If he came back with more mages, there would be no way Eren could defend his family.

Now he had to do the only thing he could…go back to the place he promised himself he'd never go. It was the only way to keep his family safe. That was worth more than his pride.

* * *

Eren's hands were sweating on the steering wheel. He swallowed hard as he watched the highway signs go by. Thankfully the sunglasses hide the grimace on his face.

"Eren? Is something the matter?"

He glanced over to Mikasa who was sitting in the passenger seat, forehead furrowed. Okay, maybe he wasn't hiding it quite as much as he thought he was. Eren tilted his head forward her, giving her a smile. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Cause you look like…" Mikasa turned her head to the back seat, probably to make sure both their kids were still sound asleep. "Like you have a very large stick up your ass."

Eren snorted. Leave it to Mikasa. "I'm fine, just getting tired. We've been driving a lot." A lot was an understatement; it was at least three hours, the sun starting to set.

"Does that mean you'll tell me where we're going now?"

Mikasa was rather surprised when she came home to fully packed bags and Eren announcing they were going on a surprise trip right away. The kids were thrilled, probably assuming they were going to some big theme park or something but Mikasa was a little apprehensive. Eren wasn't exactly spontaneous so she probably thought something was wrong. She wasn't really off but he couldn't tell her that…not yet at least.

The truth would come out soon though, and he had no idea how she'd react. The thought alone made him wanna throw up. His children were the only thing that could rival his love for his wife. He fell in love with her when he was only eighteen years old but he always knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He should've been honest right away, told her who he really was but what good would it've done? She would've thought he was insane and left him on the spot, or thought he was joking and laughed it off. He wasn't even in a position to say back then. They were married when they were twenty; he was still convinced his past would never catch up to him. He thought he'd never have to be the person he used to be.

"Eren?" There was that concerned look again.

"Um, well, something came up while you were at work. I, um, I have to go to my parent's home." It wasn't a lie. That's where he was taking them.

"Wait." Mikasa looked more than a little confused. "You told me your parents died."

"My mother did." Even now it still made his throat go dry. He cleared it before continuing to speak. "My father is alive but I haven't seen him since I left for college. We're a bit estranged. I'm, um, sorry I never said anything." It wasn't the only thing he was sorry for.

"It's okay," she said, reaching out to place her hand behind his neck, rubbing the sensitive skin there like she did whenever she wanted to comfort him. "I understand difficult family histories."

Difficult family histories was an understatement. If only that was all.

He turned to give her a smile. "Thanks, babe."

She hesitated, though she returned his smile. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't being fully honest with her. Eren only hoped she'd give him just as much patience as she always had when the time came to explain.

He turned on his blinker to exit, one that had no other signs but the exit number. He let out a shaky breath. Back out into the middle of nowhere.

Mikasa was quiet for most of the ride through the woods, probably wondering just where the hell her husband was taking them. "Does your father live in the country?" she asked after another near hour in the car on the back roads of a mountain trail.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Eren was glad Iz was still asleep or the eyes looking out from the forest around them would've scared the hell out of her. He knew the beasts of these woods though; they wouldn't harm them as long as Eren was there.

His intuition was right as well; just around a few more turns of the mountain stood the tall, brass gates of his childhood home. They were already swung open, and Eren had to wonder it his father knew he was coming. Eren tightened his grip on the steering wheel; if Grisha had anything to do with this Reiner guy, Eren was gonna have some serious words for his father.

"Eren?" Mikasa sat up, more alert now as her eyes watched the decorated street lamps that lined the driveway, glowing gardens on either side; it was do to fairy light, the Fey Folk living in the forest all around them. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling the car into the circle, the large stone mansion looming over them.

Mikasa's eyes were wide as she stared up at the house, lights lighting up wooden double door at the top of the steps. "Just how rich is your family?"

"Richer if they actually liked me." Eren parked the car. "Don't worry about the stuff, let's just get in for now."

Nicolas was already stirring in the back seat but even when Mikasa got out to get Isabelle, she was still sound asleep. Mikasa hoisted her up while Eren helped Nicolas out of the back seat, the little boy rubbing his eyes and stumbling over the cobblestone path that led up to the Jaeger Estate.

Eren swallowed hard as he raised a hand to knock on the door, but it wasn't too much of a surprise when it opened, light from the main hall flowing out.

"Oh, young master Eren," a female voice cried. "I can't believe it's actually you."

Mikasa tensed next to him, but he reached up to put a hand on her back, telling her it was okay. As okay as it could be at least.

"It's good to see you, Petra," Eren said.

The woman reached up to rub her eyes, a big smile on her face. "It's been so long, I wasn't sure you'd ever come home. Is this your family? Oh my, they're so beautiful, please come in, you all must be exhausted." Petra stepped aside gesturing for them to come in.

Eren gently pushed on Mikasa's back to get her to step in. "Mikasa, this is Petra, she's been here longer than I was born. She was my mother's attendant. This is my wife, Mikasa, and our children."

"A real pleasure, m'lady," Petra said. "We love Eren here, we're so happy he's found his own happiness."

Mikasa seemed kinda weired out at being called "m'lady" but it wasn't the weirdest thing she was gonna see. "Well, it's nice to meet you too," Mikasa nodded politely as she stepped inside.

"Daddy, where're we?" Nicolas mumbled, leaning up against Eren's leg.

"This was my home, Nic," Eren said while Petra closed the doors behind them.

"How come you grew up in a castle but all I got was a house?"

Eren snorted and was about to remark that it wasn't as grand as Nicolas thought but it wasn't worth it. Let the kid be in awe.

"Shall I take you to your father?" Petra asked.

"Yes, please, I'd like to speak with him." Eren looked to Mikasa to ask if she wanted to rest but she was still looking around, holding Isabelle close. It probably wasn't best to have her left alone right now.

"Follow me," Petra said with her typical smile.

Nicolas tripped a little on the carpet but Eren held the boy up as they started up the grand staircase up to Grisha's study more than likely. Mikasa didn't say much as they walked, but when she paused mid staircase he knew what she saw.

"That's you," she said, pointing up to a large portrait of him, his father, and his mother when Eren was a little older than Nicolas was.

"Yeah, and that's my parents," Eren said. "Believe me now?"

She rolled her eyes, finally a smile pulling at her lips. "I never thought you were lying I just was expecting…" Mikasa hoisted Isabelle up in her arms as they started to walk up the stairs again. "A normal house in the country, not something from _Downtown Abbey_. How long has this house been in your family?"

"Centuries," Petra said as she led them down the main hall, familiar doors leading to rooms Eren could still see in his memory; rooms where he trained, rooms where Armin studied and Eren slacked off, rooms where his mother read to him. God, how long had it been since he even thought about these memories. Where was Armin even anymore? "It's something else isn't it?"

"That's an understatement," Eren snorted.

"Eren," Petra tutted. "It'll be yours someday."

"Does that mean we get to live here?" Nicolas gasped excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. My old man is immortal, he'll never let this house out of his hands," Eren said.

Petra gestured to the door at the end of the hall, the one Eren was forbidden from whenever the door was shut. It was strange reaching his hand up to knock but he did it anyway.

"Come in." The deep voice was almost comforting, taking him back to the days where his dad would swing Eren around in the gardens, his mother watching on laughing. Eren clenched his jaw, remembering just why he came here.

He grabbed a hold of door handle and pushed it open.

Firelight filled his vision as the rows of bookshelves were lined with fire contained by glass bulbs, the fireplace crackling from nearby. It was just the same was Eren remembered it. The walls were filled with books even more disappearing on the second floor, the same thick oak table in the center with more books and maps and notes and drawings scattered on it in a way that only made scene to Grisha, and of course the desk that stood in front of the large open window, the one his dad always sat at when he worked.

Grisha looked the same as he always did; dressed up even for it being as late as it was, long, graying hair pulled back and glasses sitting on his nose. He pushed his chair out from under him when Eren stepped in. "By the gods, Eren, is that you?"

"C'mon, Dad," Eren grumbled, stepping in so Mikasa could follow since Nicolas had taken to hiding behind them. "You knew I was coming."

"I thought I sensed your presence," Grisha said, a wide smile on his lips. "But I thought I was imagining it." He paused in front of Eren, hands reaching out onto his shoulders. "Look at you, my son, you were still a boy when you left." Grisha's eyes flickered to Mikasa and their kids. "Not so much anymore though."

Eren didn't know what to do at first. He expected his father to still be mad that Eren ran away, that he never came home, but Grisha looked happy, relieved even. It was taking Eren by more than just a little surprise. "Oh, um, this is my wife, Mikasa, and Isabelle and…" Eren turned his head to see Nic poking out from around Eren's legs, eyes wide in wonder. "Nicolas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Grisha said, reaching a hand out to Mikasa.

"You as well," Mikasa said, shaking his hand with a smile. At least she was more diplomatic than Eren was.

"You too, little boy." Grisha reached down to rub Nicolas' hair; it was only then Eren realized he got that habit from his father.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Look, Dad, I came here because we need to talk."

"And we can talk in the morning." Grisha turned around to head back to his desk. "Your family looks tired. You should go take care of them."

"Don't change the subject, this is important."

"Yes, Eren, I got the picture but one night's sleep won't hurt, you're perfectly safe here. Please get some rest."

Eren knew what kinda defenses were here and he knew there was no place safer, that's why he came here in the first place but it didn't mean it didn't irritate him that once again his father was treating him like a child. "How the hell did you find me?"

Grisha turned his head back. "I didn't. I had no idea where you went nor do I now. I figured you'd come home when you were ready to."

It wasn't the answer Eren wanted to hear. "Then why was there a man in my house who knew who I was, who knew you, who knew where I'd been injured the day that mom died, and who knew the names of my wife and kids. I recognized the symbols on his robe. I know what organization he was with."

The room got incredibly quiet. Only the footsteps of Grisha turning to face Eren, and Nicolas shifting beside Mikasa were heard.

"Eren, no matter what you may think about me, if it's what you're implying, that stopped a very long time ago," Grisha said. "I may've made mistakes in the past but don't think for one second that I don't regret them. Don't think that this quiet house is a refugee for me, it's quite the opposite."

Eren opened his mouth but closed it realizing he didn't have anything else to say. If it wasn't his father who tracked him down, then who? Who wanted him? Who was looking for him? For his family?

Isabelle whined, already the beginning stages of tears as she squirmed in Mikasa's arms.

"It's okay," Mikasa hushed, bouncing Isabelle in her arms but Miaksa's voice was softer than usual, her eyes watching Eren like she was the one who had no idea what to say.

He closed his eyes. This isn't how he wanted this to go. This isn't how he wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry, little one," Grisha said, his voice much gentler this time. "I didn't mean to wake you." With a few soft words and a flick of his hand, small purple butterflies fluttered around Isabelle's head.

She gasped mesmerized; the tears were gone and only a big smile was left on her face as she tried to touch them. Even Nic was pulling on Mikasa's arm as he tried to play with the butterflies too. Mikasa looked like she didn't even know what to think when she looked over to Eren.

Grisha pressed his hand on Eren's shoulder. "We can talk in the morning, take care of your family, son."

Eren nodded and put his hand on Nicolas' head, guiding him out of the room. Mikasa said some sort of thanks to Grisha before she followed but Petra was already in the hallway, leading them to Eren's old room.

He didn't know what to say to Mikasa. He didn't even know where to begin. She didn't seem to know either because she didn't say a word, not when the butterflies followed them, not when all the bags from their car were already in the room, not when she laid Nic and Isabelle down to sleep in Eren's bed and the moment Iz closed her eyes the butterflies vanished.

Eren moved to the large window in his room, the one he sat and stared out of for hours on end; watching the trees, the mountains, and the creatures that lived in them. The cold breeze blew in the moment he opened it but it felt better than this stuffy room. He propped his elbows up against the window pane and looked over the moonlight valley below him. The trees were moving in the distance, and Eren wondered just what creature it could be.

He was more than a little surprised when Mikasa came to stand next to him, leaning up so she could look out too. She didn't say anything, she didn't even really look at him, but her presence was enough. She always gave him the courage he didn't think he had. She never used magic, she never even knew it existed, and yet she was the strongest person he knew.

Eren took a breath of fresh air but he kept his eyes out the window. "My name is Eren Jaeger, my parents, Grisha and Carla Jaeger, were the heads of the most powerful mage family in this realm. I naturally am heir to that. I trained in magic from a young age since that's what my family does. My mother had a seat on council and was very respected among the other races and families. My father a powerful mage where people would come from all over to study under him, that was how I met my best friend growing up, Armin." He reached his hands up to rub his face.

"A powerful group of mages didn't really like that some families held power over others and they attacked my home. My…my mother was killed in the process. Everything changed and I couldn't handle it so I ran. Cowardly probably, but I was eighteen, I had no idea what else to do with myself when my father just holed himself away from the world after it happened. I didn't want this life any more. I grew up traveling through all of this realm and I've seen things and interacted with races, creatures you wouldn't even believe but when I met you, Mikasa, none of that mattered. This was all I wanted." He turned his head to her to see she was already watching him. "You were all I wanted. So when that man showed up in our home, threatening my family like his co-followers did to my mom. I didn't know what else to do. I had to risk showing you this side of my life, this unbelievable side of my life, to save you, to save our kids. I will never let that happen to my family again."

Mikasa watched him for a moment and he nearly let out a sigh of relief when she placed a hand on his face. "I freely admit, Eren, I have no idea what's going on right now…what I'm seeing, what you're saying…" She bit down on her lip. "But I love you, and you've always put me and Isabelle and Nicolas first so I have no reason to doubt you either. If you say that…" Mikasa gestured outside. "That there's a dragon right there, well, I guess I'd believe you. This is kinda crazy, yeah, and you may have hid this huge part of your life, but you've never lied to me, so why should I doubt you?"

A smile cracked on Eren's lips. "If there was a dragon out there, you'd know. Trust me."

She swatted at his shoulder but reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Eren pulled her into his arms, letting his chin rest on her head. He knew she probably didn't understand the gravity of what he was saying, and she probably didn't even understand to the extent he was telling her the truth but she trusted him, and he valued that trust more than anything. Never again would he let his family be hurt.

"So does that mean those 'fairies' in the garden Isabelle always goes on about are actually real?" Mikasa asked against his shoulder.

"Well, Pixies actually. They really love your roses which you should take as a compliment."

"I think I need to go to bed now."

Eren chuckled, but she didn't actually move from his arms so he didn't move either. Everything was changing again. Maybe this time though, it would be for the better.


	21. Don't You Feel Right, Baby

**Additional Pairings:** _N/A_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Words:** _6680_

 **Inspired By** : _Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum), Come and Get Your Love (Redbone), Fooled Around and Fell in Love (Elvin Bishop)_

 **Notes:** _Written for **Eremika Week**_ _ **Day 7: Song**_ _but I never posted it WHOOPS so have it for **Eremika Genre Week** __**Day 3: Sci-Fi**_ _lmao. I've wanted to write this one since pretty much the day after I saw_ Guardians of the Galaxy _. It's been on my to-do list for so long and I'm so happy I can finally put some shape to it. It's a little_ Guardians _and a little_ Firefly _since I thought the characters fit that world a little better but at its heart is that rag tag crew who comes together to be their own family. That being said, as much as I love Sci-Fi, I've only ever written Fantasy haha So I hope this turned out okay! Title is of course from that fantastic opening to_ Guardians of the Galaxy _(is it time for the sequel yet please ;-;)_

 **Don't You Feel Right, Baby**

 _(Day 21 – Sci-Fi)_

"The first thing I'm doing when I get outta here is kicking your ass, Jaeger."

Yeah, like it was the first time Eren ever heard that.

He had his face pressed against the bars of the jail cell, looking out at the guard on duty; a bored looking fellow who was probably only faking being disinterested and really watching them like a hawk. Jean was fuming on the bench, squished between the wall and a burley, grumpy looking man who took up the majority of the bench.

"Is that anyway to talk to your captain?" Eren asked not bothering to look back to Jean.

"One who gets us arrested after five minutes of being on this planet? Yes, it's incredibly appropriate."

Eren was never gonna hear the end of this one. Whatever. It wasn't _all_ his fault. Jean had a big mouth too.

Out of the corner of Eren's eye her saw two long arms resting outside the bars of the jail cell next to his. He knew those hands, like they were his own but it was the black tattoo on the inside of the wrist that gave it away completely.

Mikasa was tapping against the bars absent mindedly but Eren knew better. It wasn't even the first time they were arrested together. He waited for the one certain pattern, one that would signal him onto what was going on. There it was.

Eren cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir," he called to the guard who didn't even look up. Of course, he had to make things difficult. "Sorry to bother you, but it's been a long time since I got anything to drink."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jean said.

The guard did look up that time. "Too bad."

"How is that ethical treatment of prisoners?"

"Dunno what planet you come from, kid," the guard snorted. "But you're the one who broke the law, you pay the consequences."

"C'mon, I only stole some bread to feed my sister's starving child."

The guard arched an eyebrow and finally got his fat ass out of his chair. "You decked a city official in the face."

"He was hitting on my friend over here." Eren waved over towards Jean. "I had to defend his honor like any good friend would."

"I hate you so much," Jean said and Eren could almost see that vein about to burst on Jean's forehead.

Really, the city official or whoever the hell it was tried to cop a feel on Mikasa as they walked by. Eren was pretty sure he did the guy a favor, cause if Eren hadn't punched the jackass, Mikasa would've killed him on the spot.

The guard arched an eyebrow, coming to stand in front of Eren. "It's illegal to lay your hands on any city official let alone give them a sucker punch to the face."

A smile pulled at Eren's lips. "It was a good hit wasn't it."

"Hope you didn't have any place important to be, cause you are you're friends are gonna be here for a while."

Eren barely saw Mikasa reach her hands back into her cell. "Ah, well, as long as I get to stay with my good buddies here, I'll be okay ."

The guard snorted but moved to sit back down. He didn't get very far though because another officer can running down the stairs.

"You gotta get up here quick!" she exclaimed. "There's some kinda commotion outside and everyone is requested out to get it under control."

The guard cursed as he scrambled to his feet. He hesitated, looking over at the cells where Eren gave a smile and a wave.

"C'mon!" the officer called and the guard ran up the stairs.

"Do you really have to antagonize everyone you come in contact with?" Jean asked.

"It's part of the charm," Eren said.

Jean opened his mouth probably to say something snarky but the sounds of a metal lock clicking open, and the creaking of cell gate cut him off. Eren stepped back from the bars just in time for Mikasa, holding the keys in her hand, to open their cell.

"You're the best, Mik," Eren said, clasping a hand down on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her lips so he'd take it.

"Are you coming or what?" Eren asked turning back to face Jean and the burly man who was on his feet already; Jean just had that stupid surprised look on his face.

"How did you…?" he asked but finally stood up.

Eren stepped aside so the other man wouldn't plow him over. He opened his mouth to say that him and Mikasa were the best when they worked together but she reached in to grab Jean by the arm, pulling him all the way out of the cell.

"This isn't the first time he's gotten us arrested on different planets," she said, which, well wasn't wrong.

"C'mon, it's not _always_ me," Eren tried to defend himself but she was already halfway up the stairs and he quickly followed, Jean hurrying behind.

The station looked like a detonator went off or something. Everyone was running around going crazy and those who weren't were trying to tackle the other man Eren let out of the cell to the ground.

A loud crash outside made Jean nearly jump out of his skin but Mikasa kept leading the way through the mess off the room. Another crash and fizzle made more officers shout and rush outside. They were so distracted they didn't even notice the three prisoners hurrying out with them. The sky lit up in front of them, people in the town square watching up in awe and officers trying to shout over the noises.

"Fireworks? Really?" Eren said, looking up at the firecracker that was fizzling back down much to the crowds enjoyment. "That was as best as he got?"

"Without potentially getting even more arrested for a felony," Connie said, popping his head out of a nearby alley. His googles that normally sat on his head were over his eyes as he looked down at the device in his gloved hands.

Another firework shot off in the distance, causing most all the officers to run after it which was of course the wrong direction.

"You're a genius, Connie, but now we gotta go," Eren said. "Or we're all gonna get arrested this time."

"Wait, wait just one-"

Mikasa grabbed the back of Connie's jacket and started to drag him down the alley much to his dismay.

Once they were away from the station they were much safer, but Eren didn't stop running, avoiding low flying ships and as many people as he possibly could while leading his crew through the busy city streets. They still had to get to the ship before the commotion died down and the officers sent out a city wide search for the escaped prisoners.

Thankfully, Eren was only neatly doubled over by the time they reached the docks, his ship already waiting and ready for the missing members. Mikasa was the first one up the loading dock, with Jean following behind and Eren grabbed a hold of the fading fast Connie, pulling him up as Mikasa closed the dock door.

"Geez, way to go you guys," Sasha said from her spot sitting onto of a few cargo boxes. "Get arrested in the first five minutes you land. Is that a record?"

"No," Mikasa said, already halfway up the ladder that led to the rest of the ship.

"Thanks, Mik," Eren snorted, though he was still trying to catch his breath.

Jean didn't even look back before following Mikasa up the ladder. Whatever. He could go sulk in his bunk.

"Welcome back, jail birds," Armin's voice cracked over one of the coms on the wall.

"Will, you just get this ship moving," Eren said, pressing the worn down button.

"Did you at least get what you needed?" The ship jerked as Armin already started taking off.

Eren patted his jacket, in a pocket that was oh so conveniently not checked for the pendant he ripped off the city official's neck. The buyer had some weird obsession with political memorabilia. Eren didn't care; the guy only made it easier to steal from when he went after Mikasa. "One ruby and gold pendant coming right up."

"You should've seen it, Sash," Connie said, jumping up onto the cargo next to her. "They were some good damn fireworks. Worked like a charm."

"You better get up here, Eren," Armin's voice buzzed. "Levi wants to talk to you."

Eren groaned, Connie still chattering in the background trying to impress the brunette mechanic. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Armin said. "Come up now and I won't tell him you got his sister arrested again."

"On my way," Eren sighed, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"Good luck, Captain," Sasha said as Eren walked across the cargo bay to the ladder, giving him a half assed salute.

"Thanks," he grunted, pulling himself up the familiar metal rings. "Don't either of you mess up anything down here. This stuff has to get delivered in one piece, Connie."

"One time. That was one time!" he exclaimed but Eren was already pushing himself up to the next floor of the ship.

He heard some noise from the mess hall in the opposite direction but he kept walking towards the cockpit where Armin would be waiting for him. Might as well get this over with first. Eren passed some of their rooms, turning at the end of the hallway climb up into the tight quarters of the control room.

Armin was leaning back in the pilot's chair, auto pilot already taking them wherever they needed to go. Mikasa was sitting sideways in the copilot seat, eyes staring out at the vast space in front of them, and also meaning she was probably still annoyed with him.

"Alright, bring him up," Eren sighed, crouching down between the two seats. "Let's get this over with."

"Get what over with, kid?" Levi's voice crackled from one of the speakers. "Are you insulating that it's a chore to talk to the person who gave you this damn ship to begin with?"

Mikasa snorted in suppressed laughter while Eren reached over to shove at Armin who was grinning. It was the three of them together, always the three of them.

"Course not, Levi," Eren said though Armin started laughing. "You know I love you."

Levi made some kinda disgusted noise that Eren took as, "gee, thanks, buddy, love you too" in Levi language. "I'm calling to make sure you didn't get yourself into trouble again and that you'll make it to the drop on time."

"Yeah," Eren said glancing over to Armin who rolled his eyes but nodded. "We'll be there right on time provided nothing dire happens from here to there."

"Good, that's all I need is to have irate buyers once again."

"You know, maybe you shouldn't deal with such angry people. It might help business. I know they're you're people and all but-"

"Goodbye, Jaeger."

The stream clicked off signaling their good benefactor was already gone.

"Always a pleasure," Eren grunted, leaning back to sit on the ground. It's not like Levi was a bad guy, hell, he was the only family any of them had any more. He just had his grumpy way of doing things and that was that. Eren was more than a little thankful Levi found him and Armin, taking them both in and training them alongside Mikasa in the family business. It was better than the alternative in the least.

"So," Amrin said, flipping some switches on the console, probably to cut off the signal he had on to get Levi's call. "Are we heading straight to the drop like you told him or do you have other plans today?"

"No, we'll go," Eren said. "Last time I was late I nearly watched my life flash before my eyes. I'd prefer to keep living."

"Smart choice," Mikasa said, though her eyes were on a book in her lap, one Armin was probably reading when he was flying. She flipped a page, black hair falling into her face some while her eyes focused down on the pages.

Mikasa Ackerman was something else entirely. Armin Eren knew since he was just a kid; they had always been inseparable so it was natural for them to start this life of theirs as captain and first mate. They balanced each other out as Eren was up in the clouds were Armin was grounded. Eren always thought they were the best team and that there was nothing else they needed until he met her.

She was the fighter of the three with her heightened awareness, hard hits and killer aim. Eren could always take care of himself, but he never quite realized just how reckless he could be until she was by his side, dragging him out of situations where he likely would've been killed without her quick thinking. Mikasa was grounded like Armin was but in a different way; Eren didn't even always know how to explain it. She kept him calm and in a sound state of mind where normally his temper or emotions would get the best of him. It was just easier when she was around.

Mikasa looked up from the book, glancing over to Eren's eyes. He quickly looked away, realizing far too late he had been staring at her.

He jumped up to his feet. "I'm gonna go find something to eat, let me know if you need anything, Ar."

"Got it," Armin said, a small smile on his lips.

Eren climbed back down into the hallway that would lead him down to the mess hall. Hopefully there was some food considering he didn't exactly have much time to take stock when they landed today.

The hallway was quiet meaning his crew was dispersed throughout the ship. Jean was probably down in the infirmary where the medic chose to spend a good majority of his time when he was pissed off at Eren. Jean was the newest member of the crew only begrudgingly coming along once his life was accidentally saved by Eren (something Jean loathed being reminded of). Eren still wasn't one hundred percent sure why the doctor in training abandoned his schooling and home to join Eren's ship but everyone had their secrets he supposed.

He popped his head into the mess hall which was also completely empty meaning Connie and Sasha either hadn't come up from the cargo bay yet or they retreated to the engine room. Eren grabbed an apple off the table before sitting down, eyes glancing around the small but efficient dining room. It could be a little cramped at times but normally it was filled with laughter and that was enough to keep everyone's demons at bay for even a little while.

Sasha was the first one to join after Eren set out with Armin and Mikasa in their own ship. Eren could work the mechanics well enough but he was no expert, stumbling across wide eyed Sasha as she gave him a lecture on everything he was doing wrong was more than a little perfect. Her enthusiasm never stopped from the moment she stepped foot on board as the resident mechanic. She was also the one who found Connie who was working on some planet in the middle of nowhere making scraps into various weaponry. It was handy to have him around, save for the times he nearly blew up the damn ship with his tinkering.

Eren sighed into his apple, leaning back in his chair.

The days weren't so bad. Well, the days he didn't end up thrown in jail or running for his life from a pack of alien dogs or being shot at by an angry client but even still that was adventure. That was adrenaline pumping, that was exhilaration, it was something to do, something to distract him. The days were filled with Connie's laughter, Sasha rattling on about some mechanics no one but she understood, Armin's quiet quips, Jean's sarcastic tone, and Mikasa's warm presence. The nights were quiet and cold. Everyone was asleep in their own bunks and only the creaks of the ship were there to keep Eren awake.

He tended to climb up the ladder from where his, Mikasa, and Sasha's rooms were, back up into the hallway. Connie, Jean, and Armin would be sound asleep in their own rooms and Eren would slip up into the cockpit. At least the hum of the ship controls, the buzz of the engine, the vast expanses of space right in front of him could be comforting. It was better than laying alone in bed with only himself to fill his mind; normally that didn't end in sleep filled nights.

Eren leaned forward in the pilot's chair to flip a switch, lowering the volume as crackly music began to play. He knew Armin never listened to any music so the old, worn out cassette that Eren kept in was still there, picking up right where he left off last night. The tune was so familiar he could feel it in his bones, the words rolling in his head as he heard them at least a million times by this point in his life. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and letting the music take him back to a much simpler time. There was no jobs, no ship, no crew, no danger, just an open field and the warm hands of someone who loved him on his small shoulders.

"That's can't be very comfortable."

Eren didn't even crack an eye open; he didn't need to see to know who was standing next to his seat. "Actually, it's incredibly comfortable. Armin leaves a great ass indent in this thing." Eren could almost see her rolling her eyes, the creaking of the chair next to his telling him she was sitting down. He opened his eyes to see her in just some plain sleep clothes, feet tucked underneath her and eyes looking out into the black space. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "I was already awake."

He didn't really need to ask; he knew he wasn't the only one on this ship who had their fair share of demons and unlike some of the others on the ship, he knew what hers were. Eren turned back to look at the blinking lights of the console, only the light music of the radio and the occasionally beeps interrupting the silence.

It wasn't the first time she followed him up here and he doubted it would be the last. There was a certain comfort when it was just Mikasa. She knew him better then he knew himself sometimes, and she always knew just what kinda comfort would lull him back to sleep. Eren was fairly certain he never saw Armin look so amused as the first morning he woke up to both Eren and Mikasa passed out in the cockpit chair.

"I like this one," she said in that soft tone of hers, one she only used in the early hours of the morning when she was talking to him.

"What one?"

She gestured to the console. "The song, I like this one."

Eren listened to the soft melody for a moment, the crackling words he knew like the back of his hand. "Me too, my mom used to sing this one."

A shiver went down Mikasa's spine, causing her to pull her knees up to her chest. "You sing like your mom."

He snorted. "You don't know that."

"Eren," she said, turning her head to give him an amused look. "The walls aren't that thin. I hear you all the time."

He wasn't embarrassed; it wasn't like he didn't know anyone could hear him if he decided to pass his boredom with turning up his music. "She sang much better than me."

"You should go home and tell her that then."

Eren should've known that was coming. A lump started to rise in his throat but he bit it back down. "You're freezing," he said, changing the subject.

She gave him a look that kinda made him feel guilty for backing away from what she was trying to tell him.

"I can see the goose bumps on your skin from here." He opened his arm towards her. "C'mere, even assassins can catch a cold."

"Eren…" she started like she was gonna tell him to give it a rest but she didn't actually say the words.

"Nope, get over here or I'll get you myself."

She sighed but she stood to her feet, walking the short distance to the pilot's chair where Eren was sitting up so there was more room. She sat down carefully between his legs, letting her back rest against his chest and her head lean back against his shoulder. Despite the fact he knew she was cold, all he felt was her warmth, the comfort she always brought him.

"Reminds me of when we were kids," he murmured, his voice suddenly sounding way too loud in the quiet cockpit.

She snorted. "You mean when you used to push me out of bed in the middle of the night."

"Accidentally and it was only like one time."

"It was more than once. I was the one who ended up on the floor, I remember."

They were only twelve when the met; Eren and Armin as stowaways that ended up on Levi's ship. Mikasa recognized Eren's nightmares right away since she had similar ones herself. Even now, sometimes a room away was too far when he was used to her breathing, her legs shifting, light motions on the bed to lull him back to sleep.

She chuckled, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Hey, Mik?" he breathed, well aware of when he turned to look at her how close their faces actually were.

"Yeah?"

He could feel her breath on his face. "Still mad at me about today?"

"Am I ever?"

"You did threaten to kill me if I got you in jail again. I'd hope you wouldn't but I've also seen you and I know you could kill me with any household item on this ship."

Mikasa paused for a moment. He knew she was only teasing him, but at the same time he really wasn't kidding about what she was capable of. "Buy me strawberries on the next stop and we'll call it good."

The simple things, she always liked the simplest things. Some people would think it lucky that such a strong and powerful woman never asked for anything in return and use that to take advantage of her but to Eren, it was one of the most endearing things about her.

"Done deal."

* * *

"Guys, we might have a _minor_ problem." Sasha's voice crackled through the intercom that sat next to Armin's chair.

Eren instantly sat up in the co-pilot chair but Armin was already on it.

He leaned over to press the red button. "How minor are we talking Sasha?"

"Well, in the engine there's a-"

Eren leaned over Armin to get to the intercom. "Without the nitty gritty details, Sash."

She huffed. "There's a part that's broken and it needs to be fixed."

"How quickly?" Armin asked. "Can it wait till we reach our rendezvous or is it an immediate issue?"

"Oh, it can wait, unless you'd like to be stuck up here without being able to move the ship."

"Sasha," Eren groaned. "That's not a minor issue."

Armin pushed Eren back down into the chair, batting his hands away.

"Relax, Cap," she said. "Stop at any nearby planet and I can get the part, and fix it right up."

"Where's the nearest planet?" Eren asked but Armin was already looking at the radar screen.

"There's one we can reach in about ten minutes if I rewrite our course. But…"

Eren's stomach sank; he hated it when Armin trailed off like that. "But what?"

He turned to look at Eren, a hesitation in Armin's blue eyes. "It's Earth."

Shit.

No. Eren wanted to say no way, but if they were all the way out here there's no way they'd make it to the next planet without getting stuck. He reached up to rub his face in his hands.

"What's the word, Captain?"

God Dammit. Eren had to make the call. There was more at stake than his pride.

He leaned over the intercom again, pressing the button that would send his voice through all parts of the ship. "We're taking an immediate stop and I need all of you on guard. Earth has the strictest landing checks. Be prepared should they board us."

"Aye aye, Captain," Connie's voice crackled back.

"Earth? Why?" Jean asked from wherever in the ship he was.

"Maintenance," Armin said. "It's the closest planet to us, but don't worry. I have plenty of ways to slip under the radar."

Eren wouldn't expect anything less, but his stomach was still in his throat. Even if they did get passed without getting caught, it had been at least ten years since he stepped foot on his home planet. This was breaking the biggest promise he ever made to himself and he had no say in the matter.

Armin's fingers moved about the console, rerouting the ship to take it through Earth's customs. Once they entered into Earth's atmosphere it didn't take long for a smaller ship to approach them. It hovered about them, clearly doing some scanning that Eren knew Armin had modified to make the ship seem anything but what it was used for.

A light blinked on the console causing Armin to reach up and flip the radio communication one.

"Freight Class 2B3, what is your business on Earth?" A male voice called in.

"Maintenance," Armin responded. "Our mechanic just informed us of an issue we need fixed immediately."

"How many crew members do you have aboard?"

"Six including myself, Sir."

"What does your ship freight?"

"We work for a private contractor so it varies. Generally it's equipment for construction or merchant goods."

It wasn't nearly the first time they'd been stopped. Almost every heavily populated planet had check points freights had to get through but Eren's hands wouldn't stop tapping at the side of his chair. The man questioning them went quiet meaning they were about to be in the clear or about to be boarded. Generally with Armin's skill with cloaking, they were never boarded but it was always risk.

"Freight Class 2B3, please be prepared to be boarded just so we can make sure everything is in the clear."

"Got it." Armin sat back in his chair, looking over to Eren who was already on his feet.

"Let everyone know, I'm going to the bay," he said, going to the ladder.

"Relax," Armin said. "It'll be fine. Well, unless you end up in jail without a firework explosion to get you out."

Eren was already climbing down the ladder but he had time to flip his oldest friend off before his feet hit the next floor. By the time he made it down to the cargo bay he could already hear the outer bay door being opened.

Mikasa was standing by the controls, a clipboard in her hand as she opened the inner door.

The man who Eren assumed was the one who was talking to them was in the front, a device in his hands that he was typing on and two armed guards on either side. That was common enough, nothing to worry about, well, unless they found out what this ship was actually used for.

Mikasa moved back to a stack of boxes that were already opened, pencil in her hand checking off whatever was written there. It wasn't how they checked in loads, legal or not, so Eren had no idea what she was actually writing.

"Are you the Captain?" the man asked, looking up from his device that was probably scanning the bay.

"Yes, Sir," Eren answered, walking over to where they were standing.

The man arched an eyebrow. "Little young aren't you?"

Eren gave them an easy smile. "Gotta start somewhere, eh?"

The man didn't look like he cared one way or another; he just walked over to Mikasa to see what she was doing. "What's in the boxes?"

She looked up from her notes, and nodded in front of her. "Same as what's in here; merchandise for market. Mainly secondhand clothing from various planets."

The man nodded, typing something else down. "From where?"

"Various merchandizers who sell secondhand for retail sales," Eren answered. "Each box will be labeled with the vendor we got it from, what's in it, and where it's headed if you'd like to check."

The man looked around the room for a moment before nodding to his guards. "No, that's okay. I appreciate you being cooperative. I'll clear you for landing."

Eren tried not to breathe a visible sigh of relief. "Thank you. Mikasa, would you see them out?"

She nodded and headed back over to the controls, closing the inner door behind the three men. She waiting for the light to flicker on and then closed the outer door too. Eren still didn't move from his spot, not until he heard the crackle of the intercom.

"We're cleared, getting ready to land in the nearest docks," Armin said.

Eren nearly fell back against the crates. "What did you do with everything?" he asked, looking over at Mikasa.

She gave him a knowing smile, before gesturing towards the wall. "In the side panels. Armin designed it with material to block scanning, remember? So to them they just looked like regular walls."

He knew they had that, but he had no idea she had enough time to get everything in there before they were boarded. "What was on your sheet then?"

Mikasa flipped the clipboard around. "The last time we took passengers, the kid left a coloring book down here."

God, he had no idea what he'd do without her and Armin. Well, he'd probably really be in jail. "Jesus, Mik, you're the best, you know that?"

There was a smile on her lips, on that lit up her eyes just enough for his breath to catch in his throat. "Yeah, I know."

He had this undying feeling tugging at him to just grab the face he knew so well and kiss her. It certainly wasn't the first time he ever felt that way, and it probably wouldn't be the last but hesitation made him freeze. She was still watching him but he couldn't move, he couldn't even take one step closer to her.

Connie cheered as he jumped off the rest of the ladder, feet hitting the ground and making Eren nearly jump out of his skin. "Jail two days in row," Connie chuckled. "Would that've been a record?"

"No," Mikasa said, a different type of smile on her face as she looked away.

Jean was climbing down the ladder next and the moment was gone, just like it always was. Instead he was only filled with dread when he felt the ship start to land. Eren was a runaway; he knew it and he fully accepted it was who he was. Runaways didn't go home.

He felt the warm air the moment they landed and Sasha, who had excitedly clambered down the ladder after Jean, opened both bay doors. It had been years but he recognized the scent, the humidity in the air, the bustle of the docks, the songs of the birds.

"Don't take forever," he called after Sasha who was dragging Connie out, Jean following behind. "In and out!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She waved over her shoulder.

Eren sighed. She better not take her time. He was about to just go back up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You going?" Armin asked, his eyes looking out into the planet that was his home too.

"No," Eren breathed. "I'll watch the ship."

Armin didn't say anything though Eren was pretty sure the blond really wanted to. Instead he looked over in the bay. "You gonna come, Mikasa?"

She shook her head and Eren felt a bit of relief creep up in his chest. "I can stay."

"Alright," Armin sighed but he followed after the other crew who were already out of sight.

Silence settled over the bay, nothing but the outside noise leaking in. He didn't know what to say to Mikasa or even to himself. He was so close and yet, all he could do was do what he always did. Eren turned on his heels and jumped up onto the ladder, not stopping until he was in the cockpit.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he really didn't even know why. He wanted this. He promised himself. Nothing good would ever come from him stepping foot on that God forsaken planet. Eren reached over to flip on the radio, turning up the music much louder than it was the night before. He could almost hear his mom singing along to the songs, making him want to sing along too.

"Eren?"

He turned his head to see Mikasa standing behind the chairs, watching him with that concerned look in her eyes. "Dance with me."

It seemed to catch her off guard as much as the words falling from his lips caught him off guard. "What?"

Instead of answering he reached out to grab her hands, pulling her unto him. She could only blink at him as he held their entwined hands up to his chest. He gently swayed his body to the song that was playing, one he danced to in his house countless time. She still looked concerned for him but she went along, following his lead, bodies just barely brushing against each other.

He closed his eyes and he could see it. He could see his home, his dad sitting on the couch reading, his mom taking Eren's small hands and leading him in a dance. He didn't open his eyes again until he felt Mikasa's hands reach up to his face.

"I can't do it," he said, his voice breaking.

"You can," she said, dark eyes making sure he was watching her. "You can do anything."

"It's been too long and it hasn't been long enough."

"You still have a chance, Eren." There was a look in Mikasa's eyes, one he couldn't quite read. "I wish I still had a way to get back to my family. You do, you owe it to yourself to put yourself at peace. I know I never met your mother, but I know she'd be proud of the person you've become." She paused, a smile pulling at her lips. "Give or take the jail."

Mikasa's parents were taken from her in an instant right in front of her eyes. She never got the chance to give them a last I love you, not even a goodbye. Yet she was still here encouraging him instead of getting mad at him for having things she'd never have. That was Mikasa, selfless, kind, and forgiving Mikasa.

He didn't think about it this time. He leaned in until his lips were pressed to hers. Eren's mind went hazy when she kissed him back. This, this is what felt right, what always felt right. Maybe she was right, maybe running away from everything meant he'd miss out on the good things too.

"My mom would love you, Mikasa," he murmured, her lips still close to his.

Her eyes flickered up to his. "I'd like to meet her."

His heart leapt up into his throat, his chest clenching so much he thought he might start shaking. No, no, no was all his mind was screaming at him, but in all the years he knew Mikasa, she was never wrong and she always had his best intentions at heart. If there was one thing his mom taught him, it was to trust those people, the people who loved you.

"Okay."

* * *

 _Carla Jaeger_

 _2020-2062_

 _Loving Wife, Mother, and Woman who fought valiantly up until the very end._

 _You are gone but never forgotten._

Eren crouched down in front of the marble grave, placing a fresh bouquet of flowers next to ones that had already dried. It was the first time he came to see her since the day they had to bury her. He was nine years old but the memory of holding onto his father's hand, of Armin by Eren's side as he watched them lower her into the ground was as clear as yesterday. He thought if he left, if he ran away and never had to face the cold hard truth that somehow, somewhere it wouldn't be true.

"Hey, Mom," he said, his voice already hoarse. "I know you're probably yelling at me for never visiting, but…well, you know."

He felt Mikasa's legs by his side as she stood next to him. He never knew how much strength she gave him until that moment. How important that seemingly cold twelve year old girl would become to him.

"I'm good though," he continued. "I get to see the stars every night now, new planets every day. Living the dream, eh? Yeah, Armin still puts up with me believe it or not. He's good too, gets to use the brain of his to make sure I don't get in too much trouble."

Eren hesitated. "I still have your tapes, the ones you used to play all the time, all your songs. I can still hear you singing them to me, so you're never far from my thoughts even though…even though I never came home again. I'll, um, I'll do better. I know you'd probably hate that I don't even know where Dad is let alone him knowing where I've gone. I know it's not what you'd want. It was just…I was just a kid, I was hurt and scared and I left. I thought it would make it stop hurting but it never did."

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that was already forming. "Hey, um, this is Mikasa. Her older brother took care of me and Ar when we left."

Mikasa crouched down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, that soft smile on her lips.

"You'd love her, Ma. She's just like you; doesn't take anyone's shit but has the biggest heart I know. I, um, I promise I'll come back. I'll bring Armin next time too." He bit down on his lip, but he already felt like a weight was lifting from his. His heart was still heavy, still longing to see his mom's face again but the stomach turning guilt was finally drifting away. "I love you, Ma, never stopped."

Mikasa took his hand in hers and helped him up to his feet. "Feel a little better?" she asked when he was standing in front of her.

Eren took in a deep breath of the air he grew up surrounded by. "Almost." He reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped up bag of strawberries he managed to snag at the flower booth without her noticing. "I promised didn't I?"

"You never break your promises," she smiled taking the bag in her hand.

"I try," he said, earning a nudge from her. He looked one last time at the grave stone before leading Mikasa back the way they came. She was already untying the bag, ready to eat her favorite treat, and that was enough for Eren.

He wasn't perfect and never would be, hell, he worked for an illegal smuggling ring led by someone who could kill a person with a lightbulb probably. Yet now, he wasn't a runaway on top of it.

Well, until the next time he got cornered by the nearest unhappy bartender after being a _little_ bit swindled.


	22. Actually, it's Gonna Bug Me if I Don't

**Additional Pairings:** _Levi/Hanji (Implied)_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Words:** _5278_

 **Inspired By:** _Somebody to You (The Vamps), Shut Up and Kiss Me (Marianas Trench), Finally (Galavant Season 2)_

 **Notes:** _Written for_ _ **Eremika Week Day 4: Fluff**_ _. Originally this was gonna be inspired by what other than The Office, then a general office story, and then it turned into one inspired by one of my all-time favorite shows, Parks and Rec. It hit me when I was watching the series (for the like fifth time lol) that while all the characters didn't match up they would be pretty great in a situational based comedy like that so here I am. The title is from one of my favorite lines from the series when Anne makes a wrong Game of Thrones reference to Ben lmao_

 **I don't even have time to tell you how wrong you are. Actually, it's gonna bug me if I don't.**

 _(Day 22 – Office)_

When Mikasa took a job as her uncle's assistant in a government building, she wasn't quite sure to expect, but she was pretty sure this wasn't it.

"Hey!" Jean shouted from his side office.

Even from Mikasa's desk in the main office near Levi's door, she could see Jean leaning back in his chair, his feet kicked up on his desk. He had some sort of magazine in his hands covering his face.

"What's a two word name for a superhero who patrols the night?"

"Knight Rider," Sasha said, looking up from her desk across the room where she was presumably spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

"I'm sure if that's considered a super hero, and it's too long," Jean said.

"Superman."

"Not two words and he didn't really patrol the night. He was always out in the open, that was kinda the point, Sash."

"Unless," Sasha raised her hand, bagel included. "They meant that his disguise was patrolling the night of people's minds by hiding in plain sight."

"That was way too deep for a crossword puzzle, and still not two words."

Mikasa looked over to the window in Levi's door but he didn't look like he moved any aside from reading some files that were on his desk Hanji was probably forcing him into.

Sasha took a bit from her bagel as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, if they wanna be easy about it then Batman."

"Still not two words."

"Not even with a hyphen?"

"That's Spider-man. Which I still don't think counts as two words."

"This is ridiculous," Sasha huffed, glancing over to her computer. "Mikasa? You're smart, what's the answer?"

A smile pulled at her lips as she looked up from Levi's schedule she had in front of her. It was always something but actually doing work here. What surprised her the most was only Hanji seemed to be the one who cared, and well, Levi too but only if they got too loud and annoyed him. "Batman would've been my guess too."

"I'm calling Armin. He'll know," Jean said as he swung his legs back down to the floor before reaching for the office phone on his desk. He must've put it on speaker because Mikasa heard the ringing of Armin's line.

"Armin Arlert, Planning and Building department for Shiganshina, how can I assist you?"

"Hey, Armin, what's a two word name for a superhero who patrols the night?" Jean asked.

Armin made some sort of snort laugh. "Seriously, Jean? I'm right across the hall? You really had to call me for this?"

"It's serious. We thought it was Batman but it's not two words."

Mikasa could almost see the blue eyed, blond haired man shake his head and roll his eyes. "Did you try The Batman?"

Jean was quiet for a moment telling everyone no, he did not. "Nice to talk to you, Armin, see you around!" The phone clicked off but not without Armin laughing first.

"You suck at these," Sasha snorted.

"I didn't see you rushing for the same answer," Jean grumbled, but he did throw the magazine on his desk to be abandoned.

"Hey, Mikasa, what time does Hanji get outta her meeting this morning?" Sasha asked, ignoring the now semi-sulking Jean.

Mikasa pulled out a notebook off her desk, flipping to the correct date to see Hanji's schedule. While she insisted she could handle herself and didn't need an assistant, Mikasa still kept track because Hanji often got distracted and forgot what she was supposed to be doing. "In about ten minutes or so. Then she'll be down here to have a meeting with us."

"Perfect," Sasha exclaimed as she stood to her feet. "I'm going to the breakfast place around the corner, anyone want anything?"

Mikasa was pretty sure that was gonna take longer than ten minutes, but it wasn't too unusual to be missing Sasha for food.

"Bacon breakfast sandwich, please," Jean said, raising a hand.

"Mikasa?" Sasha asked as she walked backwards towards the door.

"Oh, um, a latte, please." Mikasa normally took a pass, but sometimes she needed something extra too.

"Got it!" Sasha glanced over to Levi's door. "You think he wants something?"

"Just get him a black coffee and he'll be a little less grumpy."

"Got it!" Sasha opened the door just as someone was walking up nearly knocking them in the face. Judging by the way she started to laugh, it seemed to be fine.

"Good morning, friends," Connie yawned as he walked into the office, looking like he literally just rolled out of bed which knowing Jean's friend it was probably the truth.

"I'm getting food you want anything?" Sasha called from the door.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving! You know what I like," Connie waved, on his way to Jean's office.

Sasha gave a thumbs up before hurrying down the hall and out of sight.

Mikasa pulled up a screen on her computer to log some meeting notes for Levi from the other day. The noise and bustle she was getting used to more and more every day. It was different from her old job, and sometimes it was hard to get a single thing done when Connie and Sasha were bickering over whether DC or Marvel were better or when Jean decided he wanted to sing along to K-Pop in his office with the door open or when Hanji dragged them all over the city just to prove a point of hers. The atmosphere here was warm though, it was nice.

"What's the count?" Connie asked, leaning back in the chair in front of Jean's desk. "Has Levi come out to yell yet?"

"Not yet, but he probably will when he hears your loud voice," Jean snorted.

"Think we can get him to come to karaoke with us this weekend?"

Mikasa nearly laughed aloud at that thought. "Good luck," she said.

"You're lucky he didn't sense what you were saying and came to kick you out on your ass," Jean said, fiddling with some kinda stress ball in his hands.

"C'mon, what if Hanji went with us too?"

"He'd probably be even less inclined to come and then remind you that you don't even work here."

"Shh, my parents are visiting, I need some kinda place to hide when I'm not at work in the afternoon."

"Something tells me Levi isn't gonna care so keep your big mouth shut about karaoke."

A knock on the door made Mikasa look up, though the only person who was missing from the morning routine was already stepping inside.

"Morning, Mikasa," Eren yawned through his smile.

"Good morning," she said, ignoring the notebook she was transposing as the security guard walked up to her desk. How he was ever assigned to the morning shift she wasn't quite sure. Ever since Mikasa started working here, he'd wander in first thing in the morning with a cup of coffee in his hands, sometimes one for her too, and then she'd see him with various other cups of coffee for the rest of the day. Today he didn't have any his hand which usually meant one thing.

"Sasha got you in the hall on her food run, huh?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, as I was walking in," he said. "I know it's only Wednesday, but I feel like I've been here for years today."

"Connie, for the last time I'm not singing the Spice Girls with you," Jean said from his office making Eren arch his eye brows.

"Believe me, I understand how you feel," Mikasa said.

Eren cleared his throat, looking over to the boys who were doing anything but what they should be. "I dunno, I think Jean would make a fantastic Baby Spice."

"No one asked you, Eren," Jean grunted as he kicked his feet back up on his desk.

"Wouldn't Armin make a better one? You know blond hair and blue eyes?" Connie asked.

"You go and ask him then."

Connie leaned back in the chair, hands raised. "You know what, I'm good."

Eren stood up straight, crossing his arms against his chest and looking more like a security guard, well, save for the wink he gave her. "Where's your visitor badge, Connie?"

Connie paled a bit. "I forgot?"

"How do you forget, you're in here every single day and you have to go by the front desk to even get in here."

"Not if you go in the back door," Jean said earning the dirtiest of looks from Connie.

"Go before I kick you out," Eren said.

"You wouldn't," Connie laughed but seemed to change his mind real quick when Eren took a step towards him. Connie changed his mind and jumped out of his chair. "Are you gonna come with me?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "You can go alone, Annie doesn't bite."

"Says you," Connie grumbled, but he did what he was told. Granted he did literally drag his feet the whole way to the door.

Eren turned back to Mikasa, looking more like the sleepy guy he looked like when he walked in the door.

"Great now I'm stuck with you two," Jean sighed, trying to hit the ceiling with the stress ball.

Eren ignored him choosing to turn his body slightly to lean up against her desk while still facing her. Mikasa laid her hands on the notebook in front of her; this was the part of the morning she basically gave up on work himself and really who could blame her? She didn't mind being here at 6am if that meant she'd get to see him a few times during the day, some days more than a few.

She tried to hide the smile that pulled at her lips but she was pretty sure she wasn't doing a very good job. "Do anything fun for Halloween?"

He snorted. "You mean aside from stopping kids from teepeeing the building?"

"Do they really?" Though in all honestly with the way this small town was, she wasn't entirely surprised.

"Only the ones dumb enough to do it in broad daylight, which unfortunately is quite a bit. Once these doors are locked, it's the local police force's job, not mine."

She felt herself lean closer to him on her desk, a different type of smile on her lips; one she was finding only being around him could cause her to make. "Tell me your best Halloween story from working her."

The grin that spread across Eren's lips was infectious. He was more than a little gorgeous on a daily basis, even sleep deprived living off coffee, but Mikasa's heart always jumped into her throat when the dimples on his cheeks came out, bright blue eyes watching her. He leaned in a little closer to her too, probably more than was work appropriate but Levi probably wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Did anyone ever tell you the one time Levi and Hanji got completely wasted at a Halloween party?"

Her breath hitched at his face so close to her. "Absolutely not but now you have to."

Eren leaned back a little but not before taking a cautionary glace at Levi's office. He had moved to the computer but still didn't look like he was gonna come barging out at any second.

"Okay, so," Eren started, his voice still a little hushed. "This was a few years back but you know we're not really supposed to have alcohol on the premises, tiny bit of a rule. Well, someone decided it would be fun to spike the juice Hanji brought in for the office party and I mean, it was pretty fun."

"Was it everyone?" Mikasa asked.

"Everyone who got drunk? No," Eren said, that smile still on his lips and making it near impossible for Mikasa to look away. "Sasha got a little bit drunk but if she noticed she didn't say anything because it was gone before anyone could actually do anything about it and that was mainly thanks to Hanji and Levi who probably noticed and drank it anyway. Not that I blame them. If I remember right Hanji had been planning some kinda event for Halloween for the kids but it failed miserably when someone forgot to buy candy the night before Halloween so she had to stay up all night baking cookies to give the kids some kinda treat."

"I remember that actually," Mikasa said. "Levi called me to say Hanji was being insane again."

"Turns out it wasn't for much because the parents threw a fit cause they didn't know what was in the cookies. So when Hanji probably tasted alcohol she didn't stop, and Levi probably didn't care to tell her. In the end I had to get them both off the roof where Hanji was trying to throw her cookies at people and Levi telling her where to aim."

Mikasa laughed. "That actually sounds like them."

Eren reached up to stretch his arms over his head, a yawn pulling at his lips. "I didn't do much about it but send them home cause it was pretty hilarious, and cause it was Jean's fault since he forgot to get the candy."

The stress ball came flying from Jean's office to hit Eren in the shoulder. "You're such an ass," Jean grunted. "If you two are done flirting, I'd really like to get back to work."

Mikasa felt her cheeks heat up, though it really wasn't the first time any of her officemates accused either of them; that didn't mean she didn't feel the swirl of embarrassment at getting called out.

Eren on the other hand didn't look too bothered. "That's a lie, we all know you don't work."

"Like you do any better," Jean said. "Don't you have halls to patrol and badges to check?"

"Coffee to wait for."

Jean rolled his eyes, though there was an amused smile pulling at his lips. "You're as pathetic as you were in high school."

Eren opened his mouth probably to make some comeback but Sasha swung open the door before he could.

"Come and get it!" she said, two trays of coffee piled up on her hands and bags lining her arms.

Mikasa stood up to help Sasha but Eren got there first, lifting one of the trays to place on the table as she unpacked the rest of herself.

"Did you buy the whole store again?" Jean asked walking into the main area with them.

"They love me there," she said, reaching into a bag to grab a donut. "I get a nice discount." She rustled through a few more bags before tossing one to Jean.

Eren read a few of the coffee sides before picking up two. He held one closer to him while he walked back to Mikasa desk, passing her coffee to her. "Now the day can start."

"And only wasted an hour of work," Mikasa said.

The door opened again but this time it was Connie, holding his visitor badge high in his hand. He used the other to try and catch the wrapped sandwich Sasha threw at him. He didn't and it dropped to the floor; he grabbed it pretty quick after that though. Eren took a sip of his coffee, giving Connie a thumbs up.

"You didn't really need to make him go all the way down there did you," Mikasa asked, blowing lightly on the steam coming from her cup.

"Technically, I guess, but we all know him and Hannes is probably in the security office sleeping anyways." Eren gave her a grin. "I just like to see the look on his face when I tell him he has to go see Annie."

Mikasa tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She knew she had a silly crush on the security guard in her office, but since the first day she started here he always stood out to her. He was always nice and funny; making her laugh when most people in this office made her wanna hit her head against the wall. He studied at night to be a cop, but it never stopped him from being here bright and early every day. Seeing him started becoming the highlight of her day and sometimes she'd admit she went out of her way to see him. Sometimes.

The door opened once again but this time a different sort of energy came bustling in. Mikasa scrambled to look like she was actually doing work but no one else moved, including Eren who went back to leaning up against her desk. When Mikasa looked up, she realized it was probably because Hanji was nose deep in a binder and not paying attention at all.

"Okay!" she said, snapping it shut to finally look around the room. Hanji blinked at the food on the table and everyone standing around eating like it wasn't an everyday occurrence.

Sasha still had a bit of donut in her mouth but she walked forward, placing a cup of coffee in Hanji's hand and leaving a donut on the notebook.

"Oh, well, thank you, Sasha," Hanji said as she moved to take a sip of the coffee while placing her binder on the table. "Okay, guys, we need to discuss…" She paused again, this time blinking at the extra people in the room. "Connie and Eren, so nice of you to join us this morning."

Connie tipped his sandwich to her as he sat up on Sasha's desk.

"Well, we'll just be talking about our Halloween party," Hanji said, walking over to Levi's door. "So I don't see why you can't stay and help." She swung open the door without even knocking, something Mikasa knew only a few people could get away with. "Levi, we're doing party stuff, we need your help."

"No, you don't," came his gruff response.

"Yes, we do or I'll take the meeting in your office instead," she grinned.

Mikasa sipped at her coffee as she watched Levi's jaw clench; he was probably wondering if the meeting about a party or Hanji's payback was worse.

"I got you black coffee and a plan donut, Levi!" Sasha called, holding up a bag and cup. "Your favorite!"

"Five minutes," he grunted, pushing himself to his feet.

"Good enough!" Hanji turned to face the rest of the room as she took a big sip of her coffee. "So we have about two weeks before the party, so I wanna hear all your ideas to make it a nice, fun day for us all."

Sasha walked over to hand Levi the food she brought him, getting a grunt of thanks in response which only went to show Levi actually liked Sasha.

"I got it," Connie said. "Talking skeletons."

"Why do they have to talk?" Jean asked.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Skeleton decorations, got it." Hanji leaned over to write it down in her book, pushing the donut aside. "What else?"

"Those hot dogs that look like fingers," Sasha said.

Levi made a disgusted noise as he leaned up against the wall behind him, sipping on his coffee.

"Let's save food for next, finish up with decorations," Hanji said. "And try not to gross out your boss too much."

"Maybe some black and orange streamers," Jean shrugged.

"Perfect! I think I have some left over." Hanji tried to take a bit of her donut but ended up choking a little instead in her excitement.

"Try not to die till I'm off the clock, four eyes," Levi said.

"I'm good," she breathed, waving him off. "What else?"

Sasha was back at her desk looking at the computer but probably not doing anything work related. "No hanging spiders this year, please."

"Hanging spiders, got it," Connie said, gesturing for Hanji to write that down but it didn't go well for him when Sasha reached up to nearly shove him off her desk.

Hanji tapped her binder with her pen. "Costumes, do we wanna do costumes this year?"

Levi said "No", at the same time Sasha and Jean said, "Yes."

"Outweighed! Costumes it is."

Eren tapped the top of Mikasa's desk to get her attention. "Do you?"

"Do what? Dress up for Halloween?" she asked. "Sometimes if the occasion arises. Do you?"

"As long as it's somewhat uniform related Hannes doesn't care. Outside of work if I go to a party I will."

"Candy," Connie said, making Mikasa peer around Eren. "Bowls of candy everywhere. Just open for the grabbing."

"Springer, you don't even work here, why the hell do you care?" Levi said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, I might swing by, to say hi and the like." Connie shifted his weight under Levi's gaze.

"And to eat all the food," Levi said, nodding towards the door. "Go home or to the job you're never at."

Connie sighed as he jumped off Sasha's desk, waving half-heartedly to the room as was per typical when Levi kicked Connie out. He'd be back in a few hours when Levi was back in his office, and Connie would probably bring the karaoke machine then.

"Candy, okay," Hanji said writing it down. "Sasha, you'll be the one to grab that okay?"

"Why? She'd probably eat it all before I even got here?" Jean said.

Sasha turned to give him a grin. "At least I'd remember it."

"That's a low blow, Sash."

"Okay, okay, enough of that. What do you want to eat? Pizza? Sandwiches?" Hanji flipped through a few pages. "Levi, you wanna pick?"

"Pizza, I'll pick it out so you don't get some cheap ass garbage," he said.

"Thank you," Hanji said before clearing her throat. "I'll bring the drinks so we know everything is in the clear there."

"Hey," Eren said, getting Mikasa's attention again. "Do you, you know, ever go to Halloween parties?"

"Sometimes," she said, leaning forward a little on her desk. "Not so much since I moved here, I don't have too many friends outside of work. It's fine though, I don't mind work parties. At least something interesting always happens."

Eren opened his mouth to say something but Hanji cut him off before he could.

"Mikasa? Is there something you wanted to bring?" Hanji looked down to her binder. "Right now I was Sasha on candy, Levi on pizza, and Jean on decorating with me."

Jean groaned. "Do I absolutely have to?"

"Yes, you're one of the tallest here. I need you to hang streamers."

"It was your idea, Kirstein, stop winning," Levi said, tipping his coffee cup in Jean's direction.

Jean grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, um…" Mikasa wasn't sure what she could do. She wasn't super great at baking or even cooking for that matter, nor was she all that creative to think of something. Her mom was pretty good at baking cute things though, maybe Mikasa could call her. "I think I can bake something, like Halloween cupcakes or something. I'm not really good, but I'll try."

"I can help," Eren said. He was still smiling at her but this time it was warm, making her stomach flutter. "My mom owns a bakery, sure we could find something in season to make."

A smile pulled at Mikasa's lips. They never really had spent any time outside of work together, and well, that could be fun. "Okay, that sound's good. I'll try not to burn anything."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me I've done my fair share of burning."

"Jaeger, you don't even work in this department either," Levi said like it was the first time he was seeing Eren here. That coffee must've been kicking in. "Stop flirting with my niece and go do your own job."

Sasha snorted in laughter making Mikasa's face quickly heat up. It wasn't even the first time Levi said something like that but it always made her feel like she was in middle school again.

"Yeah, sure," Eren said as he stood up from her desk. He turned to wave to her, his own face looking a little red. Mikasa rolled her eyes at him which at least made him smile, and he was adorable when he looked bashful.

" _I_ always appreciate your help Eren," Hanji waved as he headed out the door.

"No worries," he said.

Mikasa should've know that smile on Hanji's face wouldn't bring anything good, because before Eren could even shut the door she just had to add, "Even if that help didn't start until Mikasa started to work here."

"I'm leaving now," Eren said, closing the door behind him which only seemed to make Hanji laugh more.

"He is pretty cute, Mik," Sasha said, already munching on another donut.

"I'm done with this conversation." Levi was already back in his office, door closed before anyone could actually say anything to him.

"No, really, Mikasa." Hanji was still grinning giving Mikasa thumbs up on one hand, the other hand was holding a half-eaten donut.

"Eh, you can do better." Jean waved his hand over his head as he walked back into his office.

They did a lot of embarrassing things in this office but Mikasa was pretty sure she never felt her face so hot in her life. She stood up suddenly from her chair unsure of what she was actually doing.

"Going somewhere?" Sasha asked, still grinning a little.

"Oh, um, bathroom."

"Oh, of course," Hanji said fake surprise voice.

Mikasa ignored the both of them and headed out the door of their office. She looked both ways down the semi-empty hallway, trying to see which way he went. She really wasn't even sure why she was going after him, but she was here now so might as well.

His back was to her walking down the hall towards the elevators.

She hurried as quickly as she could down the polished wooden floor without her heels making too much noise. It didn't work considering Eren glanced over his shoulder before completely turning around to face her. "They're idiots," she said, her voice echoing down the hall.

He snorted. "At least your office is never boring."

"Sometimes I'd take boring over a food fight in the middle of the day for no reason." She stopped a few inches in front of him, close enough to reach out and touch him if she wanted to.

"Please tell me Jean hit Levi in the face with something."

"Why do think Jean's still staying late to make sure everything in the office is clean."

Eren laughed; it was such a sweet, boyish sound. She loved it more than she cared to admit it but with the way her breath was caught in her throat and her head feeling lighter than normal, her body seemed to admit it plenty.

"Hey, um, I didn't really get a chance to ask in there," he said, reaching one hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Armin and I were having a Halloween party, and I well, wanted to see if you wanted to come."

It made sense why he was talking about parties so much then, not just in the office. "Ah, yeah, of course, I'd love to," she said trying to keep her voice steady and not show quite the level of excitement that him thinking of her like that made her feel.

"Yeah?" he said, looking a little surprised himself.

"Of course, that sounds like fun." She reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "It would be nice to see you outside, um, work, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I agree," he breathed.

It was quiet between them for a moment as her eyes flickered up to meet his again. She really wasn't sure which one of them it was but the next thing she knew her arms where wrapped around his neck, his hands holding her face as his warm lips were pressed to hers.

Shivers rolled down her spine while she tied to ignore the way her heart was in her throat, the way he was so close to her, making her feel warm and safe…even though they were technically kissing in the middle of their work place where anyone could come by. Her instinct told her to pull away but no other part of her body agreed with her. Not when she could feel his body heat, his kiss nearly knocking her over, his hair falling in her face, and especially not when his hands dropped to her waist pulling her in closer.

Unfortunately, someone clearing their throat nearby was enough to make them both jump apart.

Mikasa pressed one hand to her chest as she tried desperately to catch her breath, heat in her face not just from embarrassment. Eren didn't seem to be fairing any better. He tried to stand up straight and look professional but his breath was heavy, cheeks tinted red. It would've been cute if it wasn't her uncle standing in front of them, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"Levi," Mikasa breathed. "You're, um, not in your office." That was pretty lame but her mind wasn't actually functioning.

"It's not really what it looked like, sir, it was-" Eren tried but Levi held his hands up, already starting to walk away.

"I don't really wanna know, and frankly I don't really care."

Mikasa blinked up at Eren who was still watching Levi walk down to the elevators.

Eren turned his head back to her. "Is he always like that?"

"No," Mikasa said. "He must like you."

Eren was watching her again, looking a little dazed but whether that was from Levi or their kiss she wasn't quite sure. What she was sure of was this time it was her who grabbed Eren's face to kiss him again. She probably should've but she couldn't resist herself and really he didn't seem to mind.

"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I wanna see it." Levi's voice once more had them jumping apart.

Mikasa winced as she looked around Eren to see Levi still standing by the elevator. She probably should've checked to make sure he was actually gone.

"Jaeger, get back to work before I go make sure Hannes lets you help out the janitorial department for the day. Mikasa, the phone is probably ringing, go make sure I don't get any appointments scheduled. Give them all to Hanji."

"Ah, yeah, got it," Eren said before turning back to Mikasa. He looked a little sheepish and really, she would've laughed if she didn't feel so embarrassed. Though, more of her was still feeling rather elated. "Sasha knows where my mom's bakery is, is it um, okay, to meet you there tonight?"

Mikasa knew Levi was still watching but she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

"Okay," Eren said, looking a little more relieved as he started to walk backwards down the hall. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, sounds good."

He was still watching her as he walked backwards but Levi must've made a face because suddenly Eren waved and turned, heading down to wherever he was gonna go. Mikasa turned her head to look at her uncle who was still mid rolling his eyes.

"You look like you're in high school," Levi said.

Mikasa started to walk back to the office. "Maybe that elevator will get stuck mid floors. I'll tell Hanji to come rescue you, sure you'll like that won't you?"

Levi snorted. "Cute."

Mikasa opened the door to her office to see Hanji trying to clean some kinda jelly off the table, Jean nodding off at his desk, and Sasha chugging down the rest of her drink. Yeah, this place wasn't anything like she excepted. It wasn't a bad thing in the least.


	23. To the Place I Belong

**Additional Pairings:** _Armin/Annie_

 **Rating:** _T (Language)_

 **Words:** _10281_

 **Inspired By:** _Take Me Home, Country Roads (John Denver), I Will Always Love You (Dolly Parton), Letter to Me (Brad Paisley)_

 **Notes:** _Written for_ _ **Eremika Week**_ _ **Day 5: Western**_ _. Okay, this is less of a Western and more like a CMT/Hallmark original movie fluff trash but I had the most fun writing this one this time so I don't even care. I figured most people would go Old West so I wanted to do something a little bit different. And I'm a super sucker for Person A moves away from small hometown and Person B then gets dragged back due to some reason only to see Person B again and Person A wonders why they ever left. So judge me lol Title is from "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver._

 **To the Place I Belong**

 _(Day 23 –Western)_

He hadn't even been in the taxi for more than ten minutes and already figured nine minutes of that was driving through a wasteland of nothing. He already was wondering if he was making a good choice.

"Where did you say you were going, buddy?" the taxi driver asked, eyes looking in the rearview mirror. He looked like a local but if he was Eren couldn't place who he was. Eren made a firm habit of forgetting everything and everyone in his hometown.

"Just Hannes' hardware store," he said, pushing his sunglasses up to rub at his eyes.

"Did you fly all the way out here just to buy a screwdriver," the man chuckled.

Eren glanced out the window only to be greeted by cornfields and farmland. Of course. There weren't many towns between his and the airport. One maybe? He couldn't remember and he really didn't care to. The faster this was over the better. "Well, he's kinda like my uncle."

The way the man's face lit up in recognition Eren really regretted his words. "Eren Jaeger? Is that really you?"

Eren just wanted to hit his head against the set in front of him. Instead he tried to give a forced smile. "In the flesh." Maybe he should've just lied. The less people who knew he was here the better.

The man laughed. "God, I remember you when you were a little boy, raising hell with Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Still keep in touch with them?"

Okay, Eren did feel a little guilty he had no memory of this guy. "Yeah, I do." Which wasn't a lie. He talked to Armin on occasion, and he was still friends with Mikasa on social media.

"How's your mama doing then? I take it your coming home to visit her?"

"She's fine," he said. Okay, maybe more of a lie. His stomach sank as the whole reason he came out here was a voicemail left from Hannes. Eren reached up to rub his forehead. It wouldn't stop playing in his head.

" _Hey, Eren, I guess you're just busy or whatever, but its Hannes. Look, I don't mean to bother you but I think maybe it's time for you to come visit home. I think your mom would really benefit from seeing you, maybe the farm too. Let me know what you think. Bye."_

It was a pretty normal sounding message but Eren knew how to read between the lines. Hannes was essentially saying, "Eren, get your ass home, you're mom's too sick to take care of the farm." Eren really debated on making the trip out cause frankly he had no idea why his mother hung onto the old, damn farm but he also loved his mom, and didn't want her to be upset. So here he was, driving back into the place he never wanted to come back to.

The driver asked a few more questions which Eren did his best to give non responses too, much rather wanting to sleep the rest of the way then talk about the "good ol' days". To be fair, he did miss his mom, and he missed Armin and Mikasa far more than he admitted to himself, Hannes even. A part of him wanted to come home and be greeted with familiar smiles, but the other part of him dreaded stepping foot back in his childhood home, and that part was the part that tended to win out.

"Okay, kid, we're here."

Eren blinked open his eyes; he hadn't realized he actually did doze off in the cab.

"Mind if I drop you off here? Sometimes parking is a little rough down Main Street."

"Yeah, that's fine." Eren pulled his wallet out of his pocket, handing the appropriate cash to the driver before grabbing his bag on the seat.

"Enjoy your visit home," the driver said as Eren stepped out of the taxi.

He was pretty sure he mumbled thanks when he shut the door but he was so taken back by standing in his hometown that he wasn't quite sure. It had been at least six years since he went home, but everything looked the same. All the same stores, the same people walking up the street, the same cars on the street. His breath caught in his throat but he wasn't sure if it was shock that he was actually here where he used to spend days after school just lounging around or if it was the fact he'd actually have to see all these people again.

Hannes' store was just a bit down the street, closer to the grocery store where Armin worked in high school and where Mikasa and Eren would go visit him, where they bought candies as kids with any change Hannes would give them. Eren passed the salon his mom went to all the time, where he'd beg to leave because it was so boring listening to ladies talk. The barber shop was next door, where his dad took him to get his haircut for the first time.

Eren's throat went dry as he looked away, keeping his eyes on the street and not anyone walking by, not on the stores. Some things where better left in the past. He wasn't too far away now anyways. He could go up to the farm and not have to be down here where memories came back like a flood.

"Eren?"

The voice made him halt in his tracks. Anyone else he might've kept walking, pretend he wasn't who he was or just that he simply didn't hear but that'd never work here. It was one of the few voices that actually made him feel better to be here, and sure enough, when Eren turned around he was greeted with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Eren said. Even though there was all sorts of him that didn't wanna be here, he felt a smile pulling at his lips at his best friend's dumbfounded look. "Surprise."

Armin wasn't stupid, he knew the only reasons that would bring Eren back had to be a not so great one involving his mom, but regardless a smile shone on Armin's lips as he reached forward to swing his arms around Eren, pulling him into a tight hug. For a moment, it really did seem like no time passed, that Eren never left, even when Armin pulled back, the smile on his face didn't make Eren feel guilty. Armin was always so genuine in everything he felt; he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was actually refreshing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming," Armin said, but if he was trying to be scolding it didn't work. "I would've picked you up."

Eren hoisted his bag up over his shoulder as he waved Armin off. "I didn't even know till like yesterday."

If Armin suspected why he never showed it, he just clasped his hand on Eren's shoulder and started to walk with him. "You need a ride to the farm?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna go get the old man to do it. Need to keep him from getting too old and crotchety."

"Mind if I come with you?" Armin asked.

"I dunno how much I can be seen in public with you."

Armin laughed and it almost made Eren laugh too. "Too good for me now, huh?"

"Nah, buddy, you were always too good for me." Eren nudged Armin in the shoulder. "So what're you up to? Still working at the school?"

"Yeah." Armin patted the bag at his side. "That's where I'm headed to actually. School's gonna start back up soon. What about you? How's big city police life like?"

"Oh, same old. It is nice to go into work and not wonder which one of my friends I might arrest today."

Armin snorted. "Hey, why don't you come out with me tonight? We can catch up better when we're both not going somewhere."

If it were anyone else Eren would've found some excuse to say no but this was his best friend since they were like three years old. He could suck it up to see Armin. "Yeah, sure, sounds good, but…" Eren hit his hand against Armin's chest. "Not some places the locals go to. I don't need the whole town asking me the same five questions a million times."

"Got it," Armin said with a knowing smile.

A part of Eren wanted to ask where Mikasa was, how she was, but he held the words back. Sure, he saw her every so often when she updated anything online, but he didn't talk to her as often as he talked to Armin. Probably because him and Armin didn't fight the night before Eren left.

Hannes' hardware store was just another store away, the familiar worn sign up above the store front.

"I'll come get you tonight at the farm house, okay?" Armin said, another big smile on his face though there was something in his eyes that Eren wasn't sure if he should like or not.

"Yeah, sounds good." Eren waved as Armin started to walk away, heading up the familiar route they used to walk to school together.

"It's good to have you back, Eren." This time the smile was genuine.

He was careful not to say it's good to be back. "Good to see you too, buddy."

Armin waved again before turning his back leaving Eren to place his hand on the metal handle of the hardware store door. He swung it open, the bells on the top of the frame jingling in a way that made him feel like he was ten again. There were a few people in some of the aisles, the layout of the store the same as always. A part of him wanted to run right into the backroom where Hannes let Eren hang out if his mom was too sick to watch him. Instead he walked up the center aisle, to the front counter where Hannes was standing his eyes squinting at a computer.

A smile pulled at Eren's lips as he pushed his sunglasses up onto his head. "Need help with your eyesight, Old Man?"

Hannes' head shot up. It took him a moment of slight shock before his usual snarky grin was on his lips. "I must because I never thought I'd see your face standing in my store again."

Eren shrugged. "I thought I'd grace your presence."

"You little shit," Hannes snorted as he walked out from the counter, pulling Eren into a hug. "You should've told me you decided to come."

"And miss getting a one up on you, never."

Hannes pulled back, holding his hands on Eren's shoulders. Hannes was smiling, his eyes looking a little misty and Eren was about to call him out on it but his breath got stuck in his throat instead. It really was like he was ten again, looking up at the man who was cleaning the cuts on Eren's face after he got into a fight and didn't wanna make his mom upset.

"Your mom is gonna be so happy, c'mon, I'll take you up there." He clapped his hand against Eren's chest before turning back to the counter. "Hey, Sasha, I'll be back in a bit!"

"Kay!" A voice called from the back room as Hannes started to lead Eren back outside.

Sasha…Sasha… "Sasha Braus?" Eren asked as he popped open the passenger side of Hannes' old pick up out front.

Hannes turned on the engine when Eren shut the door after him. "Yeah, you were in class with her right?"

"Yeah, we were." The cab seemed a lot bigger when he was younger and four people including Hannes could fit in it for rides down the back roads or even better when he'd let them sit in the back of the truck on warm summer days.

"She helps out part time but she mainly works at the repair shop her dad owns." Hannes cracked the windows, letting the warm morning air filter in. He turned off Main Street, house going from fairly close together to a house every now and then, straight to the farm lands. It wasn't too far of a drive, but it was a pretty long walk, one Eren used to take many times a day.

"So tell me about you then, kid." Hannes looked over with a glint in his eyes and Eren knew exactly what was coming next. He made sure to roll his eyes in advance. "Got a girl back in the city?"

"Who says I'd tell you if I did?" Eren snorted.

"Which tells me all I need to know."

"Look who's talking, Old Man."

"Ah," Hannes chuckled. "It's cause you could never beat what you had here, huh."

Eren felt a familiar sense of dread creep into his chest that not even the warm, fresh air could take away. "Don't start," he grunted.

Hannes must've felt the air shift to tense because he was quiet for a moment and didn't continue with the teasing. "She's good, you know."

Eren reached up to rub a hand against his forehead. "I'm glad." He was half tempted to ask if she was married now, but despite the time gone by he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. God, Hannes was acting like they dated for years. Technically they didn't even date. Yeah, Eren took her to their senior prom and yeah, he might've kissed her after graduation but then he left, and he never saw her again. He swallowed thickly. Eren didn't regret what he did but sometimes, he wondered what would've happened if he stayed; sometimes it kept him up at night when he was alone in his apartment.

"You gonna see her?"

"Maybe."

Hannes arched an eyebrow. "Look, kid, I know you didn't part on the greatest of terms but you've known each other since you were babies. Put the past in the past and at least stop by to say hi. I know she'd love to see you."

The cold feeling was briefly relieved but a small flutter in his stomach but God, was he not about to admit that to anyone. "Maybe."

Hannes snorted again, eyes back on the road.

Eren cleared his throat; better to change the subject now. "I did see Armin."

"Oh, yeah? Bet he was glad to see you."

"It was good to see him too. He looks good, happy. He's…" Eren paused wondering if he should relay this information to Hannes. "He's gonna take me out somewhere tonight to catch up."

"Well, good," Hannes said with a smile.

A quick thought popped into Eren's head. "Oh hey, who runs the cab around here? The driver said he knew me but I couldn't remember him at all."

Hannes tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "Bet it was Bob Leonhart, you know, um…"

"Annie's dad," Eren said as the connection clicked. "Okay, yeah, I didn't even recognize him. She still live around here?" Eren wasn't ever super close to Annie, but they used to take martial arts together in town.

"She does," Hannes said, a different kinda smile on his lips that instantly made Eren suspicious. "She's a teacher over at the elementary school."

"Okay, that sounds pretty normal, why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Hannes laughed. "I shouldn't say."

"Just tell me."

"No, no, he probably wanted to tell you himself."

"You can't do that, now you have to tell me."

Hannes bit down on his lip as he glanced over. "Armin and Annie are engaged."

Eren blinked. "Wait, seriously?"

"Hell yeah, seriously."

Eren wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew that they were kinda seeing each other but Armin never gave any indication that it was that serious. "Wow, well, good for them. I'll make sure to tease Armin when I see him next that he's marrying the girl who accidentally beat him up in elementary school."

Hannes laughed. "No, you're gonna pretend like I didn't tell you anything." He turned onto the dirt driveway that Eren knew better than anywhere.

His breath was up in his throat making it hard to breath, his heart pounding in his chest, his head starting to ache just a little. He wasn't sure how he was feeling anymore. He went into this dreading coming back here, but hearing that all his friends were still here getting on with their lives and happy, he wasn't sure if he was relieved he was gone or that he was missing something, some part of him being away.

The old house came into view. His childhood home, it looked the same as it always did though maybe a little more worn. The gardens out front still looked as beautiful as always. At least his mom could still do that.

Hannes parked the car in front of the house, already stepping out so Eren followed. The sun was bright but he could see the farmlands he used to run around in, the barn where he'd feed the animals, the storage barn where they'd play hide and seek. It was the house he walked towards, the house that had been in his father's family for generations, well, until his father got up and walked out on them when they needed him most.

Yeah, Eren, didn't regret his choice to leave this place.

Hannes walked up the creaky front steps that always gave Eren trouble when he was a teenager, trying to sneak out at night. Hannes opened the screen door which creaked making him wince. "I'll get that fixed this afternoon," he said probably more to himself than Eren. Hannes stepped inside and Eren followed up the stairs, running his hand against the railing.

"Hey, Carla," Hannes called. "Are you up?"

Eren walked inside the house. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but everything looked almost exactly the same as the day he left; same furniture, same set up, same pictures over the fireplace. It even smelt the same. He'd never be able to describe it but being here it just smelt like home.

Hannes was half way up the main stairs, by the fireplace but there was another set if you went down the hall to the big kitchen where his mom used to cook for everyone on Sundays. He reached his hand out to touch a frame that had a picture of him with Mikasa and Armin as kids, probably their first day of elementary school cause the one next to it was their graduation day. They used to be inseparable, and now he didn't even know Armin was getting married, he didn't know Mikasa's favorite food anymore. It was bothering him more than he thought it would. Maybe it was being here, in all the places they used to hang out, maybe it was-

"I'm coming," his mom breathed from somewhere on the stairs. "I was just trying to clean up a little."

Eren stepped away from the fireplace, dropping his bag by his feet.

"That's fine, I just have a surprise for you."

"Oh," Carla sounded amused. "Did you finally fix that door you said you'd do last month?"

"Nag, nag, is that all you do?"

Carla laughed, and while it was weaker than Eren remembered, it was still his mom in every aspect of her. She was always smiling, always happy no matter what happened to her, as long as the people she loved were happy. Hannes stepped backwards down the last step one of his hands holding onto Carla's as he helped her down the rest of the steps.

Seeing her step down made Eren felt his throat start to get tight, eyes stinging. Whether it was because he was happy to see her or because she looked so much smaller than the last time he saw her, he wasn't sure though.

Carla didn't notice he was standing there at first, probably because, well, he hadn't visited in over five years, but when she did he didn't know what to do. Her hand was over her mouth, as he watched tears fill up her eyes and she just stared at him like if she blinked he'd vanish.

Guilt was the first thing he felt, but she didn't look mad or upset, just happy and maybe a little relieved.

"Eren?" she asked, her voice coming out a little cracked.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, giving her a smile.

Carla walked forward to him. She was a little unsteady and Eren reached out to grab her in case she fell but she just grabbed onto his arms before reaching for his face. "Look at you, not my little boy anymore."

Eren didn't know what to say; where once maybe would be some kinda come back to make her laugh was nothing. He just reached forward to hug her. Her head fell against his shoulder as one hand reached up to the back of his head. Her hold was weak but to Eren it still felt strong.

"I missed you so much," she said, her voice a little harsh from the tears he knew had fallen down her cheeks. "Please say you're staying for a little bit."

A few days maximum was all he really had planned but how could he say that now. "Of course, Ma. I missed you too."

He really did mean it, more than he thought he did.

* * *

Armin held the door for Eren at the bar they drove up to. It wasn't too much deep in town nor did he think it was here when he lived here. It did look pretty typical for a small town bar, complete with dim lighting and people everywhere either at tables, the bar, or dancing to the jukebox playing some usual country tune.

"This place is pretty good," Armin shrugged as he walked up to the bar. "We come out here every so often." He leaned up against the counter but there was no bartender in sight so he turned around, leaning his elbows up against the bar behind him. "So tell me what you've been up to in the city."

Eren had a feeling Armin probably wanted to tell Eren about the engagement but knowing Armin he'd have to work up to breaking such big news. "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, sure anything."

Eren stepped a little closer to be able to hear over the noise in the bar. It wasn't something he really wanted to ask, but he knew his mom would never tell him the truth; he already tried before Armin came over and she wouldn't say a word. Eren had to know. "Hannes really wouldn't say over the phone and of course my mom will never say. How bad is it up at the farm?"

Armin's smile faltered. He reached a hand up to run it through his hair. "I suppose I don't blame you for wanting to know. It's not good. There's people that go up to help keep the farm running, but it's not making enough to stay up and I know Hannes is afraid she might lose the farm."

Eren nodded; that's pretty much what he expected. After all how could she run the farm when she could barely get up and down the stairs? He tried to push back the guilt that rushed to the pit of his stomach. She said it was okay, she wanted him to do what he wanted. Would've changed if he was here? Sure, he worked on the farm but he was no farmer himself.

Instead he just gave Armin a smile. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, no worries, let me know if you need any help up there. How long are you staying?"

"Hopefully long enough for him to get into some trouble and I can finally kick his ass."

Eren looked down the bar where the low voice came from and wasn't surprised in the least to see the deputy of the sheriff's department sitting there, hat on the table and glass of probably scotch in his hand. "You say that like you've never done it before, Levi."

Levi Ackerman looked up, dark eyes looking exactly the same as they always did. Him and Mikasa were siblings yeah, but Eren was always kinda amazed how much they looked alike for having such a large age gap. "Give it a day."

"Good to see you too," Eren snorted, leaning up against the bar next to Armin.

"Wish I could say the same." Levi tipped back his drink against his lips.

"Is that the Jaeger boy?" A raspy voice from Levi's other side called. "The one who was too good for our humble department and when all the way to the city to be a big shot cop, huh?" Kenny Ackerman laughed at his own joke, drinking back his shot without his hat ever falling off at all. Then on the opposite end, sometimes it was hard to see that he was Mikasa's uncle.

"I couldn't," Eren said. "It's an Ackerman affair in there, talk to Mikasa."

"Why don't you," Levi said, making Sheriff Ackerman laugh from Levi's other side.

Ouch, that Eren was expecting sooner or later. Of course, that didn't mean he had a good comeback, which was typical when talking to Levi. "I was gonna."

Levi gave Eren a look, one he saw a million times; the "you better do it right or I will kick your ass" look.

"Okay, I come back here just to get picked on the whole time?" Eren said, though he wasn't actually mad. He wouldn't admit it but considering he spent most of his time in the city on his own, it was kinda nice to go somewhere that people actually knew who he was. "What happened to take me to a place where the locals don't go?"

Armin just shrugged. "Sometimes they don't come here."

"What brings you back home, Jaeger?" Kenny asked, tipping his empty cup to Eren. "Got sick of city life? To busy making endless drug busts and solving murders?"

"And came back here for what? More dive bars, more country music, and escorting the local drunk home?" he said. "I'm alright, thanks."

"Yeah, we'll see," Levi said, but this time he looked less angry and a little more…amused maybe? Like he knew something Eren didn't.

He was about to call him out on it, but something changed, everything changed before he could.

"Guys, c'mon, what did I tell you about messing with the patrons," Mikasa said as she came out of the back room, a towel drying off her hands. There was a small smile on her lips as she looked at her brother and uncle and Eren stood up from leaning on the bar. He wasn't even sure why, but he did. He also wasn't sure why he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he couldn't.

She looked the same as she did in the recent pictures he saw of her, which really she looked nearly the same as they did in high school but she took to growing her hair out. His heart was in his throat at the sight of her, like he couldn't even believe he thought about going this trip without seeing her because now that she was here he didn't realize how much she was missing.

"He's no patron, just an ass," Levi said, taking another drink from his cup.

Mikasa looked over and saw Eren standing there for the first time and all she could do was stare at him for a moment.

Eren felt like he could just do the same but he shrugged instead. "I mean, he isn't wrong, I guess."

She could be mad. They really hadn't talked since he left; just a few polite, superficial comments here and there. He wanted to fix it, to get this girl back in his life but he had no idea how to so he never did. Now here he was just a bar in between them and he still had no idea what to do.

Mikasa dropped the towel in her hands and walked around the bar, the brightest smile on her lips, one that completely took his breath away. She was in front of him, swinging her arms around his neck and holding onto him and he didn't know what else to do but wrap his arms around her.

"I can't believe it's really you," she said, her breath was warm against his ear and he tried to fight back shivers that went down his spine to no avail.

It was different then when he saw Armin or Hannes or even Carla. She still felt the same under his hands, still smelt like vanilla and strawberries; he never forgot even after all those years. The presence he missed the most was here, right here, and he was actually having a hard time remembering just why he left.

"Well, it's me," he said and he wanted to say so much more but he just couldn't find the words. "I, you know, missed you, Mik."

She hugged him a little tighter and he swore his lips brushed against his skin as she pulled back to look at him and God, he was pretty sure he never wanted to kiss someone like he wanted to kiss her right now. Instead he got a punch to the stomach that wasn't as hard she could hit, but still pretty hard.

She was still smiling at him as she looked up to meet his eyes. "I missed you too, idiot. Don't take so long to come home next time." Mikasa turned to head back to the bar but when she looked back at him he still felt like he couldn't breathe. "Drinks on the house tonight."

"Don't you need to know what I want?" he asked, leaning back up against the bar.

Armin started to laugh and it nearly made Eren jump; he completely forgot there were other people there.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "No, I don't."

That didn't surprise him all that much.

Levi snorted and shook his head as he pulled out a cigarette from his front pocket. When Eren glanced over, Levi was lighting the cigarette while Mikasa went to make drinks but he was looking over at Eren. There was that amusement in his eyes again, but his face said something different, something probably much more menacing if Eren made Mikasa upset again.

"Hey, sweetheart, hook me up," Kenny said, holding up his glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" she said, arching an eyebrow; that was an expression she got from Levi.

"Nope, not yet."

Eren felt like he was in a haze. He thought this would be okay, that he could come home completely detached like he always felt like he was.

Armin said something to Mikasa, who laughed while pouring a drink into Kenny's glass and chastised Levi for smoking again. Levi said he didn't give a shit and kept the cigarette in his mouth anyways making Mikasa pull his drink away until he put it out.

Eren was wrong. He didn't know before, but he did now. He was very wrong.

* * *

He really didn't wanna say it again, but with Carla sitting on the other side of the table, cup of tea in her hands and looking at him like he was insane, Eren didn't really think he had a choice

"I think you should sell the farm," he said. There was some coffee in front of him but it was probably going cold now. He couldn't even bring himself to look down at it when his mom was looking at him like that.

"Why would I ever do that?" she asked, sipping at her mug.

Eren reached up to rub his forehead. After what Armin told him last night, when Eren woke up he went looking through the office trying to see just how bad things actually were. His mom caught him for breakfast before he could get too deep into searching but even the little he saw and could understand was enough. "Because if you don't you might lose everything and then what will you do? I know this place is important to you for whatever reason, but if you can't keep up with it than what good is it, Ma?"

"It's been harder, yes," Carla said. Despite her pale face, the bags under her eyes she spoke with confidence. It was admirable if it didn't mean she'd be out on the street by the end of the year. He didn't even wanna ask how she paid for any medical expenses. "But that doesn't mean I'd just give up. Plenty of wonderful people have helped so much here, I'm not just gonna let their hard work go to waste." She stood up carefully, pausing before she reached for Eren's empty plate.

"I got it, sit down," he said but it was too late, she was already taking it to the sink.

"Why are you in such a hurry to sell this place?" she said over the sound of the faucet running. "This is your home too, Eren, it's been in the family for a very long time."

"Yeah, lot of good that ever did us," he grunted. "I dunno how you can even stand being here."

"It's our home, why wouldn't I want to protect it? I'll…I'll…" Carla's hands grasped onto the side of the sink trying to keep her balance. Eren stood up but she held up a hand to tell him to stop. "I'll do whatever I can to keep it here with us. You lived here your whole life. I don't understand how you can be so dismissive about it."

"It was Dad's house." Eren sat back down. "And he didn't want it either obviously."

Carla turned around, and Eren almost regretted saying what he did when he saw the stern look in her eyes. "It doesn't matter who owned the house. This is _your_ home, no matter how many bad memories could be lurking in the corner. Bad memories don't take away from the good ones, the bad ones only make you cherish the good ones more."

She paused for a moment. "You know what I see when I look in this kitchen? I see you at any age waiting impatiently for a pie that still cooking in the oven. I see Armin trying to drag you outside to go hiking through the woods out back. I see Mikasa patiently waiting for whatever you boys wanted to do. I hear your laughter, I see the smiles when I'd measure the each of you against that doorway that quickly turned to bickering when one of you got taller than the other quicker." Carla reached a hand out to steady herself against the counter. "In the living room I see myself reading to you when you were just a little thing and I also see the time Levi brought you home in the middle of the night for sneaking up on the water tower with his sister."

"Mom." Eren tried again but she wasn't having it. It wasn't like he couldn't see it too, it wasn't like he didn't remember. They were times that could never come back which really only made him feel worse.

"No, Eren, I'm not selling the farm and that's the end of it. We'll make do."

She was breathing a little heavier than before and her grip on the counter was tight, but he knew the conversation was over. He knew better; after all, he did get his own stubbornness from her.

"Okay," he sighed, sitting back down as silence settled over the kitchen. He had no other ideas on what to do to help her. Selling seemed like the best choice but clearly that was out.

The screen door creaked open, signaling that Hannes still hadn't fixed it. Carla perked up significantly at the sound making Eren lean over to see who was at the door.

"Morning, Aunt Carla," Mikasa said, shutting the door behind her. She was smiling as she made her way to the kitchen, one bag in her hands and another hanging from her arm.

Eren nearly fell out of his chair which Carla didn't seem to miss judging by the way she was chuckling.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said.

Mikasa walked in the kitchen like it was no different than any other day. "Hey, Eren, nice to see you can get outta bed before noon these days."

He snorted. "It's hard when I actually wake up to real food cooking and not just stopping for fast food somewhere."

"I take it you two saw each other already then?" Carla said while Mikasa put the bags up on an empty counter.

"Yeah, Armin brought him by the bar last night," she said.

Carla made some kinda hum, stepping over to the bags. "Oh, dear, you have to stop bringing me so much food. I don't have that many people to feed anymore."

Mikasa placed her hand on one bag. "These are from Kenny, Petra down at the orchard gave him a bunch and he wanted me to give you some."

"Oh, how sweet," Carla said as she reached in the bag to pick one of the red apples up.

"I'm pretty sure no one has ever said that about Kenny before," Eren said, a yawn pulling at his lips.

"No one asked you, Eren. Besides I bet you'll change your tune when I make a nice pie or apple crisp from these."

A smile pulled at his lips when Mikasa laughed. "Touché."

"This is just some leftovers from Hanji." Mikasa grabbed the bag and headed to the fridge to put it away. The ease of the action made it seem like she lived here too, well, in a way she did. She grew up here just as much as Eren did. "Do you have the grocery list for the week?"

"Oh, yes, right on the fridge," Carla said. "Why don't you let me come with you today? I hate that you go all the way into town alone for me."

Mikasa looked like she was gonna wave Carla off but the words were out of Eren's mouth before he could stop them.

"I'll go with her."

Mikasa looked at him, a bit of surprise in her eyes. "Okay, might as well put you to work while you're home."

Carla on the other hand looked anything but surprised. "Well, okay then, guess I figure out something to do with these apples then."

Mikasa grabbed the list off the fridge and nodded towards the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Eren stood up to his feet, following her lead out to the living room.

"Oh, Carla." Mikasa turned back. "Levi will be up in a few hours to take care of the animals."

"Okay, hopefully I'll have something made before he gets here then. Thank you, dear."

"No problem." Mikasa waved. She gave Eren a small smile as she walked by him to the door that he hurried to try and hold for her.

He let out a whistle when she saw her small car parked outside. "I half expected it to be that big, old Chevy you used to drive."

"You mean the one that broke down and you had to push it back to my house?" She pulled out her keys as she rolled her eyes. "That one is very much long gone."

"Man, Levi loved that thing. He didn't even keep it as a yard ornament?"

She laughed as she opened her car door. "Has Levi ever had a yard ornament in his life?"

"Only the time we put that flamingo in his yard when he was sleeping." He sat down in the passenger seat, shutting the door shortly after she did the same.

"And he threatened to arrest the three of us on principle."

Eren propped his elbow up against the door, Mikasa turning the car around so she could drive down to the street. She gave a small laugh but didn't say anything else, the car filling with a strange but comfortable enough silence. He had to admit, he was a little nervous to be alone with her after so long. At the bar they were always with Armin in the least, but this was just them. Eren knew he didn't have to be nervous, this was one of his oldest friends and they seemed to pick up pretty well but at the same time he never forget the words that were said the last time he saw her and he was pretty sure she didn't either. Add on top of it all feeling like his heart was either gonna pound out of his chest or flutter away just by being so close to her again; it left him feeling weird to say the least.

"So…" he started, not wanted the silence to start to feel awkward. "Do you go up to see my mom a lot?"

Mikasa nodded as she pulled out onto the road. "Every day I come up to help her with whatever she may need in the mornings. You know she'd never ask for help even if she needed it, so I just save her the trouble."

Leave it to Mikasa to take care of everything. "I'm sure she likes that."

"It seemed to make her happier after you left so I just kept doing it." She wasn't being harsh, there was no bite to her words but he still winced.

He wasn't quite sure to say after that. She was only telling the truth and he knew it, but it didn't stop the stupid guilt he kept feeling.

"I saw you and Armin were getting on like old times last night," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, would've been better if you didn't have to work the whole time and you could join us."

"Someone has to pay the bills." Mikasa glanced over at him. "Next time? Are you staying longer?"

"Yeah, a bit," he answered even though it wasn't really the truth. He wasn't really sure why he kept telling people he was staying longer than he wanted to.

"Did Armin tell you any good news?"

At least she was more discreet than Hannes was. "I mean, he told me plenty of good things, but forgot to tell me he was getting married."

Mikasa laughed. "Who said?"

"Hannes. Old Man can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Armin's a little nervous to tell you," she said, glancing over to Eren.

"Why?" he shrugged. "I'm happy for him, I'd always be happy for him."

"Well…" She reached up to brush some hair behind her ear. "Don't you dare told him I told you, but he wants to ask you to be his best man."

"Wait, what really?" Eren sputtered. Yeah, Armin was still Eren's best friend but it had been years, he didn't think... "What a dumbass, of course I'd say yes."

"That's what I told him too," Mikasa said, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Are you still good friends with Annie?" Eren asked.

Mikasa arched an eyebrow, a smile on her lips. "I'm the maid of honor if that's what you're asking."

A jolt went down Eren's spine at the thought of her at a wedding. He tried to ignore the small bit of anxiety that was starting to turn his stomach. He had no right to feel that way; he left, not her. He still had to ask or he thought he might go crazy. "So will this be your first time down the aisle then?"

Okay, that was pretty terrible. He was ready to be out of the car now. To his surprise though, she laughed.

"Was that your way of asking of I was married? No, I'm not. You know me, I keep too busy for anything like that."

He tried very hard to ignore the relief that washed over his body cause for what? He was just gonna leave again. What was the point? "Just haven't met the right person yet, then?"

Mikasa hummed lightly, her eyes watching the street as she turned the car into town. "I guess you could say that."

It was quiet again. He wondered what she meant; he wondered if he should bring up the fight, if she would blow it off or if she would get upset with him again. Should he really just leave the past in the past? That's what he wanted wasn't it? That's why he left, that's why he never came back. He didn't want this. He didn't want the life here.

She pulled her car up to the side of the street, right in front of the same old market he shopped at with his mom every Sunday.

Eren opened the car door to step outside. "Hey, I dunno what my mom planned on having for dinner tonight but I'll make something."

The smile on Mikasa's lips made her eyes look brighter and it nearly took his breath away. After all this time and the miles he put between them, she was still the prettiest girl he knew. "What do you wanna make?"

"It's a surprise," he said, giving her his own grin while walking backwards into the store.

It was so familiar, so easy, so simple. So much more than what he was expecting that he honestly didn't even know what he wanted anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Eren, you gonna be back tomorrow?"

Eren held his cell phone to his ear as he sat outside; he had been thrilled to actually discover he could still climb up into the tree near the barn and the branches still held. Of course, that thrill died a little when he looked down at his phone to see his boss calling. "Hey, Chief, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to push my date back again. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Eren," Chief Smith said in that usually warm tone. "How's your mom? Is it not looking well?"

"I mean, she's okay, but it's worse than I thought." Eren really did feel guilty lying to his always understanding Chief but at the same time, it wasn't _really_ a lie. Just kinda…an exaggeration.

"I am sorry to hear that, take your time. Let us know when you'll be able to come back, okay?"

"Of course, sir, thank you."

"Take care, Eren."

"You as well." He clicked the call off and sighed, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree. The sun was already starting to go down over by the mountains, the sky starting to change over to warm golden colors.

Five days. Eren already stayed home nearly a week later than he was planning but every time he woke up telling himself he was gonna go back to his real home in the city he couldn't bring himself to actually go through with it. Nobody asked when he was leaving anymore; maybe cause they hoped he wouldn't and hell, maybe even he was hoping he wouldn't. He reached up to rub his face with his hands.

He tried to say it was because of his mom, that she was actually starting to look better. She had more color in her face the longer he stayed, she was looking stronger, she had more energy. Hell, she even went into town today to do her own shopping with Hannes' help. So many people, including Mikasa who saw Carla every day, kept telling him how much better she looked, that it was a night and day difference.

Eren tried to say it was for Armin, who finally did ask Eren to be the best man, and then immediately knew that he already knew. Armin wanted to do some stuff for the wedding while Eren was here since Armin didn't know when Eren would come back before the actual wedding. It also included seeing Annie again, where he did get the chance to tease them both about middle school. It was just nice to be around Armin again. Sure, Eren had his partner on the force but it wasn't Armin, no one could ever know Eren or read him like Armin could. It was like being back with a brother.

Eren didn't want to say it was Mikasa too, because that would be admitting something he wasn't sure he wanted to. He never realized there was such a part of him missing when she was so far away from him until she was back there by his side. He saw her every day as she came over to help Carla with whatever she needed, and Eren couldn't help but just be in awe that even after he left and hurt Mikasa's feelings in the way he did, she still was there every day for him even when he didn't know it. She was someone he'd only meet once in his lifetime.

Where he normally went by his days with the same routines of drinking old coffee and watching the dreary city, he felt so much warmer here, so much more…well, like himself. He didn't even know he didn't feel like himself after he left. God, he didn't even know what he was feeling. He knew he left for a reason, but was it the right one?

"You can still fit up there?"

If it was anyone but Mikasa, Eren probably would've fallen out of the tree but her voice was soothing, it was welcomed. "Believe it or not yeah," he said as he kicked his legs off to the side of the branch, making his way back down the tree till his feet were on the ground. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nah," Mikasa said, her hair blowing lightly in the wind. "I play hooky sometimes."

"Liar," he snorted as he started to walk out into the farm. He wasn't really sure where he was headed but she followed him. "You've never missed a day of work in your life."

"I have the night off." She matched his easy pace, taking a breath of the warm air. "So I thought I'd come see what you were doing."

"Nothing really, Hannes took Mom down to the store."

"It's nice to see her out and about," Mikasa said. "It's been a little while."

Eren stopped when he reached one of the fences. He placed his hands on the worn wood, looking over the field where some of the horses were grazing, a few younger ones running around. There was something in her voice, not really accusatory but knowing full well that Carla might not've declined so much if he stayed.

He jumped up on the fence, twisting his body so he was sitting facing Mikasa. Her eyes were watching him, already reflecting the warm colors of the sunset. His heart was in his throat, and he knew saying something could ruin the nice routine they found but he had to. He couldn't…he already let this loom over their heads for six goddamn years.

"Do you blame me for leaving?"

Mikasa blinked at him, like she wasn't exactly expecting him to ask that. "I don't know, Eren. I understand there were things you had to do for yourself." She paused, biting down on her lip. "You wanted more than what was here."

No, that wasn't right. He loved his home, his family, all the people who he knew his whole life. "I had to get away. Everything around here reminded me that he left, that we, that me and my mom, didn't do anything wrong and he left us. For what? What was so important that he needed to leave his sick wife and his kid, huh, Mikasa?" He didn't even realize his hands were gripping down on the fence. "And then I told you I was leaving, and you were so mad I didn't even know what to say. I tried to explain and I know I probably did a shit job cause I was eighteen, I didn't know what I wanted, hell, I still don't even know. All I wanted was to know my best friend was still there for me and you got mad and you left and then so did I and then everything I knew was gone."

"Do you wanna know why I was so mad at you, Eren?" Her arms were crossed against her chest, her jaw clenched. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"Because you were the one who was leaving, and I know you had your reasons but you left and you never came back. You left us just like your father left you. I think you can understand how much that hurt."

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat. One of the horse stomped around somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, you were eighteen and you wanted to figure out things for yourself but I was eighteen too." She reached a hand up to run through her hair, silky threads of black getting caught in the wind. "But I was already in love with you. I thought we'd have forever and then you were gone."

Eren jumped off the fence, taking a step closer to her. She didn't move away, dark eyes still watching him. He walked closer until his could hold her face in his hands. The tears didn't fall on her cheeks and he saw his reflection in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa. I've missed you since the day I left."

"Then how come you never came back?" The tears did fall that time. "How come you never came back for us?"

"I don't know." His voice came out hoarse, his throat tight. "I don't know. I was scared I guess."

"Of what?" Her face was gentler now and her voice soft, it only made him wanna hold her and never let go. "I know it was hard after your dad left, but we love you, what made you think you could never come home?"

"I thought leaving would make it easier, that I wouldn't have to be surrounded by bad memories but all it did was made me forget all the good things I have here." He shook his head. He had been conflicted since the moment he stepped back into town but he knew, now he felt it in the pit of his stomach. "I should've never left. My mom, Armin, Hannes…" Eren brushed his thumb over a tear on her cheek. "You. You know why I kissed you that night, right?"

"Why?"

"Because it's always been you. Since we were kids, teenagers, even after I left. It's always you. I'm sorry I got lost along the way."

When he leaned in to kiss her, it was everything he remembered from the first time he kissed her years ago and everything that was missing in the city; that sweet taste, the way his body felt warm, the way even just standing next him how she made him feel like he was on top of the world. She reached up to run her hands through his hair as she kissed him back. This was it. This is what he was missing. It was his home, a place he belonged, people who loved him, people who he loved from the bottom of his heart, and someone who made him feel like no matter what he did, he could always come home.

"You know," he murmured as he pulled away from her slightly. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

She tapped him on the back of his head as she laughed. Just the sound, the way her face lit up like it used to, had him leaning in to kiss her again.

This time it was different.

* * *

Winter was never one of Eren's favorite seasons, so when he stepped out of his car and only needed his lighter uniform jacket to wear over his tan button up he was more than a little happy. The sun was a little brighter, the trees that lined Main Street starting to bud. Spring was finally coming.

Levi said to check in on the grocery store since some kids had been stealing lately. A few people were out and about but mostly it was store owners getting their shops ready for the weekday a head of them.

"Morning, Officer," Connie waved from the butcher shop, some kinda meat hoisted over his shoulder.

Eren reached up to tipped his hat back. "Morning, Connie."

"Hey! Jean said to meet up at the bar tonight."

"For what?" Eren asked, stopping on the sidewalk. Not that he needed an excuse to visit Mikasa at work.

"Dunno, said he got some crazy case from a client outside town he wanted to tell us about." Connie tossed the meat on the counter. "Sash said she'd come too."

"That's cause she's too curious for her own good."

"Well, I mean, true. See you then?"

"Yeah, sure," Eren snorted, waving as he started to walk back down the sidewalk.

Anyone who walked by said the usual hi, how are you, how's your mom, things that used to irritate Eren but now he only smiled and answered what they wanted to know. It was different. He was in a small town taking care of petty theft, cow tipping, the occasional domestic abuse, rivalries between farms, and of course, taking the local drunks home. He used to think it was boring, pointless, but now it was just home.

"Would you like a bit from our early harvest, Officer?"

Eren looked up to see Petra had already set up her stand in front of the market. There wasn't too much yet do to the seasons changing but she held up an apple to him; another thing that could never compare to the city, all the fresh food. "I mean, if you have to twist my hand about it." He reached out to take it from her, but she took her hand away.

"First you gotta tell me when you're gonna marry that pretty lady of yours." Petra went from sweet sales women to grinning minx in a matter of seconds, which was per usual with her.

"C'mon," Eren said rolling his eyes. "It hasn't even been that long. Why do you have to sound like my mom?"

Petra chuckled and placed the apple in his open hand. "Honey, the whole town has been waiting for you two to get married since you both were no taller than this table."

Eren took a bit into the apple and while small was still good. "Thanks for the apple, Petra." He waved as he started to walk into the market.

"C'mon now, your best friend already beat you to the wedding and now they're having a baby. Can't let you get too far behind!"

"Bye." Eren turned to give her a smile before stepping into the store.

It was pretty empty inside considering they only opened an hour or so ago. He figured he should go talk to the manager, see if they got an ID or anything but a dark head of hair caught his eye instead. He was already walking over to Mikasa when he realized Armin was with her too, his arm holding an already full basket. She wasn't in bed when Eren woke up this morning, nor was she downstairs with his mom so he figured she was on the farm somewhere but she must've wanted to get some things before it got busy.

"Hey, Eren," Armin said, as he waved making Mikasa turn her head.

"Hey, buddy," Eren said, leaning over to kiss Mikasa on the cheek. "Looks like you're feeding a small army."

"Please be my guest, tell Annie that."

Mikasa laughed but Eren already had his hands up in defense. "That's perfectly okay, I like living."

"I just wanted to grab a few things for dinner tonight," Mikasa said, holding up her basket.

"Mmhmm, and I'm sure the ingredients for whipped cream plus baking chocolate chips are for dinner too."

Mikasa turned her back to him but gave him a smile that made a smile of his own pull at his lips. "Carla said she'd make her chocolate cream pie if I bought the ingredients."

"That sounds better."

"Oh, you are not having that without me," Armin said, stepping over so they didn't forget about him.

"Bring Annie over then," Mikasa said. "I'll buy enough for two."

"Yeah, I guess Jean wants to hang out tonight anyway," Eren said, shrugging his shoulders. "Like he doesn't see me enough at the courthouse as is."

"At least you guys are friends now and don't just fight all the time." Armin looked at a box of cereal near the shelf they were standing.

"Is that sarcasm, Armin Arlert?"

He grinned. "Never."

Eren reached out to push Armin by the shoulder. "I gotta get back to work anyway." Eren tilted his head down to kiss Mikasa before moving over to Armin, who promptly shoved Eren's face away.

"Go do something useful," Armin snorted.

"Alright, see you guys," Eren said, rolling his eyes.

Mikasa reached a hand up to wave and he waved back. The manager's office was in the back, so he started to head there, avoiding a kid who was running through the cookie aisle without his parents. He was still trying to get to remember the new generation of kids who took up his old job causing havoc on this little town. It was boring compared to the city sure, but he found this was his kinda boring.

Maybe, Petra was right.


	24. Life Finds A Way

**Additional Pairings:** _Levi/Hanji_

 **Words:** _11946_

 **Rating:** _T (Language)_

 **Inspired By:** _Welcome to Jurassic Park, Theme from Jurassic Park, A Tree For My Bed (Jurassic Park Soundtrack)_

 **Notes:** _I have far too many favorite movies to actually have one be all end all movie but_ Jurassic Park _comes pretty close. It's a movie I've loved since I was seven years old and that will never change. I cried when I watched_ Jurassic World _in theatres because it was everything I loved about the first movie. That was where this story came from too! As I was walking into the theatre I was thinking about this prompt in particular and thought it might work. And then I saw an image of Levi stuck in the park with two terrified and slightly lovestruck teenagers like I didn't sign up for this but if you think they're getting a scratch on them you've got another thing coming. I couldn't resist. I also had to bypass some of the science stuff to make it less tedious to explain but I figure most everyone knows how it works lol Also please forgive my dinosaur knowledge. I tried to be as accurate as I could but I don't have any access to scientific case reports, just google ;-;_

 **Life Finds a Way**

 _(Day 24 – Plot of Your Favorite Movie)_

This was Hanji's idea. Levi never wanted to step foot off their site cause they had, you know, a lot of damn work to do but she just wanted to go on some tropical vacation to an amusement park or wherever the hell they were going. Of course, not even he was dumb enough to pass up the grant that Dr. Jaeger promised when he showed up at the dig site for only one price; Levi and Hanji had to come put a stamp of approval on a park.

Levi never cared for theme parks, especially any dinosaur themed. They always catered to kids and spewed out false information to excite people more. He was a scientist; he didn't spend all those years in school to entertain children who wanted pet a dinosaur or whatever.

This wasn't any park though. There were real dinosaurs here.

Levi couldn't believe his eyes when he stepped out of that Jeep. He could hardly believe the way the ground shook, the way he heard their calls in his ears. How could this actually be a thing? How could they be real? How how how…

Even going through the labs, seeing the babies hatch, being told this was rea, that Dr. Grisha Jaeger and his scientists brought back dinosaurs, and seeing it with Levi's own eyes, he still couldn't believe it. Hanji was much more apt to buy into everything and ask a million questions at the labs that nearly made them miss lunch. He dragged her away after that.

He was told it was DNA, he was told they were only girls to be able to control population; he was told everything was safe. He was told him and Hanji were here to make sure everything looked and felt as accurate as it could. Levi couldn't lie, it did look and feel so real that he wasn't sure what to believe but the scientifically sound facts laid out in front of him.

These were real dinosaurs.

The rain was pounding so hard on the windshield of the car, it was nearly impossible to see out into the already pitch black night. Yeah, real dinosaurs until he got stuck in the damn tour car. Everything going off without a hitch, right, Grisha?

Levi leaned back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes. He knew the other car was right behind them and that they hadn't moved either. The radios were down due to the storm so communication with the main center was out as well.

"Are you cold?" a quiet voice asked from the back seat.

"No, it's still like a million degrees out even with the rain," another voice grunted just enough to irritate Levi.

"A million degrees is a little extreme, kid." Levi glanced in the rearview mirror to see the boy with his elbow up against the door, eyes watching the rain outside.

"I didn't ask you," he said, though he earned a kick in the leg from the girl sitting next to him.

"Eren, he's your dad's friend," she said.

"Not true," Levi said. Of course, just his luck he got stuck with the two teenage brats. The girl wasn't terrible, she was actually pretty quiet but the boy was pretty damn moody and was beginning to irate Levi after being stuck in a car with them for nearing an hour now.

That was mainly Hanji's fault as per usual. If she hadn't gotten too excited over looking into a sick triceratops and ran off with the park ranger to look into it, Levi wouldn't be stuck with the kids. Granted one of the kids, a blond kid with glasses and eyes that reminded Levi too much of Hanji, went with her since he wanted to figure out what was wrong too. She was more than happy to take any person who'd listen to her. His friends seemed to be okay with it since Dr. Jaeger was back at the main center anyways though Levi wished these two went back too or at least got in the other car with Erwin and Nile.

"Did you see something?" the girl asked. Levi couldn't really remember her name but he thought it started with an M or something.

"Thought so, but nothing."

Levi glanced behind him. Eren was still staring off into the T-Rex gates, the wind blowing the trees around and shooting rain everywhere.

"Do you think it can get out?" she asked, though if the thought scared her voice portrayed nothing.

"Mikasa," Eren said, rolling his eyes. "That's ridiculous."

His voice had more bite than Levi cared to hear. "Hey," he grunted. "Don't talk to your girlfriend like that."

"She's not my girlfriend," Eren muttered as Mikasa took to looking at the ground. Teenagers.

"Doesn't matter, be respectful, brat."

It was quiet for a moment. "I just mean that my dad made sure everything was safe before he let us or anyone come here. He'd never put us in danger. The reason he waited so long for us to visit was to make sure everything was good so we could test it or whatever."

Mikasa nodded but she didn't say anything else, eyes back out the window. Looks like someone already had a little crush. Levi rolled his eyes. It was none of his business. He just wanted someone to come here and get them already.

He leaned forward to fiddle with the radio attached to the tour screen but still nothing. A tower must've gone down in the storm but the control center had to know where they were in the least. Maybe the storm was too bad to be able to drive through the park right now; it did look pretty shitty out there.

From what Levi could tell coming into the park and his brief day around it, Grisha Jaeger did take great care in security while also giving the dinosaurs the habits they'd need to survive like they would've all those years ago when the earth was so different. A low creak made Levi look up towards the gate; a few of the metal bars were swaying in the wind. He really hoped that security was ready to hold up.

"It's okay," Eren said though Levi knew the kid wasn't talking to him. "Even some wind couldn't take down those fences. Dad tried to explain to me what went into it but I wasn't really paying attention. A lot of technical stuff though."

"I'm not scared," Mikasa said.

He snorted. "I didn't say you were. I was just saying." Eren paused for a moment. "Wonder what Armin's up to."

"Probably busy solving whatever issues are going on," she said.

A gust of wind blew so hard Levi felt the car move on the track it was connected to.

"Bet he could get this power back up," Eren said but his throat sounded a little thick, like he was trying to swallow a lump that got stuck. "Remember that one time during the hurricane? And we were the only ones back with power cause of him?"

Mikasa didn't get a chance to answer, not when he eyes were wide staring outside his window.

"What?" Eren whipped his head around. "Did you see it?"

"I don't…I don't know. It's too dark."

"Don't worry," Levi said. "You'll know." He squinted out in the dark trees that blew just beyond the gate. He couldn't see anything but that didn't mean it couldn't see them.

"Super reassuring," Eren grunted leaning back in his seat.

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one going on about how safe it was?"

"It is."

Silence once again, though Levi heard the way the metal fences started to creak in the wind. He didn't quite like the sound of that.

"Dr. Ackerman?" Mikasa asked in a much softer voice than the one she used with Eren.

"Yeah, what?"

"What did you think of the dinosaurs?"

It was an oddly childish question but it was kinda why he and Hanji were here. "Very alive."

Eren snorted.

"I see bones and then I see renders of what one might look like but to see them in the flesh is…unnerving to say the least."

"You don't think they're beautiful?" Mikasa asked.

Levi shrugged. "Course, there's beauty in raw power, in force, in stature but at the same time should that T-Rex come too close to me I'd be outta here. That's Hanji who'd try and get close to it to study it as you can see why she's gone and I'm here."

"Did you not think this was a good idea?" Eren asked, his tone was a little condescending but this time Levi chose to ignore it; this was after all everything Eren's father put into sacrificing probably much more than just money.

"An interesting idea that's appealing to many different types, whether for entertainment or research." Levi turned to look at the kids who were both watching him now. "It opens many doors, but I dunno if you want all of those doors opened."

"I just wanted to see the T-Rex," Eren grunted as he leaned his head against the window.

No use talking morality with teenagers apparently, why did that not surprise Levi at all. He turned back around in his seat. Maybe he could just sleep, they could watch themselves.

"We got to see the triceratops," Mikasa said.

"Yeah, and it was cool but my Dad's been talking about the T-Rex for years, every time he called so just wanted to see it."

Mikasa was quiet again and Levi suspected that was because there was more between the lines of Eren's words. Kid probably just wanted to see if all the time his father spent away was really worth it.

Levi decided he would close his eyes because he was tired of babysitting. The moment he did, he heard something snap, a metallic clattering echoing all around them.

"Eren, was that…"

When Levi turned his head, Eren was facing the gate with one hand out to keep Mikasa where she was sitting. It was hard to see through the rain covered windows but the poles of the gates started to fall to the ground all around them.

Shit. This wasn't good at all. There was a good chance anything inside was nowhere near the gates but these were not dumb creatures. It had probably been watching them for a long time.

Levi turned around in his seat. "You two stay here and don't move a muscle, you hear me? Especially if you see something move. Stay here."

Eren and Mikasa looked more surprised than anything, but they nodded.

Levi threw open the door, and slammed it shut behind him. It was still pouring but he could at least see the car behind his. He knew this was a risk, but if it was watching at least his movements would draw it away. Levi ran to the other car, pounding on the driver's side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nile hissed as he swung open the door. "Do you see what the hell is going on over there?" He frantically pointed towards the gate that was still crumbling around them. Figures the lawyer would be a prick.

The rain was pounding down on Levi's back as he leaned over. "Yeah, I'm not a moron," he shouted over the storm. "Everyone needs to stay as absolutely still no matter what happens."

"Dr. Ackerman," Erwin said from the other seat. He was another doctor but of what Levi didn't quite care to remember right now. "Are we in danger?"

"Provided what's in there stays in there, no."

Levi felt it before he heard it. He saw the puddles ripple around his feet, he felt the earth vibrate with every step. He looked up into the car and they must've felt it too. "Don't move," he said but it didn't matter to Nile apparently.

He pushed Levi out of the way and ran. Where, he had no idea, maybe that rest stop that was just across the pavement, but he didn't have time to chase after some stranger's dumbass. He quickly sat down in the car, shutting the door behind him.

"Should we go after him?" Erwin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"If you want to be my guest."

Erwin didn't move so Levi figured it wasn't that much of a priority. "Is it there?" Erwin's eyes were watching the car in front of them.

"It will be, unless it didn't notice us at all," Levi said.

"Is that possible?"

"Possible, yes, likely, no. If these creatures are as real as Dr. Jaeger said, then the T-Rex in there is not only smart but a predator. It knows how to hunt."

Erwin was quiet for a moment, the car starting to vibrate as the ground shook. "Are the kids okay?"

"I told them to stay in there and stay still."

As if on cue, a light shone up in the sky like a beacon in front of them. Erwin leaned forward, his hands on the dashboard. At first Levi thought someone finally came to get them but his stomach sank when he realized one of those kids turned on a flashlight of sorts.

"No, you brats," Levi said even though he knew they couldn't hear him. "Turn it off."

The light flickered around, clearly they were trying to get a look at what could be out there but it was only gonna attract it like a moth to a lamp. Levi reached up to brush some of his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Do you think the storm caused the power to go off?" Erwin asked though his eyes were staring at the forest.

"Something must've." Levi was trying to keep an eye on the light shining up like a freaking beacon. The kid's dad made this place, didn't he teach his son anything about what real dinosaurs would be like? Jesus Christ. Levi moved his hand to the handle of the car door. It was a risk to run out there again to go get the brats to knock it off but on the other hand he wasn't even sure if it would do any good; if it was in the vicinity, it would've already seen the flashlight.

The ground started the rumble again. This time Levi could see the ripples in the puddles outside the car. The flashlight was still on.

"Levi…"

If Erwin was gonna ask a question though it was immediately forgotten. The most deafening noise Levi ever heard filled his ears. He nearly clapped his hands over his head to block out the noise but he was completely frozen.

The light in front of him suddenly fell like whoever was holding it dropped it. It didn't stop the ground from moving, almost like an earthquake. This was worse though. This was a seven ton beast and it was coming right at them. There would be no force in nature to stop it.

"Oh my God…" Erwin murmured, his hands tightening on the dashboard.

Levi saw its head before any other part of its body. It was leaning down towards the car where the kids were; eyes looking in. Horror sank into the pit of his stomach. It was one thing to dig up bones, but to create a being long extinct for a reason and then to accidentally set it loose was a complete other. "Grisha Jaeger," Levi said under his breath. "What the hell did you do?"

The light suddenly shot in a different direction, one of those kids must've kicked it or something. The T-Rex stepped out of the forest with another deafening roar as it showed its massive body. By massive, he meant it; even looking through the rain covered windshield, Levi knew with its tail it had to be 40 feet long, the head alone 5 or 6 feet long, teeth that could crush through bones in one easy motion. Someone screamed in the car ahead.

Shit.

The T-Rex leaned its head down at the side of the car again, making it nearly flip off the track.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Levi whipped around and jumped into the backseat. These things had to have some kinda repair kit or emergency kit somewhere. Goddamn it. Couldn't they've just listened to him in the first place? It's almost like he knew what he was talking about.

Erwin didn't move or at least if he did Levi didn't hear anything. There was a crunching sound, like car hit the ground again but he couldn't see as he dove into the way back of the way, pushing around some tarps till he found something of use. Even over the rain he could hear the screams, the crunching of metal.

"And goddamn Hanji wonders why I don't ever want kids," Levi grunted as he shoved the backdoor open, flare gun in his hand. "Stay here," he said, looking to Erwin's shell shocked face before Levi jumped out into the rain.

Water almost immediately drenched through his boots, his clothes. The T-Rex was nudging the car again. It must've learned from last time because this time it hit the bottom of the car flipping it completely over. Glass shattered and metal bent as the dinosaur stepped its foot down on the bottom of the car.

Levi raised the flare gun over his head. He couldn't believe he was about to die for some brats he didn't even know. He fired it up into the air making the beast stop and roar again. Levi waved his hands and started to move backwards; motion, it sees by motion. "Over here, shithead!" he shouted over the rain.

The T-Rex stared to move towards him, abandoning the car completely.

Another flare gun shot off. "Here!" Erwin shouted from the other side of the car, waving his arms frantically over his head. "This way!"

Didn't anyone ever listen?

"Get them out of here!" Erwin called to Levi, though the blond's eyes were on the T-Rex whose long legs were moving it quickly at them.

Levi didn't have time to argue. He shot another flare off in Erwin's direction as the man started to run down the car tracks. The T-Rex plowed through the rest stop, sending debris everywhere. Well, Nile picked a shitting hiding place if he had been in there.

Levi turned to run back to the overturned car. He dropped to his knees, looking under the crushed metal to see if the kids were even still alive.

Mikasa was moving, small sobs falling from her lips as she tried to grab onto Eren's arm to pull them both out and try and keep his head out of the water that had started to accumulate in the car. He wasn't moving, a gash on his forehead dripping blood onto his face.

"Mikasa, give me your hand," Levi said, reaching into the car.

"I can't leave him," she cried.

The ground started to shake again. Either Erwin somehow managed to elude it or the distraction was gone.

"I'm not leaving him," Levi said. "But we need to go now."

"I can't," she whimpered, still trying to tug at Eren.

"We're all gonna die if we stay here. You think he wants that?" Levi didn't know if it would work or not, but it was the truth. They needed to move now or they'd lose the chance. Levi didn't actually want to leave the kid to die, but right now he had to focus on at least getting her out.

She grabbed onto Levi's hand and he pulled her out. He nearly fell backwards from the force but he managed to keep his balance and shove her around the back of the car. He grabbed her head pushing her down as he followed.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the T-Rex leaning down towards them. It must've seen them move. Mikasa was trying to stifle her cries, eyes wide open in horror.

"Don't move a muscle," he hissed, keeping a firm grip on her to make sure this time she listened.

Its breath was so strong on them Levi could feel it blowing their clothes, their hair. Even as it sniffed the air around them Mikasa didn't flinch. She just watched it happen, still as a statue.

The T-Rex seemed satisfied enough that it pulled away from them. Mikasa breathed but Levi knew they weren't out of the clear just yet. It leaned its head around the car and started to shove it again. Levi had to grab at Mikasa to make sure her legs didn't get caught under the metal scraping against the pavement.

"Eren," she said, her voice hoarse as Levi hoisted her away from the car.

Yeah, Eren was still in there but Levi had no way to get in there let alone carry an unconscious body.

The T-Rex nudged the car again and Levi helped Mikasa move back, still trying to keep them hidden by the other side of the car. Yet, one look behind him and he knew it was gonna get even worse. Yeah, they had a carnivorous dinosaur in front of them that could kill them with one swipe and it was gonna get worse. The pavement dropped off into some kinda ravine. It was so deep Levi couldn't even see the bottom, just trees and mist.

If he lived to see the end of this, he was gonna kill Hanji for dragging him here.

The car moved again and he was running out of room. There was no way of running without a death sentence and no way down without…

He saw it and immediately lunged for the rope hanging over the edge of the pavement. It must've been left from construction or something, but he honestly didn't care. He crouched near the edge, wrapping the rope around his hands. "Get on my back, kid."

The T-Rex pushed the car again, metal scraping, rain still pouring. God, this might be just as terrible but it was the only option.

"I can't leave him," Mikasa said, her eyes looking like they'd fill up with tears again. "He needs me. I can't."

They were just about to be in plain sight, the car getting close to knocking all of them over the edge.

"Get on my back now." He didn't actually see if she started to cry again because she reached her arms around his neck and he jumped off the edge.

The rope was slick and the wall was even worse. When he went to catch his balance by sticking his feet out against the wall, he slipped and sent himself and Mikasa flying at the rocks on the ravine wall. She yelped a bit but he tried to take as much of the force as he could. Feeling the way the rocks cut at his face he'd say he succeeded.

He kicked his boots at the wall trying to regain balance so he could move them down lower on the wall. All he needed was the T-Rex to look over and see them dangling on a rope.

Before he could get much further down the wall, the sound of crushing metal made his stomach sink. The car fell over the side, disappearing down into the mist below them with no sounds that were reassuring. That time Mikasa did start to cry, burying her head against Levi's neck; he didn't stop her.

Levi paused, just in case the T-Rex got curious but the ground was rumbling again and this time it was getting farther away. He tried to breathe a sigh of relief but he didn't really feel like celebrating. No one should've been in this situation. Grisha Jaeger was lucky he wasn't here or Levi would be having a lot more than just words with that man.

As carefully as he could, he moved him and Mikasa down the wall. She barely moved save for the occasional sniff but it did make it easier for him to move without falling or losing his grip of the rope. Though he was more than a little relieved when his feet finally hit the muddy ground.

It finally stopped raining somewhere along the way but Levi didn't even know when that was. Mikasa carefully let go of him, her own feet sinking into the ground. She stood in front of him, her eyes looking down at the ground.

Levi took the moment to try and figure out where they were and if they were in even more danger than before. He couldn't hear anything, nor could he tell where they were save for just being in another rain forest habitat; which did them absolutely shit. Top it off with the fact now it he had an emotional teenager to look after too.

"C'mon," he sighed, reaching a hand up to run through his wet hair. He started to move but she reached a hand out to his arm though she didn't look up at him.

"We have to find Eren."

"Hey, didn't I tell you I wasn't leaving him?" Levi paused for a moment. That crash didn't sound pretty. "But I dunno if you're gonna wanna see what we might find."

"I don't care." Mikasa did look up at him that time. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes had such an intensity it nearly took him back. "I'm not leaving him here."

"We need to find the car then." It was a bad idea. Looking for someone in this hell hole on steroids sounded like a nightmare, but if it was Hanji…Levi could understand.

Mikasa nodded and started to walk through the muddy mess they landed in. She seemed to be okay now but what happened moments ago was more than a little traumatic. He was pretty sure he was supposed to at least attempt to make sure she was okay though. She was kinda thrown into his care now.

"You aren't hurt are you?" he asked, following beside her.

She shook her head though he thought she might be lying. In the moonlight he could see the cuts on her face, one particularly deep one on her cheek. Her clothing was ripped up a bit, more cuts on her skin but she was walking fine which he supposed was important.

Silence settled over them, just the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees. Depending with how much force the car was pushed off the edge was about where it would land. It didn't look like it flew out from the edge that much but it had been hard to tell with the rain and adrenaline. If they stuck close to the wall they should find it somewhere, more than likely in a tree; this place seemed pretty heavily vegetated.

"Thank you," Mikasa said, catching Levi off guard.

"What? For what?"

"You didn't have to risk your life to save us. I was the one dumb enough to turn on the light and got us in this mess to begin with." She wasn't looking at him, but Levi knew she was lying.

"No, you didn't. He turned it on, didn't he?"

Mikasa bit down on her lip. "He just wanted to see if it was out there, if we'd be okay."

Levi snorted. "Didn't he learn anything from his father about dinosaurs?"

"When he was younger he liked it, but when dinosaurs are the reason you only see your dad once a year with a few calls every few months I'd imagine you'd start to blame them and not really care anymore."

Figures. Everyone's got daddy issues.

"I know Eren can come off as abrasive sometimes," Mikasa said, reaching up to fidget with a necklace around her neck. "And he doesn't know where to channel his frustrations but he's a good person. He was worried and trying to help keep us safe."

"Yeah, and you ever tell him how you feel about him, kid? I'm guessing no."

That time she did look at him. "It's not…it's not like that. I've known him since we were nine."

"Whatever you say."

Mikasa opened her mouth probably to tell him how wrong he was, though he was pretty sure he wasn't. It was written all over her face from the moment Levi got stuck in the car with them. She didn't get the chance though because at the base of one of the trees was a bent tire.

She ran towards it, looking up into the thick leaves of the tree. "Eren!" she called but there was no response. "Eren, can you hear me?"

Levi glanced up at a nearby tree. He couldn't see anything; even with the full moon it was hard to actually see deep into anything.

"Eren!" Mikasa tried again but all she got in response was the creaking of the tree; then cracking with the sound of metal scraping against something, branches breaking.

Levi dove forward to grab Mikasa by the waist, pulling her back so quickly they both fell backwards to the ground as the car they at one point were riding in came crashing to the ground in front of them.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, scrambling to go after the car but another sound got her attention first, the sound of feet hitting the ground.

Eren Jaeger looked a little wobbly on his feet as he stood up near the fallen car, the gash on his face still looking fresh with the other cuts and bruises on his body where he got beat up from the car. His shirt was torn but he was alive and walking. He reached his hand to his head, wincing a bit but he seemed to notice they were there. Granted, if he was conscious he must've heard Mikasa calling for him.

She got up to her feet and ran to him. Levi thought the girl was gonna knock the poor kid over the way she threw her arms around his neck. Eren didn't seem to complain though; he hugged her back carefully, dropping the uncut side of his forehead onto her shoulder. Levi only saw Mikasa's reaction, but judging by how relaxed Eren seemed to be now, waking up in a destroyed car with no sight of her probably didn't fare any better on him than it did on her.

Huh, maybe it wasn't just her then.

Levi could hear their voices saying something, but he couldn't tell what. Nor did he care to. He stood up and tried to brush some of the mud off his clothes but since he was still wet it was a little difficult to do so. When he looked up, the kids were walking over to him still standing close together.

"I'm surprised you made it outta that alive, kid," Levi said.

"Me too," Eren snorted, reaching his hand up to his head again; it probably didn't tickle.

Levi almost wanted to ask him how he got outta the car before it fell but he just nodded towards the forest. "Let's find somewhere in this God forsaken place remotely safe."

No one objected.

* * *

In the end it was a tree that looked the safest; higher ground was always better in Levi's opinion. The branches were big enough to rest on, and if anything was coming they at least wouldn't get stepped on.

"Stop fidgeting," Mikasa said from somewhere behind Levi.

"It stings, it's not my fault," Eren borderline whined.

"If you stay still it won't sting as much."

Levi had his back up against the trunk of the tree, watching the forest in front of them while Mikasa tried to help bandage some of Eren's large cuts. She ripped the sleeves off his shirt with surprising ease and was trying to wrap it around his head.

"Did any dirt get in it?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe, I can't see it."

"I just don't want it to get infected."

"I'm fine. You worry too much."

"You got pushed off a wall in a crushed car that landed in a tree. I don't think I worry too much."

"I'm alive. You worry too much."

Levi turned his head to tell them to knock it off with the bickering or he was gonna push them both out of the tree but when he did, Eren was using some of the left over rags to try and carefully wipe the blood off Mikasa's face.

Alive. They were alive weren't they? The whole thing was a blur now that it was over and he honestly had no hell of an idea how they survived. Granted now he was stuck with two teenagers he had to take care of but they were alive; alive for now at least. They somehow had to get back to the visitor's center before getting eating by whatever else was out here.

"Dr. Ackerman?" Mikasa asked making him look over again.

"What?"

"Are you hurt?" She had the rag back in her hands, eyes watching him carefully.

"No," he said, turning back to the forest. "You brats get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

There was a little bit of shuffling in the tree, making the branches shake but it didn't seem to alert anything. They settled down and it was quiet save for the noises of the forest at night. Levi didn't know if they actually be able to sleep, he was pretty sure he wasn't gonna but walking at night was even more dangerous.

"Do you think Armin's okay?" Mikasa asked, her voice quieter than even usual.

Right, that was the name of their other friend who was with them, Levi nearly forgot there was another kid here.

"Armin?" Eren said. "Oh yeah, you know he's fine Mik. He's smarter than us all. I'm sure he found a way to stay safe wherever he is."

"If he's still with Hanji," Levi said, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. "He'll be fine. She's a pain in my ass but she's resourceful enough to know what to do when something goes wrong."

"Are you married?" Mikasa asked.

Levi glanced over to her. Eren had his back up against another part of the large trunk, his legs sprawled out in front of him with Mikasa nestled in between them, her head back against his chest. He looked a little strained but if he was in pain he was choosing not to voice it. "Hell no, you think I'd marry that insane woman who ran off without a second glance?"

A small smile pulled at Mikasa's lips making Levi realize it was the first time he saw the girl smile. "Yes," she said.

Levi snorted, rolling his head back against the tree. "I'm not taking relationship advice from a thirteen year old."

"She's seventeen," Eren said.

"Same difference."

Silence again. The tree started to shake, the ground rumbling under the weight of something massive coming by. It wasn't as forceful as what they faced before, judging by the vibrations there were more steps too. It wasn't on; it was a few and they had more than two legs.

"It's okay," Levi said, leaning forward to see if he could get a better look. "It's not the T-Rex."

"What is it?" Eren asked, though his voice sounded like it was on alert. Not that Levi blamed the kid after what they just went through.

Levi was about to take a guess when a mouth came up and bit at the leaves on the tree. He jumped back in surprise but not fear; they weren't in danger here. Another head popped up, eating some of the leaves near were Mikasa and Eren where sitting.

"Brachiosaurus," Eren said, surprising Levi that the kid was right.

"Yeah, that's right," he said.

It shook the branch they were on as it pulled at the leaves. "It's said they have a body temperature of 113 degrees Fahrenheit," Levi said. "Scientists think they had some sort of internal way or behavioral habits to keep cool."

"Bet the island isn't too hot for them then," Eren said, leaning back against the tree trunk.

"It's beautiful," she said, watching as a few more went to eat at the other trees around them.

"Back when it was discovered, it was the largest dinosaur." Levi wasn't sure why he was spouting facts, but it was almost comforting. "There's dinosaurs discovered since then that are larger."

It really was astonishing what was done here, bringing these creatures back to life. It might not've been smart in Levi's personal opinion before and after everything fell apart but damn if it wasn't impressive watching these beasts in front of them. Well, ones that weren't actively trying to eat them.

"I don't understand what happened," Eren said, watching the dinosaurs as they started to walk away from the tree, their weight making the ground shake again. "My dad had every little detail planned out. How did it go so wrong?"

"Wish I had an answer for you, kid," Levi said. "But these creatures died off a long time ago for a reason. Bringing them back was risky from the very beginning. One power outage and the whole island is in danger."

"What about backup generators? I'm sure they have dozens of them," Mikasa said. "They have to."

"I know they do. My dad wouldn't have let any risks not when he was letting kids in here," Eren said. "He's ambitious sure, but he's not careless."

"No use worrying about it now. What's done is done. In the morning we'll head back to the main compound, they'll have supplies and hopefully everyone else is there." Levi leaned his head back against the tree.

"It'll be okay," Eren said, though his voice was soft. "Everything'll be okay."

Levi wasn't sure if the kid was trying to reassure Mikasa or himself.

* * *

The sunlight hit Levi's eyes making him squint them open. Did he fall asleep? He tried to reach up to rub his eyes but he found his entire hand was asleep. He looked down only to see both the kids curled up together, their heads practically on his lap, and one of them was definitely sleeping on his hand.

Yesterday he might've pushed them both out of the tree, today he just removed his hand from under them. They had to have been exhausted. Levi tried to look through the trees; the sun was still high so it was probably early morning. He wasn't sure how far away they were from the main compound so they probably should get moving.

He looked back down to Eren and Mikasa, both soundly asleep, his hands pressed into her lower back keeping her close as she had her fingers curled into his shirt. It was almost cute.

"C'mon." Levi reached a hand out to shove at Eren's shoulder. "Get up, we gotta move."

Eren shot up so fast Levi was kinda surprised the kid didn't fall out of the tree. Mikasa moved with him but a bit slower. "Is something wrong?"

Levi stretched his arms over his head. "No, but if we wanna get back before night again we gotta move."

Thankfully the ground seemed to dry up pretty well from the storm. It was a nice relief when Levi jumped down the last bit of the way and he didn't sink into a bunch of mud. Granted the fact it was already so humid out only meant it was gonna get worse. At least his clothes finally dried out.

"Any idea which way the visitor's center is, kid?" Levi asked when Eren climbed down, Mikasa following behind.

"Uh, not from here. I don't even know where here is. I mean I looked at the map but I didn't memorize it."

Levi figured as much. He started to walk a head, letting them follow after him.

"Maybe if we find some higher ground," Mikasa said. "Aren't there all those electric fences and security points around it?"

"Yeah," Eren said. "If we could see them we'd know where to go."

"Look for some hills then," Levi said, reaching a hand up to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead.

It only got worse as the day went on. It was one thing to be on a tropical island in an air conditioned car, it was a complete other to be walking through it for hours. It was hard to tell how much time had passed since they left the tree. Eren and Mikasa talked a little bit as they walked but they kept mostly to themselves. Levi listened on occasion but he was otherwise mixed with trying to stay focused and therefore alive; then angry that Hanji took off so now he had no idea if she was even alive and relieved she wasn't there to be a part of that.

The sooner they could find the visitor's center the better. Of course, this was still a large island and he had no idea if they were even going the right way. So far it was all forest and no way to get a good grasp of the area. Danger wise they seemed to be okay. They only saw a few animals native to the island and some smaller creatures that ran off before Levi could even get a good look at them. It was still dangerous to be here though. The T-Rex wasn't even the worst that could be out there.

"Hey, look!" Eren exclaimed, running a head a bit.

Levi was about to tell Eren to knock it off but when Levi went to follow, he saw it too.

A wide open area lay out in front of them. It was a vast hilly filed, a lake of sorts at the bottom and all sorts of dinosaurs wandering around, drinking, eating, herding. Despite everything Levi saw, it was still like something out of a dream. He didn't wanna go too far out in the open but he couldn't help but step forward to get a better look.

"You see those over there?" Levi said, pointing to a group across the field, near some trees growing away from the forest. "Those're archaeopteryx. They're believed to be the earliest bird."

"What about those ones who're swimming," Mikasa asked as she reached one hand up to block her eyes from the sun and the other to point down by the water.

"Plesiosaurus. It's skin wasn't very thick so to protect itself it moved quick and camouflaged itself."

Mikasa looked like she was gonna say something else, while Eren was busy looking over the whole area with wide eyes. Maybe it was how he would've look at the whole thing when he was a kid.

Before they could even move, a roar shook Levi to his core. He was pretty sure he'd hear it in his nightmares.

It was back.

As quickly as he could he grabbed the kids by the back of their shirts and shoved them behind the nearest tree he could find on the edge of the forest. The ground started to shake again, two heavy footsteps coming from what seemed like all directions. Levi placed his hands on Eren and Mikasa's heads, forcing them to stay low. They were already out in the open with limited space to hide. At least this time there wasn't a flashlight nearby.

"Don't move, either of you," he said before carefully looking around the tree.

He could see the T-Rex in the field, looking just as menacing in daylight as it did last night. Thankfully it didn't seem to notice them; it was too busy tearing something apart, making the rest of the dinosaurs take off for shelter of their own.

With another ear splintering roar it started to move. Levi made note of which direction until he couldn't see it anymore. He waited an extra measure just to be safe. "Okay," he said, releasing his hold on Eren and Mikasa's heads. "We need to move that way." Levi pointed at the field in the opposite direction of the way the T-Rex went. "No way in hell do I want that thing to see us again."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Eren said, glancing over the field before following Levi's direction.

He wanted them to move fast, but also try and stay close to the forest for shelter. Predators were hunters, and some dinosaurs could easily track and surprise them. They were lucky up until now, but seeing the T-Rex again only made all too aware of what they were facing.

"Hey, Dr. Ackerman?" Eren said, moving to catch up with Levi, though out of the corner of his eye it looked like Eren was limping a bit. "Was this really what it looked like back then?"

"You mean with or without your band t-shirt and sneakers?"

Mikasa snorted in laughter behind them.

"Without," Eren rolled his eyes.

"From what I can tell, it's very possible." Which was the truth to Levi's knowledge. "The habits seem to be fitting for what types I've seen in them. It's hard to say one way or another since the earth has changed so much since then. We can only research and guess what kinda habitats they had in a much different world than ours." He paused for a moment. "Ask Hanji when you see her. She'd know better about that kinda stuff than me."

"Man, Armin would've loved it out here," Eren said. "Well, minus the near death experiences."

"He's safe wherever he is," Mikasa said. "Like you said, and with Hanji right?"

"Yeah," Levi said, though his stomach sank a little at the thought. "Sure they're safe in the center somewhere." All he could do was hope at this point.

"Look!" Eren suddenly exclaimed, making a flock of birds fly out from some nearby trees.

Levi was just about to yell at the brat to keep his damn voice down but Levi saw it too. Just over the hill, he could see the tall fences, the buildings in the distance. They were almost there.

Mikasa came to stand next to Eren, staring down at the compound. "We weren't that far away after all."

"Yeah, we just have to get there and find a way in." Levi held a hand up to block the sun from his eyes. "It looks like it was on lockdown before the power shut off."

Eren started to walk down towards the compound, some stupid girn on his face. "No worries, I'm an expert climber."

It turned out he in fact wasn't, not that Levi was too surprised honestly.

He did check to make sure the power was off before letting either of them try and climb it. It was pretty tall; probably to make sure nothing could get in should this sort of thing happen. Mikasa was the quickest out of them all. She scaled the outside of the metal fence and was on the ground inside before Levi barely kicked his leg over the top.

"What the hell are you?" he grunted.

"Inhuman," Eren breathed, still a few feet from the top.

"Shut up," she called up to them, though she was looking pretty proud of herself.

As Levi started to come down the other side, he heard something that in their position was almost just as bad as warning signs of the T-Rex coming. After last night he didn't think he'd find anything that compared but the buzz of electricity while he and Eren were still on the fence was coming close.

"The power's coming back on!" Mikasa shouted, her previous composure starting to fall.

Something clicked on loudly nearby, a warning sign to make sure anyone nearby stood away as the fences turned on. Levi tried to move as quick as his hands would allow, jumping off the last few feet to land on the dusty ground. He turned around to see Eren still struggling down the side of the fence. He must've hurt something in the fall last night that he didn't mention. Levi could see the way his legs were shaking as he tried to navigate himself down.

Another echoing slam, like something heavy was closing. This time the fence gave off a loud beep as a warning.

"Jump!" Levi called up. "Kid, you better jump!"

"I can't," he hissed back, but even Levi saw the sudden fear in his eyes.

"Eren!" Mikasa cupped her hands around her mouth. "You don't have a choice! Please!"

The gate let out another beep, the buzzing getting louder all around them. This dumbass was gonna survive a T-Rex attack just to get killed by a fence.

Eren twisted his body as he let go of the fence, sending him face first down at the ground. The buzz of the gate's resonated all around them; the power was back.

Mikasa ran till she could kneel next to him, her hands reaching for his head. "Are you okay?"

He coughed, fingers tightening into the dirt. "'M okay."

Levi squatted down next to them, reaching a hand out to help Eren push himself up. He looked relatively okay if not just sore but Mikasa reached forward to his stomach where blood was seeping through his shirt.

Eren followed her gaze, giving a wince. "I may've lied last night."

"We're almost there," Mikasa said, ducking her head under his arm to help lift him up. Levi grabbed Eren's other side till he was on his feet.

He did try to walk on his own but his legs were still shaking, whether from the fall or an older injury only impounded by the fall Levi wasn't sure.

"I got him," Mikasa said, wrapping her arm around his back. "Let's just get inside."

Levi didn't know how that small thing of a girl could nearly carry the full weight of a seventeen year old boy but she walked him away from the fences just fine so Levi let it be. Eren seemed to be a little out of it as they walked but he was still alive. Dumbass had some luck.

"There," Eren said, nodding his head towards a building off to the side. "The back entrance to the visitor's center. I remember it."

"Can you take him inside, Mikasa?" Levi asked, looking down past a few more buildings. "If the power came back we're not the only ones here."

"Of course," she said. "Just…" she paused and bit down on her lip. "Come back?"

He was beginning to find he couldn't abandon those two even if he wanted to. "You got it, kid." He waited until she managed to get Eren in the back door before leaving the area.

There had to be a main control room somewhere in here. That's where they'd be if they were here. They had to be here. Someone had to be here.

Levi picked up his pace. He didn't wanna run incase anything managed to get in and was lurking but the sooner he found the others the sooner they could get a better plan to get off this damn place. He saw a few restaurants and a few shops in the distance but this was the safest part of the island right now, they had to be here somewhere.

There was a small woods nearby blocking off a section of the park. There. Hidden as to not break from the aesthetic of the park but close enough for ease. That's where all the power controls would be.

He moved to head that way but a snapping noise made him halt. Levi carefully looked around the area trying to move as little as possible. He completely froze when he saw what had made the noise. It wasn't a dinosaur at all. It was a person. A person with her brown hair pulled back and those stupid glasses on her face.

Hanji watched him with wide eyes like she was unsure what to do until she started to run. Levi tried not to, but he wasn't sure he had felt relief quite like he did when she ran into him, arms swinging around his neck.

"Oh my God," she wheezed, face pressed into his shoulder. "You're alive. I saw the wreck at the T-Rex pen and I just…you're alive."

Levi closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, his arms around her waist. "Yeah, I'm alive. So are you. Thanks for abandoning me with the brats."

Hanji gasped as she lifted her head to look at him. "Oh my God are they…?"

"A little cut up and bruised but alive. They're in the visitor's center."

A look of horror crossed Hanji's face, one Levi didn't think he had ever seen. His stomach sank.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We've got to get them." She grabbed Levi's hand and suddenly started running back towards the way he came.

He wanted to ask what it was, what was wrong but he found he couldn't. He just left them. They'd be fine. They probably went and found some food and were finally sitting down.

She pulled a gun off her back that Levi hadn't even noticed before and pushed open the front doors. Levi followed her into the building that was so quiet it was eerie. "I was turning the power back on," Hanji said, though her voice was hushed. "I had to run through here from where I was. Me and Mike, the park ranger. I was the only one who made it there."

Something made a scraping noise in the distance and Hanji raised her gun.

"The others are up in the secondary control room on the second floor."

"Others?" Levi asked though his voice came out hoarse.

Hanji turned to give a small smile. "Yeah, there's a few of us. We looked everywhere for you three. We found foot prints so I hoped you managed to take care of the kids."

"Barely," he said.

A noise echoed through the room. A series of calls that weren't as intimidating at the T-Rex but it made Levi's blood run cold.

"Hanji…"

She visibly swallowed, raising her gun again. "The raptors got loose in here."

Jesus Christ. He left the kids alone. "I've got to find them." He tried to move to get to the back of the building where he figured they were but Hanji reached her arm across his chest. Levi went to ask her what her deal was, but she nodded off towards the side.

If the sun hadn't been shining the right way, neither of them might've seen the shadow lurking in the hallway across the room.

They couldn't move. It already knew they were there. These were expert hunters; there was no way it didn't. It was waiting, biding its time to strike.

Footsteps pounded down a nearby hall, and then almost metallic like clicks hitting the tiles following short thereafter. Another call echoed through the room.

Or it was waiting for the others.

The raptor lunged out from the hallway at them, causing Hanji to swing around, shooting her gun at it. It didn't knock the thing off its feet but it must've gotten hit cause it slowed down for just a second.

Mikasa practically slid into the room, her hand tight around Eren's as she dragged him behind her. He was limping but still moving pretty quick which meant neither of them got hurt any more.

"Up the stairs!" Hanji shouted, already running off towards a door on the side.

"Hurry up!" Levi paused for just a moment, grabbing a hold of Mikasa's arm to shove her and Eren in front of him as the other two raptors practically flew into the room.

The one Hanji shot at made some kinda call, the other two responding. They were communicating with each other, they were making a plan. God, they just had to get trapped with the smart ones didn't they?

Mikasa swung open the door and pulled Eren through, Levi following after with just enough time to slam the door before he felt a massive weight hit it. It nearly shot him backwards but he managed to get it closed again.

"Levi!" Hanji called from a little higher on the stairs.

"Just go," he grunted, his hand trying to reach for the lock as the pressure from the raptor on the other side was making his feet slid against the tile. If another one joined in he was done for.

The door cracked open again, a clawed foot sticking in through the gap. Levi pushed trying to get the raptor back out and the door slammed shut with a force. He looked up to see Eren pushing his back against the other side of the door.

"Lock it," he grunted, his head knocking back into the door, eyes clenched shut.

Levi slid the lock in place and grabbed Eren by the shoulder, shoving him towards the stairs.

The raptor gave out some call that Levi really hoped was in annoyance but he also knew there was no way that lock was gonna last under the pressure of three dinosaurs. He kept his hand on Eren's back, pushing him up the stairs as Hanji and Mikasa ran up ahead.

When the wood on the doorway splintered, sending the door flying into the wall, Hanji was already opening up the door to the second floor. Levi could hear them climbing up the metal stairs, the click of their talons. There wasn't any more time.

Levi pushed Eren through after Mikasa and shoved the door closed behind them knowing it would never hold. Hanji was running down the hallway, Mikasa following behind. Eren was tripping over his feet, still not recovered from anything that happened. Levi ducked his head under Eren's shoulder, grabbing his waist so Levi could hoist Eren up some as they ran.

The door from the stairs swung open but Levi couldn't look, he didn't have to look to know what was there.

Hanji turned the corner and pulled open the nearest door. She ushered Mikasa in as Levi pushed Eren so hard he nearly fell into the room. Hanji closed the door behind them and Levi immediately shoved his back against the door.

"Oh God, Eren, Mikasa, oh my God, you're okay."

Levi looked up to see Grisha Jaeger hugging the both of them, the kids holding onto him tightly. A piece of their reality was back.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Jaeger said. "So sorry."

"Glad to see you all made it out okay," a familiar voice said from the other side of the room.

Levi looked over but was nearly knocked off his feet when a force pushed on the door. Hanji shoved her gun through the crack and must've scared the raptors for a moment because they backed off.

Erwin was sitting up on a desk. He looked pretty bandaged up and by the way he was positioned he must've hurt his legs.

"Glad to see you're even alive after that stunt," Levi grunted. "Hanji, get the lock before they come back."

"It worked though," Erwin said, looking pretty pleased with himself despite the situation.

"For now. Hanji, get the damn lock."

"I can't," she said. "It won't budge."

Levi looked over to the dead bolt she was pushing on and sure enough it wouldn't move by force at all.

"I think it's electronic."

"Oh!" That voice was a little more unfamiliar. "Give me a second!"

Levi watched a blond sit down at one of the few computers in the room. It was Armin. Well, looks like he had been safe all along.

"I managed to work out where and how to get the power back on," he said, blue eyes staring at the screen and fingers moving over the keyboard. "I should be able to get security back up."

"I knew you'd be okay, buddy," Eren said, he said as Mikasa helped him over to where their friend was. "Told you, didn't I." He clapped his hand down on Armin's shoulder as Mikasa leaned into hug Armin. The blond kept his eyes on the computer but there was a small smile on his face. He had probably been worried about them too.

"Yeah, you're real genius," Levi said as the door underneath him jerked again.

"Just a little longer," Armin said.

Mikasa was watching him intently but she moved when Eren's hand slipped on the table nearly sending him to the floor. She pulled him back up to his feet as he muttered a red faced "thanks".

Hanji tried to shoot out the door again but nothing happened. She tossed it away with a groan and tried to use her other hand against the door. Grisha ran over to help but at this rate nothing was gonna keep them out.

"A little longer ain't gonna cut it," Levi said, trying to dig his feet into the ground to get more leverage.

"C'mon, c'mon," Armin muttered. "Ah! Got it!"

Levi shoved the door shut, pushing out the talons that were poking in as Hanji got the dead bolt to slide into place. The raptors clawed against the door and then it stopped. Levi knew better to think they even had a moment to breath. "We have to leave, that won't hold them."

"The roof," Grisha sputtered. "We have to get to the roof. Help is on the way."

Levi looked around the room. There was no other door, not even a window. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling. Oh this wasn't gonna be pretty.

The door creaked and then it was silent again.

"Up, we have to go through the ceiling," Levi said. "And fast. Grisha you get up first and help pull everyone through, Hanji help Erwin get on his feet. Up on the tables, now."

Grisha did as he was told. He pushed aside one of the squares and pulled himself inside the ceiling.

It was quiet outside the door but there was no way they were giving up. Hanji helped from underneath as Grisha hoisted Erwin up. Armin was next up, he probably looked the lightest out of them all; followed by Mikasa who could pull herself up and then Eren. Hanji jumped herself up and reached a hand back down for Levi. He grabbed it and started to climb up when he heard a click.

The door slowly opened, the raptors standing there.

They opened the goddamn door.

Hanji pulled hard as Levi kicked his legs up. A piece of his pant leg missing. Jesus Christ.

A head popped through one of the ceiling tiles near were Armin was crouched. He fell backwards into Hanji but she caught him before he fell through. "Go!" she shouted.

No one hesitated. Even Erwin was slow but he managed to keep moving along the thin panels of the ceiling. Levi was fairly certain they crossed into the next room but it was a little hard to tell. He could still hear the clicks and scrapes below them. Even if they did go in the next room, the raptors were following, not wanting to give up on their prey.

"If I remember right," Grisha said from somewhere near the front. "There should be a staircase that leads to the roof."

"Yeah, but where, Dad?" Eren asked, his voice a little strained.

Grisha was quiet which didn't seem to bode well.

"I think it's at the end of the hall," Armin said. "I looked over the layout a few times on the computer."

"Go till you see a wall and then we'll have to jump down," Hanji said.

"Sounds like a _wonderful_ plan," Levi said.

No one responded, mainly cause probably no one else had a better plan.

The ceiling below them broke again, a head hissing through. It was near Mikasa this time forcing her to roll away from where she was crawling. Another raptor broke though on Levi's side.

"Faster," he said, urging them to move.

"There's the wall!" a voice called, Armin maybe? Levi wasn't sure he was a little preoccupied trying to not get his leg bitten off.

Hanji kicked down through the ceiling, peering in before she jumped below. "Hurry!"

"I don't think I can jump down," Erwin said, he was crawling a bit behind Levi. "My legs. I don't think I can."

"We're not leaving you," Levi grunted. "So you better fall down the damn hole."

Erwin let out some exasperated laugh but he didn't argue.

Eren was just disappearing into the room when Levi got there. Hanji stuck her hand up but Levi jumped through, hitting the table underneath the ceiling.

"Make sure the kids are okay," she said as Erwin tried to kick his legs over the edge. "I'll make sure he gets up there."

Levi almost didn't wanna leave her again but she was tough, she'd be fine. He pushed the door open and saw Grisha just outside holding the door to the previous room shut with his back.

"It's locked," he said, though the door was starting to strain. "The kids are on the stairs already."

Levi ran to the staircase doorway just as Hanji was helping Erwin out of the room. "Let's go, move." Levi pushed the door open and ushered them through. "Grisha, you too, move your ass."

The man looked pained, conflicted almost. Levi could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"I'll keep them back. They'll be distracted." The door shuttered under the weight of the dinosaurs.

He was trying to be the martyr, to atone for the wrongs he felt he did. It was bullshit is what it was.

"I don't care what kinda hero shit you're trying to pull but if you think I'm letting that kid go back without his father you're insane. Get your ass up the stairs."

Grisha paused for a moment before he let go of the door and ran to the stairs. Levi didn't wait to see if the raptors got out. He slammed the door and ran up the stairs.

It wasn't that long of a staircase thankfully and by the time even Hanji and Erwin reached the roof, the raptors hadn't gotten to them again. That wasn't gonna last long though.

Levi pushed his back against the roof door while Hanji placed her hands over it to try and keep it shut. She must've already helped Erwin down. There was a lock but it wasn't as industrial as the others. It would never keep them out.

"Look!" Armin called, pointing off in the distance from where he was standing with Eren and Mikasa.

Levi didn't have to look to hear it. The T-Rex was here.

"Stay down," Grisha said, putting his hands on Eren and Mikasa's shoulders, pushing them down into a couch and gesturing for Armin to do the same.

From what Levi could see it was still a bit away, but it very well could reach the roof from how tall it stood. Raptors on one side, a T-Rex on the other; how the hell were they getting out of this one? As if on cue the door jerked behind him, a call echoing in the staircase. The raptors found them.

"We need to do something," Levi called. "And quick."

"Armin managed to get a signal through earlier," Erwin said, though it sounded more like a groan. They probably wouldn't be able to move anymore even if they have a place they could move to. "An emergency one."

"Well, that won't do us shit if we get eaten on the damn roof."

Another thump at the door behind them. The raptors were testing the door strength. The T-Rex roared. It must've hit a building with it tail or feet because the ground shook as debris fell somewhere in front of them. Other dinosaurs cried out as they bolted away from the area. The raptors weren't that stupid though, they were still pushing at the door, the lock creaking. Levi could almost hear the sound of a helicopter in the air.

It was wishful thinking until Armin cried out. "It worked!"

Levi looked up to see the blond waving his arms over his head, a helicopter not too far above. Grisha reached up to pull Armin back from the edge of the building, Mikasa already helping Eren move away so the helicopter had a place to hover.

"Hanji, get Erwin and get on the helicopter."

Her voice was a little strained but she laughed at him. What a shit. "No way in hell."

Levi didn't get a chance to argue as the door bucked again. Maybe it was the way the helicopter was making the wind whip around but everything was starting to become a blur. The T-Rex was moving quickly towards them. Even with help here they still only had a small window to move in.

Grisha was pushing Armin up into helicopter as Eren did the same for Mikasa; she reached back down to help him up. Once the kids were safe, Grisha ran back for Erwin, hoisting the man up onto his feet to limp over to the hovering vehicle.

Levi waited until both Erwin and Grisha were on board to look up at Hanji. She was straining against the door, it ready to give in any second. "I hope you can run better than you cook."

She snorted but rolled her eyes.

He pushed away from the door and felt Hanji do the same. The door swung open behind them but he didn't turn around. The T-Rex was moving closer on the other side, ground shaking as the raptors called out behind him. Levi didn't even breath till he jumped into the helicopter turning around to grab Hanji but she was already climbing in.

In one stomach dropping motion the helicopter shot up in the air cause Levi to hit the ground with a force. He opened his eyes to see the forest of the island getting farther and farther away. The raptors seemed to be distracted by them for a moment until the T-Rex roared once more and they dove at it.

And then, everything but the hum of the helicopter was gone.

* * *

Levi had no idea how long he was out. He did know when he work up he was buckled into one of the seats, the soft vibration from the helicopter around him. That and his arm was asleep.

He blinked his eyes open and looked over in the seat next to him only to find Mikasa sound asleep on his arm, her head on his shoulder. Eren wasn't fairing much better. He was asleep on her shoulder, his hand laced with hers as they slept.

Stupid kids. More than anything Levi was just glad they were safe.

There was a small snort of the laughter that made Levi look across from him. Hanji was trying not to laugh but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Armin on the other side of her was giving Levi a grin and thumbs up but for what Levi had no idea. Erwin had managed to get some medical treatment, his legs more properly bandaged up as he slept on a stretcher secured into the helicopter. Grisha wasn't looking at any of them, his eyes watching the ocean as it passed underneath them.

"Hanji," Levi said. His voice sounded gruff to his own ears but he tried to keep it down as to not wake the kids. They had been through enough; they needed to get sleep where they'd actually feel safe; for whatever reason that seemed to be with him. He'd never admit it, but he'd never make the move.

"Yeah?"

"I'm never listening to your vacation ideas again."


End file.
